30 jours pour te faire tomber amoureux
by Lo-y-t
Summary: Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste. Ça, c'est certainement la chose dont je suis la plus sûre dans ce monde. B.A. réalisée par Eïleen de Wattpad: /watch?v Di0R9rJDCyc
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Ceci est ma première fiction sur le dessin animé Miraculous, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Ca, c'est certainement la chose dont je suis la plus sûre dans ce monde ! En même temps, je ne vois pas comment on peut résister à ses beaux yeux verts ou son merveilleux sourire. Ah…ce sourire, je peux mal de l'oublier, il me suffit de regarder les murs de ma chambre pour me rappeler à quel point il est formidable !

\- Marinette, tu baves encore sur ta tablette ! S'écrie la petite bête rouge posée sur mon bureau.

Sursautant, je me rends compte qu'elle a raison et essuie vite fait mon écran à l'aide de la manche de ma veste.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, Tikki ! Je m'exclame en me levant de ma chaise.

Exact ! Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée et qui dit rentrée, dit nouvelle chance de me retrouver dans la même classe qu'Adrien !

\- Pour une fois, tu seras à l'heure à l'école, me taquine-t-elle.

Je ne relève même pas la petite pique de mon kwami, je suis beaucoup trop excitée pour être démoralisée ! Maman me crie qu'il est temps que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard. J'agrippe mon sac à dos rose et indique à Tikki de s'engouffrer dans mon petit sac avant de descendre dans la boulangerie. Mon père me tend un sachet respirant le croissant, je l'embrasse avant de sortir, direction l'école !

Les vacances d'été ce sont finies sans le moindre problème, il semblerait que le Papillon ait pris quelques jours de congé lui aussi. A moins que ce ne soit Chloé qui en ait pris, vu le nombre inquiétant d'akuma qu'elle a provoqué la dernière année.

\- Chloé Bourgeois…je soupire.

En y réfléchissant, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se trouve dans ma classe aussi celle-là, pour la cinquième année de suite ! Ce serait un record de la supporter aussi longtemps. Je devrais recevoir une médaille du maire pour subir les commentaires de sa fille.

En parlant de médaille, il y a deux semaines, Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont vus remettre la médaille du citoyen par Monsieur Bourgeois en personne. Je dois avouer que c'était très gratifiant, surtout pour Chat ! Il n'a pas arrêté de se pavaner à côté de moi en me sortant des remarques comme « Tu vois, ma Lady, encore un point commun ». Ah…il ne changera donc jamais.

Je rejoins rapidement l'école, Alya est déjà arrivée et m'attend à l'entrée. L'été a été plutôt brûlant sur Paris, la plupart des élèves semblent avoir pris des couleurs, contrairement à moi. Pour ma défense, porter un costume moulant à longueur de journée n'aide pas vraiment à bronzer.

\- Alya !

Ma meilleure amie me fait la bise quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Marinette, tu ne me croiras jamais ! Le Ladyblog a explosé son compteur de vues après avoir posté la vidéo de la remise de médaille !

\- Oh, tu m'étonnes !

Je feins d'être surprise et très heureuse. Je le suis, évidemment ! Mais j'aimerais ne pas avoir à mentir comme ça à ma meilleure amie, elle ne mérite pas ça. C'est la dure vie d'une super héroïne, il faut croire…

\- Ca ne va pas, Marinette ? Me demande la grande brune.

Je secoue les mains précipitamment.

\- Mais non, mais non ! Tout va bien, je t'assure.

Alysa hausse les épaules puis reporte son attention sur son téléphone. Elle ne s'aperçoit pas que je soupire, rassurée qu'elle ne cherche pas plus loin. Soudain, un attroupement se produit devant les escaliers. A la vue de la grande limousine, il s'agit soit de Chloé, soit d'Adrien – les deux seuls à se payer le luxe d'être conduit dans un tel véhicule. Intérieurement, j'espère qu'il s'agit de la deuxième possibilité !

Malheureusement, je déchante très vite en voyant une paire de lunettes de soleil accrochée à une longue chevelure blonde sortir de la limousine.

\- Elle ne m'avait pas manquée celle-là. Grogne Alya avant d'agripper mon poignet et de me tirer vers la cour. Viens Marinette, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre sa voix aigüe et désagréable.

J'acquiesce et la suis à l'intérieur de l'école. Nous saluons à tour de rôle nos amis de l'année passée : Kim, Juleka, Rose, Mylène,… j'aimerais tellement les retrouver dans ma classe eux aussi !

\- Au fait Marinette, reprend ma meilleure amie, tu as regardé si on était dans la même classe ?

Gênée, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. J'ai complètement oublié de le faire, quelle idiote je fais. Alya soupire, me faisant comprendre que je suis irrécupérable. Elle retire sa tablette de son sac et nous regardons ensemble la liste des élèves.

\- C'est une blague ? S'exclame-t-elle. Ils nous ont séparées ? Grrrr, je suis sûre que c'est une demande cette satanée Chloé ça !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, je rétorque, tout de même déçue. Même Sabrina n'est pas dans sa classe.

Bon bah…pas d'Alya avec moi cette année, je me demande avec qui je pourrais échanger mes notes. Il faut dire qu'Alya est quelqu'un de fiable, vu le nombre de fois où elle m'aidait à me remettre en ordre dû aux absences pour cause d'akuma. Je cache évidemment ma déception, il est hors de question que cette journée se passe mal ! S'il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué sur sa liste, c'est qu'Adrien se trouve dans la même classe que moi ! Bon, il y a aussi Chloé – je vais devoir me faire une raison avec le destin – mais j'y trouve aussi Juleka et Nathaniel.

La cloche est sur le point de sonner, Alya et moi rejoignons nos classes respectives, nous donnant rendez-vous après les cours pour un débriefing. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, j'entre dans la classe, où sont déjà assis quelques amis dont Nathaniel. Le banc que je partageais avec Alya est libre, je m'empresse de m'y assoir, espérant secrètement qu'Adrien reprendra sa place, juste en-dessous de moi.

Une grimace se dessine sur mon visage lorsque je vois se pavaner Chloé dans le couloir. Elle s'arrête alors devant la porte, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Je rate un battement de cœur quand une chevelure blonde familière se rapproche d'elle…et un autre quand cette peste se jette à son cou, faisant grincer mes dents.

\- Doucement Marinette, je murmure en déviant les yeux de cet horrible spectacle. Aujourd'hui est un bon jour !

Chloé et Adrien rentrent en classe bras-dessus bras-dessous, ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à ce dernier. Je ne peux réprimer un large sourire lorsque son regard se pose sur moi et qu'il m'adresse un signe de la main en se rapprochant de ma rangée. Non…est-il possible qu'il vienne s'assoir à côté de moi ?!

\- Bonjour Marinette, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demande-t-il avec une moue à ensoleiller toute la pièce.

\- Toi bien et oui ? Euh, je veux dire, bien et oui toi ?

Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment de bafouiller ! Je prends une énorme inspiration et lâche d'une traite :

\- De superbes vacances oui ! Enfin, je suis contente de te revoir. Enfin, les vacances auraient pu être mieux avec toi. Je veux dire ! Et les tiennes ?

Ma maladresse a pour effet d'attirer son regard intrigué. Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre quand sa sangsue s'accroche à son bras pour le tirer.

\- Voyons Adrien, tu ne vas pas t'assoir à côté de cette Dupain-Cheng alors que je suis libre, n'est-ce pas ?

Grrrr…je dois me retenir de lui répondre. Intérieurement, je souhaite qu'Adrien lui tienne tête et lui dise quelque chose comme « Désolé Chloé mais je préfère être à côté de Marinette », puis il m'inviterait à boire un jus de fruit avant de faire sa demande en mariage !

\- Bon…d'accord.

Mon rêve est détruit par ces deux petits mots. Adrien ne m'accorde pas un regard et s'installe à côté de Chloé. Mon lot de consolation ? On se trouve à la même place que l'année passée donc je me situe juste derrière lui. C'est toujours ça de pris.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, madame Bustier, toujours habillée de son tailleur blanc, entre dans la classe en nous saluant. C'est alors qu'une voix grave s'élève discrètement dans mon dos.

\- Marinette, cette place est-elle prise ?

Je me tourne pour remarquer Nathaniel, un peu embarrassé de me demander une telle faveur. Je hoche la tête avec plaisir, c'est vraiment un garçon cool et on a plein de points communs à commencer par nos dessins et notre haine envers Chloé.

Madame Bustier s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous. Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaitraient pas encore, je suis madame Bustier et je serais votre professeur principale cette année.

Quelle chance, elle est plutôt gentille même si je pense qu'elle a une mauvaise image de moi – due à tous mes retards pour cause de super vilains à arrêter.

Je n'écoute que passablement le cours de français qu'elle dispense. Mon attention est retenue en grande partie par les mèches dorées à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire de ces vacances. Nous nous sommes rarement vus ces deux derniers mois avec Nino et Alya, j'imagine qu'il est parti en affaires avec son père, le plus grand créateur de mode de Paris et sûrement du Monde entier : Gabriel Agreste. D'ailleurs, le prochain catalogue Gabriel parait dans quelques jours et il est hors de question que je rate sa sortie !

Tandis que je m'extase à l'idée de voir Adrien dans ce nouveau magazine, je ne me rends compte que tardivement du regard que me lançait Nathaniel. Quand je le croise, il dévie instantanément les yeux pour sa tablette, bizarre…

La cloche retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Vu que nous sommes mercredi, je vais avoir tout le temps pour aller raconter mes vacances à Alya !

\- Comme je vous en ai parlé en début de leçon, vous devrez présenter à la classe une figure française du 16ème siècle par groupe de quatre.

Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas du tout entendu ça ! Secouant la tête, paniquée, je suis la seule à ne pas avoir écouté les consignes.

\- Pour éviter tout problème, je prendrais moi-même le temps de former les groupes. Poursuit Madame Bustier. Aucune contestation ne sera possible.

Mh…au vu du nombre d'élèves, j'ai une chance sur quatre de finir avec Adrien mais aussi la même probabilité de finir avec Chloé. Anhw…et puis pourquoi je pense à ça moi, les maths, c'est déjà pas mon truc.

Adrien se lève et sort sans m'adresser la moindre attention, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Au moins, cela a vexé l'autre peste qui s'élance à sa rencontre.

\- J'espère que je pourrais faire l'exposé avec toi, dit Nathaniel en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Oh, oui ce serait sympa, je réponds en souriant.

Malgré sa gentillesse, je ne peux pas m'empêche de penser la fois où il s'est fait akumatisé par le Papillon. Chloé s'était moqué de lui parce qu'il m'aimait bien. Je me demande bien si c'est toujours le cas, après toi, cela va faire un an que tout cela s'est produit. Poliment, je lui souhaite une bonne journée avant de sortir à mon tour de l'école pour rejoindre Alya au parc. Manquant de trébucher sur la dernière marche, je parviens à garder ma dignité en ralentissant le pas.

\- Déstresse Marinette ! M'encourage Tikki en sortant sa petite tête de mon sac, il n'y a aucune raison que la journée se finisse mal !

\- Tu dois avoir raison Ti…

Un cri provenant de plusieurs rues plus loin me coupe la parole. Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite car au loin lévite une forme humaine, ressemblant vite fait à un homme aux mains énormes. Je m'empresse de contourner le bâtiment pour me cacher.

\- Il faut que je me dépêche, Alya m'attend au parc. Tikki, transforme-moi !

Mon kwami disparait dans mes boucles d'oreilles pour me transformer en Ladybug. Je ne perds pas de temps et lance mon yoyo en direction d'un toi pour rejoindre le lieu de combat.

De toit en toit, je me dirige vers le Palais des Princesses. Les parisiens courent à l'opposé pour se mettre à l'abri, certains m'aperçoivent et crient déjà « hourra », comme si j'avais déjà vaincu l'akuma.

\- Laisse Paris tranquille ! Je crie pour attirer l'attention du vilain.

Celui-ci se tourne vers moi. Il s'agit d'un gros tas de muscle aux mains démesurées recouverts de gants de football. On dirait qu'il est capable d'envoyer des ballons détruisant tout ce qu'ils touchent.

\- Je serai le meilleur gardien de football du Paris Saint Germaine ! Répond-t-il en lançant une balle vers l'immeuble où je me trouve.

Evitant son dégagement, je change d'habitation le temps de réfléchir d'où pourrait se cacher le petit papillon. J'ai beau être très souple et élastique, je finis par m'essouffler et ralentir ma course, ce qui n'échappe pas au vilain. Le gardien tire juste et détruit la cheminée sur laquelle je prenais appui pour sauter. Mon corps bascule pour une lourde chute, j'essaie de lancer mon yoyo pour me rattraper.

Par chance, une main agrippe mon poignet et arrête ma chute. Je lève le visage et aperçois Chat Noir, en équilibre sur son bâton. Il me hisse contre lui, non sans un large sourire.

\- Eh bien ma Lady, on dirait que les coccinelles ne retombent pas sur leurs pattes. Susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Celui-là alors, il ne changera jamais mais heureusement qu'il est là, ce sera beaucoup plus simple de neutraliser le gardien foot à deux.

\- Je pense que son akuma est caché dans son…

Chat Noir ne me laisse pas le temps de finir qu'il dépose son doigt ganté de noir sur ma bouche, me réduisant au silence. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Chuuuuut. Avant tout ça, j'aimerais que tu me promettes qu'on pourra parler après cette bataille, ma Lady.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec A…avec une autre mission secrète ! Je me reprends.

Chat Noir soulève un sourcil à mon excuse. Une nouvelle détonation éclate à quelques rues d'ici, on n'a pas le temps pour ces choses là !

\- Mais, ton kwami aura besoin de repos. Me fait-il remarquer.

\- Chat ! On n'a pas le temps là, le gardien de but est en train de détruire toute la ville !

\- Oh…ça va, pas de quoi se tirer une balle dans le pied, tu as saisi ?

Je soupire et me détache du bras qui me collait à lui pour lancer mon yoyo sur le toit au dessus de nous. Mon partenaire ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, légèrement vexé.

\- Moi je la trouvais drôle celle-là, pas toi ? Demande-t-il avec une moue triste.

Devant son air de chat battu, je ne peux lui faire la tête. Pour lui faire plaisir, je me tourne vers lui un court instant pour lui balancer :

\- Epargne-moi tes blagues à deux balles mon minou, on a une ville à sauver.

Il semble retrouver le sourire et me dépasse au pas de course.

\- A tes ordres, Buguinette !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Au moment où j'écris, il est presque 23h et je dois me lever très tôt demain, rip. Je voulais être sûre de pouvoir sortir ce chapitre avant demain, j'espère que ça vous plaira et merci pour les retours sur le chapitre précédent c'est sympa :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis amoureux de Ladybug.

Je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où elle a promis Paris qu'elle et moi allions défendre ses habitants contre le maléfique Papillon.

Dans la vie de tous les jours, je suis Adrien Agreste, mannequin vedette du grand designer Gabriel Agreste, mon père. Mais quand un akuma se manifeste, je deviens Chat Noir, le plus chat-rismatique des super héros de Paris. Ah oui, j'ai aussi un humour à faire chat-virer les têtes.

Mes jeux de mot ont pour effet de désespérer ma Lady. Je ne comprends pas moi, je me trouve hilarant !

Mais pour le moment, revenons à notre combat. Je m'élance vers le gardien de football, mon bâton à la main, prêt à l'allonger pour l'assommer. Ce dernier intercepte son assault et le vise à plusieurs reprises. Je suis contrains à m'éloigner de lui. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve quelque chose pour lui lier les mains et les pieds !

\- Chat Noir ! S'exclame Ladybug quelques immeubles plus loin. Regarde à sa hanche, son akuma doit être enfermé dans son porte-clé !

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais il porte effectivement une sorte de porte-bonheur en forme de ballon attaché à sa ceinture. Cependant, même si ma Lady a trouvé son akuma, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait l'atteindre, sa défense est solide!

\- Tu as une idée Ladybug?

\- Lucky Charm ! S'écrie-t-elle en lançant son yo-yo au dessus de sa tête.

Son pouvoir spécial lui procure un autre ballon, aux couleurs de la coccinelle.

\- Prête à rectifier le tir? Je lui balance en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le vilain ne me laisse pas le temps de profiter de mon magnifique jeu de mot qu'il m'attaque. Un regard global sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvons nous presse à agir vite. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, il risque de détruire tout la ville! Ma Lady observe les environs, quand elle cherche une façon de se servir de son lucky charm, elle arbore un air à la fois adorable et admirable. Je pourrais la fixer comme ça pendant des heures. Soudain, un grand sourire éclaire son visage, mon coeur rate un battement. Je songe un moment que j'aimerais pouvoir provoquer une telle merveille.

\- Chat Noir, il faut que tu lui renvoies ses tirs !

Une séance de tir au but? Ca me plaît !

\- Cataclysme !

Ah...Cette sensation de pouvoir détruire tout ce que je touche, c'est particulier. Je saute en direction d'un lampadaire et utilise ma griffe destructrice pour me créer une batte de Baseball. C'est peut-être pas permis dans le règlement mais ça fera l'affaire !

\- Hé gardien ! Je parie que tu n'arriveras pas à me toucher d'ici !

Cédant facilement à ma provocation, le vilain crée une nouvelle balle qu'il projette vers moi. Je parviens à la renvoyer à l'aide de ma batte. Au même moment, ma Lady frappe la sienne, le gardien se retrouve perdu et ne sait plus ce qu'il doit arrêter. Son attaque lui revient en pleine figure et Ladybug s'élance pour lui arracher son porte-clé. Comme à son habitue, elle détruit l'objet pour dénicher l'akuma et le libérer du mal.

\- Miraculous Ladybug !

Tout redevient normal, les immeubles récupèrent leur toit, le vilain se change en un simple garçon en tenue de joueur. Je m'élance près de ma belle pour lui tendre mon poing qu'elle me rend presque immédiatement.

\- Bien joué ! Nous disons en choeur.

Ma chère et tendre s'apprête à partir mais je la retiens en posant une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Hé, tu as oublié ce que je t'ai demandé? Je lui rappelle dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle ne semble pas ravie que je l'arrête d'une telle manière. Pourtant, cette fois, je ne reculerais pas !

\- Nos miraculous vont bientôt nous dé-transformer, répond-t-elle doucement sans me faire face. Je voudrais éviter d'être sur un toit en retrouvant mon apparence.

Encore une excuse?

\- Si ce n'est que ça...

Ni une, ni deux, je faufile un bras en dessous de ses genoux et l'autre sur son dos pour nous descendre dans la rue. Je choisis avec précaution un endroit calme où personne ne peut nous voir. On ne sait jamais, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre découvre qui se trouve sous ce charmant masque avant moi !

\- Ton miraculous ! Me fait-elle remarquer en pointant ma bague du doigt.

Il ne me reste que deux minutes avant de redevenir Adrien, ce sera suffisant. Ayant peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie, je maintiens une certaine distance entre nous deux, de sorte que je puisse la retenir.

\- Ma Lady, je reprends d'une voix basse. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir qu'un petit moment par-ci par-là. Je veux pouvoir t'admirer sans super vilain aux alentours.

Elle hausse les épaules et pousse un long soupir.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne...

\- On pourra quand même porter nos masques ! Je l'interromps brusquement. Je veux juste...passer plus de temps avec toi !

J'insiste fortement, peut-être finira-t-elle par comprendre. Je veux en savoir plus à propos d'elle, sa nourriture préféré, ses hobbies je ne sais pas moi, ce qu'elle porte pour dormir? Je veux tout savoir !

Pourtant, malgré ma bonne volonté, tout ce que Ladybug parvient à me répondre c'est:

\- Je suis désolée Chat, je préfère que nous restions partenaires...

Elle chuchote ces mots assez distinctement pour que je les entende. Voyant que je ne réagis pas pour encaisser le coup, elle s'excuse avant de prendre congé. Je ne la retiens pas et n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement jusqu'à ma dé-transformation. Dire que j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes est un euphémisme.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure du fromage.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à Plagg et sors de la ruelle. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison et de rejoindre ma chambre vide.

Étrangement, je n'ai pas croisé Nathalie en passant la porte. Je m'attendais à recevoir mon planning chargé de la journée mais il n'en est rien. C'est une opportunité pour me reposer sans qu'on vienne me déranger. Comme d'habitude, une petite virée vers la cuisine s'impose pour récupérer quelques morceaux de camembert puant.

\- Je me demande si le kwami de Ladybug demande aussi de la nourriture aussi puante que toi.

Plagg attrape le fromage que je lui tends et l'avale d'une traite.

\- Comment ose-tu dénigrer un mets aussi délectable que le camembert? Et puis, Tikki n'aime que le sucré.

\- Tikki? Je répète. C'est comme ça que s'appelle son kwami?

\- Affirmatif.

Afin d'éviter d'être surpris par le gorille, je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour poser plus de question à mon cher ami.

\- Et dis-moi, cette Tikki, tu l'as revue récemment?

\- Je n'ai le droit de rien dire sur les kwami des autres, peut-être que je l'ai vue, peut-être que non.

Blasé, je m'allonge dos à mon lit.

\- T'es pas drôle, je râle en fixant le plafond.

Je songe alors au comportement de Ladybug après notre bataille. Devrais-je arrêter de l'aimer? Je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable. Comment ne pas aimer une fille qui fait preuve d'un tel courage? Sans oublier qu'elle est magnifique, ces cheveux de nuit, ses grands yeux bleus que j'aimerais admirer de plus près.

\- Je ne peux définitivement pas l'abandonner, je conclus dans un grand soupir.

Je dois absolument lui prouver qu'on peut être partenaire et bien plus à côté, mais comment?

\- Plagg, tu as une idée pour faire tomber une fille amoureuse de toi?

\- Un énorme plateau de fromages.

Pourquoi je lui demande à lui...Ladybug n'est pas matérialiste, je ne pourrais pas conquérir son coeur avec un cadeau. Il faut que je demande conseil à mes amies de la gente féminine comme Alya, Marinette...Chloé? Non, elle serait capable de s'imaginer que je cherche à lui faire une surprise.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas pu réellement parler à Marinette ce matin. Ce sera l'occasion de lui demander son avis, je suis sûre qu'elle saura m'aiguiller, du moment où elle ne se remet pas à bafouiller ou buter sur chaque mot. Elle a toujours été comme ça avec. Pourtant, Nino m'a assuré que ce n'était pas pas de la rancoeur ou quoique ce soit. Même avec Nathaniel elle s'exprime normalement mais lui, je pense qu'il en est toujours amoureux depuis le temps où il était le Dessinateur.

Rien ne sert de m'occuper de ce qui ne me concerne pas. Je me relève pour m'installer derrière mon ordinateur, dont deux écrans sur trois sont concentrés sur le Ladyblog tenu par Alya. J'actualise la page pour découvrir les dernières photos datant d'à peine quelques heures. On y voit principalement Ladybug en pleine action, parfois j'apparais, parfois je me demande même si j'étais sur certaines batailles.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour il existera un blog sur Chat Noir. Je dis pour moi-même.

Vu notre différence de popularité, je comprends que les gens s'intéressent davantage à Ladybug qu'à moi. Elle n'a pas réellement besoin de moi pour défendre Paris, il suffit de voir que son pouvoir peut neutraliser les akumas et que le mien ne sert qu'à détruire.

Soudain, une notification sur mon troisième écran m'oblige à revenir sur Terre.

\- Tiens, madame Bustier a déjà établi les groupes?

Mon préssentiment est le bon, j'ouvre le document annexé dans son e-mail et cherche rapidement mon nom.

\- On dirait que je suis avec Chloé, Marinette et Nathaniel. Bon...ça pourrait être pire, au moins je les connais.

La seule chose que je redoute, c'est la réaction de Chloé en apprenant qu'elle doit travailler avec Marinette, et inversement. Ca promet d'être électrique dans notre groupe.

Fatigué de cette journée, je m'allonge un moment sur mon lit et ferme rapidement les yeux.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, il est vingt-deux heure passée. Pourtant confortablement installé dans mes draps, je n'ai plus envie de dormir. Les lumières de Paris scintillent de l'autre côté de ma fenêtre. L'envie de les voir de plus près m'est insoutenable.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Sourd aux plaintes de mon kwami encore endormi, je revête mon costume de Chat Noir et m'élance dans les airs, libre. De toits en toits, je m'aperçois du silence règnant dans les rues de la capitale. Habituellement, nous organisons des rondes avec Ladybug, au cas où un akuma se manifesterait en pleine nuit. Étonnamment, cela n'a jamais été le cas.

Dans la presque pénombre, tout semble si différent, tout est plus...calme. Pas de Nathalie pour me prévenir que je dois me rendre à mon cours d'escrime, plus d'appel pour m'envoyer à l'autre bout de la ville pour faire des photos. Parfois, j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait d'être un simple garçon qui va à l'école, qui voit ses copains après les cours, qui va à des soirées.

Tout à coup, alors que je marchais le long de tuiles, une petite terrasse attire mon attention. Je reconnais en bas la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, les parents de Marinette. Sa chambre se situe en mezzanine et de la lumière provient de l'intérieur. Mh...

A pas de chat, je m'avance jusqu'à la trappe fenêtrée menant à sa chambre et me penche au-dessus de la vitre.

Marinette se trouve au milieu de la pièce, visiblement en train de travailler sur un mannequin recouvert d'un épais tissu rouge. J'ai eu la chance de voir le carnet dans lequel elle dessine tous ses modèles, elle n'a clairement pas à rougir de son talent, et je m'y connais !

\- Chat Noir? Survient une voix de l'intérieur.

Je sursaute. Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du voyeurisme dont je faisais preuve. Je recule de quelques pas quand une petite main soulève la trappe, dévoilant mon amie, surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je tâche de reprendre mon allure de super héros, il ne faudrait pas décevoir une jeune fille telle que Marinette.

\- Je suis simplement venu voir si vous alliez bien, princesse. Dis-je en la saluant comme il se doit.

Marinette croise les bras, elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse de ma justification.

\- Je vais très bien, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas autre chose?

Étrangement, elle arrive à me décontenancer par son ton joueur. Je ne la connaissais pas sous cet angle, elle semble toujours si...gênée lorsque «Adrien» se trouve à côté d'elle. Je tente de cacher ma surprise et reprends de plus belle.

\- En réalité, après avoir vu toutes les étoiles de Paris, je me demandais s'il en existait une qui scintillerait plus que les autres, donc je suis venu te voir, princesse.

Je suis particulièrement fier de moi et le montre en jouant avec ma queue, une main appuyée contre la barrière. La jeune fille prend un moment avant de décroiser les bras en soupirant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas garder ce genre de discours pour Ladybug? Dit-elle, presque blasée.

Ma bonne humeur redescend aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Ladybug ne réagira pas positivement si je lui dis ça.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? Poursuit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Rien qu'avec ça, je me sens soutenu. Affichant un petit sourire, je tâche de garder un air confiant.

\- Non, princesse. Je crois juste que Ladybug a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

Marinette lève les yeux au ciel, esquissant un adorable rictus, je considère ce geste comme une victoire à part entière.

\- Tu sais, répond-t-elle, parfois les filles ont besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu finiras par comprendre ce qu'il te faut.

Elle a raison, je dois prendre mon temps avec Ladybug, la courtiser comme un vrai gentleman et non comme un vulgaire chat de gouttière ! C'est ça !

\- Merci Marinette ! Je m'exclame, un peu trop fort à son goût.

\- P...pourquoi?

\- Tu as totalement raison, une lady a besoin de temps pour tomber amoureuse de son prince, alors je lui laisserai un certain temps avant de voir qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi!

Un instant, j'ai l'impression que Marinette est effrayée mais elle change aussi vite d'expression, j'ai peut-être rêvé.

\- Mh trente jours ! J'ajoute, en posant mes griffes sur mes hanches.

\- Trente jours? Répète-t-elle.

\- Je lui laisse trente jours pour remarquer son amour pour moi.

Mon amie de classe parait perplexe.

\- Et après, si elle ne le fait pas?

\- Dans le cas contraire, je m'avouerais vaincu et elle n'aura plus aucune chance de pouvoir admirer mon corps parfait sous toutes ces coutures, la pauvre.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, Ladybug...

Ma décision prise, je n'écoute plus réellement Marinette et monte sur la rambarde pour rentrer chez moi et échafauder mon plan. Je la remercie rapidement pour son aide et repars dans le ciel sombre de Paris.

Ladybug, j'espère que tu es prête à m'aimer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Merci beaucoup pour les retours, ça me fait très plaisir :)

Ce chapitre et les prochains seront un peu plus courts que les premiers pour que je puisse garder un certain rythme de publication. De plus, j'entreprends de les traduire en anglais pour m'améliorer dans la langue (ce qui veut dire 5h de traduction pour un chapitre haha).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

C'est ce que je me répète depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant. Le soleil se lève sur Paris alors que je n'ai accumulé que trois heures de sommeil. Le visage planté devant mon miroir m'affiche la longueur des poches sous mes yeux.

\- Marinette, ça va aller? S'inquiète Tikki en me voltigeant autour de moi.

\- Oui, oui.

La journée s'annonce plus dure que prévue. Cette soudaine fatigue provient d'une conversation que j'ai eue avec Chat Noir hier soir. Je dois dire que notre dernier affrontement n'a pas été de tout repos pour lui mais il comprendra que je ne veux pas dévoiler ainsi mon identité, règle imposée par nos kwamis.

\- Je devrais y aller avant d'être en retard au cours de sciences.

En y réfléchissant, je parie que nous allons devoir nous mettre en binôme pour pratiquer les expérience. L'année passée, c'était Alya ma partenaire. Je devine déjà que Chloé va s'accaparer Adrien et que Nathaniel se retrouvera tout seul. Bah, il est plutôt gentil, ça pourrait être pire. Malgré mes yeux lourds de sommeil, j'agrippe mon sac à dos rose et l'enfile avant de descendre dans la boulangerie. J'attrape une viennoiserie au passage et sors de la boutique en embrassant ma mère à l'entrée.

\- Passe une bonne journée ma chérie. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci maman !

Le trajet entre ma maison et l'école, pourtant séparé d'une dizaine de rue, me parait interminable.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qui me trouble le plus quand je repense à hier soir: la détermination de Chat Noir pour me faire tomber sous son charme - du moins Ladybug - ou bien qu'il vienne m'en parler à moi - Marinette. S'il savait que je suis celle qu'il cible, ma terrasse se transformerait vite en chattière.

Au final, je n'ai qu'à attendre trente jours pour qu'il abandonne complètement Ladybug et qu'il passe à autre chose. C'est la meilleure décision à prendre pour lui, il ne mérite pas une fille comme moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je me demande à voix haute.

La seule raison pour laquelle Chat Noir doit cesser de m'aimer - enfin, mon alter ego - c'est parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne faut pas que je perde ça de vue.

\- Aie ! Je m'exclame en cognant durement contre le dos d'un inconnu. Oh désolée ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Je joins les mains en guise d'excuse, un rire s'élève pour me répondre. En levant la tête, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Nino, visiblement de bonne humeur.

\- Toujours aussi maladroite Marinette !

J'affiche un petit sourire, embarrassée. C'est vraiment un mot qui me caractérise. Mon ami m'invite à rejoindre l'école avec lui. Nous parlons de nos classes respectives, Alya et lui se sont naturellement installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Le fait que Chloé soit aussi collante avec Adrien ne le surprend pas, il s'en est un peu plaint par téléphone ce matin.

\- Au fait, tu as été placée avec qui pour le groupe de français?

Ah, j'en aurais presque oublié ce détail. Est-ce que j'aurais manqué un épisode? Mon visage surpris répond à Nino.

\- Madame Bustier nous a envoyés un e-mail avec la liste des groupes de chaque classe mais apparemment tu vas en avoir la surprise aujourd'hui !

Je gémis de désespoir, tout le monde est au courant sauf moi ! Je vais avoir l'air d'une cruche en posant la question...Arrivés dans la cours, je rejoins Alya tandis que Nino reste à l'entrée pour guetter l'arrivée d'Adrien.

\- Eh bien ma fille, j'en connais une qui a passé une nuit agité. Se moque ma meilleure amie en pointant les poches ornant mon visage.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en poussant un petit rire.

\- Je travaille sur un petit projet personnel, je crois que je me suis un peu emballée sans faire attention à l'heure.

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Je lui avoue ne pas savoir qui compose mon groupe de français. Elle m'annonce avec joie qu'elle se trouve avec Nino, Kim et Rose. Quelle chance !

\- Allez, en priant un peu tu vas te retrouver avec Adrien. Quoique, sur le plan scolaire, je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne chose pour toi !

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Nous plaisantons un moment et partageons les dernières informations sur Ladybug - autant dire que depuis qu'elle pense qu'il s'agit d'une fille de l'école, mes tentatives de brouiller les pistes augmentent de mission en mission.

Je suis légèrement triste quand la cloche sonne, nous obligeant à rejoindre nos salles de classe. Le laboratoire de sciences est déjà rempli, le professeur est sur le point de faire les présences quand je me glisse vers la dernière table libre: celle de Juleka.

\- Coucou Marinette.

\- Coucou Juleka !

\- Mademoiselle Dupaing-Cheng, quand on arrive sur le gong, on évite de se faire remarquer ! S'écrie le professeur.

Argh, sa remarque attire l'attention de tout le monde vers moi. Entre ceux qui m'envoient un regard complice pour me soutenir et ceux - ou celle - qui me toisent d'un air supérieur, j'ai une énorme envie de me liquéfier dans un des becs bunsen...

Durant toute l'heure, j'évite de me faire davantage remarquer. Au cours d'une expérience sur le sel et l'eau, je profite du bavardage pour demander à ma nouvelle acolyte de science des informations sur le travail de français. Malheureusement, elle ne se trouve ni avec moi, ni avec Chloé Bourgeois.

A la fin de l'heure, je propose à Juleka de nettoyer notre matériel à sa place. Elle me remercie et je m'emploie à récupérer tout ce que nous avons touché pour les mettre dans l'évier près de la fenêtre.

Alors que je me recule afin de récupérer le reste des verres, je me cogne durement contre le torse d'un garçon, faisant tomber par terre une éprouvette que je gardais négligemment dans la main. Celle-ci se brise sous le choc et disperse des débris à nos pieds.

\- Oh non, je suis désolée !

\- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse Marinette ! S'empresse de me rassurer mon vis-à-vis.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour ramasser les bouts de verre, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de Nathaniel. Je m'abaisse à mon tour pour l'aider à réparer ma bêtise. Par chance, le professeur est sorti pendant cet accident, il faut qu'on se dépêche avant de passer un sale quart d'heure !

\- Je suis vraiment maladroite, je me plains.

\- Ahah, cela fait partie de ton charme.

Étonnée par ce compliment inattendu, je ne fais plus attention à ce que je fais et enfonce un petit débris dans mon index.

\- Ouille !

Une petite entaille se forme et de petites gouttes de sang s'écoulent de mon doigt. Ce n'est pas douloureux mais ça reste embêtant. Les yeux de Nathaniel s'écarquillent, il se redresse précipitamment pour jeter les débris dans la poubelle, se confondant en excuses.

\- Je vais à l'infirmerie, ne bouge pas ! S'écrie-t-il en sortant brusquement.

Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée finalement, je ne pensais pas qu'hier pouvait etre pire.

\- Marinette? M'appelle une voix familière en passant la porte.

Je suis toujours assise par terre, au milieu des quelques résidus restants. Mon attention se dirige vers celui qui a ainsi prononcé mon prénom, un merveilleux jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

\- Adrien?!

Il s'approche de moi et baisse les yeux en direction de mon doigt en sang. J'avais quasiment oublié ce détail.

\- Tu es blessée? Dit-il un peu inquiet. Viens, il faut mettre de l'eau pour retirer le sang.

J'acquiesce automatiquement et me relève. Adrien s'avance et ouvre le robinet. J'hésite un moment puis glisse mon blessure sous l'eau, ne quittant pas des yeux mon bel amour.

\- Tu te sens mieux?

\- Tellement bien quand tu es là...Je veux dire ! Heureusement que tu es là !

Marinette...sois naturelle ! ...je le suis déjà. Cette fois, Adrien esquisse un petit sourire moqueur, ce qui le rend encore plus beau si c'est possible.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que je perde ma partenaire ! Enchaîne-t-il, enjoué.

Il me coupe le souffle, «partenaire»? Moi? Sa? Non, ce n'est pas possible...je dois être en train de rêver ! Adrien vient de m'appeler «sa partenaire»? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

Alors que mes pensées divaguent vers notre futur proche, Nathaniel franchit la porte et trébuche sur une des chaises. Nous sursautons tous les deux, coupés dans notre petit moment.

\- Marinette ! J'ai pris des pansements !

Ah...c'est tellement gentil. Mon ami aux cheveux roux m'apporte un sparadrap que j'applique sur mon index, coupant l'afflux de sang. Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons ramassent les derniers débris de verre et nettoient le sol.

\- Tant que nous sommes ça, reprend Adrien, on se retrouve quand pour travailler?

Travailler?

\- Si vous voulez un endroit calme pour se répartir le travail, Répond naturellement Nathaniel. Je vous propose de venir chez moi.

\- De quoi vous parlez? Je demande, un peu gênée.

Et cette gêne ne fait que s'accentuer lorsqu'ils me jettent un regard surpris, voire intrigués.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant? On est dans le même groupe de français.

Je manque de m'évanouir sur place. Je suis avec...ADRIEN, Adrien Agreste, A-D-R-I-E-N Agreste !

\- Marinette? M'appelle le roux en secouant sa main devant mes yeux.

Je ne parviens pas à cacher l'énorme sourire gravé sur mon visage. J'ai presque envie de sauter de joie, avant de redescendre sur Terre.

\- Attendez, Madame Bustier ne nous avait pas dit que nous étions quatre?

Adrien acquiesce.

\- Oui, il y a aussi Chloé.

Mon moral en prend un coup mais ce n'est rien à côté de la bonne nouvelle. Nous convenons de nous attendre à la sortie de l'école avant d'aller cher Nathaniel pour établir un plan de travail. Adrien se chargera de prévenir cette peste du point de rendez-vous. Je sautille presque entre chaque cours, oubliant passablement ma blessure.

J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. La cloche sonne, annonçant la fin des cours, je préviens mes parents que je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite. Lorsque je rejoins les escaliers à l'entrée de l'école, je ne vois que les deux garçons. Je prends le temps d'admirer le beau visage de mon amour, plus lumineux que le soleil.

\- Chloé n'est pas avec vous? Je demande, interrompant leur conversation.

Adrien secoue la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de super important à faire, pourtant j'ai insisté.

Je me demande bien de quelle sorte d'urgence il peut bien s'agir. Toujours est-il que ça m'arrange, la fin d'après-midi se profile bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Merci pour vos retours, j'espère que le chapitre 4 vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Nous traversons les rues de Paris, guidé par Nathaniel. A l'arrière, je marche à distance raisonnable d'Adrien, ne semblant pas remarquer l'effort que je fais pour ne pas l'asséner de questions. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, il tourne la tête dans ma direction et croise mon regard.

\- Marinette?

\- Oui?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu es bien silencieuse !

\- Oh ça? Ah, je me demandais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vacances?

Adrien lève les yeux au ciel. Mon coeur s'emballe. Oh non, est-ce que ma question l'embête?

\- Shooting photo, répond-t-il en baissant la tête. Mon père n'apprécie pas beaucoup Nino donc je n'ai pas vraiment pu le voir pendant les vacances. Je suis plutôt content que les cours aient repris.

Il ne semble pas triste, ce qui me rassure. Son père doit être très stricte avec lui, Adrien est son principal modèle et porte sur ses épaules une grande partie de sa réputation. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir fait penser à tout ça alors qu'il cherche à se changer les idées.

J'affiche une moue, désolée.

\- Mais j'ai au moins pu suivre le Ladyblog, Alya a été très active ces derniers mois. Je ne me suis pas trop ennuyé ! Ajoute-t-il en riant.

Il est vrai que ma meilleure amie n'a pas chômé. Tous les deux jours, elle mettait à jour son blog. Je suis minutieusement ses informations, certaines sont vraies, d'autres partent totalement dans le faux. D'ailleurs, au courant du mois d'août, Alya a créé une nouvelle catégorie sur le site: les théories du Ladyblog. On y trouve des avis, des hypothèses sur l'identité de Ladybug et de Chat Noir. J'ai tenté de l'inciter à supprimer cette partie parce qu'un super héros ne veut pas qu'on découvre de qui il s'agit mais elle considère ce forum comme un petit jeu.

\- Tu as donc vu la nouvelle version de son site? J'ajoute pour avoir son avis.

Adrien hoche la tête.

\- Oui mais je n'y participe pas, je préfère mener mon enquête dans mon petit coin !

J'ouvre les yeux un peu plus grand. Alors il me recherche?

\- Tu as des pistes? Je dis un ton plus bas.

Mon ami plonge une main dans ses cheveux, l'air songeur. Le soleil illumine ses mèches blondes, c'est comme si une aura de lumière entourait son visage. Il est magnifique...

\- Nous sommes arrivés ! S'exclame Nathaniel.

Bien que j'aurai aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps, je reporte mon attention sur mon autre ami.

Nous nous trouvons dans un quartier calme de Paris, à une vingtaine de minutes de l'école. Nathaniel nous ouvre la porte et nous indique le quatrième étage de l'immeuble. Par galanterie, Adrien me laisse passer la première dans les escaliers grinçant. Les murs sont blancs aseptisés, j'ai du mal à croire que Nathaniel habite ici, il est tellement plus...coloré?

\- Troisième porte à gauche, j'entends dans mon dos.

Je suis les instructions et me retrouve dans la porte de ce qui semble être son appartement. Je me recule légèrement pour le laisser déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. Adrien me lance un regard, intrigué.

Nathaniel entre à l'intérieur, vite talonné par le reste du groupe.

\- Asseyez-vous dans le salon, je vais chercher de quoi boire et manger.

Je m'arrête un moment sur le seuil. Son appartement contraste totalement avec le reste de l'immeuble, les murs blancs sont décorés de peintures, certaines faites à la main, d'autres par tablette graphique. Elles sont pour la plupart vives et colorées, je suis impressionnée par le talent de Nathaniel, bien que je sache ce dont il est capable.

\- Marinette? M'appelle une voix provenant du salon.

Je m'avance jusqu'à une petite partie de l'habitation composée d'un grand sofa blanc très esthétique ainsi qu'une table basse en verre.

\- C'est trop beau chez toi ! Je m'écrie pour que Nathaniel m'entende.

Je crois entendre Adrien rire doucement de mon enthousiasme.

\- Il est tellement doué, je reprends plus calmement.

Ce dernier n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'attarder sur les talents de dessins de notre condisciple. Il m'indique d'un signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa. Je mets un moment à réaliser ce moment, j'agis automatiquement et fixe le mur en face de moi. Seule la respiration d'Adrien parvient à mes oreilles, elle sonne comme une merveilleuse mélodie.

\- Marinette?

\- O-Oui?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais...te demander un service?

Je hoche précipitamment la tête - un peu trop d'ailleurs, je ressemble plus à une fan de hard rock qu'une personne qui dit «oui».

\- Bien sûr !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il enchaîne directement mais il dévie le regard vers la fenêtre du salon, à travers laquelle on peut discerner la Tour Eiffel au loin.

\- Adrien?

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait plaisir aux filles?

Sa question me rend muette. Je le fixe avec de grands yeux, c'est probablement la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Ma réaction ne lui échappe mais et il s'empresse de poursuivre:

\- Enfin si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je comprendrais parfaitement ! C'est juste, je me posais la question pour...une websérie ! Oui c'est ça, j'ai reçu une proposition pour jouer dans une websérie et on me demande de jouer un type qui s'y connait en rendez-vous.

Vraiment? C'est nouveau tout ça mais si Adrien joue dans une série, ça ne peut être qu'une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis très heureuse pour lui. Je me mets donc à réfléchir à cent à l'heure pour trouver une idée pertinente.

\- Tout dépend du type de filles que tu veux conquérir. Certaines aiment les petites attentions quotidiennes comme la saluer d'une manière différente que les autres ou encore l'emmener dans un bel endroit avec une jolie vue.

Adrien attrape son téléphone dans sa poche et note dans un bloc-note tout ce que je lui dis. C'en est presque amusant!

\- Merci Marinette ! Dit-il en prenant soudainement mes mains dans les siennes. Tu m'aides énormément, enfin je veux dire, je serais parfaitement dans mon rôle !

Je cache un léger rire derrière ma main.

\- Adorable, je pense en le voyant passer une main derrière son cou.

C'est à ce moment que Nathaniel nous rejoint dans le salon, armé d'un plateau de bonbons et de boissons.

\- De quoi vous parliez?

\- Rien de spécial, je racontais mes vacances à Marinette. Répond Adrien d'un ton plus calme en me faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

Je comprends, il ne veut pas que d'autres personnes soient au courant de son futur projet, je tâcherais de ne pas divulguer son secret - sauf peut-être à Alya. Je remarque à ce moment que notre partenaire a prévu de quoi écrire.

Je ne vois pas l'heure passer, chacun émet ses idées et nous arrivons à un choix qui ravit tout le monde, un vieux poète français sur lequel il sera simple de se répartir le travail. Dehors, le soleil décline doucement. Nous convenons de nous donner un autre rendez-vous dans les prochains jours, histoire que Chloé puisse nous «aider».

Je remercie l'accueil de Nathaniel et me prépare à repartir avec Adrien quand l'ex-dessinateur agrippe ma manche.

\- Oui?

Mon ami me regarde avec une expression que je ne lui connais pas vraiment, il a largement dépassé le stade de la timidité. J'entends aux craquements des marches qu'Adrien s'est lui aussi arrêté.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton avis sur quelque chose que j'ai fait? Il me demande, la pression de sa main sur le tissus se faisant plus douce.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, étonnée. Il est tellement plus doué que moi et il souhaite avoir mon avis?

\- D'accord. Adrien, pars devant.

Le beau blond nous fait un signe d'au revoir et descend le reste des marches. Je me tourne vers l'artiste, maintenant toujours ma manche d'une main timide.

\- C'est quoi?

Nathaniel m'indique de rentrer à nouveau. Je frémis d'excitation, impatiente de voir ce qu'il veut tant me montrer. Il m'invite à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre, décorée d'un style très coloré mais pas tape à l'oeil.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses de ça.

Le jeune homme tient entre ses mains un de ses cahiers de dessins. Je le prends précautionneusement et tourne les premières pages. Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un faible sourire, il s'agit de la bande dessinée des aventures du dessinateur, sauvant la petite Marinette de la super vilaine Queen Bourgeois.

\- Je l'ai enfin finie, poursuit-il en me fixant des yeux. Je tenais à ce que tu sois la première à le voir.

Il me flatte. Je constate alors que sa BD est assez longue. Il semble intercepter ma pensée lorsque je lance un regard en direction du crépuscule.

\- Tu peux le prendre avec toi et me dire ce que tu en penses quand tu auras eu le temps de le lire.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil.

Même s'il s'agit d'une délicate attention, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu gênée. Je redoute un peu du contenu de son oeuvre. S'il ne me plait pas, je ne pourrai jamais lui dire en face. Bon, pour le moment, tant que je ne l'ai pas feuilleté un minimum, je ne peux pas le juger.

\- Je dois y aller, je conclus en glissant le cahier dans mon sac à dos. On se retrouve demain à l'école !

Il me salue alors que je file rapidement en direction des escaliers. Si je ne rentre pas avant la tombée de la nuit, mes parents risquent de s'inquiéter. Le vent du soir est frai, je hâte le pas pour me réchauffer.

\- Au final c'était une bonne journée ! S'exclame Tikki en sortant une petite tête de mon sac.

\- Tu as raison puis Adrien m'a demandé des conseils pour faire plaisir à une fille.

\- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux?

\- Amoureux? Je répète, ma voix un peu trop aiguë. Mais non, il m'a dit que c'était juste pour un rôle dans une websérie, rien de spécial.

Au silence de mon kwami, je comprends qu'elle n'est pas vraiment de mon avis. Cela a pour effet de me faire réfléchir. Adrien, amoureux? Mais de qui? Une fille de notre école? Mhhh, il ne faut pas que je me torture l'esprit maintenant, sinon je ne dormirai jamais ! Mais s'il s'avère qu'Adrien aime une autre fille, je me demande comment je réagirai...Ce sera probablement très triste.

Cette nuit là, accompagnée de Tikki, je passe plusieurs minutes à lire les premières pages de la bande dessinée de Nathaniel. Le début raconte l'histoire d'un garçon qui n'a pas du tout confiance en lui mais qui, un jour, sauve une de ses camarades de classe sans qu'elle sache qu'il s'agit de lui. Il décide alors de se créer un costume pour devenir son super héro.

C'est...mignon, bien qu'un détail me gène et pas des moindres: les sentiments du personnage principal envers son amie sont plus qu'évidents. Et Nathaniel voulait absolument que ce soit moi sa première lectrice. Un sentiment d'inconfort me parcourt sur quelques cases.

\- Tu n'es peut-être que sa nymphe, Marinette ! Il n'y a pas de raison que tu stresses !

J'aimerais bien te croire Tikki. Au bout d'une vingtaine de page, je ferme le livre et le dépose sur mon bureau avant de m'endormir pour me préparer à la dernière journée de cette semaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Merci beaucoup sur les retours que je reçois sur l'histoire ! J'attache beaucoup d'importance aux vues pour savoir si cette histoire attire des gens mais quand je vois que j'ai des commentaires sympathiques ça me booste vraiment à écrire plus !

Bonne lecture les Miraculous !

* * *

Je suis amoureux de Ladybug.

Le soleil de lève sur la dernière journée d'école de la semaine. Mon réveil sonne dix minutes avant l'irruption de Nathalie dans ma chambre. J'ai plutôt bien dormi, je suis prêt à attaquer ce vendredi !

\- Pourquoi es-tu en si bonne forme, encore? Demande Plagg en baillant. Vous les humains vous ne savez jamais quand profiter d'un bon repos.

J'enfile une chemise blanche au-dessus de mon t-shirt noir en me regardant dans le miroir. C'est le 2ème jour.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais préparer une surprise pour ma lady.

\- Et comment comptes-tu la faire venir à toi? Tu planifies de provoquer un akuma?

Je dois avouer que c'est une possibilité mais je ne serais jamais capable de rendre quelqu'un assez triste pour mettre Paris en danger.

\- Non, je vais tout simplement lui envoyer un message pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le plus grand séducteur de Paris !

\- Et depuis quand?

\- Depuis que je l'ai décidé. Bref, allez cache-toi on y va.

Le petit kwami noir se faufile dans ma chemise. J'attrape mon sac de cours et rejoins la salle de repas où Nathalie me présente mon programme du jour. Mh...il faut que j'arrive à préparer ma surprise pour Ladybug entre la fin de mes cours et mon cours de Chinois. Ca risque d'être serré.

\- Adrien, m'appelle Nathalie. La voiture vous attend à l'extérieur.

Je termine rapidement mon petit-déjeuner et file dans la limousine en direction de l'école. Des fois j'essaie de marchander avec le gorille pour qu'il me laisser aller en cours à pied pour profiter du soleil, en vain. Le trajet se fait en silence, je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur les gens pressés dans les rues de la capitale. Quelques nuages se forment dans le ciel, j'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas aujourd'hui sinon je risque d'être déçu.

La limousine s'arrête au niveau de l'école, je salue brièvement le gorille qui repart aussitôt que la portière se referme. Quelques élèves n'ayant pas manqué mon arrivée viennent directement me saluer. Des fois, je me demande s'ils le feraient si je n'étais pas monsieur Agreste. Mon pote Nino m'attend près des escaliers, je crois voir la silhouette d'Alya rentrer dans la cours et en déduit qu'ils ont dû se parler avant que je n'arrive. Ces deux-là, je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils cesseront de cacher leur attirance, ils vont plutôt bien ensemble, je trouve.

\- Salut Nino. Alors, on drague ?

Rien qu'en disant ça, je peux voir à quel point ça le touche au vu de son visage décontenancé.

\- Pas du tout, je ne faisais que de discuter avec Alya des cours vu qu'on fait partie du même groupe de travail.

Titillé par l'envie de le taquiner davantage, je pose les mains sur mes hanches et lui réponds :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je parlais d'Alya ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vue aujourd'hui.

Cela fonctionne, ses oreilles deviennent rouges et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa réaction.

\- C'est ça, rigole. Râle-t-il en gravissant quelques marches. En attendant elle m'a dit que vous n'étiez que trois à travailler dans votre groupe.

Je hausse les épaules et le rejoins en haut des marches.

\- Ca te surprend ? Je vais parler à Chloé, ça ira mieux après.

Nino n'a pas l'air de me croire, il faut dire que Chloé ne fait bonne impression à personne, sauf peut-être Sabrina.

La cloche sonne, nous nous séparons pour rejoindre nos classes respectives. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur en voyant mon ami s'éloigner à chaque fois. J'ai vaguement l'impression de ne pas avoir suffisamment profité de l'année passée.

Nous commençons les cours avec Madame Bustier. En rentrant dans la classe, je remarque tout de suite l'absence d'une jeune fille à côté de Nathaniel. Je prends place sur le banc en dessous et me tourne directement vers lui.

\- Marinette est absente ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il visiblement inquiet. Elle n'avait pas l'air malade quand elle est repartie hier soir.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était pour quoi ?

Il détourne immédiatement la tête en bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il est vraiment bizarre dès qu'il s'agit de Marinette. Je note que l'absence de cette dernière rend ma voisine particulièrement enjouée aujourd'hui.

\- Chloé ?

\- Oui Adrichou ?

Je veux mourir.

\- Quand est-ce que tu es libre la prochaine fois pour travailler sur le projet de français ? Je demande très gentiment – trop peut-être.

Avant de me répondre, mon amie attrape son miroir de poche et inspecte toutes les parties de son visage puis le referme avec un grand sourire.

\- Il faut voir ça avec mon emploi du temps. Être la fille du maire n'est pas facile tous les jours mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Puis, comment voulez-vous vous mettre d'accord si cette Dupain-Cheng ne prend même pas la peine de pointer le bout de son nez ?

Je réprime l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, je rêve. Mais rien ne sert de lui répondre que c'est son absence à elle qui est le souci, elle risquerait de mal le prendre et ça empirerait les choses.

Alors que notre professeur entre en classe et nous salue, Chloé brandit son téléphone et passe en revue chaque jour de son calendrier.

\- Ce week-end je ne peux pas, Jagged Stone est invité à la marie et il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il manque de quoique ce soit ! Lundi ? Non, mes ongles commencent à manquer de fraîcheur, je dois absolument appeler Samantha pour arranger ça.

Cette fois, je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Si on part comme ça, on n'y arrivera pas à temps Chloé.

Elle ne m'accorde pas un regard et verrouille son téléphone.

\- Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à créer un groupe Facebook où on poste nos recherches, rien de bien sorcier. C'est ce qu'on faisait toujours avec Sabrina.

Je manque de lui demander si leurs conversations se résumaient des monologues de Sabrina mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Cela permettra à Chloé et Marinette de ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce pendant des heures et ça nous empêche pas de nous voir en petits comités.

\- Bonne idée, Chloé. Je m'en occuperais.

Seul hic à tout ça : je n'ai pas de compte Facebook. Enfin, pas de compte personnel, j'ai bien une page fan dont les messages sont filtrés par Nathalie à la demande de mon père. Ce sera l'occasion de découvrir ce que c'est.

Le cours commence par des informations supplémentaires données par Madame Bustier. Je prends quelques notes pour les donner à Marinette, bien que j'imagine qu'un autre garçon va s'en charger à ma place. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'est pas montrée de toute la matinée, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas tombée malade.

Pendant la pause de midi, je rejoins Nino et Alya dans le parc, cette dernière semble bien excitée en montrant son téléphone à mon ami.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Je demande en m'approchant.

\- Ladybug a encore sauvé Paris !

Quoi ?! Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'un nouvel akuma était apparu !

\- Quand ça ?

\- Ce matin mais ça s'est passé à l'autre bout de la ville, une vieille dame virée de la SPA, elle s'amusait à transformer les gens en chihuahua.

Des fois, je me demande où le Papillon va chercher toutes ces idées, il finira par ne plus en avoir. Le plus important c'est que Ladybug était là pour s'en occuper pendant que moi, je ne pensais qu'à mes cours. Je suis vraiment inutile comme partenaire.

\- Et Chat Noir ? J'ose demander, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Alya secoue la tête.

\- Pas une trace du chat sur cette bataille mais on dirait qu'elle s'en est sortie sans problème.

C'est bien ça le problème. J'en viens à me demander pourquoi on m'a donné le miraculous du Chat Noir alors que Ladybug sait parfaitement se débrouiller seule, sans moi.

\- Ca ne va pas Adrien ? S'inquiète Nino.

Il ne faut pas que je montre que je suis déçu et vexé.

\- Si, si, cette matinée m'a juste un peu crevé.

\- Pas étonnant, quand on sait à côté de qui tu es. Tu aurais dû t'assoir à côté de Marinette dès le début, vous vous seriez bien entendus.

Si tu savais Alya…

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, tu sais pourquoi elle n'est pas là ?

\- Non, soupire-t-elle en baissant la tête vers son téléphone. Je lui ai envoyé un message avant les cours mais elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Tu pourras lui apporter ses notes après les cours ?

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Ca va être chaud, je comptais préparer la surprise pour Ladybug et faire mon cours de chinois. Je n'ai pas le temps d'apporter ça à Marinette…mais je sais qui pourrait le faire. Pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie, je hoche la tête, un peu embarrassé de devoir lui mentir.

L'après-midi, toujours pas de nouvelle de Marinette, j'espérais qu'elle vienne pour ne pas avoir à demander à quelqu'un d'autre de passer chez elle mais elle ne me laisse pas le choix.

Alors que la dernière sonnerie retentit, je me lève et me tend vers le banc derrière moi.

\- Nathaniel ?

Il semble surpris que je l'appelle et met un moment avant de me regarder.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais apporter les notes du jour à Marinette ?

Pas de réaction, ma demande est-elle aussi étrange que ça ? Cela devrait lui faire plaisir pourtant.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Bah, tu es plutôt proche d'elle non ? J'ajoute pour le convaincre. En vérité, j'ai mon cours de chinois après les cours et je ne saurais pas lui apporter ça avant ce soir. Ce serait bête qu'elle ne puisse pas se remettre en ordre alors qu'un autre ami peut l'aider, pas vrai ?

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi compliqué de lui faire faire ma besogne mais il finit par accepter. Je lui glisse vite fait un mot sur notre futur groupe Facebook et file en dehors de l'école. Quelle journée !

Un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone m'indique que j'ai une heure avant le début de mon cours de chinois à domicile. Je me cache dans un coin sombre à côté des ordures pour faire sortir Plagg.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu te surmènes un peu ? Remarque le kwami noir.

\- On n'a rien sans rien. Plagg transforme-moi !

\- Comme tu veux…

Je revêtis mon costume de Chat Noir et grimpe sur les toits. Sautant dans les airs, je me balade, à la recherche d'un endroit particulier. Il me faut une terrasse ou le haut d'un immeuble où les gens ne vont jamais. J'aurais pu le faire sur le toit de l'école mais je ne trouve pas l'endroit assez intimiste à mon goût.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à tourner en rond, je finis par apercevoir un toit plat à l'air libre, ni trop grand, ni trop petit, sans aucune installation.

\- C'est parfait, je chuchote pour moi-même.

Il me reste un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour aménager l'endroit. Tentant d'être le plus discret possible, je m'empare d'un banc dans un parc, de quelques fleurs par-ci par-là – ce n'est pas du vol quand on sait ce que me doit la ville pour les avoir sauvés. Je remercie le costume pour me donner autant de force, je ne pourrais pas soulever le quart de ce que je viens d'emprunter avec ma vraie forme.

Tout ce que j'ai amassé se trouve sur le toit : un banc en bois, des fleurs de toute sorte à en faire une crise d'épilepsie tant il y a de couleurs, deux petits buissons – au début j'en avais pris qu'un mais je le trouvais un peu triste donc j'en ai piqué un deuxième – et des coussins. Mh…il manque un peu de lumière, surtout si j'emmène ma Lady à la tombée de la nuit pour que ça doit plus romantique.

\- Je ne vais pas voler un lampadaire, ça ferait un peu trop.

Les bougies sont à oublier aussi, si jamais elles tombent sur les fleurs, la surprise se transformera en incendie et elle ne me pardonnera pas. Je soupire en jetant un œil à mon téléphone, je vais sûrement être en retard à mon cours. De toute façon, je dois encore lui demander de me rejoindre ce soir. J'ouvre mon bâton et me filme de telle manière à ce que la surprise reste cachée.

\- Bonjour My Lady, je ronronne de ma voix charmeuse. J'ai cru entendre que tu avais sauvé Paris une fois de plus alors je me suis dit que je pourrais me rattraper en t'offrant un moment de détente. Rejoins-moi à la Tour Eiffel à vingt-et-une heure, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Je termine sur un clin d'œil et envoie le message vidéo à Ladybug. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus en place, j'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête quand elle viendra ici. Peut-être même qu'elle me laissera la tenir dans mes bras. Qui sait…

De toute façon, je ne le saurais pas avant ce soir. Je vérifie une dernière fois que je n'ai rien oublié avant de m'élancer sur mon bâton. Je vais probablement passer un sale quart d'heure en rentrant mais ça ne sera rien par rapport à ce que je vais vivre ce soir !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci encore pour vos commentaires. Altaryas tu m'as tellement fait douter pour le prénom de Nathaniel, j'étais en train de me demander si j'allais devoir réupload tout avec l'autre prénom mais j'ai encore vérifié une fois avant de publier ce chapitre-ci, haha.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je vous ai dit que j'étais amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste?

Je suis allongée sur mon lit au beau milieux de l'après-midi, manquant l'occasion de voir le beau blond à l'école. J'ai à peine eu le temps de prendre mes affaires pour me rendre en cours qu'un satané akuma est apparu à l'autre de bout de la ville. À Yo-Yo c'est plutôt rapide, là n'est pas le problème, je ne m'attendais juste pas à devoir affronter une orde de chihuahuas hargneux.  
Chat Noir ne s'est pas montré, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un étudiant comme moi mais qu'il était trop occupé. Au final, j'ai tout de même réussi à m'en sortir toute seule.

Je suis crevée. Après avoir utilisé mon Lucky Charm, je n'ai pas eu le temps de retourner chez moi avant d'être détransformée. Par conséquent, j'ai du retourner chez moi à pied et il était déjà trop tard pour retourner pour les cours de l'après-midi.

\- Marinette ! S'exclame Tikki en se posant à côté de ma tête, tu as un message de Chat Noir !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer pour ça, ça peut attendre non?

Mon kwami fait la moue, visiblement en désaccord avec moi. J'allume vite fait les informations pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un nouvel akuma. Il n'en est rien, ça peut donc attendre.

Soudain, alors que je vérifiais les nouveaux potins sur l'identité de Ladybug, la voix de ma mère s'élève depuis le salon.

\- Marinette ! Tu as de la visite !

Mes joues s'empourprent et la rythme de mon coeur s'accélère, je me rappelle alors le dernier message envoyé par Alya. " _Un beau prince va t'apporter tes devoirs avec ses cours. Ne me remercie pas. Ps: mais je ne serais pas contre une boîte de macarons lundi."_  
Je me regarde une fois dans le miroir pour ajuster mes couettes et tire la trappe vers les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alya m'a dit que tu allais passer, merci Ad...

Mon regard se pose sur un garçon en effet mais il ne s'agit pas d'Adrien mais de Nathaniel, visiblement content de me voir.

\- Tu ne l'invites pas à monter ? S'étonne maman ne relevant pas ma surprise.

J'aimerais lui dire que non, ce n'était pas au programme mais j'accepte par politesse et indique à mon ami de me suivre. Tikki s'est évidemment cachée en entendant mes pas.

\- Je suis rassuré, dit-il lorsque je ferme l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Rassuré ? Pourquoi ?

Il passe une main derrière sa tête, les joues légèrement colorées.

\- Comme tu n'étais pas là, j'ai cru que tu étais tombée malade hier en rentrant chez toi.

C'est très gentil de sa part. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, une sensation de gêne s'empare de mon être. S'attend-t-il que je lui donne mon avis sur sa bande dessinée ?  
Je l'empressement de lui demander ce pourquoi il est venu.

\- C'est gentil de ta part d'être passé pour me donner mes affaires. Je poursuis pour l'inciter à sortir ses notes.

Il semble capter ma demande et sort de son sac sa tablette. J'y insère ma clé USB pour récupérer toutes les données. Penchée sur l'écran, je sens sa présence dans mon dos, me déconcentrant.

\- Marinette ? M'appelle-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé.

Je mets un moment avant de revenir sur Terre.

\- As-tu lu ma bande dessinée ?

Trop près.

\- J'étais épuisée hier soir en rentrant, je la lirais dès que j'aurai le temps.

Il se tait un moment, ce qui me laisse le temps de finir le transfert. Lorsque je retire ma clé USB, je capte son regard en direction du coin de mon bureau.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Ton marque-page se trouve plus loin que ce que tu me dis, Marinette.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, prise sur le fait. Mes mains deviennent moites et une chaleur désagréable parcourt mon corps.

\- Tu n'aimes pas? Me demande-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que...je ne suis pas vraiment capable de juger ton travail. C'est très bien dessiné.

Mon compliment ne semble pas le satisfaire, il abandonne le faux sourire qui élargissait son sourire.

\- Dommage, j'aurais espéré que tu me comprennes. J'ai dû me tromper sur toi.

Sa remarque me va droit au coeur mais je dois comprendre qu'il me dit ça par colère.

\- Désolée. Je peux faire quelque chose?

\- Me rendre ce sur quoi j'ai travaillé depuis des semaines.

Il me dit ça d'un ton si sec que je ne le reconnais pas. Il me ferait presque peur si je ne savais pas à quel point il est gentil. J'évite son regard et trouve Tikki en train de me faire des grands signes. Oh non ! S'il continue à s'énerver, je risque de provoquer un akuma !

\- Nathaniel ! Je crie presque.

\- Quoi encore? Je vais y aller Marinette.

\- Non !

Il ne doit pas s'en aller dans cet état, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je lui bloque le passage vers la sortie en me rapprochant de lui. Ma démarche le dérange, il récupère sa bande dessinée en poussant un gros soupir.

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire, laisse-moi passer.

\- Explique-moi ton histoire! Peut-être que j'ai simplement mal compris ce que tu voulais raconter.

Nathaniel lève les yeux au ciel, je vérifie les issues, à la recherche d'un quelconque papillon noir.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Marinette. Je t'aime depuis 2 ans mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir t'intéresser à moi. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé ma chance.

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Il a tellement raison, je ne l'aime pas comme lui et ce ne sera probablement jamais le cas. Je ne peux définitivement pas lui dire ça...

\- Non...Je chuchote.

\- "Non" quoi? Répète-t-il, agacé.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Je vais amèrement le regretter plus tard mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dépasse les derniers centimètres qui me séparaient de lui et colle mon corps contre le sien pour l'enlacer. Au début sans réaction, Nathaniel finit par le rendre mon étreinte. Je peux sentir ses muscles se détendre lorsqu'il passe ses mains autour de mon cou pour presser mon front contre son torse.

Je suis foutue...

\- Marinette...

Par chance, ou trop tard à mon goût, mon téléphone sonne, m'obligeant à me reculer pour apercevoir le grand sourire qu'affiche maintenant l'ancien dessinateur.

\- Je vais te laisser répondre, on se voit demain. Dit-il d'un ton trop doux pour être amical.

J'acquiesce et lui ouvre la trappe pour qu'il s'en aille. J'en oublie de le remercier de m'avoir apporté les notes de la journée. Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, je m'enferme dans ma chambre, la gorge serrée.

\- Tikki, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le kwami sort de sa cachette et se pose sur mes genoux.

\- Marinette, tu as fait ce que tu as po pour empêcher le Papillon de se servir de lui contre toi.

Je secoue la tête pour marquer mon désaccord.

\- Non, je n'ai fait que retarder les choses. Quand il va apprendre que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui et que je lui ai fait croire le contraire, il sera encore plus en colère !

\- Oh Marinette...

Peur d'avoir provoqué la tristesse de mon ami, je tente de ne pas me laisser emporter par l'émotion. Je retire mon téléphone de ma poche, il a cessé de sonner depuis quelques minutes. C'était Alya, sûrement pour m'entendre la remercier de son coup de main. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Adrien qui est venu me voir?

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, je rappellerai Alya plus tard. Je mérite un peu de repos avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour être emportée dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Marinette !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mon coeur bat à vive allure. Devant moi se trouve Tikki, légèrement affolée.

\- Tikki! Que se passe-t-il ? Un akuma est apparu?

Le kwami secoue la tête, je balance mes jambes sur le côté et me lève du lit. La journée est finie et a laissé place à la nuit, j'ai dû dormir quelques heures. Pourtant, cela ne m'explique pas la réaction de Tikki. Celle-ci regarde en direction de ma fenêtre menant à la terrasse. Intriguée, je monte doucement les marches jusqu'au dessus, la petite bête se cache dans mon cou. Plus je les gravis, plus un petit bruit sourd s'élève, il est constant et retentit à allure régulière.  
Une fois au dessus, je jette un œil dehors, une grande ombre se repose sur la barrière, gâchant la vue des lumières de Paris. Sa longue queue s'entoure le long du bois, je reconnais Chat Noir sans aucune difficulté.

\- Tikki, cache-toi.

Cette dernière m'obéit. Je pousse la trappe et me hisse jusqu'à la terrasse. Mon invité n'a pas relevé mon arrivée. Je me glisse à pas de souris dans son dos, j'hésite sur la manière dont je devrais l'aborder. C'est alors que je remarque les légers soubresauts qui affectent son corps. Est-il en train de pleurer? Mes doigts se lèvent au niveau de son épaule gauche mais redescendent aussi vite.

\- Chat Noir?

Il ne réagit pas directement, peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas entendu ? Cette fois, je dépose ma main à la base de ses cheveux pour lui gratter un peu les racines. Chat semble plus réactif et ronronne légèrement. Je m'approche de la barrière, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux. Malgré son regard fuyant, je note ses lèvres tirées vers le bas, comme si elles étaient trop lourdes pour afficher un sourire. Ses cheveux sont encore plus négligés que d'habitude, lui donnant un air de chat battu.

\- Elle n'est pas venue.

Elle?

\- Ladybug, elle n'est pas venue.

Il m'avait demandé de...? Soudain, je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Tikki, Chat m'avait laissé un message que je n'ai pas regardé.

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas vu ton message ! Je tente de me justifier. Il y a eu un akuma ce matin, non?

Chat noir baisse la tête, dissimulant son regard derrière ses mèches blondes désordonnées.

\- Peut-être...

Son ton triste me fend le coeur. Décidément, je n'arrive à rien de bien aujourd'hui...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire?

Il met un moment avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air et reprendre un air dragueur et assuré.

\- Il n'y a que les Lady dignes de ce nom qui peuvent accéder au petit havre de paix que j'ai façonné de mes petites griffes !

Si au début son attitude sonne fausse, il devient de plus en plus confiant dans ses gestes. Je rentre dans son jeu et arbore une mine vexée.

\- Je ne suis donc pas assez à ton goût pour y jeter un coup d'œil?

\- Eh bien, je pense pouvoir faire une petite exception pour toi, Princesse.

Son clin d'œil appuyé me tire un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'il se lève sur la rambarde et attrape ma main. Plaquant naturellement mon corps contre le sien, il brandit fièrement son bâton, prêt à m'emmener.

\- Accroche-toi bien à ces muscles.

Je n'oserais pas lui demander de quels muscles il parle sous peine de devoir rentrer à pied. Je m'accroche donc à son cou tandis qu'il s'élance, allongeant son bâton pour passer d'immeuble en immeuble. A ce moment, j'aimerais tant m'excuser de lui avoir causé autant de peine mais ça serait mettre en danger mon identité. Décidément, j'aurai brisé beaucoup de cœurs aujourd'hui...

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, dit Chat Noir.

\- J'admire la vue...

La sensation qu'il me serre davantage contre lui après ça me paraît illusoire. Nous voltigeons pendant une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'il s'arrête sur un toit.

\- Ferme les yeux.

J'obéis et resté accrochée. Il s'élance une dernière fois avant de lâcher mes hanches à destination.

\- Je peux les ouvrir?

\- Pas tout de suite!

Je l'entends courir de tous les côtés pour appuyer sur des interrupteurs ou déplacer des meubles mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fichu?

\- Vas-y !

Impatiente, j'ouvre doucement les yeux, attaquées par de vives lumières provenant d'une grille à ma gauche. Je pouffe de rire un instant en me rendant compte qu'il s'agit de guirlandes de Noël. Mon regard se balade le long du toit. Il a disposé des fleurs, des buissons et un banc rempli de coussin pour donner à cet endroit une ambiance intimiste.  
Fier de l'impression qu'il me fait, Chat Noir s'avachir sur le banc et tapote les coussins à côté de lui pour m'intimer d'y prendre place.

\- Ça t'a pris combien de temps pour faire tout ça ? Je demande en accédant à sa requête.

\- Une petite après-midi mais bon, si ma lady était trop occupée à cause de l'akuma, je peux toujours lui demander de revenir une autre fois.

Il me sera difficile de feindre la surprise mais je ne mentirai pas sur le fait que c'est un très bel endroit.

\- Elle va adorer.

\- Tu penses?! S'exclame-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je hoche la tête, Chat Noir sourit de toutes ses dents, frétillant sur place. Il en est presque attendrissant tant il fait d'effort pour séduire Ladybug.

\- Au fait, princesse.

\- Oui?

\- Tout à l'heure, quand je suis passé, j'ai vu que tu dormais déjà, il s'est passé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois?

Oh, il a remarqué ? Mh, après tout, il était avec moi la fois où nous avions affronté le dessinateur. Je ferais mieux de lui en parler.

\- Disons que j'ai un petit problème.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin, j'insiste.

Je pousse un soupir qui en dit long sur ce que je pense.

\- Je pense que je vais bientôt être la cause d'un akuma et qu'il risque de s'en prendre à moi...

Sans même le regarder dans les yeux, je peux sentir Chat Noir se tendre, son regard fixé sur moi. Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'écoute.

\- Je veux tout savoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir !

Désolée du temps de parution de ce chapitre, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis scolaires dernièrement - là j'ai pris assez d'avance pour commencer le prochain chapitre et le sortir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine normalement.

Merci encore pour les reviews, vous êtes adorables ! J'espère que ce chapitre vaudra la longue attente.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis fou de Ladybug.

Je suis aussi passablement un idiot. La journée s'est très mal finie. Si attendre la venue de ma Lady dans notre nid d'amour pendant des heures avait été pénible, savoir que j'avais provoqué l'embarras d'une amie ne m'amusait pas davantage.  
Au début, je pensais que Marinette était mal à l'aise à cause de mes demandes concernant Ladybug. Au final, son inconfort provient de Nathaniel lui-même.  
Lorsque nous étions installés sur le toit de l'immeuble, elle m'a raconté que notre ami est venu lui apporter les notes de cours - que j'étais censé lui donner - et qu'il avait été beaucoup trop insistant.

\- C'est beau l'amour, chantonne Plagg en câlinant un morceau de fromage.

\- Notre prochain akuma risque d'être le dessinateur. Je vais devoir surveiller Nathaniel de plus près.

J'aurais voulu dire à Marinette que j'étais désolé, que c'était ma faute et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour cette histoire. Cela lui aurait peut-être mise sur la piste de ma réelle identité. Tout ce que j'ai pu lui répondre c'est que j'allais en parler à Ladybug et que nous allions s'occuper de son cas.

\- Au fait, comment tu comptes faire avec ce dessinateur ?

\- J'ai dit à Marinette d'essayer de ne pas être seule avec lui une seconde, vu que nous sommes en groupe, il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci.

Je suis déterminé à coller Marinette jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit enfin mise au clair !  
Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais agir étant donné que nous sommes samedi et que mon père m'a prévu un shooting photo du côté du Louvre.

Il reste une bonne demi-heure avant que Nathalie ne vienne me chercher. Je m'installe alors derrière mon ordinateur et ouvre mon navigateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore ? Me demande Plagg.

Je ne lui réponds pas et lance Facebook. Je me suis créé un compte la veille en rentrant chez moi. Evidemment, je n'ai indiqué mon nom nulle part. De toute façon, j'ai pu découvrir le nombre incroyable de comptes portant le nom "Adrien Agreste", c'en est presque effrayant. J'ai donc pris soin de me nommer "AG Paris" et de mettre une photo connue d'un des magazines dont je fais la couverture.

\- Regarde, Marinette a déjà accepté ma demande!

C'est également le cas de Nino - à qui j'ai envoyé un message explicatif - Alya et Nathaniel. Chloé, elle, semble m'avoir totalement ignorée. Pourtant cette idée vient d'elle...

Je parcours rapidement mon fil d'actualité, j'y retrouve beaucoup d'articles partagé par Alya sur Ladybug, notamment quelques postes de son nouveau forum.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer dans leur chasse à Ladybug? Dit mon kwami en fixant l'écran.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Non, si j'apprends la réelle identité de ma Lady, ce sera uniquement par elle et personne d'autres. De toute façon, j'ai déjà cru qu'il pouvait s'agir de Chloé...

Souvenir particulièrement désagréable par ailleurs...

\- Marinette est connectée, je remarque en bas de mon écran. C'est l'occasion de savoir ce qu'elle va faire aujourd'hui.

 _"Coucou Marinette, comment vas-tu ?"_

Elle ne met pas plus d'une minute à me répondre.

 _"Alors c'est le vrai Adrien ? Je vais bien et toi ?"_

Sa réaction me fait légèrement sourire, j'ai l'impression d'être un monument ou une merveille du monde.

 _"Oui, je pensais que Nathaniel t'avait expliquée notre idée de groupe de travail."_

 _"Non..."_

Je le savais déjà mais naturellement je lui aurai posé la question. Elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise de m'en parler à moi, contrairement à hier soir quand j'étais Chat Noir.

 _"Bah, ce n'est pas grave ! Je dois encore prévenir Chloé de m'accepter qu'on puisse se répartir les tâches. D'ailleurs, tu es occupée là ?"_

 _"Mes parents sont partis en week-end en amoureux, je m'occupe de la boulangerie."_

Je songe presque immédiatement à faire une escale à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng dans un futur proche, autant pour voir Marinette que pour sentir la bonne odeur de levure.

 _"D'accord, alors passe une bonne journée !"_

Au moins, je sais ce qu'elle fait maintenant. A moins que Nathaniel soit au courant de l'activité de ses parents, je ne pense pas qu'il aille la stalker au magasin. De plus, il y aura toujours des clients à proximité, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Alors pourquoi ai-je ce mauvais pressentiment?

Soudain, trois coups sont frappés à ma porte. Je devine Nathalie de l'autre côté et coupe brusquement la fenêtre de conversation avant qu'elle n'entre.

\- Monsieur Adrien, une voiture vous attend.

Oui "voiture", ce véhicule de dix mètres de long. J'attrape mes affaires et dévale les escaliers. Rien ne sert de m'en faire, si Marinette a des soucis, Alya est déjà probablement au courant de tout ça et viendra à son secours.

Le shooting photo dure des heures, trois longues heures qui paraissent des siècles. Le photographe italien tente tant bien que mal à capturer mes poses approximatives, aussi gracieuses et détendues qu'un chat pendu par la queue. Il faut que je prenne mon mal en patience, plus vite je lui donne de la matière à travailler, plus vite je rentre chez moi.

\- C'est mon Monsieur Agreste, je pense que cela suffira. Les spaghettis de mama manquent d'épices aujourd'hui mais on se contentera de ça.

C'est une jolie façon de me dire que j'ai manqué de professionnalisme aujourd'hui. Quel professionnalisme ? J'ai 16 ans !

\- Monsieur Adrien, m'appelle Nathalie de son légendaire ton calme. La voiture vous attend.

Je l'empressement de rentrer à l'arrière du véhicule et de récupérer mon téléphone portable pour consulter les nouvelles. Un soupir s'échappe de ma bouche, je suis rassuré, rien n'indique l'attaque d'un quelconque akuma pendant mon absence. J'en profite pour ouvrir l'application Facebook que j'ai également installé. Chloé ne m'a toujours pas ajouté. Bien, tant pis, il ne me reste qu'à créer le groupe moi-même. Je constate que Marinette n'est plus connectée.

\- Elle doit être en train de travailler en ce moment, je chuchote pour moi-même.

L'envie me presse de me rendre à la boutique maintenant mais Nathalie ne me le permettra pas. Je prends donc mon mal en patience et attends vivement de rentrer à la maison.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, pas besoin de m'appeler pour manger! Je m'exclame avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre.

Vite, une douche. J'allume en vitesse mon ordinateur avant de filer à ma douche personnelle pour me retirer l'odeur des nouveaux vêtements de la collection de mon père. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur ma peau rouge par endroit me fait un bien fou.  
A y songer, il ne me reste que vingt-sept jours pour séduire Ladybug mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis déjà deux jours. C'est de la triche ! Toujours est-il que je dois trouver un moyen de l'attirer sur l'immeuble.

Je sors de la douche et m'habille rapidement avant de rejoindre l'ordinateur. A mon plus grand étonnement, personne n'a répondu au message que j'ai laissé dans le groupe. Cela ne me rassure pas vraiment.

\- Plagg transforme-moi !

En tant que super héros, il serait bête de manquer à mon devoir. Ayant revêtu le costume de Chat Noir, je m'élance à travers la fenêtre, direction la boulangerie.  
Quelques habitants me remarquent et me pointent du doigt, ça fait plaisir parfois de se faire reconnaître. Il n'y a pas que Ladybug dans cette ville qui peut profiter d'une certaine popularité. Bien que je sois célèbre sur le continent pour mon boulot de mannequin, être connu comme un super héros ne donne pas le même effet. Les gens qui me voient en tant qu'Adrien sourient parce que je suis mignon - et un tout petit peu riche. Ceux qui regardent Chat Noir sont heureux car c'est un super héros qui apparaît, quelqu'un qui leur insuffle confiance et sérénité.  
Il m'arrive parfois de parler avec les habitants après une attaque d'akuma - dans le cas où je n'ai pas eu à me servir de mon cataclysme.

J'arrive assez rapidement à la boulangerie. Imaginant mon amie dans la boutique, je rejoins le trottoir pour passer la porte d'entrée. C'est bloqué. Déjà fermée? Anxieux, je remonte le long de la gouttière pour rejoindre la mezzanine et colle mon visage à la vitre. Aucun signe de Marinette.

\- Mari?! Je m'exclame, espérant qu'elle soit juste cachée.

Je m'apprête à repartir mais...où? Je n'ai aucune fichue idée d'où je pourrais trouver mon amie. Le mieux serait encore de téléphoner à Alya. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je ne parviens à prendre aucune décision. Il faut que je reprenne mon calme et agisse logiquement.

Soudain, je m'avance de nouveau vers la trappe et donne un bon coup de griffe sur le verre, se fissurant. Un simple coup de pied brise la vitre et je me glisse dans sa chambre.

\- Marinette? C'est Chat Noir, où es-tu?

Ce n'est sûrement pas la meilleure façon d'entrer, j'en suis conscient mais bon, il est trop tard maintenant. Je profite de mon intrusion pour chercher mon amie, elle n'est visiblement pas dans sa chambre. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer les photos de moi sur son mur, elles n'y étaient pas la première fois que je suis venu ici, je les aurai vues. Bref, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je quitte sa chambre par la trappe et tombe dans son salon. Rien non plus de ce côté.

\- Il ne reste plus que la boutique.

J'y descends lentement, attentif au moindre bruit. La seule chose que j'entends, c'est le bruit de mes pas dans les escaliers et c'est confirmé par l'absence de vie dans la boulangerie. Il n'y a vraiment personne? Est-ce que je suis arrivé trop tard?

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Je repars comme si de rien était et je la cherche dans toute la ville? Et la vitre cassée, je justifie ça comment moi? Le plus sage serait encore de laisser un petit mot à Marinette et d'aller vérifier chez Nathaniel lui-même si elle ne s'y trouve pas.

\- Bordel, fais un choix ! Je m'écrie en me frappant la tête.

\- Chat ? S'élève une petite voix devant moi.

Je me fige sur place, je n'avais même pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur la jeune fille, le visage surpris.

\- Oh, Marinette. Coucou?

J'ai l'air d'un gros imbécile moi maintenant. Je note la présence d'un paquet dans les mains de mon amie, j'en déduis qu'elle était simplement partie s'occuper des commandes.

\- ...Bonjour? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Il y a un akuma dans la boutique?

Non, juste un idiot qui a brisé ta fenêtre pour entrer.

\- Eh bien, on n'est jamais assez prudent mademoiselle. Je réponds en la pointant du doigt comme pour lui faire la leçon. Ne sortez jamais sans m'informer d'où vous allez désormais. On ne sait jamais avec tous ces super vilains qui rôdent.

A son sourire qui s'étire, elle ne semble pas me prendre au sérieux.

\- Même quand je vais à la poste?

\- Tout à fait.

Marinette hausse les épaules et dépose son paquet sur le comptoir avant de revenir vers moi.

\- Je compte parler à Nathaniel, s'il m'aime, il acceptera que je n'aie pas de sentiment pour lui. Du moins, je l'espère.

Un homme amoureux ne lâche pas aussi facilement l'affaire, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé lui répondre mais pour le moment, elle n'a besoin que de mon approbation.

\- Alors promets-moi de le faire dans un endroit public, histoire de pouvoir t'en aller facilement si les choses tournent mal. Ladybug et moi nous chargerons du reste.

La jeune fille s'appuie en arrière, les coudes sur le comptoir, me dévisageant quelque peu. J'ai parfois du mal à me dire que la Marinette en face de moi maintenant est la même qui bégaie et fuit à chaque fois que je lui parle.

\- Tu te fais du souci pour moi, chaton?

Mon coeur gonfle, cette phrase...haha, je dois me calmer, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas vu ma tendre et bien aimée depuis quelques jours que je dois chat-virer dès qu'on m'appelle "Chaton". J'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu mon changement d'attitude.

\- Je me fais du souci pour toutes les princesses de cette ville, voyons !

\- Cela veut dire que je ne suis pas la seule? Reprend-t-elle faussement déçue.

\- Oh, qui sait...

Je joue avec ma queue en la regardant sourire. J'aimerais vraiment avoir la même complicité avec elle maintenant quand je suis Adrien.

\- Au fait, comment tu as fait pour rentrer alors que la porte était fermée?

Oh. Je crois que c'est le moment de déguerpir à toute vitesse.

\- C'est une loooongue histoire et...

\- Chat? Dit-elle d'une manière plus prononcée.

Je place mes mains en prière pour ne pas qu'elle me frappe.

\- J'ai cassé la vitre de ta chambre parce que je ne savais pas par où rentrer.

\- Tu as cassé ma vitre?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

\- J'avais peur qu'il ne t'ait séquestrée à l'intérieur.

Je ferme les yeux, attendant une quelconque marque de violence, ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir. Rien ne vient. Je rouvre un oeil en levant le visage, Marinette regarde ailleurs, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Mignonne...

\- Tu as dit quelque chose?

\- Non rien. Je disais juste que j'allais devoir y aller. Désolée pour les dégâts, je te rembourserais les réparations, parole de chat.

Mon amie me fixe, désappointée. Je la salue d'une courbette et ressors en courant de la boutique pour repartir dans les airs. Quel idiot j'ai fait, je ferais mieux de revenir lui déposer une somme d'argent suffisante à sa fenêtre. Elle risque d'avoir des ennuis à cause de moi.

Ce soir-là, j'abandonne l'idée de lui envoyer un message sur Facebook. Elle et Nathaniel m'ont finalement répondu et ce dernier a ajouté Chloé malgré elle. Désormais, nous savons tous ce sur quoi nous allons devoir travailler. Je me vautre un moment sur ma chaise de bureau et pousse un long soupir.

\- Quel week-end...la vie de kwami a l'air beaucoup plus calme, tu ne trouves pas Plagg?

\- La vie n'est qu'un délice lorsqu'on possède le bon fromage. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu regardes tes messages.

Je me redresse brusquement.

\- Tu veux dire que Ladybug m'a envoyé un message? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

\- Veux-tu arrêter de te plaindre? Il ne date que de dix minutes, ce n'est rien dans une journée.

\- Plagg transforme-moi !

\- Des fois, je me demande si tu m'écoutes...râle-t-il avant d'être absorbé dans ma bague.

Je saute sur mon lit et m'installe en tailleur. Armé de mon bâton, je l'ouvre pour consulter mon dernier message vidéo. Ladybug apparaît, sur le toit d'un bâtiment que je reconnais vaguement.

 _"Coucou Chat Noir, c'est Ladybug. Dis, tu ne voulais pas me montrer quelque chose l'autre soir ? Désolée, je n'ai pas pu être disponible avant mais on en parlera tout à l'heure. Je t'attends au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel dans vingt minutes, tâche d'être à l'heure !_ "

\- C'est le plus beau soir de ma vie ! Je m'écrie en serrant mon mobile contre mon torse.

Hors de question que ma Lady n'arrive avant moi. Je ne perds pas une seconde et monte sur une de mes fenêtres ouvertes.

C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Profitons du fait que je sèche les cours pour vous donner le chapitre 8 :D

Merci pour vos retours, bonne lecture.

* * *

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Chat Noir.

Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir le cœur léger en imaginant sa réaction en écoutant mon message. J'ai décidé de rattraper le coup avec lui, il ne mérite pas d'être mis de côté parce que je ne suis pas capable de contrôler Nathaniel. Malgré le fait qu'il ait brisé la vitre de ma chambre - je me demande toujours comment je vais faire pour le justifier auprès de mes parents - il semblait vraiment inquiet lorsque je l'ai croisé dans la boulangerie.

Me voilà donc installée au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel, illuminée en cette fin de crépuscule, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il va me falloir faire semblant d'être surprise quand il me montrera son petit coin, je ne dois surtout pas lui faire comprendre que je suis Marinette.

Soudain, au loin, une forme féline se détache, voltigeant de toit en toit à l'aide de son bâton. Je lève la main pour attirer son attention. Chat Noir s'élance et atterrit à côté de moi, l'air vexé.

\- Je pensais arriver avant toi, My Lady. Dit-il en prenant ma main pour la baiser.

Je la retire comme toujours et affiche un sourire amical.

\- Pas cette fois mon chaton ! Alors, tu avais quelque chose à me montrer la dernière fois, c'est ça?

Chat glisse une main dans sa chevelure blonde et replace sa frange en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est exact, un endroit où seule les princesses ont le privilège d'aller.

Je réprime une grimace. Du calme, Marinette, c'est Chat, il t'a toujours appelé sa Princesse.  
Sur ce, mon partenaire s'approche de moi, levant sa main pour la déposer dans mon dos. Par réflexe, je le repousse et indique mon yo-yo d'une main.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller devant, je te suis ! Je m'exclame, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le super héros semble perdre de sa splendeur durant un court instant avant de retrouver une contenance. Il m'ordonne de le suivre de très près avant de s'élancer fièrement dans le vide. Comme prévu, je le suis et lui fais signe à chaque fois qu'il se retourne pour vérifier si je ne me suis pas enfuie.

Au fond, je suis un peu gênée par rapport à lui. Il fait tant d'efforts pour essayer de m'avoir alors que je mon cœur est déjà pris par Adrien. Je me demande comment se seraient passées les choses si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Est-ce que je serais tombée sous le charme de Chat Noir? Non, dans ma tête, il est impossible d'imaginer une vie sans Adrien. Cela ne sert à rien de me poser ce genre de questions.

Nous parvenons rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. Cependant, un détail nous frappe tous les deux: toutes les décorations que Chat avait dérobé plus bas ont été retirées. Ne demeure ainsi que le banc, sûrement trop compliqué à déplacer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Mon partenaire atterri le premier et scrute l'endroit. Je le talonne et m'arrête dans son dos.

\- Je ne comprends pas...je me serai trompé d'endroit? Grogne-t-il pour lui-même.

Je secoue la tête avant de reculer brusquement. Ouf, il ne m'a pas vu faire "non". Je soupire, rassurée. Je dois être plus prudente que ça, bon sang !  
Chat regarde tout autour de lui avant de me faire face, l'air à la fois dépité et triste.

\- Je suis désolée My Lady, souffle-t-il en baissant la tête. Je voulais te faire une surprise en créant un petit coin pour nous deux mais on dirait qu'on l'a détruit...

Une petite boule se forme à l'intérieur de mon ventre. J'aimerais lui tapoter l'épaule et lui dire que je l'ai vu, que c'était un magnifique endroit et que je le lui en remerciais mais impossible. Je pense qu'en ce moment, je suis aussi frustrée que lui.  
Malgré tout, je lève mon bras droit et lui indique de l'index le banc, seul vestige restant de cette belle intention. Chat relève la tête et suit mon mouvement des yeux.

\- Ladybug?

\- Viens, on s'assoit?

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question car je n'attends pas sa réponse pour avancer vers celui-ci et m'installer, invitant mon ami à me suivre. Dans un premier temps surpris, il me rejoint, l'air un peu moins triste qu'auparavant. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et me fixe avec intensité. Est-ce que je regarde Adrien de la même manière?

Nous avons ensuite parlé pendant deux heures, Chat m'a confié ses craintes concernant Nathaniel - il a étrangement omis son irruption chez moi - et m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur Marinette. Malgré cette étrange requête, j'ai accepté et promis de surveiller l'ex dessinateur. De toute façon, je pense que c'est plutôt lui qui va rester proche de moi.

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne humeur. C'est dimanche et la boulangerie est fermée, je peux donc vaquer à mes occupations. De plus, mes parents ne reviennent que tard ce soir, la maison est à moi !

\- Marinette, tu n'as pas ton devoir de groupe à finir? Me demande Tikki alors que je nouais mes cheveux en couette.

\- Oh...Tu as raison, je devrais faire ça au plus vite pour être tranquille.

Je m'installe derrière l'ordinateur et entame mes recherches. Il m'a été confié de trouver le poème que nous allons présenter en classe. De base, il s'agissait de la part de Chloé mais finalement, nous craignions qu'elle ne prenne cette tâche trop à la légère. C'est donc à moi d'en décider et je ne sais pas trop vers quoi me tourner.

Au bout d'une heure, je finis par abandonner.

\- Il y a trop de poèmes d'amour, je ne sais pas lequel choisir ! Je râle en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Du calme Marinette ! Répond Tikki en se posant sur mon clavier. Tu finiras bien par trouver.

Je redescends les bras et pose mon visage entre mes mains.

\- Bon, ce sera peut-être l'occasion de demander de l'aide à Adrien. Quoique...logiquement, je devrais contacter Nathaniel, il a un sens de l'art plus développé que nous tous.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit une bonne idée.

On est bien d'accord sur ce point. Je décide alors de sortir histoire de me changer les idées et, qui sait, me débloquer de cette situation. J'enfile donc mes ballerines pêches et descends dans la boutique. Le soleil a fait son retour dans le ciel, c'est l'occasion d'aller faire un tour dans le parc près de l'école.  
J'aurais bien appelé Alya mais elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait sur le même projet avec Nino. Si cette fichue Chloé daignait venir aux réunions, on n'aurait pas à faire notre boulot de notre côté !

Bon, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver en pensant à Chloé, je ferme la boutique et me dirige vers l'école. Nathaniel ne s'est plus montré depuis vendredi, c'est étrange quand on sait que je lui ai redonné de l'espoir. J'espère qu'il ne prépare rien de stupide de son côté.

Au détour d'une rue, je crois reconnaître deux silhouettes et m'empresse de les rejoindre. Il s'agit de Juleka et Rose, posées sur un banc en mangeant une glace.

\- Bonjour les filles ! Je m'écrie en leur faisant un signe amical de la main.

Toutes deux semblent heureuses de me voir et affichent un large sourire, ça fait plaisir de se savoir appréciée.

\- Bonjour Marinette, tu es toute seule? Constate mon amie aux cheveux blonds.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Alya travaille pour l'école donc je tue le temps.

Elles m'invitent à rester avec elles un moment, j'accepte avec joie. Nous avons parlé des élèves de notre classe, j'ai partagé mon dégoût de m'être retrouvée avec mademoiselle Bourgeois - j'ai pu lire dans leur regard toute la compassion du monde. Ensuite, le conversation a dévié sur quelque chose dont je ne m'attendais pas.

\- Au fait, félicitations pour ton rôle dans la BD de Nathaniel ! S'exclame Rose en joignant les mains.

Je soulève un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant? Poursuit Juleka tout aussi surprise. Nathaniel a fait paraître sur un site sa bande dessinée où tu es une des protagonistes, il ne te l'a pas dit?

D'abord énervée, je retrouve une contenance en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Eh bien, il doit avoir oublié ! Et cette fameuse bande dessinée, elle raconte quoi?

\- L'histoire d'un garçon introverti qui devient un super héros pour sauver une fille qu'il aime de la méchante vilaine blonde.

Tiens, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. C'est donc ça qu'il faisait pendant tout ce temps? Bon, même si ça me dérange de me retrouver dans un rôle qui ne me correspond pas, il me laisse tranquille et ne broie pas du noir.

\- J'irai y jeter un oeil alors, merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Sur ce, je décide de rentrer chez moi, non seulement pour me remettre au travail mais aussi pour rendre compte de l'ampleur du projet de Nathaniel. Je ferme la boulangerie de l'intérieur et remonte dans ma chambre, où Tikki décide sortir de sa cachette.

\- Marinette, il va falloir faire quelque chose!

\- Je sais bien mais quoi? Je ne peux pas aller le voir comme ça et lui dire d'arrêter ! Le Papillon le prendrai pour cible.

Derrière mon pc, je constate qu'il s'est créé un site Internet qu'il a lié à son profil Facebook, c'est donc ainsi que Rose et Juleka l'ont vu. Nathaniel n'a posté que les dix premières planches où il pose le décors.

\- Tu as raison Tikki, il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise d'arrêter. Transforme-moi !

Je revêtis mon costume de Ladybug. Il ne connait pas ma réelle identité donc c'est l'occasion d'en finir par moi-même. Prenant soin à ne pas attirer l'attention, je sors par le toit et m'élance vers l'autre bout de la ville à l'aide de mon yo-yo. Seulement, une fois arrivée dans son quartier, je m'arrête sur le toit d'un immeuble, un peu perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Je ne peux décemment pas frapper à sa porte "Bonjour, oui je suis Ladybug et je te demande d'arrêter de poster ta BD sur Marinette car ça la gène. Au revoir !"

Ce serait vraiment trop bête. Pourtant, je ne suis pas venue ici pour rien alors autant essaye de dialoguer avec lui. Je rejoins le trottoir et entre dans son immeuble. Les marches me paraissent plus longue que la première fois, sûrement à cause de appréhension. Arrivée à sa porte, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur pourrait s'échapper de ma poitrine, ma main tremble lorsque j'appuie sur la sonnette.

Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas chez lui.

\- Bonjour ?

Ah. La porte d'entrée s'est ouverte sur mon ami, habillé d'un jogging du dimanche et les cheveux totalement décoiffés. Je peux comprendre son air surpris en me voyant devant chez lui.

\- Bonjour, Nathaniel, c'est ça? Je demande innocemment.

\- C'est exact, il y a un problème Ladybug?

S'en suit d'un moment de flottement plutôt gênant. Je dois lui dire.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de dessiner Marinette.

Comme prévu, le jeune homme n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, ses doigts se resserrent sur le bois de la porte et ses traits se froncent.

\- Qui est-ce qui vous envoie, c'est Marinette? Je savais qu'elle se moquait de moi !

Nathaniel s'apprête à refermer la porte, je panique et la coince avec mon pied avant d'entrer contre son gré.

\- Sortez de chez moi !

\- Non! Nathaniel, calme-toi, il ne faut pas que tu redeviennes le dessinateur ! Marinette t'apprécie, tu es son ami !

\- Si elle m'apprécie autant, pourquoi me ment-elle? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait appel à toi pour se débarrasser de moi ?

Ouille, ça fait mal ça. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me débarrasser de lui. Sur le moment, je cherche une réponse adéquate, qui ne vient pas directement.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, si vous pouviez partir, j'ai un travail à terminer.

\- C'est Chat Noir.

Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'accuser mon partenaire? Je regrette aussitôt mon geste.

\- Chat Noir? L'autre super héros? De quoi est-ce qu'il se mêle?!

Je ne sais pas si sa colère envers Marinette s'est dissipée mais une toute nouvelle vient de naître sous mes yeux. Je tente de la raisonner tant que possible mais il me force à sortir de l'appartement. Malgré ma force de super coccinelle, je me résous à partir et retourne chez moi.

Tout le long de la journée, je me suis tenue en alerte pour une quelconque attaque d'akuma. Rien. Il n'est rien arrivé durant ce dimanche. Ce soir-là, au retour de mes parents, je décide de leur avouer que j'ai malencontreusement cassé ma fenêtre. Ils avaient l'air très énervés mais finalement, je n'ai pas été privée de sortie. Je m'en sors bien.

Toujours est-il que je m'endors l'esprit dérangé, à me demander quelle sera la réaction de Nathaniel demain, quand nous reprendrons les cours.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour !

Merci encore pour vos retours, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis amoureux de Ladybug.

Pourtant, ma préoccupation première a changé depuis hier soir. Le soleil se levant à l'horizon, j'enfile mes vêtements avant même que Nathalie ne vienne me réveiller. Mon sac de cours est déjà prêt au pied de mon lit. J'entre une dernière fois dans la salle de bain et me place devant le grand miroir au dessus de l'évier.

Je ne suis pas beau à voir. Si mes cheveux sont parfaitement peignés, cela ne remplace pas l'attention prise par mon oeil droit. Le vert de mes yeux contraste avec mes paupières violettes voire presque noires. Rien que passer un doigt sur cette peau me fait souffrir, remplissant cet oeil de larmes de douleur.

\- Pour un mannequin, ça fait peine à voir. Dit Plagg en sortant d'on-ne-sait-où. Tu penses qu'on va te laisser sortir comme ça?

Je soupire, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats. Il a raison, si Nathalie ou le gorille découvrent mon visage abîmé, ils risquent de le dire à mon père qui ne voudra plus que j'aille à l'école. Si je vais à l'école, je suis persuadé qu'il en sera de même pour Madame Bustier. Je ne peux même pas me transformer et m'enfuir en tant que Chat Noir ! Cela ne guérira pas mon oeil.

Tout cela s'est produit hier soir. J'avais convenu de faire ma ronde à travers Paris, à la recherche d'un quelconque akuma. Sachant que le prochain serait probablement Nathaniel, je suis allé jusqu'à son immeuble pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'ai été surpris de le voir seul sur le toit de son immeuble alors je suis allé à sa rencontre. Grosse erreur. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a donné un coup de poing dans l'oeil droit. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout donc je n'ai pas pensé à me défendre.

Pourtant, il n'était pas akumatisé. Il s'agissait du vrai Nathaniel. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. D'ailleurs moi non plus je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'ai aussitôt pris la suite quand il s'approchait de moi. J'avais peur de le blesser malgré moi.

Voilà donc comment je me retrouve dans cette situation, à hésiter entre dire la vérité d'emblée ou profiter des derniers moments que je vais vivre au lycée.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, imagine si Ladybug te voyait dans cet état.

Ah et il y a de ça aussi. Je ne peux décemment pas me montrer aussi faible devant Ladybug. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait trouvé les mots justes pour le calmer, elle. Je n'ai pas osé la contacter hier soir et je ne sais pas si je serai apte à le faire aujourd'hui.

Toujours est-il que j'attrape mon sac et descends discrètement pour sortir du manoir. La voix de Nathalie s'élève dans la salle de séjour mais j'ai le temps de sortir avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ma présence.

Une fois dehors, j'enfile une paire de lunette de soleil afin de passer inaperçu. Malchance du chat noir: il pleut. Les gens dans la rue me regardent, je dois avoir l'air d'un pauvre idiot mais au moins, ils me dévisagent pour une autre raison. Je parviens rapidement à l'école, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Autant profiter pour continuer mes recherches pour le travail - que j'espère pouvoir présenter avant de mourir.

La bibliothèque est libre. J'en profite pour retirer mes lunettes et balayer des yeux les rayons de la section poésie. De ce que je sais, Marinette a choisi un poème mais hésite encore. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas lui apporter mon aide mais je suis nul en poésie.

\- Ah les humains et leurs situations beaucoup trop compliquées. Soupire Plagg en sortant de ma chemise.

\- Cache-toi ! Imagine un peu si quelqu'un arrive et t'entend?

Cela ne semble pas l'importer.

\- Tu auras qu'à lui dire que c'est un ami imaginaire, le même qui t'a frappé au visage.

\- Très drôle, je grogne.

Plagg rit tandis que j'essaie vainement de l'ignorer. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de l'explication que je vais donner aux autres. Une bagarre dans la rue? Je suis tout simplement tombé? Pourvu juste qu'ils ne se mettent pas à colporter des rumeurs selon quoi je suis un enfant battu. D'ailleurs, je me demande si Nathaniel fera un lien entre Chat Noir et moi. Mh...pas possible.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche, je ressors de la bibliothèque. Les élèves les plus matinaux sont déjà arrivés et discutent dans un coin de la cours. Je profite qu'ils soient distraits pour monter les escaliers en métal jusqu'à ma classe sans devoir me couvrir. Plus le temps passe, moins je suis confiant. Au final, je me résigne à m'installer sur mon banc à attendre l'arrivée des autres, accompagnés de leur flot de questions.

La porte s'est ouverte à plusieurs reprises. J'ai cru reconnaître du coin de l'oeil la longue chevelure noire de Juleka mais elle n'a rien remarqué. S'en est suivi d'autres élèves qui se sont arrêtés devant moi avant de marmonner un "bonjour Adrien" avant de s'asseoir. Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'indifférence. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coiffés deux couettes basses qu'on m'adresse réellement la parole.

\- Adrien? Dit-elle d'une voix à la fois inquiète et choquée.

Je relève le menton vers Marinette, esquissant un petit sourire gêné de me montrer ainsi.

\- Bonjour Marinette. Je réponds gentiment.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé?

"Je me suis fait frapper par Nathaniel".

\- Rien de spécial, sûrement des gens jaloux de mon père.

Le seul geste de cligner des yeux est inconfortable, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer sous la douleur, accentuant l'état d'inquiétude de mon amie. Elle semble réprimer un geste vers mon visage, tout en fixant mon oeil meurtri.

\- Quels lâches ! S'exclame-t-elle soudainement en colère. On va les retrouver et ils vont payer !

Sa réaction me soutire un sourire, c'est tellement adorable à côté de l'indifférence des autres. Je sais maintenant que si un jour on vient vraiment me chercher des ennuis, ils auront affaire à Marinette. Sur ce, elle prend place derrière moi mais je ne compte pas arrêter cette discussion d'aussitôt. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle s'exprime clairement sans bégayer, dommage qu'il faille attendre que je me retrouve avec un cocard.

\- Hé, Marinette.

\- Oui?

\- J'ai parlé avec Chat Noir récemment. S'il y a le moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à me le dire. On est ami, pas vrai?

Soudain, Marinette reprend ses tics habituels, elle rit nerveusement derrière sa main et bredouille des mots que je ne comprends pas.

\- Promets-le-moi

\- Je...je promets te le ! Promets te je le ! Je veux dire, je te le promets !

Elle crie presque sa dernière tentative, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Ses joues se teintent de rouge et elle se rassoit la tête baissée, honteuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant tant d'émotions.

\- Merci. Je dis finalement.

Après tout, Marinette est ma première amie dans ce lycée, je me dois de l'aider quand je le peux, super héros ou simplement Adrien. Ironiquement, Nathaniel arrive peu après notre échange. Il stoppe tout mouvement à la vue de mon visage. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Aurait-il deviné en fin de compte? Toujours est-il qu'il me salue d'un simple "bonjour" puis s'installe à côté de Marinette. Un détail me saute aux yeux: je le trouve beaucoup trop près d'elle à mon goût.

\- Vous pensez qu'on pourra se voir après les cours pour travailler tous les trois? Je propose, insinuant bien que la présence de la quatrième personne ne sera pas indispensable.

Mon amie aux couettes affiche un grand sourire et hoche la tête. Notre ami, lui, est plus réticent, il observe d'abord la réponse de Marinette avant de faire mine de réfléchir.

\- C'est d'accord. Répond-t-il finalement sans la quitter des yeux.

Tout à coup, alors que la cloche est sur le point de sonner, de fortes vibrations surviennent au niveau de mon pantalon. J'attrape le téléphone et remarque l'appel de Nathalie. Je me contente de décrocher rapidement et de lui répondre:

\- Bonjour Nathalie, je suis allé à l'école seul aujourd'hui, j'avais oublié de vous informer, désolé. Je ne serais pas de retour après les cours, je dois impérativement travailler avec mon groupe de français. Je me débrouillerai pour rentrer. Bonne journée !

\- Monsieur Adrien ...!

Elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je raccroche avant d'éteindre mon téléphone pour les cours du matin.

Il semblerait que Chloé ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. C'est dommage, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle me manque. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est beaucoup plus animé quand elle est dans les parages.

Les cours sont horriblement longs, j'ai l'impression d'être assis sur ce banc depuis plusieurs jours alors que cela fait moins de dix heures. Durant la pause de midi, je reçois un flot de questions venant d'Alya et de Nino tandis que Marinette reste en retrait pour écouter mes explications. Plus je leur donnais de futiles détails, plus j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un trou en dehors duquel je ne me sortirai jamais. Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples...

A la dernière sonnerie, je ne suis pas plus rassuré. Il va falloir que je garde un oeil - le gauche si possible - sur Marinette pour être sûr qu'il ne se passe bien.

Nous nous installons dans un coin dans la bibliothèque, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Nous sommes donc assis autour d'une table rectangulaire. Nathaniel fait face à Marinette, je suis à sa droite pour observer tous leurs gestes.

\- Où est-ce qu'on en est? Je demande en ouvrant une page vierge sur ma tablette.

Marinette dépose la sienne affichant un texte au centre de la table, à vue de tous.

\- J'ai choisi un poème mais vu que c'est Chloé qui se charge de l'interprétation, je peux encore le changer.

Je leur montre ensuite les recherches que j'ai retranscrites sur l'auteur et sa carrière en tant que romancier. Au début, tous deux boivent mes paroles en m'indiquant ce que nous devrions garder. Peu à peu, leur concentration se dissipe pour laisser place à une ambiance plutôt...spéciale. Le jeune homme aux mèches rousses lance quelques coups d'oeil appuyés à Marinette, faisant mine de ne rien voir. Pourtant, ses joues ont l'air plus rouges que précédemment.

\- Et toi Nathaniel, je poursuis comme si de rien était. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé?

Ce dernier prend un moment avant d'intégrer ma question. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il se met alors à nous expliquer tout ce qu'il prévoirait au niveau de la présentation. Etant le plus créatif, nous lui avons donné comme travail de s'occuper du visuel, afin de gratter plus de points. Les doigts de Marinette se resserrent sur la table. Je fixe son visage. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent, elle dévie aussi vite le regard pour se replacer sur sa chaise et se concentrer sur l'écran. Soudain, une idée germe dans mon esprit: et si ce qu'il se déroulait n'était pas visible ?

Je feins se m'écrouler sur la table pour faire tomber ma trousse par terre. Là, en me penchant vers mon sac par terre, mon attention est retenue vers les jambes de mes camarades: alors que celles de Marinette sont en retrait en dessous de son siège, celles de Nathaniel sont exagérément étendues, au point d'atteindre l'espace privé de mon amie.

Cette vue me donne une poussée d'adrénaline, Marinette est acculée dans sa position, je comprends mieux sa réaction. Elle ne doit pas savoir comment réagir.

\- C'est bon Adrien? M'appelle le garçon.

\- Oui oui, je dis calmement en me posant au fond de ma chaise.

Il reprend là où il s'est arrêté mais l'état de Marinette ne s'améliore pas même après une dizaine de minutes. Je réfléchis vite à une solution mais je ne vois qu'une possibilité. Faisant parler mes talents d'acteur, je m'étire, m'étendant tout du long et amenant mes pieds au niveau de la chaise de Marinette. J'en profite pour tirer les pieds et la faire pivoter vers moi et ainsi la libérer. Recevant le regard surpris de mon amie aux cheveux noirs, je lui fais un petit clin d'oeil en frôlant sa cheville avec mon pied, l'incitant à tendre ses jambes. Mon geste n'est pas si discret que ça car je sens le regard noir que m'envoie Nathaniel.

\- Tout se passe bien? Je lui demande en me penchant vers la table.

\- Tout va bien. Grogne-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa tablette avant de reprendre son explication.

Décidément, éviter l'arrivée d'un akuma n'a jamais été aussi compliqué.


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis encore plus amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Grâce à lui, un moment désagréable comme la mise en forme de notre travail de groupe s'est transformée en un grand moment de bonheur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pris ma défense devant les avances de Nathaniel. Il a même croisé ses jambes avec les miennes !

Couchée dans mon lit, un coussin dans les bras, je parviens difficilement à contenir mon excitation.

\- On peut dire qu'Adrien est de plus en plus protecteur avec toi ! S'exclame Tikki, assise sur le dit coussin.

\- Tu as raison. On dirait que Chat Noir lui a aussi demandé de prendre soin de moi, il faudra que je le remercie un de ces quatre. Par contre, je me demande vraiment qui a bien pu lui faire ce cocard à l'œil droit. Qui peut lever la main sur un si joli visage?

Adrien doit avoir des ennuis, il va falloir que je m'en mêle. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée d'où commencer mes recherches. Devrai-je proposer à Adrien de devenir son garde personnel en tant que Ladybug ? C'est une idée.

Soudain, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Je dépose Tikki sur le côté et attrape l'appareil pour décrocher.

\- Allô ?

\- Marinette ? C'est Alya.

Mes lèvres s'étirent immédiatement en sourire.

\- Hé Alya ! Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vue !

\- C'est vrai, il va falloir qu'on y remédie. Comment vas-tu ?

Etrangement, mon amie a l'air moins enjouée que d'habitude.

\- Ca va plutôt bien et toi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Alya prend de longues secondes avant de me répondre.

\- Ecoute, Nino m'a dit qu'Adrien s'était fait agressé, tu as vu l'état de son œil ?

Ma joie s'éteint aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

\- Oui…Nino t'a dit quelque chose à ce propos ?

\- Adrien a été plutôt vague avec lui mais a promis que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de son entourage. Par contre, son père a littéralement pété un câble quand il a vu son visage. Tu comprends, c'est le fils de Gabriel Agreste, ça va avoir un impact sur son business ce genre de problème.

Oui…Adrien est un mannequin, il ne va plus pouvoir faire de shooting photo avant un bon moment dans cet état.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? Je demande, anxieuse.

\- Adrien ne va pas pouvoir sortir avant que son œil ne soit guéri. Il va suivre les cours à domicile pendant un petit moment.

Cette nouvelle me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Cela veut dire qu'Adrien ne sera même plus là en classe pour m'aider avec Nathaniel…Soudainement, la journée me semble beaucoup moins agréable.

\- Marinette ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, oui…

\- Allez, ne déprime pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? Ca veut dire que tu vas pouvoir prendre tes notes et les apporter à Adrien après les cours !

Alya a raison, je ne dois pas me décourager pour si peu. Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien pendant une petite demi-heure. J'apprends qu'elle et Nino s'entendent toujours très bien et vont de temps en temps au cinéma ensemble. Nous convenons également de nous voir une fois le travail de groupe présenté.

Lorsque je raccroche, les mésaventures d'Adrien me trottent toujours à l'esprit. Après tout, rien ne m'empêche d'aller le voir maintenant pour l'interroger en tant que Ladybug !

\- Tikki, transforme-moi !

Mon miraculous scintille et me transforme en super héroïne. Je pousse la trappe menant à la terrasse avant de m'envoler en direction du manoir Agreste. J'espère que personne ne m'a vu partie depuis la boulangerie, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention.

Le ciel habituellement ensoleillé de Paris s'est assombri à cause des nuages, les passants se pressent peu à peu pour retourner chez eux avant l'orage. Je voltige de toits en toits, profitant de la souplesse offerte par mes pouvoirs.

Je parviens rapidement à destination, je me pose sur le chapeau de cette imposante demeure. Elle est immense en tout point et dire qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux à y habiter. Je trouve ma chambre trop petite, je me demande ce que ça ferait d'avoir une immense pièce pour moi toute seule.

Après ces réflexions, je me glisse le long de mon yo-yo au niveau des fenêtres. La chambre d'Adrien est la seule dont un des murs est uniquement composé de fenêtres. Plissant les yeux pour scruter l'intérieur, je remarque qu'Adrien ne se trouve pas dans sa chambre. Cependant, une de ses fenêtres est ouverte. Non sans gêne, je passe les jambes à l'intérieur pour entre complètement dans la pièce.

\- Adrien Agreste ? J'appelle timidement.

Rien, pas un bruit. La porte menant à sa douche personnelle est ouverte. Il n'est donc pas ici. Etrange…

Je fais un rapide état des lieux : sa chambre est toujours aussi bien rangée, pas une poussière à l'horizon, ses écrans sont ouverts sur la page du ladyblog et notamment sur le nouveau forum d'Alya. Adrien rechercherait-il mon identité lui aussi ? Ce serait terrible s'il découvrait qui se cache derrière le masque de Ladybug. Je vais devoir brouiller ses pistes à lui aussi.

Sur son bureau, je découvre que sa paire de lunettes de soleil a été cassée. Je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'Adrien ait pu le faire. C'est quelqu'un à qui la violence n'irait pas.

Alors que mes doigts gantées par couraient le verre fissuré, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et se referme aussitôt. Je ne bouge plus devant sa silhouette. Adrien se fige un moment en me fixant de ses yeux d'émeraude. D'abord surpris, il porte ensuite sa main droite pour cacher son œil, embarrassé.

\- Ladybug ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Le regard absorbé par sa beauté, je ne remarque que tardivement sa question et dépose la paire de lunettes à sa place.

\- Oh Adrien, je te cherchais !

Celui-ci lève un sourcil.

\- J'imagine, vu que c'est ma chambre.

\- C'est exact.

C'est sûrement la chose la plus stupide que je pouvais lui sortir. Calme-toi Marinette, tu es Ladybug, assurée et pleine de confiance en elle pour sauver Paris des méchants !

\- Une amie m'a raconté ce qui t'es arrivé. Je voulais voir comment tu allais et je voulais savoir qui t'a fait ça.

Je pointe son visage du doigt, l'incitant à retirer sa main. Ses joues semblent se teinter alors qu'il fait quelques pas vers moi. J'espère au fond de moi qu'il me dira enfin qui l'a frappé.

\- C'est gentil Ladybug mais ce n'est rien de grave. Il doit y avoir d'autres super vilains à arrêter dans la ville.

Il baisse la tête en signe de soumission. Je secoue alors brusquement les mains devant moi.

\- Tous les habitants de Paris sont importants tu sais ! Puis si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, parle-en à Chat Noir mais fais-le à un de nous deux qu'on puisse te venir en aide, au moins !

Oh ? J'ai crois le voir sourire du coin des lèvres mais il s'échappe aussitôt. Adrien relève le menton et passe une main dans ses cheveux d'or. Cette vision me retourne les tripes tant il est beau à voir malgré sa blessure.

\- Je le ferai. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

Pris dans un élan de tendresse, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'attirer contre moi et de le prendre dans mes bras – chose que je serai totalement incapable de faire en tant que Marinette. Un bras encerclant son cou et l'autre posé dans son dos, je presse son corps contre le mien. Adrien sursaute légèrement avant de répondre à mon étreinte, une main sur mon épaule et son visage contre le mien.

\- Ce serait bête d'amocher davantage un aussi beau visage.

J'ai murmuré ces mots à bout de souffle avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'ils signifiaient vraiment. Je me recule brusquement jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Bon bah, je ferai mieux de te laisser maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien. A plus tard Adrimain ! Dienna ! Je veux dire, à plus tard Adrien !

Je manque de me prendre la vitre dans la figure en tentant de monter dessus. Mon cœur battant très fort dans ma poitrine, je m'empresse de sortir et de lancer mon yo-yo au loin pour m'éloigner de la demeure des Agreste.

Une fois hors de vue de la chambre d'Adrien, je me pose sur le toit d'un immeuble afin de reprendre mon souffle. Mon miraculous émet un son. Je profite de me trouver à l'abri des regards pour me détransformer.

\- Marinette, c'était trop mignon ! S'exclame Tikki en s'affalant sur mon épaule.

Je rougis de plus belle.

\- J'ai pris Adrien dans mes bras, tu t'en rends compte ?!

Le kwami se met à rire avant de s'endormir de fatigue. Le ciel devient de plus en plus sombre. Je ferai mieux de rentrer avant de me prendre la pluie.

Ce soir-là, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je suis si excitée de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi que je passe mon temps à scruter la bande dessinée de Nathaniel. Je me demande si tous mes amis sont au courant. Alya ne m'en a pas parlé - elle doit être trop occupée avec le Ladyblog.

\- J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à régler...Je me plains en m'affalant sur ma chaise.

Tikki s'apprête à me répondre quand un nouvelle arrive sur l'écran de mon téléphone: un vilain géant de pierre aurait été aperçu dans le métro à casser les câbles des voies.

\- Oh non, un Akuma ! Tikki, transforme-moi !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je prends l'apparence de Ladybug. Avant de partir dans les cieux, j'envoie un message vidéo à Chat Noir, lui demandant de me rejoindre au plus vite dans une des gares souterraines les plus proches.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, merci pour vos retours, merci de suivre et d'aimer cette histoire, c'est très motivant de voir que cela vous intéresse

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis fou amoureux de Ladybug.

Allongé sur mon lit, je me remémore encore et encore l'instant où elle a posé son visage dans mon cou, sa main dans mes cheveux. J'avais l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser tant ses yeux azurs m'envoutaient.

\- Plagg, mon coeur est sur le point de lâcher. Je frémis en serrant les draps.

\- Tout ça pour un simple câlin. Vous les humains je ne vous comprendrai jamais.

Je me redresse d'un coup, choqué par la réaction de mon kwami.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Ladybug m'a pris dans ses bras, pas Chat Noir, moi !

Il ne reste plus qu'à la charmer sous mon masque et ainsi je pourrai lui révéler qui je suis vraiment. Bien que Ma Lady se soit toujours opposée à ce que nous révélions nos identités, elle ne pourra plus me résister très longtemps.

Tout irait pour le mieux si mon père ne m'avait pas sermonné pour l'état de mon visage, me rappelant une nouvelle fois ma position cruciale dans sa carrière. On aurait presque dit qu'il était plus embêté pour mon apparence que ma santé mais bon, s'il était un bon père, ça se saurait.

Le soir tombé, je reçois un message urgent provenant de Ma Lady. Je me dépêche donc de me transformer et de la rejoindre à la gare de métro la plus proche. Fort heureusement, mon masque couvre entièrement mon visage, ce qui me permet de cacher l'état de mon oeil droit.

Alors que je cherche ma partenaire des yeux, le coeur du problème apparaît juste devant mes yeux: un géant de pierre s'amuse à arracher tous les câbles, stoppant l'avancée des métros dans toute la capitale.

\- Eh toi, tu devrais éviter de faire ça, tu risques de te prendre un petit coup de jus !

Remarquant ma présence, le méchant se tourne vers moi et abandonne la rail pour s'attaquer à moi.

\- Ladybug, si tu es là, je ne dirais pas non contre un petit coup de main ! Je crie en prenant de la hauteur pour ne pas me faire attraper.

Etrange, c'est pourtant elle qui m'a prévenu de la présence d'un akuma ici, où peut-elle bien se cacher?  
En l'attendant, je comprends que le papillon s'est dissimulé dans l'une des piques qui recouvre sa tête. Je me balade de rebords en rebords afin d'éviter ses coups mais il commence très sérieusement à provoquer des dégâts.

\- Chat Noir ! M'appelle une voix familière sur une des voies hors service.

La jeune fille habillée de rouge et de noir use de son yo-yo pour me rejoindre en sécurité alors que le monde détruit un nouveau wagon.

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

\- Trucs de filles, je sais ! Je soupire pour la taquiner. Regarde, je pense que son akuma se dissimule dans son cou, il passe souvent sa main dessus.

Il n'en faut pas plus à ma Lady pour qu'elle s'élance à l'assaut du gros tas de pierre. Elle ne perd pas de temps pour activer son lucky charm et nous débarrasser de l'akuma tandis que je le bloque en créant une prison de rails à l'aide de mon cataclysme. Au final, cette capture n'aura pas été si difficile.

\- Miraculous Ladybug ! S'écrie ma partenaire.

Le vilain était en réalité un simple conducteur de train qui venait d'être mis à la porte pour manque de travail. Il s'en est alors pris aux utilisateurs des métros, ces machines étant responsables de son renvoi.

\- Bien joué !

Alors que nous sortons ensemble de la gare souterraine sous les applaudissements des témoins, mon miraculous affiche que je serai détransformé d'ici deux minutes. Il en est de même pour Ladybug, visiblement pressée de partir.

\- Attends, My Lady.

J'intercepte dans son regard azur une once de peur au moment où j'attrape doucement son poignet.

\- Chat, je n'ai pas le temps, il faut que je rentre chez moi. Il est tard et nos miraculous vont s'éteindre.

Toujours le même discours. Cependant, je n'en oublie pas qu'elle a été là pour moi aujourd'hui et j'ai bien envie de la remercier à ma manière. Si je veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, il va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles. En ce début du cinquième jour, j'attire ma Lady contre moi, la sensation de son corps contre le mien m'avait manqué. Je glisse mes bras dans son cou pour déposer son visage sur sa tête. Elle est plutôt petite en fin de compte. Si dans un premier temps, Ladybug ne se défait pas de mon étreinte, elle finit par se détacher une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, Chat. Dit-elle d'une voix plus basse.

Je profite que nous soyons toujours assez proches pour poser un baiser sur sa joue avant de la laisser filer. La demoiselle coccinelle s'enfuit à au bout de son fil, disparaissant derrière les buildings de la capitale. Je ne veux pas la presser pour ne pas lui faire peur mais l'envie d'être avec elle devient de plus en plus insoutenable. Le fait qu'elle apprécie ce que je suis sous le masque me pousse dans cette voie.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, je suis privé de sortie. M'enfin, je suis plutôt interdit de me montrer en public avec un cocard. Nathalie me donne donc cours à domicile durant toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Je ne cache pas mon ennui profond et ignore toutes les consignes qu'elle me donne.

\- Monsieur Adrien, avez-vous fini les exercices que je vous ai préparé? Me demande-t-elle, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

Les bras croisés sur la table de séjour, je grogne en guise de réponse. Je serai beaucoup mieux en cours avec Marinette et les autres. Marinette...j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de bizarre aujourd'hui et que Nathaniel ne lui a rien fait d'incorrect.

\- Bon, j'informerai votre père que vous refusez de coopérer, déclare-t-elle en déposant ses documents sur la table.

Je hausse les épaules et n'attends pas sa permission pour rejoindre ma chambre. Depuis hier soir, j'ai découvert l'existence d'une page Internet regroupant toutes les pages de comics de Nathaniel. Son histoire met en scène le Dessinateur, Marinette et Chloé, cette dernière responsable des malheurs de sa bien aimée. Ce matin, de nouvelles planches sont sorties, racontant qu'un super héros chat l'empêchait d'aimer sa promise.

Je commence à penser que nous devrions provoquer l'akuma pour nous en débarrasser ensuite, cela serait plus rapide et plus simple que d'essayer de le raisonner. Alors que j'actualise son blog pour vérifier que la suite n'a pas été publiée, j'entends des voix provenant de l'entrée.

\- On dirait que tes amies sont venues te rendre visite. M'informe Plagg, dégustant son camembert près de la fenêtre.

Je m'empresse de constater ses dires: Marinette et Alya se trouvent de l'autre côté du portail, visiblement en train d'attendre une réponse de la boite vocale. Super, je vais pouvoir savoir ce que j'ai manqué en cours aujourd'hui. Il me faut peu de temps pour parvenir à l'entrée du manoir. Cependant, lorsque je dévale les marches menant à l'allée dehors, je m'aperçois qu'Alya est déjà partie, laissant Marinette seule avec son sourire figé devant le portail. Bon, cela ne fait rien.

\- Bon-bonjour Adrien ! Clame-t-elle presque.

Je lui ouvre le portail et la laisse passer.

\- Bonjour Marinette, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

Son regard se dirige directement vers mon oeil, légèrement moins amoché qu'hier grâce aux pommades. Elle me tend ensuite une enveloppe rose bonbon.

\- Je suis venue t'apporter les notes que j'ai prises aujourd'hui en cours. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais les avoir avant de revenir à l'école.

Sa voix est hésitante et elle butte sur certains mots. L'attention est là, j'accepte avec joie ses notes et l'en remercie comme il se doit.

\- C'est un peu tendu en ce moment avec mon père donc je ne te propose pas de venir à l'intérieur.

Marinette secoue doucement les mains devant elle.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je venais simplement t'apporter les notes et prendre de tes nouvelles. Ca va mieux?

\- Oui, la douleur est supportable, je devrai pouvoir revenir d'ici lundi prochain.

Son visage se détend, elle semble rassurée. J'en profite pour prendre des nouvelles du groupe.

\- Ca va mieux avec Nathaniel? J'espère qu'il n'a pas recommencé comme à la bibliothèque.

Ses joues se teintent de rouge en y repensant.

\- Aujourd'hui a été plutôt calme oui...murmure-t-elle sans vraiment me regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'ai vu qu'il avait sorti une nouvelle partie de son histoire sur son blog.

\- Alors tu es au courant?!

Je soulève un sourcil à sa réaction, c'est si étonnant que ça?

\- Oui, j'ai vu qu'il n'aimait pas trop Chat Noir, c'est surprenant, c'est pourtant un super héros très apprécié.

Si ce n'est le meilleur super héros de Paris sans lequel Ladybug serait totalement perdue ! En réalité, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a une telle haine envers moi. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué que Marinette se triturait les doigts.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Marinette?

Ses gestes deviennent de plus en plus agités, pressés, elle agit bien plus bizarrement que d'habitude.

\- En vé-vérité, je...je sais pou-pourquoi Nathaniel n'aime pas Chat Noir.

Ah? Marinette a un rapport avec le coup de poing que je me suis pris? Je me penche légèrement vers elle pour la pousser à poursuivre.

\- Disons que...j'ai vu Nathaniel l'autre jour et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter de me dessiner. Dit-elle en plongeant sa main droite dans ses cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air tellement énervé et j'avais vraiment peur qu'il se transforme à nouveau en dessinateur alors je lui ai dit que c'était à cause de Chat Noir.

Hein? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça? Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas prévenu moi ou surtout Chat Noir avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à mon oeil sans que je puisse m'y préparer? Malgré toute la gentillesse dont Marinette peut faire preuve, je ne peux contenir la colère qui monte en moi.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter? Je l'interromps, sans faire particulièrement attention à mon jeu de mots. Marinette, ce sont des super héros, s'il y a un akuma, ils s'en occupent mais ce n'est pas une raison pour leur rajouter encore plus de travail sur le dos.

J'essaie de moduler le ton de ma voix pour ne pas paraître trop sec, en vain. Mon amie baisse la tête, les mains agrippées à la lanière de sa petite bourse. Je soupire, ne sachant plus quoi lui dire sans risquer de révéler mon identité secrète.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller tout expliquer à Chat Noir avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de regrettable. J'ajoute un peu plus durement. Merci de m'avoir apporté tes notes, je vais devoir y aller avant que Nathalie vienne nous interrompre.

La bouche de Marinette bredouille des mots que je ne distingue pas. A vrai dire, l'envie me manque d'essayer de la comprendre. Après un bref "au revoir", je lui tourne le dos pour regagner la demeure et, deux minutes plus tard, ma chambre. Lorsque je m'approche de la fenêtre, je constate que la jeune fille est déjà partie.

\- Peut-être ai-je été un peu dur avec Marinette. Je murmure en déposant l'enveloppe rose sur mon bureau.

\- Les relations humaines...

Après tout, c'est de sa faute si j'ai été frappé et que je me retrouve dans cette situation. Il me faudra quelques temps avant de lui pardonner, je pense. Au loin, l'écran affiche toujours le blog de Nathaniel. M'avançant vers celui-ci, je glisse la souris et ferme la fenêtre de navigation. A moins que Nathaniel ne se transforme en dessinateur dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, je ne veux plus rien avoir avec cette histoire.

C'est donc blasé et énervé que je décide de prendre un peu de repos, allongé sur mon lit. Fort heureusement, Ladybug ne me fera jamais un coup dans le genre, pas vrai?


	12. Chapter 12

Je suis tristement amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

A quoi sert d'être une super héroïne si je ne suis même pas capable de protéger mon propre partenaire ? Après avoir pris une douche froide de reproches de la part d'Adrien, je suis retournée chez moi, ignorant les salutations de ma mère à la boulangerie. Cela doit faire deux heures que je broie du noir, affalée sur mon bureau où demeure toujours le cadre contenant la photo du beau blond de Paris.

\- Allez Marinette, Adrien ne t'en voudra pas pour toujours ! S'exclame Tikki en se posant sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. Il veut juste que tu aies t'excuse auprès de Chat Noir !

Le kwami a raison mais comment faire appel à Chat Noir ? Il faudra que j'attende qu'il se présente à ma gouttière et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ne perde pas confiance en moi, lui aussi. Tant d'éléments qui me dépriment encore plus que précédemment.

\- Adrien a l'air beaucoup plus proche de Ladybug que je ne le suis moi-même. Je râle en croisant les bras en dessous de mon visage.

Tikki semble à court d'arguments pour me consoler. Je dois encore terminer ma partie du travail de groupe mais je n'ai clairement pas la tête à ça. Pourtant, la deadline approche à grands pas et personne – surtout pas Chloé – ne semble d'attaque pour terminer ce travail au plus vite. Malgré ma mauvaise humeur et mon envie de m'enfermer dans un tour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je décide de me forcer à finir mes recherches.

Au bout de deux heures, j'ai finalement arrêté mon choix sur un poète lambda et une de ses œuvres simples à aborder pour que Nathaniel et Chloé n'ait pas trop de soucis à en décortiquer le sens. Je me connecte sur Facebook et envoie un fichier complet sur le groupe créé par Adrien. La réaction de chacun ne se fait pas attendre :

Chloé Bourgeois : « Enfin ! Bon, vu que tu es bien partie, tu peux t'occuper de l'analyse aussi ? »

Nathaniel : « Et quoi encore ? Travaille un peu à la place de tout mettre sur le dos de Marinette ! »

Chloé Bourgeois : « Tiens donc, encore celui-là qui prend la défense de la minable petite Marinette sans défense. Hé, c'est pas parce que tu te dessines en super héros que tu n'en restes pas un super nullos. »

Ils s'y mettent encore, tout ça parce que j'ai posté ma partie du travail. Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée.

Adrien Agreste : « Calmez-vous tous les deux. Chacun fait sa part du travail et je me chargerai de tout mettre en commun. Merci Marinette. »

Son « Merci Marinette » sonne plus comme un « merci d'avoir ajouté plus de tensions qu'il n'y avait déjà sur ce groupe » que comme quelque chose d'amical.

\- Tu vois le mal partout Marinette, tu devrais sortir un peu !

Tikki a raison, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu l'esprit. Je ferme la page de mon navigateur, enfile mon sac pour permette à la petite bête rouge de se cacher et je sors de ma chambre. Le ciel est toujours gris et désagréable mais au moins, peu de personnes circulent dans les rues de la capitale. Je vagabonde ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, saluant certaines personnes que je reconnais, observant du coin de l'œil des admirateurs de Ladybug.

Je me demande si un jour je serai capable d'avouer aux gens que je suis Ladybug, si certains vont changer leur attitude envers Marinette. Et si, l'espace d'un instant, Adrien se comportait avec Marinette comme il se comporte avec la super héroïne coccinelle ? Dans ma tête défile des images du jeune homme accroché à mon cou tandis que je lui montre la vue de la ville depuis les airs. Cela semble totalement ridicule mais je me sentirai comme Spiderman emportant Mary Jane.

Je poursuis ma route jusqu'à tomber sur un petit parc où s'amusent des enfants. Non loin, les jardiniers de la mairie s'affairent à replanter des buissons aux extrémités des barrières. J'entends l'un d'eux pester sur un mystérieux voleur qui s'est amusé à déterrer des fleurs pour les emporter sur le toit d'un immeuble proche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien avec la surprise prévue par Chat Noir. Il s'agit donc d'un criminel qui se veut romantique. L'image du petit espace fleuri me revient en tête et me rend le sourire.

Le soir est sur le point de tomber mais je ne me résous pas à rentrer et entre à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Je constate avec malchance que l'ascenseur est en panne mais cela ne m'empêche pas de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour monter une à une les marches menant au toit.

\- Marinette, il se fait tard. Me prévient Tikki alors que je pousse la lourde porte en métal.

\- Ca va aller, Tikki, je ne reste pas ici longtemps.

Désormais, tout à vraiment disparu, même le banc sur lequel Chat Noir et moi nous nous sommes posés l'autre soir. J'avance un petit peu avant de m'assoir par terre, sentant le vent glacé s'engouffrer dans les manches de ma veste. Je frissonne en observant les buildings d'étendre à perte de vue.

\- Pas d'akuma à l'horizon, je souffle en maintenant ma frange balayée par la brise.

Que ferait Adrien s'il apprenait que c'est en réalité Ladybug qui a blessé Chat Noir ? Est-ce qu'il me voudrait à moi ou à Ladybug ? Ou à nous deux ? Je me pose beaucoup trop de questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, pas même le garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Ce que je prenais pour quelques minutes se repos s'est vite transformée en une heure. Derrière d'épais nuages, je devine le soleil disparaitre peu à peu à l'horizon. L'air devient plus frai et humide, il va sûrement pleuvoir.

\- Que fait une princesse par un temps aussi mauvais ? S'élève une voix dans mon dos.

Je ne l'ai ni entendu ni vu arriver. Pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin de tendre le cou pour savoir qu'il s'agit du super héros chat dans sa combinaison noire. Reprenant mon rôle de Marinette en dépit de celui de Ladybug, je lui lance cyniquement :

\- Les princesses n'apportent pas que du soleil, chaton.

Son rire perce dans mon dos, s'en suit quelques pas s'approchant doucement de moi. Chat Noir prend place sur le sol crasseux et froid de l'immeuble.

\- La vue est belle ce soir ? Je ne savais que tu aimais cet endroit, malgré l'absence de fleurs.

Il a deviné.

\- Cet endroit manque de couleurs mais il n'a pas perdu de son charme.

\- Tout comme moi. Réplique-t-il en se penchant vers mon épaule.

Je dois absolument lui parler, comme Adrien le veut. Après tout, c'est de ma faute s'il a des ennuis avec le dessinateur.

\- Chat ?

\- Oui princesse ?

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Malgré le sérieux dont je tente de faire preuve, le blond au masque sombre ne perd pas son sourire, au contraire.

\- J'ai dit à Nathaniel que je ne voulais plus qu'il me dessine et que c'est toi qui m'as poussé à lui demander ça. J'en suis désolée, je lui ai menti pour ne pas qu'il se transforme en un akuma.

Chat Noir replie ses jambes en tailleur et pose son menton entre son index et son pousse, feignant de réfléchir intensément. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je sais maintenant pourquoi ce garçon m'en veut autant.

\- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je demande en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non, l'important, c'est d'être sincère avec les gentils ainsi on peut se serrer les coudes pour la suite ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Il s'amuse à me donner des coups de coude amicaux mais je ne suis pas vraiment réceptive à cette marque d'affection.

\- Quelque chose d'autre ne va pas Marinette ?

Je n'ai aucune envie de lui en parler, de lui dire qu'un garçon que j'affectionne particulièrement m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dire la vérité. Même si cela concerne directement Chat Noir, cela ne reste que des disputes entre « amis ».

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? Ajoute-t-il en déposant sa main sur mon épaule pour donner plus de poids à ses propos.

J'acquiesce faiblement. Non, je lui confirai pas le fond de mes pensées. Adrien a raison : c'est un super héros, il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Je contente de lui sourire en guise de réponse.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à jouer au chat et à la souris j'espère ?

Quel idiot et au vu de son visage, il est très fier de son jeu de mot. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis plus mignonne qu'une souris j'espère, je rétorque en redescendant mon regard.

Mon attention se porte sur ses yeux, je n'avais jamais réalisé auparavant qu'ils étaient aussi hypnotisant, d'un vert me rappelant ceux d'Adrien. Je songe à ce qu'il pourrait ressembler sous son masque, à ce qu'il faisait quand nous ne sommes pas trop occupés à chasser les akuma du diabolique Papillon.

\- Beaucoup plus mignonne, ça ne fait pas de doute ! Répond-t-il en riant.

Soudain, une brise plus forte que les autres fouette mes cheveux de nuit, m'aveuglant. Alors que mes mains se dirigent vers mon visage pour me défaire de ces quelques mèches, mes doigts rencontrent du tissu. Chat Noir glissent délicatement mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour les bloquer du vent, effleurant ma peau froide.

\- Merci, je soupire.

A l'instant où il retire ses doigts, je ressens un manque qu'il me faut combler. De ma main droite j'enlace ses doigts dans les mains et les dépose sur ma joue. Si dans un premier temps mon geste surprend mon vis-à-vis, ses doigts recouverts de tissu indestructible trouvent leur place dans mon cou.

\- Marin…

\- Chhhhht.

Dans l'atmosphère lourde précédent l'orage, je ne saurai dire si j'approche mon visage sur sien ou si c'est la pression que sa main exerce sur ma nuque. Cela n'a pas d'importance car quelques secondes plus tard je me sens fondre sur ses lèvres, paupières closes, le cœur cognant à vive allure dans ma poitrine. J'ignore tout : d'infimes gouttes de pluie mouillant progressivement mes cheveux et mes vêtements, la dureté du sol sur lequel nous sommes assis, le vent qui devient de plus en plus violent tout comme le sont nos mouvements au fur et à mesure que nous nous embrassons.

Mes doigts quittent son poignet pour caresser la racine de ses cheveux, lui tirant un soupire me poussant à continuer.

A court d'air et la cage thoracique sur le point d'exploser, je recule, séparant nos lèvres. La chaleur qui envahissait mon corps se dissipe pour s'habituer à la pluie nous tombant dessus. Je ne remarque qu'à cet instant que ses mains ont défait mes deux couettes, libérant mes cheveux de leur coupe habituelle. Les joues de Chat Noir sont teintées de rouge et je devine que les miennes ne sont pas en reste. Nous reprenons chacun notre souffle quand le bruit d'un éclair éclate au loin et l'orage monte en puissance au fil des minutes.

Contre toute attente, je suis la première à briser la glace.

\- Je ferai mieux de partir avant qu'il ne se fasse trop tard.

Chat Noir hoche la tête.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Me propose-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Si sa demande est tentante, je me force à la refuser.

\- C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'un peu d'air frai me fera le plus grand bien.

Nous nous quittons ici, sur ce toit. Malgré ma réticence, il insiste pour me déposer au bas de l'immeuble, afin que je ne doive pas redescendre toutes les marches. Au moment de partir, je sens hésitant, chose que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui auparavant. Finalement, Chat Noir dépose un simple baiser sur ma joue avant de repartir dans les airs à l'aide de son bâton.

Il me faudra rentrer chez moi avant que mon cœur ne se décide de reprendre son rythme normal.

Est-ce que j'aime Adrien Agreste ?


	13. Chapter 13

J'ai des sentiments pour Ladybug.

La nuit tombe de l'autre côté de ma grande fenêtre ruisselante. La pluie n'a cessé de tomber depuis que je suis rentré. Il ne fait pas bon à laisser un chat dehors ce soir !

\- Ta Lady ne va pas apprécier de savoir ce que tu as fait. Se moque mon kwami alors que je suis assis paisiblement sur mon lit.

Marinette m'a embrassé, ou alors est-ce moi qui l'ai embrassée. Je ne saurai pas vraiment le dire mais ce qui est sûr, c'est nos lèvres se sont rencontrées et que ce n'était pas un accident. Je n'ai pas franchement réfléchi à ce moment là, aurai-je dû ? Après tout, elle avait l'air triste de ce que je lui ai dit et vraiment désolée de m'avoir provoqué des ennuis avec Nathaniel.

\- C'était une manière de me faire pardonner d'avoir été un peu dur avec elle, je réponds.

Les gloussements de Plagg me parviennent. Etrange manière de s'excuser, je ne l'aurai clairement pas fait avec n'importe qui – l'image de Chloé à place de Marinette est plutôt dérangeante. Il est certain que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon pour me rapprocher de ma Lady mais qui sait, elle ne le saura peut-être pas.

Au fil des heures, j'en suis venu à une conclusion : avant de vouloir absolument conquérir ma belle, il va falloir que je règle tous les problèmes parasites, à commencer par Nathaniel. Demain, il faut que j'aille le voir pour qu'il arrête d'embêter Marinette. S'il se transforme en Dessinateur, Ladybug et moi n'aurons qu'à nous en occuper et tout sera fini !

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne humeur. C'était sans compter Nathalie me rappelant que je suis toujours puni et que mon père n'a pas apprécié mon comportement ces derniers jours. Je ne risque pas de reprendre les cours avant une bonne semaine. D'ailleurs, mon œil commence seulement à retrouver sa couleur d'origine, j'ai dans l'espoir de le maquiller pour pouvoir sortir à nouveau.

La journée est beaucoup trop longue à mon goût, j'ai tenté de faire un petit effort avec Nathalie pour en finir le plus vite possible avec ces corvées. Je n'ai pas de problème à étudier ou apprendre, je n'ai fait que ça durant mes années de scolarisation à domicile. Au bout de quelques heures à réciter encore et encore la même matière, elle finit par me libérer et me permettre de rejoindre ma chambre, non sans un morceau de camembert pour mon infâme kwami.

Une fois la porte refermée, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Enfin fini…

Plagg ne relève pas et s'empresse d'avaler le fromage en une bouchée.

\- Je dois aller parler à Nathaniel pour lui dire d'arrêter de poster sa bande dessinée sur Marinette.

\- Tu ne t'attends pas à avoir le deuxième œil recoloré ? Se moque la petite créature noire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je dois m'en occuper, que ce soit en tant qu'Adrien ou en Chat Noir.

Sur ce dernier point, j'hésite toujours. Nathaniel semble détester Chat Noir mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi. Il n'a pas du apprécier plus que ça la dernière fois où je suis intervenu quand il faisait du pied à Marinette.

\- J'aviserai sur le coup. Plagg, transforme-moi !

Ahhh que c'est bon de retrouver de sa splendeur ! Je n'attends pas plus longtemps avant de m'élancer en direction de la fenêtre et de m'envoler pour l'école. Je dois faire vite, la journée de cours ne va pas tarder à se terminer et je dois pouvoir me détransformer dans un coin tranquille sans me faire repérer.

Par chance, je parviens dans la cour quelques instants avant la sonnerie. Je longe un mur, toujours vêtu de mon costume noir – plutôt sexy il faut se l'avouer – et redeviens aussi vite Adrien Agreste, le merveilleux.

\- Tu ne penses pas que les pouvoirs de Chat Noir pourraient servir à autre chose que de te déplacer ? Râle Plagg en s'affalant sur mon épaule.

\- Chht, écoute, je n'avais pas le temps de prendre le métro. Maintenant, cache-toi !

Mon compagnon s'engouffre dans ma chemise quand la porte de la salle de science s'ouvre sur les élèves de ma classe. En premier, Chloé dandinant des hanches et appelant Sabrina comme s'il s'agissait de son chien. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué. S'en suit alors les autres, j'ai une petite hésitation lorsque je reconnais Marinette de dos mais me retiens de l'interpeler. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, il faut que je parle à Nathaniel.

Celui-ci sort du laboratoire en dernier, je mets peu de temps avant d'attraper son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Adrien ? S'exclame-t-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as séché les cours ?

Ce serait beaucoup trop long à expliquer. Je me racle la gorge, redoutant sa réaction.

\- C'est compliqué, je voulais te parler. Ca te dérange si on va dans un endroit plus calme ?

Le jeune homme me dévisage un instant puis m'indique que le laboratoire est libre. Nous nous y engouffrons, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière nous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande le roux au moment-même pour la porte claque.

Il n'a pas forcément l'air de bonne humeur, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé pendant mon absence. Bon, à un moment, il faut bien se lancer.

\- Je voulais te parler de ta bande dessinée, celle que tu publies sur ton blog.

\- C'est hors de question, m'interrompt-il sans même attendre ma demande.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : « Marinette n'apprécie pas trop ça, tu devrais la retirer pour lui faire plaisir », « Chat Noir va venir se charger de ça si tu ne le fais pas ».

Nathaniel ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder dans les yeux en m'imitant. Moi qui voulais passer par la manière douce pour régler ce problème, je pense que c'est foutu.

\- Si tu sais que Marinette n'aime pas ça, pourquoi continues-tu ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Oh que si, ça me regarde, mon œil en est la preuve.

\- Tu veux la blesser ? Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien moi, Marinette.

\- En effet, j'aime Marinette, bien plus que toi ou que quiconque. Mais, à la place de me dire franchement ce qu'elle pensait de moi, elle a envoyé Chat Noir et Ladybug me courser. Ce n'est pas très fairplay de sa part.

Ma lady est allée lui parler ? Il ne me semble pas qu'elle me l'ait dit. A cet instant, je me rends compte que d'utiliser les super héros pour des situations anodines de prime abord peut aggraver les choses.

\- Ecoute, Nathaniel, oublie un peu Ladybug et Chat Noir, on parle de Marinette là. Pense aussi à notre travail, ça n'aide personne ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu as du talent, tu le sais, on le voit tous, sers-toi en pour quelque chose de plus utile.

Il se met à rire devant moi, comme si je venais de lui balancer un de mes hilarants jeux de mots. J'en viens à me demander si cette situation est encore rattrapable.

\- Mon seul problème ici, c'est toi. Déclare-t-il.

Ses mots me choquent, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là dedans ? J'essaie juste de régler leur problème pour le bien de tous !

\- Tu sais à quel œil j'ai frappé Chat Noir ?

Rien ne sort de ma bouche.

\- L'œil droit. A quel œil es-tu blessé ?

Un ange passe.

\- L'œil droit. Quel est le lien entre toi et moi ?

Je dois être en train de faire un mauvais rêve.

\- Marinette, précisément. Elle te mange des yeux, ça en est écoeurant pour moi. Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre auprès d'une jeune fille, d'en être éperdument amoureux et de savoir qu'elle aime une autre personne ?

\- Je ne te suis plus.

Nathaniel lève les yeux au ciel. Mise à part le fait qu'il m'ait fait comprendre à demi-mots que je suis Chat Noir, je ne saisis toujours pas mon lien avec Marinette.

\- Marinette est amoureuse de toi, pauvre con. Et en l'éloignant de moi, tu la rapproches de toi, alors que tu t'en fous royalement d'elle. Je me trompe ?

Une dose d'adrénaline monte dans mes veines, s'il continue, c'est lui qui va avoir l'œil gauche bien décoré.

\- Tu ne nies pas ce que je dis ? Marinette sera contente de l'apprendre. Après tout, je pourrais la consoler.

Mon souffle s'accélère. Malgré ma retenue face à ses affirmations absurdes, je ne peux pas le laisser dire de telles choses.

\- Ferme-la. Je grogne en me tournant vers la sortie.

\- Cela risque d'être une belle nuit.

C'en est trop, je n'ai qu'une envie : de le réduire au silence. Suivant mon instinct, je m'avance vers lui et lui balance mon poing dans son visage, visant son œil gauche – juste pour le style. Nathaniel tombe en arrière et heurte plusieurs bancs avant de s'écrouler à terre dans un fracas important. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

\- Adrien ? S'élève une petite voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne précipitamment et aperçois une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, écarquillés par la scène se déroulant devant elle.

\- Marinette ?

\- Je…je venais juste…voir si …mon carnet à dessin n'était pas ici.

C'est gênant. Nathaniel est toujours au sol, gémissant de douleur, les deux mains plaquées sur son visage. Je suis coincé.

\- Nathaniel ? Ca va ?

Le jeune homme ne répond que par des onomatopées comme « mhhhh » ou « arrrgh ». J'hésite entre lui expliquer et m'enfuir en courant. Cependant, il ne faut surtout pas que Nathaniel lui dise mon secret.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Dit Marinette avec une expression à la fois triste et apeurée sur son visage.

\- Je vais le faire, rentre chez toi Marinette. Je m'occupe de tout.

\- Je vois ça, rétorque-t-elle un peu plus sèchement. Rentre chez toi Adrien, je m'en occupe.

Impuissant, je me recule et me résous à la laisser faire.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir!

Désolée de l'attente, j'avais énormément de travail et j'en ai encore jusque mi-juin. J'essaierai néanmoins de ne pas vous laisser sans chapitre :)

 **Azhinaify** : Merci beaucoup c'est adorable ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Neko-Kirei** : Ahah, en vrai, ils me désespèrent autant que dans le dessin animé xD

 **mary-titi** : J'adore jouer avec vos nerfs haha, merci :)

 **sana83** : Merci à toi de continuer à suivre ça fait super plaisir !

Merci à vous d'être toujours de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Pourtant, j'ai du mal à comprendre l'élan de violence qui l'a poussé à frapper Nathaniel. Après m'être rendue compte que mon carnet à croquis se trouvait à l'intérieur de la classe, je suis partie pour le rechercher. J'ai été prise au dépourvue quand, en poussant la porte, j'ai trouvé Nathaniel à terre, à quelques pas d'Adrien.

Malgré mes sentiments à son égard, j'ai demandé à Adrien de retourner chez lui pendant que je m'occupais de notre ami. S'il a d'abord refusé pour une raison qui m'échappe, il a rapidement capitulé quand Nathaniel lui a reformulé ma demande. Je retrouve donc à soigner l'œil du jeune homme aux cheveux roux, assis sur une chaise au beau milieu de la classe.

\- Aie ! Gémit-il lorsque j'applique la pommade sur son œil.

\- Vu ce que tu as pris, tu risques d'avoir la même couleur que celui d'Adrien demain.

Nathaniel grogne davantage à l'évocation de ce prénom.

\- Il va voir quand je vais informer le directeur de sa violence.

A l'idée qu'Adrien puisse avoir encore plus de problème avec son père, je tente de le raisonner.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là, non ? Il risque d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes si tu fais ça.

\- Et moi, tu crois que je ne vais pas en avoir ? Renchérit-il d'un ton plus agressif.

Oh non, je ne dois surtout pas le laisser s'énerver pour autant. Je continue de masser sa paupière avec le gel tandis qu'il me fixe avec son autre œil.

\- Bien sûr mais vous devriez essayer de trouver un accord, vous êtes amis après tout !

Le visage de Nathaniel se fronce, j'affiche directement une moue désolée et retire mes doigts de sa peau. Peut-être est-il temps d'affronter mon ami comme j'aurai dû le faire depuis le début. Après tout, ce qu'il arrive est entièrement ma faute et en tant que Ladybug, je n'ai pas le droit de fuir.

\- Nathaniel ?

Le jeune homme ne me quitte pas des yeux, me fixant de ses orbes bleutés, semblables aux miennes, intenses.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, je poursuis dans un souffle. Mais, d'abord, tu dois me promettre une chose.

Pour appuyer mes mots, j'approche lentement mes mains des siennes pour attraper le bout de ses doigts. Nathaniel d'esquisse aucun mouvement de recul, ce qui m'encourage à continuer dans cette voie.

\- J'aurai dû être plus claire dès que tu m'as présenté ta bande dessinée mais j'ai été vraiment prise au dépourvue. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire sur le coup. Alors je t'ai menti.

Je baisse la tête, prenant une légère pose dans mon aveu. Nathaniel ne dégage pas ses mains des miennes pour autant.

\- Je…J'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre et je ne pense pas pouvoir l'oublier aussi facilement pour un autre garçon. Je suis désolée.

J'ai le regard toujours fixé sur le sol, aucune réaction de mon vis-à-vis. J'hésite à relever la tête et reste dans cette position durant plusieurs minutes.

\- Tu comprends ? Je demande en relevant la tête.

Aussitôt, Nathaniel dévie son attention vers les fenêtres offrant une vue sur l'ensemble de la cour. Ses joues sont légèrement teintes, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère lorsque ses doigts se pressent davantage dans les miens. Je crois alors qu'il est sur le point de s'énerver. Pourtant, cette pression se relâche et il se met à jouer avec le bout de mes doigts.

\- Il n'y a même pas un infime espoir sur lequel je pourrais compter ? Demande-t-il sans me lancer un seul regard.

Je me sens chauffer devant tant d'attention. Au fond, je me sens désolée pour lui. Ce qu'il vit en ce moment, c'est ce que je redoute de subir en avouant mes sentiments à Adrien. Emue, je sépare la distance qui nous sépare et prends mon ami dans mes bras.

\- Je suis désolée, Nathaniel.

De tout cœur, je souhaite qu'il reste comme il est et non qu'il devienne violent ou menaçant comme il a pu l'être ces derniers jours.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous convenons de nous quitter pour rentrer chez nous. Nathaniel ne devrait pas signaler l'incident concernant son œil, ce qui enlève une grosse épine dans le pied d'Adrien. Celui-là…il faudra qu'il m'explique ce qu'il lui a pris ! J'ai beau l'aimer, je ne cautionne pas la violence gratuite.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je salue brièvement mes parents et m'enferme dans ma chambre, vérifiant que personne ne peut m'entendre. Tikki décide alors de sortir de mon petit sac.

\- Bravo Marinette ! Tu as finalement réussi à tout arranger !

Epuisée, je m'effondre comme une pierre sur mon lit. Mon kwami ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, s'installant sur mon front.

\- Peut-etre que j'ai réglé mon problème avec Nathaniel mais j'en ai découvert un autre avec Adrien. Pourquoi donc l'a-t-il frappé ?

La petite bête rouge se met à réfléchir.

\- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est encore de lui demander.

Mh…Tikki a raison. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il faut dire que la dernière fois que nous étions vus, il n'a pas été particulièrement gentil avec moi – même s'il avait raison dans le fond. Plus les choses avancent, plus j'ai l'impression de découvrir une partie sombre d'Adrien que je ne connaissais pas.

J'attrape alors mon téléphone et me connecte sur Facebook. Notre travail est bientôt terminé donc nul besoin de passer par notre groupe. Je m'adresse directement au compte d'Adrien.

Mari Dupain-Cheng : « Coucou Adrien, je reviens de l'école. J'ai repris tes notes de cours, je te les apporterai quand tu en auras besoin. »

Je choisis comme technique d'approche de ne pas directement faire référence aux événements de la journée. A vrai dire, je préfèrerais qu'il prenne l'initiative lui-même.

\- Au fait, tu en es où avec Chat Noir ? Siffle Tikki en se posant une nouvelle fois devant moi.

Je sens une fois de plus mes joues tourner au rouge. Je me revois encore sur le toit de cet immeuble, sous la pluie, collée à Chat Noir. Sa gentillesse, sa chaleur, sa douceur, son baiser…tant d'éléments que je ne peux oublier. Je secoue la tête pour écarter toutes ces idées de ma tête. Chat Noir n'est pas mon prince. Après tout, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il embrasse une fille…Il a déjà embrassé Ladybug.

Les vibrations de mon portable me sortent de mes pensées. Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à Tikki et déverrouille mon téléphone.

Adrien Agreste : « Ah ? Merci beaucoup Marinette, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. »

…C'est tout ?

\- Il va faire comme si de rien était ?

\- Attends, Marinette, il est encore en train d'écrire !

Ah, Tikki a raison. Cette situation est à la fois gênante, excitante et stressante. Adrien met fin au suspens au bout de deux minutes d'attente insoutenable.

Adrien Agreste : « Comment va Nathaniel ? Je peux tout t'expliquer, tu sais. »

Mari Dupain-Cheng : « Il va mieux. Je veux bien que tu m'expliques oui. »

\- Tikki, tu penses que Ladybug et Chat Noir sont destinés à être ensemble ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai connu beaucoup de Ladybug et toute n'ont pas fini avec Chat Noir. Nombreuses sont celles qui ont eu une relation avec un autre garçon.

D'un côté, cela me rassure. Pourtant, j'ai encore la sensation des lèvres de Chat contre les miennes. C'est plutôt troublant.

\- Mais parfois c'est le destin qui a réuni Chat Noir et Ladybug. Certains, à force se combattre ensemble les forces du mal, ont fini par succomber l'un à l'autre.

Il suffit de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, je suppose.

Adrien Agreste : « J'ai demandé à Nathaniel d'arrêter de t'embêter et je lui ai dit que tu ne l'aimais pas comme lui. Il a été insultant envers toi alors je l'ai frappé. C'est parti tout seul. »

\- Alors il a fait ça pour me défendre ?

\- Tu devrais être contente !

Je pousse un faible soupir.

\- Bien sûr mais il a quand même blessé quelqu'un pour moi. J'ai encore plus la sensation d'être fautive maintenant.

Adrien Agreste : « Tu m'en veux ? »

Mari Dupain-Cheng : « Pas du tout ! C'est juste que ça aurait du se passer autrement. »

J'imagine que cette phrase conclut notre discussion. Ah, il continue d'écrire.

Adrien Agreste : « J'ai parlé avec Chat Noir. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais excusée, désolé d'avoir été un peu dur avec toi. »

Mon cœur fait un bond. Chat Noir lui a parlé ? Lui a-t-il aussi dit que nous nous sommes embrassés ? Je commence à paniquer.

Mari Dupain-Cheng : « C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

\- Oh non, je n'aurai pas du lui demander ça, il va comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

Adrien Agreste : « Oui. »

Ou alors il n'est pas aussi curieux que je ne le pensais. Cette fois-ci, je ne sais plus quoi répondre et referme l'application, un tantinet rassurée.

\- On peut dire que j'ai eu mon lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Je vais me reposer un peu Tikki.

Celle-ci acquiesce et s'envole pour l'autre bout de ma chambre. Mais à peine ai-je le temps de m'allonger à nouveau sur mon matelas que mon téléphone sonne. La photo d'Alya apparait sur l'écran. Je grogne avant de décrocher.

\- Allô ?

\- Bah dis donc, c'est quoi cet air ? Je te dérange ?

Je tâche de prendre une voix plus agréable.

\- Non, pas du tout. Il y a quelque chose ?

\- Va voir sur le Ladyblog, TOUT DE SUITE ! S'écrie ma meilleure amie.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Lève tes fesses !

Elle crie tellement fort que je me force à me lever de mon lit et m'installe derrière mon écran, discrètement rejointe par mon Kwami. J'allume rapidement une cession et ouvre une page Internet sur le Ladyblog.

\- Où est-ce que je dois aller ?

\- Dans le forum, section « Théories ». Tu ne vas pas en revenir !

Devant tant d'enthousiasme, je me presse d'accéder à la section indiquée du forum. Le nom de la dernière conversation me saute aux yeux directement.

\- C'est sérieux ?!

\- Attends, tu as vu le premier post ?

Je clique sur le titre pour accéder à la page. Le premier message est très long, il contient plusieurs images et annotations reliant deux noms : Adrien et Chat Noir.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça génial toi ?

Moi qui avais peur qu'on découvre mon identité, on dirait que les fans de Ladybug se sont reportés sur Chat Noir. Mais Adrien Agreste ? Chat Noir ? C'est impossible, Adrien m'a écrit i peine quelques minutes qu'il avait parlé avec Chat.

\- Ce n'est qu'une théorie, je réponds.

Je devine Alya lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oh allez, décoince-toi un peu. Imagine un peu que c'est vrai et qu'en réalité ton prince charmant est aussi un sauveur masqué. C'est pas classe tout ça ?

J'aimerais également ajouter que Chat Noir est un dragueur et parfois un peu lourd avec Ladybug mais, connaissant Alya, elle voudra absolument savoir où j'ai eu toutes ces informations.

\- Peut-être bien…est la seule réponse que je parviens à formuler.

\- Oh chouette !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Marinette, je dois te laisser. Un akuma vient d'être repéré près de la tour Eiffel, je dois me dépêcher si je veux avoir le temps de poser des questions à Chat Noir ! Bye !

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse avant de raccrocher.

\- Moi aussi j'ai quelques questions à poser à Chat Noir, ça tombe bien. Tikki, transforme-moi !


	15. Chapter 15

Il faut que Ladybug tombe amoureuse de moi.

Alors que je baladais en ville, une paire de lunettes de soleil toujours posée sur mon nez pour cacher mon œil meurtri, un cri s'élève à quelques rues d'ici. Moi qui étais sur le point d'envoyer un message à Marinette, cela va devoir attendre. J'accours dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards et appelle mon kwami.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

Celui-ci n'a même pas le temps de protester qu'il est aspiré par mon miraculous et me change en Chat Noir.

\- Y a rien à faire, je ne saurai jamais me passer de mon charme félin, rawr !

Je devrai garder un peu de mes chat-rmes pour ma Ladybug, elle ne parviendra plus à me résister très longtemps. Ni une, ni deux, je grimpe à la gouttière et rejoins à l'aide de mon bâton le lieu du crime.

Il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour repérer le super vilain. C'est un homme gorille accroché à la Tour Eiffel et maintenant fermement une jeune fille dans son poing. La police est rapidement parvenue sur les lieux. Des hélicoptères planent autour du monument.

\- Toujours aussi rapide, Chaton.

Mon cœur fait un bon. Je me tourne, tout sourire, pour accueillir ma Lady comme il se doit.

\- Ma Lady, une journée sans te voir est une journée perdue à mes yeux. Je déclare en attrapant ses petits doigts dans ma main.

Etrangement, elle me laisse lui baiser la main. Habituellement, elle m'aurait repoussé suivi d'une petite plaisanterie mais ses yeux bleus sont fixés dans les miens. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Ma Lady ?

L'appel de son nom tire la super héroïne de ses pensées. Elle n'ose pas croiser mon regard et reporte son attention vers les cris.

\- A quoi avons-nous affaire ? Demande-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Un remake de King Kong à Paris.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour s'élancer au secours de la demoiselle en détresse.

Une fois de plus, Ladybug m'a éblouie de son ingéniosité, se hissant le haut du monument avec une légèreté inouïe. Une fois de plus, j'ai eu l'impression d'être relégué au second rang lorsque, l'akuma libéré du mal, les journalistes se sont rués sur l'élue de mon cœur dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction.

Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtais à repartir pour le manoir Agreste, un raclement de gorge m'en dissuade.

\- Tu ne vas pas donner une interview ? Je demande, étonné.

Ladybug secoue la tête.

\- Tu as vu l'article sur le Ladyblog d'Alya ?

Hein ? De quoi elle parle ? Au vu de l'expression de son visage, elle semble plus ou moins gênée de me poser la question.

\- Non, elle a découvert ton identité ?

\- Pas la mienne mais la tienne apparemment.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas vérifier le blog sur le moment même. Dans un effort surhumain, j'attrape ma queue et la fais tourner, affichant le sourire le plus charmeur dont je suis capable.

\- Oh…tu parles de CETTE information ! Ahah, ma Lady, personne n'a été capable de déceler qui se cache derrière cette combinaison noire hyper sexy.

Je me dandine légèrement. Ladybug se moque, cachant son sourire derrière son gant rouge. Ouf, on dirait que je m'en sors plutôt bien.

\- Je vois. Après tout, tu es très différent d'Adrien Agreste, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais au courant des rumeurs qui vont courir.

Reste naturel, Adrien, reste naturel ! Mon cœur s'emballe quand elle mentionne mon prénom mais ce qui me fait chat-virer c'est qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que nous sommes la seule et même personne. Soudain, nos miraculous se émettent leur premier son.

\- Ah, je vais devoir y aller Chat Noir.

\- Attends, Ladybug !

Ma griffe droite s'empare de son poignet, l'obligeant à me regarder.

\- Accepte de m'accorder une sortie. Tu ne le regretteras pas !

Ses joues se sont teintes de la même couleur que sa combinaison. Je vois en cela une ouverture et une opportunité.

\- Juste une fois, quand cela te plaira. Je prépare tout, tu me donnes juste un jour et une heure.

Ladybug se défait de mon emprise. J'imagine alors que j'ai raté ma chance et baisse la tête.

\- Demain soir, sur le toit du Louvre. Vingt heures.

Cet ascenseur émotionnel va finir par avoir raison de moi. Au loin, ma Lady se balance pour regagner son domicile. Mon miraculous sonne pour la troisième fois, je dois me résoudre à rentrer chez moi avant de me changer ici – surtout si une partie des Parisiens croient que je suis Adrien Agreste.

Au moment où je traverse ma fenêtre, mon miraculous s'éteint et je plonge la tête la première sur le sol de ma chambre, projetant Plagg sur une des vitres.

\- Bon sang, tu ne sais pas faire plus attention gamin !

Grognant à mon tour, je frotte vivement mon crâne blessé par la chute.

\- Plagg, elle m'a dit oui !

\- Et moi je te dis de m'apporter un bout de camembert pour te faire au moins pardonner. Quelles sont ces manières !

Je me fiche totalement des revendications de mon kwami. Ladybug a accepté de me voir un soir ! Il n'y aura qu'elle, moi et le ciel étoilé de Paris pour contempler notre amour. Je suis si excité, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir tenir jusque demain ! Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là, je dois lui trouver un cadeau ! Un bouquet de fleurs, une boite de chocolat, une peluche, un bijou ? Il faut que je demande conseil à Marinette.

Alors je m'empare de mon téléphone pour faire quelques recherches sur les tendances, ce dernier m'affiche les vingt derniers messages reçus. Il s'agit en grande majorité de Nino puis d'Alya. Tous les deux m'ont contactés pour la même raison : suis-je Chat Noir ?

\- Mais comment des gens ont-ils pu deviner que je suis Chat Noir ?

\- Quelle question, tu as si peu de manière que tu n'as pas du faire attention en te détransformant !

Je fronce les sourcils, totalement en désaccord avec cette affirmation.

\- Tu peux me reprocher beaucoup de choses Plagg mais pas ma discrétion, j'ai toujours pris mes précautions avant de me changer !

Soudain, trois coups sont frappés à ma porte, me provoquant un sursaut.

\- Monsieur Adrien ? Vous êtes bien là ?

C'est Nathalie.

\- Oui, je suis là. Il y a un problème ?

Celle que je peux considérer comme ma tutrice n'en attend pas davantage pour ouvrir ma porte, me voyant affalé sur mon parquet.

\- Votre père m'informe qu'il n'est pas content de votre comportement dernièrement. Il vous en touchera deux mots en rentrant de son voyage. En attendant, l'école a appelé pour vous communiquer la date de votre présentation, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce, frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée de me faire remonter les bretelles par mon père.

\- Elle aura lieu fin de semaine. Vous avez donc l'autorisation de vous rendre au lycée pour les prochains jours.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je ne cache pas mon large sourire et remercie Nathalie. Marinette n'aura plus à récupérer mes cours. On dirait bien que les choses s'améliorent – si on omet la dispute que je vais avoir avec mon père.

Lorsque Nathalie prend congé, je m'installe derrière mon ordinateur, direction le Ladyblog. Ce post n'est pas très compliqué à trouver sur le forum étant donné qu'il est actualisé presque toutes les minutes depuis ce matin.

\- Alors, d'où vient cette rumeur ?

Je remonte la page pour trouver l'auteur de la conversation. Ma main droite manque de casser la souris tant je l'empoigne. « Nathaniel », ce type n'a vraiment rien compris à ce que je lui ai dit !

\- Quel con, celui-là !

\- L'idiot, c'est surtout toi de lui avoir fait comprendre que tu es Chat Noir.

\- On aurait du le laisser s'akumatiser depuis le début, je n'en entendrai plus parler aujourd'hui.

Cela risque d'être néanmoins un problème de taille. Même Ladybug est au courant que je suis potentiellement Chat Noir. Après tout, je devrais peut-être tout lui avouer pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à cacher mon identité aux autres.

\- Plagg ?

\- Oui gamin ?

\- Je risque quoi si je révèle mon identité à Ladybug ?

\- N'y pense même pas.

Bon, ça règle le problème. Dommage, cela m'arrangerait bien dans ce cas-ci, d'autant plus que ma Lady m'a pris dans ses bras la dernière fois. C'est une expérience que j'aimerais bien retenter. Pour le moment, je ferai mieux de faire profil bas, le temps qu'ils oublient cette histoire et se reconcentre sur Ladybug.

Le lendemain, le Gorille me conduit à l'école. Il est difficile de faire plus heureux que moi, j'ai eu des papillons dans le ventre toute la nuit. J'ai imaginé encore et encore ma soirée avec ma chère et tendre : chaque petite attention que je pourrais lui porter, chaque phrase charmante et charmeuse qui va colorer ses jolies joues.

Les étudiants semblent à la fois surpris et heureux de me revoir. Je ne porte aucune protection aujourd'hui, une simple dose de maquillage a permis à mon cœur de retrouver une teinte convenable.

\- Adrichou ! S'écrie Chloé en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je suis tellement de bonne humeur que je ne la repousse pas, au contraire, je la salue avec mon plus grand sourire.

\- Je savais que je te manquerai ! L'école paraissait si vide et terne sans ta présence !

\- C'est gentil Chloé.

Sur ce, je lui indique que Nino m'attend dans la cour et prends congé. Mon meilleur ami qui n'a pas raté une miette de la scène me dévisage lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait pendant ton absence ? Tu viens de serrer Chloé Bourgeois, la pire peste du lycée, dans tes bras !

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave Nino, voyons ! Il y a des choses bien pires dans la vie !

\- Oui, tu aurais pu l'embrasser et là j'aurai appelé la police.

Je ris de bon cœur à sa plaisanterie et nous bavardons un moment sur les dernières rumeurs. J'essaie de le rassurer au mieux sur le fait que je ne suis pas Chat Noir, chose plutôt facile en fin de compte étant donné que Nathaniel n'a pas vraiment la cote en ce moment.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce type a lancé cette rumeur sur toi. Il est allé très loin dans sa théorie !

\- Que veux-tu Nino, il fallait bien que des gens parlent à un moment où à un autre. Il y a des tas de théorie sur l'identité de Ladybug pourtant aucune d'entre elles ne tient la route.

Mon ami approuve mes paroles. La cloche sonne, annonçant le début des cours. Nous nous séparons donc et je rejoins la salle de classe au premier étage. Je ne manque pas les salutations spontanées de la plupart de mes camarades, excepté Nathaniel et Marinette. Je m'approche de cette dernière, suivant timidement mes mouvements du coin des yeux.

\- Bonjour Marinette, tu vas bien ?

\- Oh…Adrien, bien je vais ! Je bien vais, enfin tu sais, la forme quoi !

Bon, au moins, elle ne m'en veut sûrement plus pour avoir frappé Nathaniel. Celui-ci, en revanche, ne manque pas de m'adresser un regard sombre…aussi sombre que sa paupière en fait. Je ne devrais pas me moquer mais il a eu ce qu'il méritait au fond.

\- Bonjour, intervient Madame Bustier. Cela fait plaisir de revoir certaines têtes aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas que les présentations de groupe commencent à partir de demain, tenez-vous donc prêt.

C'est vrai, il va falloir que je m'occupe de cela aussi. Plus vite j'en ai fini avec ce travail, plus vite j'en ai fini avec Nathaniel aussi. Je ne dois pas perdre de vue qu'il connait ma seconde identité, il faut qu'il se discrédite pour que sa théorie tombe à l'eau.

La journée se déroule trop lentement à mon goût. Entre les cours qui durent des décennies et les pauses une éternité, c'est un véritable soulagement lorsque la cloche sonne une dernière fois pour signifier la fin des cours.

\- Adrichou, tu ne veux pas qu'on se voit après les cours pour revoir l'exposé ? Me propose Chloé en agitant ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

\- Désolé Chloé, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

\- Oui, tu as l'air pas mal occupé en ce moment. Rétorque Nathaniel les oreilles un peu trop baladeuses à mon goût.

Je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser pour autant.

\- Oui, avec mon boulot de mannequin, j'ai pas de mal de choses à faire. Je dois y aller, à demain !

Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, celui-là. Le jour où il s'akumatise je me ferai une joie d'utiliser mon cataclysme contre lui.

Ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver, il ne me reste que quelques heures pour me préparer à voir Ladybug. Cette fois-ci, je ne louperais pas mon coup.

Mon téléphone affiche dix-neuf heures, une boule se forme au bas de mon ventre au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais l'appeler pour annuler.

\- Tu es malade Plagg, ça fait plusieurs mois que j'attends ça, même dans le coma j'irai.

Je suis plus que jamais déterminé à aller au bout des choses. J'ai laissé croire à Nathalie que je préférai me coucher tôt en vue de la présentation de demain. Tout est en place.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

J'ai aussi prévu du camembert dans une poche au cas où je dois me détransformer à l'improviste. C'est donc plein d'espoir que je m'élance sur les toits de Paris, histoire de flâner un peu avant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Je songe un moment à mon baiser avec Marinette, je ne peux pas dire que c'était désagréable. Je me demande si les lèvres de Ladybug sont aussi douces…Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bien sûr qu'elles le sont, elles le sont sûrement plus ! Mieux vaut que ma Lady ne l'apprenne pas.

Je me tiens sur le toit du Louvre une demi heure avant l'heure, j'observe les derniers touristes contempler la pyramide et se photographier à côté d'elle. Je tâche de ne pas me faire remarquer tout en profitant de la vue vers la Grande Roue et les jardins des Tuileries. Paris est tellement grande pourtant les plus belles choses se cachent dans des petits lieux.

\- Tu es déjà là ? Survient une voix dans mon dos.

\- Ladybug ?

Je ne rêve pas, elle est aussi venue plus tôt…pour moi ?

\- Evidemment ma Reine, un gentleman se doit d'arriver à l'avance pour ne pas importuner sa dame !

Je me courbe en arrière une fois de plus. La demoiselle coccinelle lève les yeux au ciel et me conjure de me redresser.

\- Je suis surprise, je pensais que tu aurais aménagé tout le Louvre avec des fleurs et des bancs.

Son allusion à mon plan raté de la dernière fois me décroche un sourire.

\- Eh bien, j'ai tenté de déplacer la Tour Eiffel jusqu'ici mais elle n'a pas été très coopérative. Tu m'en vois désolé.

\- Je pense que je vais réussir à te pardonner.

Nous rions un petit moment avant de nous asseoir, les jambes dans le vide. Les touristes ont totalement déserté le lieu, à ma plus grande joie.

\- Enfin un peu de tranquillité. Soupire ma belle, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon.

\- Dure semaine ?

\- On peut dire ça. C'est dur de joindre vie privée et vie de super héros, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour n'être jamais fatigué.

Je me demande bien quelles sont ses activités en dehors de libérer Paris du mal.

\- Il faut dire que mon corps d'athlète m'aide à tenir la distance. Puis savoir que je vais te voir me motive plus que tout.

Une fois de plus, elle lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un petit rire qui me fait craquer.

\- A vrai dire, je poursuis plus sérieusement, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de directive dans ma vie privée. J'ai l'habitude d'enchainer les activités sans me plaindre et être Chat Noir n'est pas si fatiguant que ça.

La coccinelle se tourne vers moi, cherchant une once de plaisanterie dans mes paroles.

\- Tu fais quoi en dehors d'être un super héros ?

C'est étrange, c'est la première fois que j'ai réellement l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse à ce que je suis.

\- Je suis lycéen mais dehors des cours, je pratique plusieurs sports et autres activités liées à ma famille. Et toi ?

Ladybug semble hésiter un instant mais finit par se laisser aller.

\- Je suis aussi lycéenne mais je suis tête en l'air donc je passe mon temps à faire des bourdes et à essayer de les rattraper.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser. Ladybug, tête en l'air ? J'aurais tout entendu.

\- Si, si je t'assure ! Tout le monde m'idéalise mais en réalité je ne suis qu'une simple fille sans talent en particulier.

\- Détrompe-toi, tu as au moins le talent de me plaire et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Je ne sais pas si mes paroles la réconfortent mais au moins, elle ne se braque pas lorsque nous parlons de notre intimité.

\- A vrai dire, c'est assez ironique : tu as l'impression d'être idéalisée en super héros et moi c'est ma véritable identité qui est idéalisée. Le Grand maître n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

Nous continuons ainsi à discuter pendant deux heures. Plus les minutes défilent, plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me filer entre les griffes à un moment où à un autre. Je ne suis même plus concentré sur ce qu'elle raconte tant l'idée que j'ai en tête m'obsède.

Et si je l'embrassais ?


	16. Chapter 16

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Pourtant, je trouve naturellement ma place sur le toit du Louvre, les jambes dans le vide. A côté de moi, Chat Noir écoute passablement les histoires que je lui raconte. Sa tête oscille de haut en bas dans un mouvement presque mécanique à la fin de chacune de mes phrases. Il croit peut-être que je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

\- C'est donc comme ça que je suis devenue strip teaseuse. Je termine avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah oui.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, il ne m'écoute absolument plus. Reportant mon attention vers les lumières de la capitale, je me rends compte qu'il va falloir penser à retourner. Notre exposé est peut-être demain, alors ce serait bête d'arriver en retard.

\- Chat? Je vais devoir y aller. Il se fait tard.

Cette fois-ci, on dirait bien que j'ai capté son attention. Ses oreilles noires pointent vers le ciel puis s'abaissent légèrement, lui donnant une mine de pauvre petite créature.

\- Déjà? Dit-il en faisant la moue.

J'acquiesce et plie mes jambes pour me redresser. Il me suit dans mon mouvement et s'avance un peu plus de moi.

\- Merci, ma Lady, pour cette soirée.

Chat Noir lève ses bras dans l'optique de m'enlacer. Par réflexe, je recule légèrement et lui donne une petite frappe sur l'épaule.

\- On se voit plus tard ! Je m'exclame en attrapant mon yo-yo.

\- Ladybug!

\- Oui?

A peine ai-je le temps de lui répondre qu'il m'attrape le poignet et me tire contre lui, m'emprisonnant dans ses griffes dans un geste qui se voulait peut-être romantique. La tête contre son torse, j'entends son cœur s'emballer. Le mien fait de même mais pour une raison toute autre. J'appréhende la suite.

\- Chat, il est vraiment tard...

Ses mains remontent vers mes épaules, il s'écarte légèrement tout en restant assez proche pour que je puisse sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Ses yeux verts sont hypnotisant et intenses, comme cette après-midi là...Au bout de quelques secondes, Chat Noir se décide à rapprocher davantage ses lèvres des miennes. Il a embrassé Marinette et il veut Ladybug. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

\- Non.

Ma main droite se plaque sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise mais il ne dit rien. Le malaise est palpable. Je dois partir, maintenant. Je dévie les yeux de Chat Noir et lance mon yo-yo rouge en direction d'un lampadaire.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour retourner chez moi. A peine me suis-je détransformée dans ma chambre que Tikki s'empresse de prendre la température.

\- Tu te sens bien, Marinette?

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas...C'est mieux pour garder nos identités secrètes que nous n'entamions pas ce genre de relation, j'imagine?

Le kwami ne répond pas mais sa tête en dit long. Je m'affale sur mon lit en poussant un énorme soupir. Vingt-trois heures et quart, je dois dormir mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Dans un dernier espoir, j'éteins la lumière de ma lampe de chevet et ferme les yeux. Me vient alors le visage de Chat Noir lorsque j'ai repoussé son baiser.

Je devrais me sentir comblée: Chat Noir a été attiré par les deux facettes de ma personne, Marinette la maladroite et Ladybug, la super-héroïne de Paris. Pourtant, il ne sait pas que nous sommes la seule et même personne. Est-ce que je peux considérer ça comme de la tromperie? Après tout, Chat a confié à Marinette qu'il comptait séduire Ladybug plus que tout alors son geste n'a rien de surprenant.

Une de mes pensées se dirige vers Adrien. Il semble aimer Ladybug lui aussi. Du moins, c'est ce que je retire de notre câlin de la dernière fois. Je ne pouvais décemment pas embrasser Chat Noir une nouvelle fois de par mes sentiments.

Soudain, des bruits s'élèvent au niveau de ma trappe. On dirait que quelqu'un est en train de gratter le bois depuis l'extérieur. Mes entrailles se nouent. Cela doit être Chat en quête de réconfort.

Je ne peux pas le voir, pas maintenant.

Les bruits persistent une dizaine de minutes puis s'arrêtent brusquement.

Le lendemain, je peine à sortir de mon lit, autant par la fatigue que le manque total d'envie. Un léger coup d'œil à mon téléphone m'indique que je ferai mieux de me dépêcher si je veux arriver un peu plus tôt en classe.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons présenter notre projet de français devant la classe. J'espère que Chloé a bien appris son texte. Je ne me fais pas de soucis concernant Nathaniel et Adrien. De mon côté, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer sur une chose à la fois.

\- Marinette, tu es levée?

\- Oui maman!

Bon, cela ne sert à rien de me torturer davantage l'esprit. J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements, noue mes cheveux en couettes et attrape mes affaires avant de quitter ma chambre - Tikki est toujours cachée dans mon petit sac.

\- Tu ne déjeunes pas? S'étonne ma mère en me voyant la main sur la poignée.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, je prendrai quelque chose dans la boulangerie. Au revoir !

Tête en l'air comme je suis, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de choisir une viennoiserie dans la boutique. Je ne m'en rends compte qu'à la vue de l'école à l'autre bout de la rue. Alya me remarque et me fait de grands signes. Je la rejoins en haut des marches de l'entrée.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de te voir à cette heure ! S'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, je me contente de lui sourire en retour.

\- C'est aujourd'hui votre présentation?

\- Oui, pas vous?

Alya secoue la tête.

\- Nous c'est demain. Vous êtes prêts?

\- A vrai dire, on ne s'est jamais vu tous les quatre pour travailler donc on verra ça tout à l'heure...

C'est bien le point négatif d'être une super héroïne à l'école. Alya m'adresse un regard compatissant. Nous rentrons dans la cours. Je m'absente rapidement pour rejoindre la classe pour relire mes notes une dernière fois. Au bas de la porte, je constate que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée.

\- Oh, Nathaniel?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu lève les yeux de ses feuilles pour me saluer. Je suis rassurée: il ne semble pas m'en vouloir pour ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois. Je dépose mes affaires à côté de lui et me munis à mon tour de mon texte.

\- Tu es prête Marinette? On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

...Comment le sait-il?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, poursuit-il, gêné. C'est juste que tu as des cernes sous les yeux.

Oh...mince, j'ai fait une bourde. Lui qui voulait simplement être gentil, je viens de le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas eu une bonne fin de soirée mais ça va aller. On va s'en sortir avec ce projet!

Nathaniel échappe un petit rire moqueur.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on en sera enfin débarrassé.

C'est un peu l'idée, en effet. Un petit silence s'installe entre nous, j'en profite pour répéter des bouts de phrase dans ma tête. Entre temps, d'autres élèves arrivent, dont Chloé qui ne semble pas stressée ni même tracassée. Cette impression se confirme quand la fi-fille du maire de Paris se pose derrière nous et nous balance:

\- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi concentré sur vos feuilles? C'est aujourd'hui l'exposé?

Ni Nathaniel, ni moi ne nous résolvons à lui répondre. J'hésite à lui laisser la surprise mais ça me portrait préjudice.

\- Oui, on passe aujourd'hui.

\- Et personne n'a pensé à me prévenir? Surenchérit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à écouter, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été d'une grande aide pendant ce travail de toute façon.

Ces reproches ne viennent pas de moi mais de Nathaniel, ayant délaissé ses feuilles pour notre petite altercation. Chloé est bouche-bée, sûrement ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce qu'il lui tienne tête de cette façon. Je l'en remercie d'un petit clin d'oeil.

\- Très bien. Reprend Chloé en levant les yeux au ciel, on verra bien ce que va dire Adrien.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci manque toujours à l'appel. Étrange, ce n'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard, surtout quand nous avons un test important. J'espère que cela n'a pas un rapport avec l'interdiction de venir à l'école. Le stresse augmente brusquement lorsque Madame Bustier entre en classe, toujours aucun signe de vie d'Adrien. J'attrape rapidement mon téléphone et lui envoie un message pour savoir où il se trouve.

\- Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, plusieurs groupes doivent passer alors ne perdons pas de temps. Nathaniel, Marinette et Chloé, où est Adrien?

Nathaniel hausse les épaules.

\- Il devrait bientôt arriver ! Je réponds dans la précipitation.

Enfin, je l'espère...Notre professeur décide alors de faire passer d'autres groupes avant le nôtre. Je ne les écoute presque pas, voire pas du tout. Mon regard est fixé sur la porte d'entrée, je prie chaque seconde pour que le beau blond l'ouvre et s'excuse pour son retard.

L'heure s'écoule rapidement. Je jette un bref coup d'oeil à mon téléphone: pas de message. Bon sang, Adrien, où es-tu?

\- Le chat s'est sauvé. Murmure Nathaniel.

Je le fixe, il n'a pas dit ça pour moi, son attention est concentrée sur le groupe qui présente. Pourtant, ces mots ont un certain sens. C'est lui qui a posté cette théorie sur le forum du Ladyblog.

Et si Chat Noir était Adrien?

Et si Adrien était si triste de la veille qu'il venait à se faire akumatiser?

Non, cela n'a aucun sens, ce sont deux personnes diamétralement opposées. C'est impossible qu'il s'agisse de la seule et même personne, je l'aurai remarqué. Même si...je ne les ai jamais vus au même endroit, au même moment.

Non, c'est très certainement une coïncidence.

A moins que...

\- Marinette, Adrien vous a-t-il répondu?

Adrien Agreste...Adrien a frappé Nathaniel.

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?

Nathaniel déteste Chat Noir.

\- Madame? Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

Ma demande étonne la maîtresse, je la fixe avec instance. Elle me dévisage un moment puis secoue la tête en refus.

\- Si votre camarade n'est pas là, alors vous présenterez sans lui.

Je ne peux pas rester ici alors qu'Adrien est peut-être en danger. S'il est Chat Noir et que le Papillon profite de son état de faiblesse pour se servir de lui, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Nathaniel et Chloé se lèvent à leur tour pour rejoindre l'estrade, cette dernière peste sur notre groupe de bras-cassés. Mes mains tremblent devant ce dilemme. Je ne peux pas désobéir à mon professeur mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était.

Adrien compte bien plus que tout ça.

Sur cette pensée, je dépose mes affaires sur mon banc et m'élance en direction de la sortie.

\- Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! S'écrie Madame Bustier, énervée.

Je reste sourde à ses appels et ouvre la porte à la hâte pour me précipiter dehors. Celle-ci claque au moment où je descends les escaliers menant à la cour. Tout à coup, je me heurte à quelque chose de dur et tombe en avant.

\- Aie...râle la dite chose.

J'ai bousculé quelqu'un, on dirait. Ouvrant les yeux après le choc, je remarque que je suis allongée sur quelqu'un, un jeune homme au T-shirt noir surmonté d'une blouse blanche. Il ne m'en faut pas davantage pour le reconnaître.

\- Adrien?!

Celui-ci ouvre les yeux à son tour et me regarde. Il redresse son torse sur lequel je suis toujours affalée.

\- Marinette? Tu vas bien?

\- Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ! Crie une voix stridente dans mon dos. Je vous ai dit de rester en classe. Oh, monsieur Agreste, vous êtes en retard. Alors vous deux, vous allez me faire le plaisir de revenir en classe et de faire votre présentation. Vous irez chez le proviseur après. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça par votre faute !

Quelle idiote je fais.

Comment ai-je pu croire un moment qu'Adrien était Chat Noir?


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou :)

Merci beaucoup pour vos réactions, vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre ma fiction et ça me fait très plaisir. Juste un message pour vous dire de faire très attention par ce temps très chaud, j'ai moi-même été aux urgences dans la nuit de lundi à mardi après m'être évanouie à cause, entre autres, de déshydratation. Prenez soin de vous 3.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Moi, Adrien Agreste, ne comprends définitivement rien à l'amour.

La veille avait été particulièrement douloureuse. Après m'être fait rejeter par l'élue de mon cœur, je suis allé gratter à la fenêtre de celle qui aurait pu me rassurer ou me dire simplement où j'avais foiré. Finalement, je suis rentré bredouille dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste.

\- Vous allez me travailler ce poème jusqu'à seize heures.

Et aujourd'hui j'écope de ma toute première retenue. Il y a des jours où il vaudrait mieux ne pas se lever, n'est-ce pas?

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à ma copie, je baille puis me frotte les yeux. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi. Ca a été la cause principale de mon retard ce matin. Quel idiot, le jour de la présentation de français en plus. Madame Bustier était furieuse.

A vrai dire, elle paraissait plus en colère contre Marinette pour une raison qui m'échappe. Quand la maîtresse nous a ordonné de rentrer, nous ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole et avons simplement obéi. L'exposé s'est bien déroulé, sans plus – si ce n'est que Chloé a entièrement lu son texte au lieu de le réciter naturellement.

A l'autre bout de la salle de retenue, Marinette fixe sa feuille, la tête entre les mains. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une superbe journée pour elle non plus. Même de ma position j'aperçois les poches sous ses yeux. J'espère que ça n'a plus rien avoir avec Nathaniel.

Je me concentre pendant une vingtaine de minutes sur l'exercice et le termine à la fin de ce délai. Alors que je dépose mon stylo à côté de ma feuille puis craque mes doigts, je constate que Marinette est toujours en pleine réflexion et que sa copie est toujours blanche. Mh…je devrais peut-être l'aider. Après tout, la surveillante a le nez plongé dans son magazine et ne l'a pas relevé une seule fois depuis que nous sommes assis.

A pas de souris, je me glisse de banc en banc, ma copie entre les doigts et la dépose devant mon amie. Je prends vite place à côté d'elle, sous son regard surpris.

\- Tiens, pour me faire pardonner. Je chuchote en indiquant l'exercice du doigt.

Les joues de Marinette se teignent de rouge, réaction presque naturelle chez elle, on dirait. Elle finit par accepter mon cadeau et copie silencieusement chacune de mes réponses sur sa feuille. Elle semble si paisible mais je peux entendre le bruit de sa respiration irrégulière. Est-ce moi qui lui provoque ça?

\- Tout va bien Mari?

Elle acquiesce rapidement mais rature le dernier mot qu'elle vient d'écrire.

\- Menteuse, j'ajoute enjoué. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

A mes mots, la jeune fille cesse d'écrire et dépose son stylo. Son visage se tourne vers le mien, elle lève un sourcil et hausse les épaules.

\- C'est à moi de te demander ça.

\- Tu parles de ce matin? Je suis arrivé en retard à cause de mon réveil, je suis désolé.

Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de lui convenir.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir une panne de réveil alors que ta journée est organisée par Nathalie…?

J'en ai le souffle coupé, autant par la pointe de tristesse qui emplit sa voix que par sa réflexion plutôt intelligente. Non pas que je considère Marinette comme une fille sans cervelle, loin de là. C'est à mon tour d'être gêné, je détourne les yeux et je la sens faire de même. Dans le calme, elle termine de compléter sa feuille et glisse la mienne jusqu'à mes doigts.

\- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Quelque chose m'embêtait.

Sans la regarder, je devine que j'ai toute son attention.

\- Du coup j'ai tourné en rond dans mon lit. Après deux-cent tours, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en retard.

\- Je…Je t'ai envoyé des messages.

Oui, je les ai lus à la pause de midi. J'adresse un regard désolé à Marinette, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur ce coup-ci.

\- J'espère qu'on aura une note correcte. Je soupire en m'affalant sur le dossier.

Marinette opine du chef. A la vue de l'horloge accrochée au dessus du tableau, il nous reste une bonne demi-heure à meubler.

\- Tu peux me dire quelle est cette "chose" qui t'embête? Demande-t-elle timidement.

Je me sens légèrement chauffer, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle poserait cette question. Je ne peux définitivement pas lui mentir une fois de plus mais il est hors de question que je lui confie le râteau que je me suis pris la veille.

\- Une histoire de cœur, rien de bien intéressant.

\- Oh…

Marinette cache très difficilement sa déception, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai lorsqu'elle reporte son attention devant elle.

\- Mais bon, à notre âge, ces choses-là sont beaucoup trop compliquées.

Elle ne réagit pas. Je me penche de nouveau vers l'avant pour la fixer dans les yeux.

\- Et toi? Pourquoi as-tu les yeux aussi cernés?

\- Quelqu'un est venu gratter à ma porte cette nuit, je n'ai pas pu dormir.

…Ah, elle était réveillée? Attends un peu, ça veut dire qu'elle savait que je – enfin Chat Noir – cherchais à lui parler, qu'elle était tout à fait consciente mais qu'elle n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir? Sur le coup, je suis très vexé.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à aller voir ce que c'était? Je demande, dissimulant du mieux possible ma frustration.

Marinette secoue la tête, elle ne m'accorde toujours pas un regard.

\- Il était tard et il fallait que je dorme.

Je sais pertinemment que c'est une bonne raison mais rien n'y fait, elle aurait du m'ouvrir.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'était important.

\- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas frappé?

\- Parce qu'il a toujours fait ça comme ça?

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

A ce moment, Marinette me fixe droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles bleues érigent domicile dans les miens. C'est comme si elle cherchait une réponse que je ne veux pas lui donner. Pourtant, je lui ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas Chat Noir.

\- Il m'a dit que tu ne lui avais pas répondu hier soir. Il voulait te parler.

\- Si tu sais qu'il vient chez moi, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu te parler à toi?

Je commence doucement à avoir mal à la tête.

\- Il t'apprécie beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois.

\- Chhhhhut !

La surveillante nous rappelle à l'ordre. Il faut dire que nous avons vite arrêté de chuchoter. S'en suit alors un long silence durant lequel Marinette et moi nous fixons dans les yeux. Si je continue à lui donner des indices sur Chat Noir, elle va me démasquer à coups sûr.

Mais au fond, est-ce si grave que ça?

Plagg me tuerait s'il m'entendait.

\- Marinette, je reprends deux tons plus bas.

Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Oui?

Peut-être qu'elle me comprendra mieux si elle le sait. Après tout, c'est une de mes premières amies.

\- Ne le dis à personne, mais…

Je peux sentir Plagg s'agiter à mes pieds, comme pour me sommer d'arrêter.

\- Adrien?

\- Je suis amoureux de Ladybug.

Quel crétin.

J'affiche un petit sourire gêné tandis qu'elle me dévisage un moment. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. A vrai dire, moi non plus. Un détail sur la jeune fille me frappe: Marinette devient de plus en plus rouge. Pourtant, il ne fait pas si chaud dans la salle de classe.

\- Tout va bien, Marinette?

Elle plonge une main dans ses cheveux de jais, souriante.

\- Mais elle ne m'aimera jamais en retour…

Ses prunelles bleutées fuient une fois de plus. Est-ce que la gêne en lui parlant de ma vie amoureuse? C'est étrange, cela ne semble pas la déranger lorsque Chat Noir le fait…Je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux de moi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire? Je lui demande finalement.

Prise de court, Marinette perd son sourire et me jauge avec étonnement. Je suis pendu à ses lèvres. Sachant qu'elle a déjà conseillé Chat Noir sur la même personne, va-t-elle me donner la même chance?

Sa réponse prend beaucoup de temps à venir.

\- Je pense que tu devrais d'abord en parler avec Chat Noir. Souffle-t-elle les joues colorées, il semble l'aimer énormément lui aussi.

Je ne manque pas d'exprimer ma surprise. Alors les sentiments de Chat Noir sont aussi importants pour elle? Mon ventre se noue sans que je puisse en expliquer la raison.

\- Monsieur Agreste, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, l'heure de colle est terminée. Nous interrompt Madame Bustier, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Avez-vous terminé le travail que je vous ai demandé?

Nous affirmons en lui rendant nos productions. Elle jette un bref coup d'œil sur nos copies avant de nous laisser partir. Marinette et moi sortons en silence, nous le gardons jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où la limousine m'attend déjà. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon amie.

\- Ca va aller pour rentrer?

Elle hoche vivement la tête. La limousine klaxonne une fois, je comprends que je dois me dépêcher mais je n'ai vraiment envie de la quitter tout de suite. Je lui adresse alors une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de l'étreindre légèrement. Marinette se laisse faire, elle ne bronche pas, même lorsque je lui adresse un signe amical en rejoignant le véhicule. Ce n'est que lorsque la limousine quitte son emplacement que je la vois agiter sa main, en haut des marches.

Le soir même, je suis paisiblement allongé sur mon lit. La fin d'après-midi n'a pas été de tout repos, il faut dire qu'il m'a fallu rattraper tout mon retard. Nathalie ne m'a pas perdu des yeux durant quatre heures. Je suis totalement épuisé.

\- On dirait que cette histoire de forum n'a pas eu tant d'impact que cela. Remarque Plagg, assis devant mon clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Le Ladyblog est populaire mais cela ne reste que des suppositions. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas le seul à être suspecté d'être Chat Noir. Certains ont même pensé que Jagged Stone pouvait être moi alors que Ladybug et Chat Noir l'ont déjà combattu il y a plusieurs mois.

De toute façon, la seule personne à qui je révèlerai ma véritable identité est Ladybug, ma partenaire. M'enfin…C'est ce que je pensais il y a encore quelques heures mais la réaction de Marinette m'a troublée, je dois l'avouer. Elle est une amie en qui je peux avoir confiance et qui ne répètera pas mon identité à Alya – enfin je l'espère.

Que se serait-il passé si je lui avais tout avoué pendant la colle? J'aurai tellement aimé le savoir. En attendant, je garde l'espoir qu'elle touche un mot sur moi à Ladybug. Notre étreinte de la dernière fois m'a laissé un goût de trop peu.

Ma Lady, si tu savais comme tu me rends fou en ce moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

En rentrant de mon heure de colle, je me fais légèrement disputer par mes parents. Ils cherchent à savoir ce qui ne va pas mais je ne laisse rien transparaître. Je leur promets de ne plus me faire coller et ils me laissent retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Marinette, ça va? S'inquiète Tikki une fois que j'ai refermé la trappe.

Je soupire, la journée n'a pas été de tout repos. Mais s'il y avait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'est bien la déclaration d'Adrien. Il est amoureux de Ladybug, il lui a déjà montré et il sait que Chat Noir aussi la convoite.

\- On dirait bien que Ladybug a pas mal de courtisans, je soupire en m'allongeant sur mon lit.

Mon kwami rouge se pose au niveau de ma poitrine et me fixe. Je glisse une main derrière ma tête et fixe le plafond. Comment je vais faire pour me tirer de là?

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse, Marinette?

\- Bien sûr que si. Le garçon que j'aime aime une partie de moi mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il aime Marinette pour autant. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, Tikki.

Il y aurait bien la solution de dévoiler aux deux garçons qui je suis et voir celui qui m'apprécie vraiment mais Tikki serait furieuse. Soudain, alors que je suis en plein dilemme intérieur, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. C'est Alya.

\- Bonjour Alya, tu vas bien? Dis-je en portant l'appareil à mon oreille.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. On m'a dit que tu avais passé une bonne heure de colle avec un certain Adrien Agreste.

Sa voix est moqueuse. Si elle savait.

\- Oui mais il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

\- Roh, allez Marinette ! Tu ne sais définitivement pas quand passer à l'attaque !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

\- Laisse-moi te donner un conseil: tu dois te faire désirer par le garçon, attirer son intérêt, tu dois toujours avoir les cartes en main. Ce genre de truc quoi!

Son conseil me laisse perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire que je dois faire semblant de l'ignorer?

Alya étouffe un rire.

\- C'est plus complexe que ça. Tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement.

Ensuite, ma meilleure amie me dresse une liste de comportements à avoir en présence d'Adrien. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Lorsqu'elle raccroche pour rejoindre Nino, je me retrouve avec une feuille remplie de mots-clés qui se renvoient les uns aux autres. Tikki semble aussi hésitante que moi.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée Marinette? Demande-t-elle en fixant la page.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait tester sur quelqu'un d'autres en premier lieu. Si ça fonctionne sur un garçon alors je veux bien essayer sur Adrien.

\- Mais sur qui?

C'est bien ça le problème, je ne connais pas tant de garçons que ça et je ne suis pas assez proche d'eux pour me permettre de changer d'attitude. Il y aurait bien Nathaniel avec qui je m'entends bien maintenant mais ça serait mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Ne reste qu'une personne…

\- Quelle heure est-il?

\- Dix-huit heures trente.

Bien, Chat Noir ne vient qu'une fois la nuit tombée et s'il parle à Adrien aujourd'hui, il y a des chances qu'il passe me voir. Après tout, Chat est amoureux de Ladybug lui aussi, je ne perds rien à expérimenter ces techniques.

\- Bon, il est temps de passer sous la douche!

Ce soir, je prends tout mon temps pour m'apprêter. Cela passe du choix de mon gel douche, à celui de mon shampoing pour finir sur la tenue de nuit. Même si l'automne prend ses droits sur Paris, les nuits restent encore douces et chaudes, je me permets de sortir un T-shit blanc avec l'imprimé d'un chat rose dessus et d'un short de la même couleur. Exceptionnellement, je laisse mes cheveux défaits, balayant à peine mes épaules.

Il est presque vingt heures quand je finis de sécher mon vernis à ongles. Heureusement que je ne mets pas autant de temps à devenir Ladybug.

\- Et si Chat Noir ne vient pas? Ajoute Tikki volant autour de moi.

J'ose espérer que mon minou va pointer le bout de son museau sinon cette expérience n'a aucun intérêt. En patientant, je m'assois derrière mon ordinateur et jette un coup d'œil au forum du Ladyblog. Les théoriciens se lassent progressivement de l'hypothèse Agreste pour se reconcentrer sur Ladybug – le post de Nathaniel a déjà été relégué à la deuxième page de la section. Dommage, cela me donnait un peu de répit.

\- Parmi toutes les jeunes filles de Paris, ils n'ont toujours pas effleuré la vérité. Je devrais me sentir vexé qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas?

Tikki masque un petit rire.

\- Bien sûr que non Marinette, tu es une Ladybug extraordinaire et ça veut dire que tu gardes très bien ton secret!

J'esquisse un sourire, il faut dire que mes efforts pour me dissimuler portent leurs fruits.

\- " _Derrière le masque de Ladybug pourrait se cacher la fille du Maire_ ", Chloé Bourgeois? Ca, c'est une insulte.

Soudain, de légères grattes s'élèvent. Mon cœur rate un battement. Elles proviennent de là-haut. Je prends une profonde inspiration et me lève ma chaise.

" _Conseil numéro quinze: garde ton calme en toutes circonstances_ ".

Je grimpe les quelques marches menant à la terrasse et déverrouille la trappe extérieure – fraichement remplacée. Comme convenu, je tombe nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux verts intenses.

\- Bonsoir princesse. Me salue-t-il en me tendant sa main.

J'attrape cette dernière qui me hisse jusqu'à la terrasse. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les joues du super héros gagnent des couleurs. Il détourne un instant son regard mais peine à le poser ailleurs que sur ma tenue. Bon, attirer son attention, c'est fait. Maintenant, il faut pouvoir la garder.

 _"Conseil numéro huit: pose-lui des questions de façon légère et non intrusive."_

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée, mon Minou?

"Conseil numéro treize: utilise son nom ou son surnom pendant la conversation."

Ca s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups. L'effet est immédiat: ses yeux reviennent se poser sur moi et ses lèvres s'étirent dans un petit sourire gêné. On dirait que même Chaton a perdu de sa prestance.

\- Oui, très bonne journée et je suis en train de passer un très bon début de soirée.

Sa voix qui se voulait sûrement charmeuse se perd dans les aigus. Il s'en aperçoit et se reprend aussitôt.

\- Ca te va bien les cheveux lâchés, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton costume. Je poursuis en encrant mes yeux dans les siens.

" _Conseil numéro onze: fais-lui des compliments simples mais efficaces._ "

C'est définitivement plus simple de faire ça avec Chat Noir qu'avec Adrien. Nous sommes séparés d'un bon mètre, je distingue dans la pénombre ses mains cherchant une contenance.

" _Conseil numéro douze: établis un contact physique._ "

Voyant l'opportunité de suivre ce conseil, je m'avance et plonge mes mains dans les siennes en détournant les yeux vers le paysage. S'il est mentionné dans le conseil numéro un de maintenir le contact visuel, je dois aussi attendre qu'il le fasse. Aussi proche, je le sens beaucoup moins à l'aise que précédemment.

\- Tout va bien Marinette? Demande-t-il la voix peu assurée.

\- Bien sûr mon chaton, ça ne va pas?

Il déglutit puis dévie les yeux à son tour pour le bas de la rue. Je garde une main dans la sienne, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en défaire.

\- Au fait, je reprends d'un ton plus léger. Ca se passe comment avec Ladybug?

Je regrette presque aussitôt mes paroles. Les images de la soirée au Louvre me reviennent en tête, j'avais presque oublié que nous nous sommes quittés sur une tentative de baiser raté.

\- Pas comme je le voudrais, princesse. Se contente-t-il de dire dans un soupir.

Une pointe de tristesse traverse son regard. Le pauvre…En y repensant, si Adrien est amoureux de Ladybug et que je suis amoureuse d'Adrien, ça veut dire que Chat va se retrouver seul. Cela me fait un peu de peine pour lui.

\- Si seulement elle me disait ce qu'il ne lui plait pas chez moi, enchaîne-t-il toujours aussi contrarié. Je pourrai faire un effort pour elle.

Bon, ça ne sert à rien de le laisser sur le sujet "Ladybug". Revenons à nos moutons. Nous sommes tous les deux appuyés sur la rambarde de la mezzanine, j'en profite pour le pousser légèrement.

\- Hé! S'exclame-t-il en me rendant mon attention.

Je pouffe de rire devant sa réaction. Plus je passe du temps avec Chat Noir, plus fort est l'envie de connaître le personnage derrière le masque. Est-il aussi démonstratif et vantard ou, à l'instar de moi, montre-t-il une toute autre facette de sa personnalité? A vrai dire, j'aurais du mal à imaginer Chat Noir timide et réservé.

\- Je passe vraiment des bons moments avec toi Marinette.

Mon cœur bondit, il m'a totalement prise au dépourvu. Il a prononcé mon nom d'une voix si grave que j'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître. C'est à mon tour de rougir et de ne savoir quoi répondre.

\- Tu sais, des fois, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas eu des sentiments pour Ladybug.

Il poursuit avec un rire un peu forcé. Je comprends assez vite le sous-entendu: aurait-il développé des sentiments pour moi? Dans les deux cas, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre positivement.

De mon côté, si je n'avais pas eu des sentiments pour Adrien, est-ce que je serais tombée sous le charme de mon minou?

Ca ne sert à rien de se poser la question.

\- J'ai bien aimé t'embrasser l'autre jour, lâche-t-il de but en blanc.

Je le dévisage, la bouche ouverte. C'est moi qui suis supposée le déstabiliser, pas l'inverse! Je ne vois pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Peut-être qu'après avoir été déçu auprès de Ladybug, il veut essayer quelque chose avec moi?

\- Ca te gêne ce que je te dis?

Je réponds un peu précipitamment.

\- Non, non, pas du tout! C'est juste que… C'est bizarre que tu me dises ça alors que tu aimes Ladybug.

Alors que je pensais l'avoir vexé, Chat Noir se penche un peu plus vers le vide, les yeux clos mais les lèvres étirées dans un sourire.

\- Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que plus je fais des efforts pour séduire Ladybug plus mes sentiments pour elle s'atténuent.

\- " _Conseil numéro 3: reste toi-même durant tout le processus_ ".

\- Hein?

\- Tu te prends trop la tête mon Minou.

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire tandis qu'il se mut dans son silence.

\- Je vais y aller, déclare-t-il plus paisiblement.

Je m'apprêtais à lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans la poche de mon short. Machinalement, je tourne dos à Chat Noir après lui avoir adressé un signe de la main et décroche l'appel.

\- Marinette? Tu dors?

C'est encore Alya, peut-être un conseil qu'elle a omis de me donner tout à l'heure. Vu sa voix basse, j'augmente le son de mon mobile.

\- Non Alya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Tu sais, je me demandais si organiser un rendez-vous à quatre avec Nino ne serait pas une bonne idée en fin de compte.

L'image gênante d'un double rendez-vous me vient directement en tête.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'Adrien...

\- Allez, j'essaie de t'aider là. Comment veux-tu tester mes conseils en séduction si tu n'as même pas l'occasion de le voir!

Je pousse un long soupir, elle a raison, une fois de plus.

\- Tu veux le voir? Demande-t-elle pour me motiver.

\- Évidemment, j'ai toujours envie de voir Adrien... Mais je pense qu'il mérite peut-être quelqu'un de plus charismatique que la maladroite Marinette...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là? Apres tous tes efforts, je te ne laisserai pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort!

L'acharnement de ma meilleure amie me met du baume au cœur, on dirait qu'elle est plus investie que moi dans une relation qui n'existe même pas. Tout à coup, je sens une main se déposer sur mon épaule droite. Je sursaute et manque de lâcher mon téléphone.

À peine ai-je le temps de me tourner vers le responsable de ma surprise qu'une paire de lèvres s'emparent des miennes.

\- Mh!

\- Marinette? Tu es toujours là?

Il me faut quelques instants pour retrouver mes esprits et constater que Chat Noir est en train de m'embrasser. J'ai soudainement très chaud. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Alya attend que je lui réponde mais je ne peux pas me défaire ainsi du baiser qu'on me donne.

\- Marinette! S'écrie Alya plus fermement.

Chat Noir semble l'avoir entendu. Il met fin au baiser mais plante ses orbes vertes dans les miennes, les paupières mi-closes.

Sans couper le contact, je ramène le téléphone à mon oreille.

\- Tout va bien Alya, dis-je le souffle court. Je dois te laisser, on se voit demain.

Je coupe l'appel sans faire attention aux protestations d'Alya. Il ne faut pas plus de cinq secondes à Chat Noir pour séparer une nouvelle fois la distance qu'il y a entre nos deux bouches. Cette fois, je ferme les yeux au contact de ses lèvres et me laisse emporter au gré de ses envies. Rapidement nos langues se retrouvent, se touchent, se taquinent, comme si cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles attendaient.

Sur le coup, alors que je suis dans les bras d'un autre, je ne peux vraiment dire si je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour!

 **Lolocando:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, contente que ça te plaite :).

 **Bubullina:** Anhw, un des plus beau commentaire que je n'ai jamais reçu! C'est super adorable!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Suis-je réellement amoureux de Ladybug? Ou est-ce que je me suis trompé de personne durant tout ce temps?

Mes lèvres liées avec celles d'une autre, je n'y songe que pendant d'infimes secondes. Le reste du temps me sert à apprécier la douceur de la bouche de Marinette. Mon être s'est littéralement enflammé lorsque j'ai écouté sa conversation avec Alya. Je n'ai certes pas tout entendu mais le simple fait de savoir qu'elle a envie de voir mon alter ego me met dans un état terrible.

Alors que l'une de mes mains a élu domicile dans son flot de mèches sombres, je recule doucement mon visage pour admirer le sien. Ses joues se sont empourprées, ses lèvres sont légèrement rougies et gonflées. Ses yeux s'encrent dans les miens, voilé d'un désir que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Comment penser à une autre fille dans un moment pareil?

\- Désolé de t'avoir interrompue, je souffle sans y croire moi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais...pourquoi?

Je détourne les yeux pour les poser sur une table posée plus loin. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis Adrien, c'est interdit. Pour ne pas lui faire subir un silence insupportable, je la force à baisser sa tête à l'aide de ma main au bas de sa nuque et dépose un baiser sur son front puis l'enlace. Les mots ne me viennent pas pour lui donner une explication. Je suis à la fois désolé pour elle et heureux de la tournure des choses.

\- Ne m'en veux pas Princesse. Est tout ce qui sort de ma bouche.

Marinette me rend mon étreinte, je la presse davantage contre moi. Je n'échangerai cet instant pour rien au monde.

Curieusement, c'est elle qui décide de se retirer, non sans la douceur qui lui est propre. Mon regard, lui, ne se détache pas de ses petites fossettes, creusées par son sourire.

\- Il est tard, Minou.

Sa voix est légèrement cassée, elle arbore presque la même attitude que lorsqu'elle se trouve en présence d'Adrien. Je comprends mieux désormais.

\- Tu es en train de me mettre dehors? J'ajoute pour la taquiner.

\- C'est exactement ça!

Sa moquerie sonne faux tant qu'elle rougit et évite de croiser mes yeux. J'ose une ultime caresse dans ses cheveux avant de me hisser en haut de la rampe.

\- Je te souhaite une agréable soirée, Princesse. Dis-je en me tournant pour la saluer.

\- A toi aussi.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour prendre congé et repartir chez moi. Le chemin n'a jamais été aussi court tant j'étais plongé dans mes pensées - heureusement que mon costume est indestructible.

La nuit est longue mais pas désagréable. Une fois détransformé, je me suis allongé sur mon lit à fixer le plafond, revivant dans ma tête encore et encore la soirée.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a subitement changé d'avis.

C'est Plagg qui se moque de ma béatitude. Il n'a pas totalement tord. Encore hier je songeais à embrasser Ladybug sur le toit du Louvre et aujourd'hui je me demande si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de peser le pour et le contre avant de me lancer.

J'entame le onzième jour de mon défi et je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que je veux réellement. Ladybug m'a...repoussé un nombre incroyable de fois. Pourtant, dès le premier jour où je l'ai vue combattre avec lucidité et courage, je suis tombé sous son charme. Elle a sauvé Paris des centaines de fois et n'a jamais hésité à se mettre en danger pour le bien de tous. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle soit si populaire. Il suffit de faire un tour sur le forum du Ladyblog pour s'apercevoir du nombre de garçons qui souhaiteraient la voir sans son costume - certains sans vêtement mais rien que penser à ces types me donne envie de vomir.

De l'autre côté, j'ai mon amie Marinette, toujours prête à m'aider. Elle est une des rares Parisiennes à faire attention à ce que Chat Noir peut ressentir, à s'intéresser à moi. Même si j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne supportait pas Adrien, elle cache bien son jeu.

Si seulement elle pouvait se comporter avec Adrien comme elle le fait avec Chat Noir.

Cependant, dans cette histoire, il me manque une pièce au puzzle. Quand j'ai agressé Nathaniel, il m'a dit que Ladybug et moi lui avions dit d'arrêter de poster les planches de sa bande dessinée pour le bien de Marinette. A aucun moment il a mentionné les paroles de Marinette sur Chat Noir. Au début, ce détail m'avait échappé mais à force de me repasser les événements de ces derniers jours, je me pose de plus en plus de question.

Le matin qui a suivi, j'ai reçu un message sur mon téléphone. Il provenait de Nathaniel.

 **Nathaniel:** " _Je t'ai vu hier soir, jolie prise "mon minou"._ "

Le message a été envoyé quand je rentrais chez moi, je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier mon téléphone plus tôt. Evidemment, c'est lui qui a posté la rumeur selon laquelle je suis Chat Noir mais ça n'explique pas comment il m'a vu hier soir chez Marinette. Il l'épie chaque soir sous sa fenêtre?

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Nathaniel, laisse-moi tranquille et j'en ferai de même avec toi, merci._ "

\- Tu devrais éviter de te faire des ennemis, me prévient Plagg en jetant un coup d'œil à la conversation. Les gens ne doivent pas apprendre que tu es Chat Noir.

Je soupire, blasé.

\- Plagg, si personne ne l'a cru quand il a posté son message sur le Ladyblog alors personne ne va le croire tout court.

Bien que nous soyons en week-end, Nathaniel est plutôt rapide pour me répondre. Je sens à ce moment là que je suis loin d'être sorti d'affaires.

 **Nathaniel:** " _Je te rappelle que j'ai encore la preuve sur mon visage que tu es un mec violent. Ne me fais pas regretter de n'avoir rien dit._ "

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je n'ai qu'une envie: aller chez lui en tant que Chat Noir et l'énerver jusqu'à ce qu'il soit akumatisé pour lui faire manger mon cataclysme dans la figure.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Si tu ne m'avais pas frappé en premier, je n'aurai pas eu à le faire._ "

 **Nathaniel:** " _Je n'ai pas frappé Adrien Agreste, seulement Chat Noir._ "

Il tente me le faire dire? Désolé Nathaniel, je ne risque pas de tomber dans le panneau.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Quel est le rapport avec Chat Noir? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es violent avec plusieurs personnes._ "

 **Nathaniel:** " _Continue de faire l'innocent. Le super héros chat de Paris ne fanfaronnera plus quand les gens apprendront que tu es quelqu'un de violent et de peu fréquentable._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Laisse-moi rire, tu n'as pas d'amis._ "

Bon d'accord, c'est un peu méchant mais il l'a cherché. D'ailleurs, Nathaniel ne répond pas à ce message. Je l'ai peut-être blessé...Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces histoires, Nathalie m'appelle pour le petit déjeuner. Ce week-end, je dois rattraper à la fois mon retard en cours mais aussi faire meilleure impression à mon père pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. J'éteins donc mon portable pour de longues heures.

Le soir venu, je m'écroule dans ma chambre.

\- Je n'ai jamais posé aussi longtemps qu'aujourd'hui. Je râle en rechignant de prendre ma douche.

Je n'ai qu'une envie: ne plus bouger de ma vie. Pourtant un éclair de lucidité me force à me laver, enfiler des vêtements propres et confortables. Il est presque neuf heures du soir quand je m'assois sur mon lit et allume mon téléphone. A peine ai-je composé mon code que l'appareil se met à vibrer indéfiniment.

\- La popularité, rit Plagg.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, j'ai rarement autant de messages en une journée.

Au début, je pense à un akuma dans Paris mais c'est impossible: mon photographe écoute la radio à chaque séance. Nino a essayé de m'appeler une fois, vers deux heures de l'après-midi. C'est déjà plus inquiétant. Je finis par comprendre ce flot de notifications lorsque j'ouvre ma messagerie sur Facebook.

 **Nathaniel:** " _Cela risque d'être drôle._ "

Il s'agit du dernier message que j'ai reçu, les précédents sont du même acabit. Si au début, Nathaniel était assez calme et se contenait de me lancer des piques concernant mes deux relations avec Marinette, il a vite enchaîné sur des insultes et des remarques déplaisantes. L'avantage de les recevoir en une fois, c'est de ne pas avoir répondu pour aggraver la situation. Vu de l'extérieur, on pourrait facilement dire que je me fais harceler par un camarade de classe mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça.

Au lieu de perdre mon temps avec ce type, j'opte pour me changer les idées en lançant une conversation avec une chère amie.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Coucou Marinette, tu es là?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Coucou Adrien, oui! Tu vas bien?_ "

Elle m'a répondu si vite que je l'imagine coller son visage à l'écran de son téléphone en l'attente d'une réponse. Je me demande qui elle préfère entre mes deux personnalités: Adrien, le célèbre fils de Gabriel Agreste ou bien Chat Noir, l'insatiable charmeur de la ville lumière?

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Plutôt bien, j'ai posé toute la journée. Il faut encore que je finisse notre devoir de science pour lundi._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _...Un devoir?_ "

Quel étourdie...C'est adorable.

\- Retire-moi ce sourire de ton visage, on dirait un psychopathe.

\- La ferme Plagg.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Exercice 3 du dernier chapitre qu'on a vu en classe._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Ah merci! Je suis vraiment irrécupérable._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _C'est ce que je me disais!_ "

Soudain, alors que j'attends de voir si elle poursuit la conversation, une nouvelle fenêtre de discussion s'ouvre sur mon écran.

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** " _Coucou Adrichou!_ "

...Ce moment dans ma vie où je maudis Facebook d'indiquer si j'ai vu un message ou non. Je décide de changer mon état en "non connecté" afin de ne plus être dérangé. Je reprends ensuite ma discussion avec ma petite boulangère.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Au fait, j'ai réfléchi à notre conversation d'hier._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _A propos de...?_ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Ladybug._ "

S'en suit d'un simple point d'interrogation. J'hésite à me lancer, le mieux aurait été de lui en parler en face pour voir sa réelle réaction. Si ça se trouve, elle est avec Alya en ce moment-même. Je rectifie ma phrase à plusieurs reprises. Il se passe dix minutes entre mon dernier message et celui que j'envoie à l'instant.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _J'y ai réfléchis et finalement, je pense laisser Ladybug tranquille. On ne se connait pas plus que ça et elle est sûrement trop bien pour moi._ "

Marinette le voit. Ironiquement, c'est à mon tour d'avoir le nez presque collé à mon écran. Pendant ce temps, Chloé continue de m'envoyer des messages malgré mon état hors ligne.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Oh, je vois. Dis, je peux te poser une question?_ "

Je suis sûr et certain que sa réaction par écrit est à des années lumières de celle en vrai.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Ca en fait déjà une!_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Je peux t'en poser deux autres?_ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Je t'en prie._ "

Je suis si drôle, je ne comprends pas qu'on ne puisse pas faire le lien entre Chat Noir et moi.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _L'autre fois, tu m'as parlé d'une websérie pour laquelle tu avais besoin de conseil pour les filles. C'était une manière détournée de me demander comment séduire Ladybug?_ "

Elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Je ne me souvenais même plus lui avoir sorti une telle histoire. Qu'est-ce que je devrai répondre?

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Oh ça? Haha, tu m'as eu. Désolé de t'avoir un peu menti à ce sujet, je n'osais pas vraiment avouer mon attirance pour elle. Bref, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, pas vrai?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _J'imagine que non._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Au fait, je me demandais, tu as quelqu'un en vue? A moins que tu sois en couple dans le plus grand des secrets!_ "

Adrien Agreste passe à l'offensive!

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Secret!_ "

Mh...Je dois avouer que je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle glisse un petit mot concernant un certain super héros plutôt beau gosse.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Tu sais, je suis plutôt fort pour découvrir les secrets._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _C'est pour ça que tu ne sais toujours pas qui est Ladybug?_ "

Marinette un, Adrien zéro. Elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu? Cela tombe bien, je suis un champion dans ce domaine.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Qui te dit que je ne le sais pas?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _C'est qui?_ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Secret..._ "

Un - un, balle au centre, à ton tour de m'impressionner Marinette.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Je vois, on aurait pu partager nos théories ensemble, dommage!_ "

Les yeux rivés sur ses messages, je garde un petit sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Je pourrai discuter comme ça avec elle durant des heures. Pendant un instant, je me sens impatient de la revoir lundi.

Après tout, Alya et Nino doivent nous proposer un rendez-vous à quatre, non?


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour!

Vu que nous sommes désormais en juillet, je devrai être capable de publier un chapitre par jour. D'ailleurs, le prochain est déjà écrit et le suivant en cours d'écriture. La publication devrait se faire entre 9h30 et 10h30. Merci encore d'être de plus en plus nombreux et nombreuses à suivre cette fiction.

 **Lia9749:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

 **Just:** Merci!

 **Bubullina:** Énorme, j'ai donc la perfection incarnée qui me suit :p.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis attirée par deux garçons: Chat Noir et Adrien Agreste.

Cette constatation m'est venue samedi soir et a hanté tout mon dimanche tandis que je m'occupais de la boulangerie avec mes parents. Entre chaque service, je songe aux deux blondinets, leur personnalité différente mais le même charme qui m'attire.  
Et malgré le rappel d'Adrien, je me retrouve à travailler tard le dimanche pour terminer le devoir de science...

Lundi matin, je reprends mes mauvaises habitudes, c'est-à-dire arriver presque en retard en cours, le ventre vide et les cheveux décoiffés. J'ai tellement été prise de court en voyant l'heure à mon réveil que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de les attacher. Je n'ose imaginer ma dégaine au moment où je m'assois derrière mon bureau alors que Madame Bustier fait l'appel.

\- Dur réveil? Me demande Nathaniel, visiblement amusé.

Je lui adresse un sourire bien qu'essoufflée.

\- Je vais définitivement devoir investir dans une deuxième alarme.

Il me sourit en retour. Madame Bustier appelle les derniers groupes de poésie à présenter leur travail. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, je n'imagine même pas la catastrophe si ma panne de réveil avait eu lieu vendredi. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas été collée? En parlant de cette colle, je vais devoir me tenir à carreaux. Mes parents commencent sérieusement à se poser des questions sur mon comportement.

\- Bonjour Marinette, chuchote une voix dans mon dos.

Je me sens chauffer instantanément. Ce ton assuré n'appartient qu'à Adrien. Je me tourne légèrement pour le saluer comme il se doit.

\- B-bonjour Adrien. Tu vas...bien?

Bon, niveau naturel, on repassera...Il doit me trouver ridicule à bégayer à chaque fois que je me retrouve en face de lui. Il m'adresse un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je vais très bien et toi?

Je hoche précipitamment la tête. Un raclement de gorge de Madame Bustier nous intime de nous taire. Je n'écoute pas vraiment le cours. A côté de moi, Nathaniel ne cesse de se retourner pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je suis surprise au moment où il lance un regard noir à un des élèves derrière nous.

A la fin des cours, je range mes affaires dans mon sac rose et l'enfile sur mon dos. Alors que je suis sur le point de rejoindre Alya dans la cour, Nathaniel se pose en face de moi pour m'arrêter.

\- Marinette?

\- Oui? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour? J'aimerais te montrer mes nouveaux dessins.

Je reste perplexe devant sa proposition. Il s'aperçoit rapidement de mon manque de motivation.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, reprend-t-il. Cela n'a rien avoir avec ma bande dessinée, c'est un tout autre projet.

Cela me rassure. Je pourrais toujours voir Alya après au parc, après tout. Je suis sur le point d'accepter sa proposition quand quelque chose d'improbable se produit.

\- Marinette, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour avec moi? J'ai une heure à passer avant mon cours d'escrime.

Adrien est descendu à notre hauteur et s'est placé devant moi, dos à Nathaniel comme si ce dernier était juste un fantôme. Éberluée, je ne parviens pas à traduire mes pensées en mots. Mon ami aux cheveux roux démarre au quart de tour, vexé d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte.

\- Je te dérange Agreste? Rétorque-t-il d'une voix sèche.

La tension est palpable. Les autres élèves sortent de la classe au compte-goutte mais aucun ne semble remarquer le danger qui arrive. Adrien continue d'ignorer notre camarade.

\- Alors, tu en dis quoi?

\- Je...

\- Tu es vraiment infect, Agreste.

Comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver dans une telle situation? Tous les élèves sont désormais partis et il ne reste que nous dans la classe.

\- L-Les garçons, du calme s'il vous plait.

Ma voix est peu assurée et n'a donc pas l'effet escompté. Me voyant dans l'embarras, Adrien cesse son petit jeu et se tourne vers son vis-à-vis.

\- Quel est ton problème? Demande-t-il dans une fausse gentillesse.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon petit sac, Tikki me regarde d'un air inquiet. Elle aussi a peur que cela dégénère. La réponse de Nathaniel ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Mon problème, c'est que tu t'immisces dans des affaires qui ne te concernent pas.

Même si Adrien est dos à moi, je vois le visage fermé de l'ancien dessinateur. Je dois soit intervenir, soit m'en aller avant d'assister à un nouveau règlement de compte.

\- Étrangement, tu décris exactement les raisons pour lesquelles je ne t'apprécie pas.

De véritables enfants...Et dire que je suis apparemment la cause de toute cette zizanie. Finalement, j'opte pour la deuxième possibilité. Mieux vaut m'en aller avant que la situation ne s'aggrave. De toute façon, ils finiront quand même par se battre, quoi que je fasse.

\- J'ai proposé à Marinette en premier de sortir. Bizarrement, tu ne te serais jamais intéressé à elle si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Voilà une raison de plus pour partir. Je ne peux pas cacher que ces paroles me blessent. Armée de mon sac à dos, je finis par me décaler des deux garçons et me dirige vers la porte de sortie.

\- Mari? M'appelle Adrien. Tu ne viens pas?

\- Alya m'attend, je réponds simplement. A plus tard.

La main sur la poignée, je m'arrête quand Nathaniel balance une nouvelle pique au blond.

\- Bah alors, " _mon minou_ ", on a donné sa langue au chat?

"Mon minou"? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Nathaniel pense qu'Adrien est Chat Noir. Pourtant, il utilise le surnom que j'ai donné à Chat vendredi...Coïncidence? Sur le coup, le mannequin perd sa répartie. Je baisse la poignée et sors de la classe, refermant la porte dans mon dos.

\- Marinette, ça va? Chuchote mon kwami en laissant échapper sa petite tête rouge de mon sac.

Je soupire.

\- Il y a des jours meilleurs, Tikki.

En haut des escaliers, je remarque Alya me faire des grands signes.

\- Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps! Crie-t-elle en plaçant ses mains autour de sa bouche.

Je retrouve le sourire, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ma meilleure amie va vite me changer les idées. Je descends dans la cour et la rejoins en trottinant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'intérieur? Me demande-t-elle alors que nous prenons le chemin de la sortie.

Je hausse les épaules. Elle va bien finir par l'apprendre.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me mêler des histoires entre garçons.

Alya s'apprête à me poser une armée de questions quand une puissante détonation retentit. Nous pivotons brusquement à l'origine du problème et constatons avec effroi que les vitres de ma salle de classe viennent littéralement d'exploser. Soudain, une ombre se détache, un jeune homme à l'allure familière surgit, soulevant sous son bras une forme à tête blonde.

\- Le Dessinateur! Je m'exclame en reconnaissant la tête rousse et la peau violette du super vilain.

\- C'est Adrien qu'il enlève?! S'écrie Alya en le pointant du doigt.

Oh non! Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant? Après tous les efforts que nous avons fait pour ne pas qu'il s'akumatise! Alya dégaine instantanément son téléphone portable et filme la scène.

\- Bonjour mes Buggueurs, c'est Alya pour le Ladyblog. A l'instant même où je vous parle un nouveau super vilain a pris possession de Paris et vient d'enlever le célèbre mannequin, Adrien Agreste!

Et alors que mon amie aux cheveux bruns zoome sur la scène de crime, le Dessinateur la repère et brandit son stylo. En deux coups de gomme, le smartphone disparaît, provoquant les plaintes d'Alya.

\- Eh! Je l'ai payé très cher celui-là! Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire taire!

\- Alya, calme-toi!

Je lui supplie de se taire mais ça a l'effet inverse, Alya injure le super vilain, peu enclin à écouter ses revendications. Avec un sourire sadique, celui-ci se sert une nouvelle fois de son effaceur. Alya disparaît sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

\- Non! Je hurle en me précipitant sur le vide ainsi créé.

Le Dessinateur m'accorde à peine un regard puis s'enfuit, emportant avec lui un Adrien inconscient.

\- Tu vas me le payer! Tikki, transforme-moi!

Ma boucle d'oreille scintille, aspirant le kwami. Je me transforme en Ladybug et une sensation de puissance infinie m'envahit. La colère me submerge à un point de non retour. Je projette mon yo-yo au toit de l'école. Il est hors de question que je perde la trace du méchant. Je me lance à corps perdu dans une course effrénée à travers les rues de la capitale. Le Dessinateur s'est aperçu de la coccinelle à ses trousses. Il essaie de faire disparaître mes appuis mais ne réussit pas à me faire tomber.

\- Rends-le-moi! Je crie à son attention.

Mais il ne s'arrête pas. Au contraire, il redouble d'effort pour me semer et m'emmène dans un endroit éloigné, près d'une ligne de rail. Curieusement, le Dessinateur se dépose sur celle-ci puis se tourne vers moi. J'atterris à cinq mètres de lui, méfiante.

\- Tiens, Ladybug, ça fait longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Dessinateur, rends-moi Adrien Agreste.

Il ne me prend pas du tout au sérieux et se permet de me rire au nez.

\- Quel ton menaçant dis-moi. Je pourrai tout aussi bien te faire disparaître comme je l'ai fait pour cette fille.

Alya...Il va payer pour ce qu'il a osé faire. Ma priorité demeure la sécurité d'Adrien, je projette mon yo-yo en direction de sa tête pour l'assommer. Mon arme se désintègre à son tour, sous des coups de gomme. Oh non! Comment vais-je utiliser mon lucky charm maintenant?

\- C'est si facile de venir à bout des super héros de Paris. D'abord Chat Noir, ensuite Ladybug.

Son regard alterne son otage puis se repose sur moi. Il ment, Chat Noir ne va pas tarder à me rejoindre et lui donner une bonne leçon.

\- Tu veux réellement récupérer ton ami? Alors viens le chercher.

Le Dessinateur s'élance de plus belle en bas d'un talus, s'éloignant des rails. Je le suis, même sans mon yo-yo, je dois être capable de le récupérer. Je prête que peu d'attentions aux soubresauts du sol.

Soudain, alors que nous n'avons parcouru qu'une vingtaine de mètres, le vilain roux s'arrête une nouvelle fois, les joues toujours plus creusées.

\- Tu es si influençable, Ladybug.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je suis furieuse de l'entendre de moquer de moi. Puis, contre toute attente, le Dessinateur lâche le corps par terre et le pousse sur le dos par des coups de pied. Le visage d'Adrien est grimé comme une poupée et son corps s'articule comme un pantin.

Et pour cause: ce n'est pas Adrien.

Relevant le visage vers le criminel, je l'aperçois secouer la main, les yeux rivés derrière moi. Lorsque je me tourne pour comprendre, je manque de tomber de frayeur. Le véritable Adrien est allongé sur les rails, le visage fixant dans le vide. Le comble de l'horreur est la vision du train fonçant à toute vitesse.

A ce moment-là, tout se déroule très vite: je m'élance à vive allure en direction des rails. J'y serai à temps, il le faut. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je ne pense à rien, mes yeux se braquent sur la silhouette du jeune homme.

Quand tout à coup.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi!

Une lumière verte aveuglante jaillit du corps. Incapable de stopper ma course, je continue jusqu'à atteindre le halo. Mes yeux sont fermés, je n'entends que le train klaxonner à ma gauche. Les mains tendues vers l'avant, je touche un membre et l'agrippe de toutes mes forces avant de me jeter la tête la première, prenant mon impulsion sur les rails.

Ma tête frappe contre le sol et m'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres. Sous le choc, mes mains ont lâché le membre. Même si mes super pouvoirs atténuent la douleur, je peine à retrouver mes esprits. D'ailleurs, le choc a été tel que mon miraculous s'est vidé de son énergie, à moins que ce ne soit par la disparition de mon yo-yo. Je suis redevenue Marinette.

Le train s'éloigne, les soubresauts de la terre s'émoussent jusqu'à s'estomper. Les paupières semi-closes, je devine par la matière que je suis allongée sur de l'herbe, appuyée sur mon flan droit. Difficilement, je me redresse et porte une main à la tête, douloureuse. Prise de vertige, j'inspire et expire puis examine les alentours. Mon regard bute sur une forme noire sur le sol, mouvant légèrement. A son tour, il se redresse et secoue sa tête, agitant des oreilles. Des oreilles...une queue noire...un masque et un costume de même couleur.

Chat Noir.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour!

Comme promis, voilà la suite. Vous me motivez tellement ces derniers jours que je suis avancée jusqu'au chapitre 23 haha et je peux vous teaser en vous disant que le meilleur est à venir!

Anonyme: Merci, j'essaie tant que possible de garder le caractère Marinette et Adrien (même si à certains moments, je les caricature un peu trop à mon goût) et surtout de ne pas faire un enchaînement trop rapide du genre "oh Mari a embrassé Chat Noir, du coup Marinette aime Chat Noir et n'aime plus Adrien". Ca me parait trop insensé. Ahah, tu as interprété le chapitre 20 comme je l'avais écrit de base mais je me suis dit que ce serait un peu trop facile qu'Adrien découvre que Mari est Ladybug. Je te laisse découvrir haha 3. De base, j'aime bien Nathaniel mais il fait un méchant "pratique" ici je trouve. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite!

Just: La voilà la suite, je vais essayer de rester aussi rapide du coup :p.

Mypple: Tiens, tu es servie!

Ilai: Hihi.

Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis...dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir, j'ai l'impression que des milliers d'oiseaux sont en train de me picorer le crâne. Couché sur ce qui semble être de l'herbe, je récupère peu à peu les sensations de mon corps endolori. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, ce sont les moqueries de Nathaniel, son jugement sur mon comportement puis une énième phrase blessante que je lui ai balancée. A peine ai-je détourné les yeux de ce type que quelque chose m'a percuté. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant un petit moment. En ouvrant les yeux, je me suis retrouvé sur cette ferraille gelée et sale.

Puis mes yeux ont capté ce train, mes membres vibraient par l'arrivée imminente, mes oreilles entendaient le klaxon me sommant de déguerpir au plus vite et mon nez, enfin, sentait le danger qui pouvait me coûter la vie. Malgré cette brusque prise de conscience, je ne parvenais pas à bouger, mon corps ne répondait plus à mes ordres. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue: me transformer à Chat Noir.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi!

Après ma transformation, c'est le noir total, j'ai été tellement secoué que ma super forme n'a pas suffise pour me garder conscient.

La douleur s'estompe, je parviens à me redresser sur mon fessier et jette un oeil autour de moi. Là, je croise une paire de perles bleues presque exorbitées, sa bouche est ouverte en un grand O.

\- P-Princesse?

Ma voix la tire de ses pensées. Elle cligne enfin des yeux et me jauge de la tête au pied. Je ne comprends pas directement la cause de la surprise. Sa présence ici, dans cette situation, me paraît irréelle.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je demande, inquiet.

Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler.

\- T-Tu es...Adrien.

...Merde. Quel idiot, tout s'éclaire maintenant. Je me suis transformé sous ses yeux alors qu'elle venait me sauver. Je ne pouvais pas savoir! Je viens de briser malgré moi le secret de mon identité. Si Ladybug était là, elle m'aurait découpé sur place. J'exprime immédiatement des excuses.

\- J-Je ne savais pas! Désolé, je voulais juste me sauver. Je te promets, je ne voulais pas! Tu n'as absolument rien vu!

Ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur moi comme si elle voyait un fantôme. Je me sens coupable, responsable de l'avoir mise dans un tel état. J'esquisse un geste avenant pour la prendre dans mes bras mais elle recule. Cela me blesse, après ce que nous avons partagé sur sa terrasse...

Je dois partir d'ici mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon amie dans cet endroit reculé, dangereux. Marinette a l'air aussi secouée que moi, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé mais je me refuse de profiter de son état de choc. Dans l'espoir de renouer le contact avec la jeune fille, je me lève et m'approche d'elle, main tendue pour l'aider à se remettre.

\- Allez, viens. Je dis doucement.

Mari fixe ma main puis remonte jusqu'à mon visage. Je me sens mal à l'aise, nous allons devoir avoir une petite conversation. Finalement, je n'attends pas qu'elle réagisse et attrape moi-même son poignet pour la relever. C'est l'occasion de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se refuse à mon étreinte.

\- Rentrons.

Sa voix est monocorde, dénudée de toute jovialité qui la caractérise. Mon cœur en prend un nouveau coup. Cependant, j'obéis. Si elle veut que je la ramène chez elle dans le silence, alors je le ferai. J'ai le sentiment que je lui dois énormément aujourd'hui. Une main sur son dos et l'autre au creux de ses genoux, je l'emporte avec soin, de toits en toits. Pour éviter de croiser mon regard, Marinette a déposé son menton au niveau de ma clavicule, surveillant mes arrières.

A chaque rue que nous traversons, j'hésite à lui sortir une phrase rassurante ou trouver un moyen de prendre la température mais je me ravise aussitôt. J'ai fait assez de dégâts, je ne veux pas courir le risque que Marinette soit akumatisée. J'atteins aisément le quartier de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng et plus particulièrement la terrasse où je dépose Marinette. Nous nous tenons à l'endroit-même où je l'ai embrassée.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille tourne les talons en direction de l'entrée de sa chambre. Je ne peux me résoudre à accepter ce silence.

\- Mari, tu es mewerveilleuse.

Pas de réaction. Bon, j'ai pour habitude de sortir des jeux de mots meilleurs que celui-là mais il ne méritait pas un tel silence!

\- Bonne soirée, Chat.

Elle veut clairement que je la laisse tranquille. J'accepte son choix à contrecœur et m'élance sur le toit d'un voisin pour rentrer chez moi.

La réaction de Nathalie ne s'est pas fait attendre: je suis arrivé en retard pour mon cours d'escrime. Mon père, fraichement rentré de voyage d'affaires, ne manque pas de me réprimander pour mon comportement irresponsable et amateur. J'oublie volontairement de lui remémorer mon âge et l'endroit dangereux où je me trouvais cette après-midi.  
Par conséquent, j'ai eu droit à un cours particulier en escrime, deux fois plus long qu'à l'accoutumée. Autant dire que les muscles ont souffert aujourd'hui.

Je n'apprends que très tardivement que le Dessinateur hante Paris. Plusieurs œuvres d'art ont été subtilisées et la statue en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat Noir a mystérieusement disparu sans laisser de traces.

\- Toi qui disais vouloir lui régler son compte. Dit Plagg en fixant l'écran de télévision.

\- Je parlais d'un règlement de compte court et bref, pas de le retrouver à provoquer la terreur dans tout Paris.

Sans Ladybug, je ne vais pas pouvoir l'empêcher de nuire. Je lui ai envoyé un message tout à l'heure mais elle ne répond pas, silence radio de son côté aussi.

\- C'est la pire journée de ma vie, je gémis en m'affalant sur le canapé.

J'ai mal partout, je ne vais même pas pouvoir sortir dans cet état. Et puis même si c'était le cas, pour aller où? Mari ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, je lui ai tout de même laissé un message plein de bonnes intentions. Elle n'a sûrement pas pris la peine d'allumer son téléphone...

J'aimerais savoir la raison pour laquelle elle m'en veut le plus: parce que je l'ai embrassée sous une autre identité? Parce que j'ai toujours nié être Chat Noir? Elle devrait comprendre qu'un super héros implique des super responsabilités. Je n'imagine même pas la correction que je vais prendre quand Ladybug sera au courant de ma bourde.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas toi? Je demande à l'attention de Plagg.

Le kwami glouton avale son bout de fromage, insensible à mon désarroi.

\- Tu t'es transformé dans l'unique but de sauver ta vie. Je n'ai rien à dire là dessus et je ne pense pas que le Grand Maître t'en voudra s'il l'apprend.

Plagg a raison. Dans l'absolu, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, j'aurai pu mourir si je ne m'étais pas transformé! Bien qu'au final, je crois que c'est Marinette qui m'a sauvé la vie.

La nuit est à l'image de la journée: interminable. Mon téléphone affiche minuit passé, je navigue à travers mes différentes applications puis verrouille le mobile avant de l'allumer pour cause d'insomnie. Marinette n'a pas encore vu mon message, je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience. Soudain, une nouvelle bulle de conversation surgit sur mon écran.

 **DJ Nino:** " _Yo mec, je te réveille?_ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Yo Nino, non ne t'en fais pas, je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux._ "

 **DJ Nino:** " _Moi non plus...Je me fais du souci pour Alya. C'est étrange que Ladybug et Chat Noir ne se soient pas encore montrés._ "

Alya? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Raconte-moi._ "

 **DJ Nino:** " _En vérité, Alya et moi sommes sortis ensemble un petit moment mais au final, nous avons décidé de rester amis pour le moment pour des raisons personnelles. Mais ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas répondre à ses messages dans les cinq minutes. Alors j'ai demandé à Marinette si elle avait des nouvelles et elle m'a dit que le nouveau vilain de la ville l'a effacée temporairement._ "

Le Dessinateur a effacé Alya? Mais c'est horrible! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici à essayer de dormir alors que nous devrions chasser ce type?!

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Je suis désolé mec...Je ne savais pas. Il faut absolument que Ladybug et Chat Noir s'en occupent!_ "

 **DJ Nino:** " _C'est ce que je pense aussi, demain je vais sécher les cours pour trouver ce type._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Je mènerai des recherches de mon côté, tu peux compter sur moi._ "

 **DJ Nino:** " _Mais tu ne vas pas te faire disputer par ton père? Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas la joie en ce moment. Il risque encore de t'interdire de venir à l'école._ "

J'ai du mal à reconnaître Nino quand il est inquiet. D'habitude, il m'aurait dit d'envoyer mon père se faire voir ailleurs.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Ca ne sert à rien d'aller à l'école si vous n'y êtes pas tous les trois._ "

 **DJ Nino:** " _C'est cool mec, merci d'être là. Bon, je vais essayer de me reposer, essaie de dormir aussi. Il faut qu'on soit en forme demain._ "

Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et verrouille une énième fois mon portable. Cette fois, je l'engouffre sous mon oreiller et ferme les yeux, sommant intérieurement le marchand de sable de m'emporter.

Sept heures trente du matin. Un petit déjeuner dans l'estomac, une présentation correcte et un sac en bandoulière pesant sur ma clavicule, je suis prêt à partir en direction de l'école. Du moins, c'est ce que croient Nathalie et le Gorille. Leur demander de me laisser marcher jusqu'à l'école piquerait leur curiosité ainsi j'agis comme un enfant parfait et attends impatiemment dans la limousine.

 **DJ Nino:** " _C'est Nathaniel l'akumatisé c'est ça?_ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Je pense oui. Tu as du nouveau?_ "

 **DJ Nino:** " _Le Louvre a été volé hier après-midi. On devrait garder un œil sur les informations, on ne sait jamais qu'il cambriole d'autres musées._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Ça marche. Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau._ "

\- Nous sommes arrivés, Adrien.

Nathalie a insisté pour nous accompagner, peut-être se doute-t-elle que quelque chose se trame dans son dos.

\- Bonne journée! Je m'exclame en sortant rapidement du véhicule.

Je pénètre dans la cour sans attendre, la limousine a patienté un moment sur le trottoir avant de libérer la place. Je veille à ce qu'elle quitte mon champ de vision pour ressortir de l'enceinte de l'école.

Cependant, au moment de dévaler les escaliers de l'entrée, je croise une silhouette familière au pantalon rose.

\- Coucou Mari. Je la salue en espérant capter son attention.

Elle relève son visage vers le mien. Visiblement, elle n'a pas plus dormi que moi.

\- Bon...jour Adrien, souffle-t-elle épuisée.

Je suis partagé entre la dissuader d'aller en cours pour qu'elle retourne se reposer ou partir immédiatement à la recherche du Dessinateur. Malheureusement, elle s'éclipse avant même que je ne prenne ma décision.

\- Marinette, je te promets que dès que j'ai ramené Alya, je m'excuserai en bonne et due forme.

Pas de temps à perdre, au détour d'une ruelle, je me cache et appelle Plagg.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer pour rien?

\- Tu râleras plus tard. Plagg, transforme-moi!

Mon corps s'imprègne des couleurs du chat noir. Je brandis mon bâton et l'allonge pour me hisser en haut du toit de l'école.

\- Ladybug n'a toujours pas répondu à mon message vocal. Le temps presse, tant pis.

Je sais pertinemment que ma lady déteste être harcelée de messages de ma part mais la situation est grave.

\- Coucou ma Lady, c'est Chat Noir. Tu m'as l'air beaucoup occupée ces temps-ci mais Paris a vraiment besoin de toi. Ta fan Alya, tu sais celle qui tient le Ladyblog, elle a été effacée par le Dessinateur et j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide pour la faire revenir. Sonne-moi quand tu peux, je vais faire le tour des galeries d'art de Paris.

Je termine le message vocal et lui envoie. En attendant que la coccinelle pointe le bout de ses antennes, j'aimerais bien trouver ce vilain pour une petite partie de Chat perché.

Deux heures à me balader de toits en toits n'a rien donné. La police a bouclé le périmètre de chaque musée mais ça n'a pas empêché une dizaine de tableaux de disparaître mystérieusement.

Tout à coup, mon bâton émet une petite sonnerie. Je l'ouvre pour répondre à l'appel vidéo, ça ne peut provenir que d'une personne.

\- Chat Noir?

Voir Ladybug, même derrière un écran, continue de me provoquer des frissons.

\- Oui Buguinette?

Elle grimace.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé demoiselle coccinelle.

\- J'ai récolté des informations sur le Dessinateur et je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de l'attirer dans un piège.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Nathaniel a des sentiments pour une de mes amies. Marinette, je te l'ai déjà montrée je pense.

\- Oh oui, ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Et c'est peu dire...

\- Je lui ai demandé d'envoyer un message à Nathaniel. Il va croire qu'elle l'invite à voir son nouveau projet et qu'elle lui propose son aide. Pendant ce temps, on lui tiendra un piège pour trouver son point faible et s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Je t'envoie l'adresse.

Ladybug raccroche. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester: Marinette est trop fatiguée pour servir d'appât.

Mais bon, ai-je vraiment le choix?


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour!

 **Anonyme:** On va dire que c'était prévu :p.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été trahie par Adrien et Chat Noir.

Hier a été la pire journée de toute ma vie. Tikki n'a cessé de me rabâcher que Chat Noir n'avait pas le choix de transformer devant moi pour sauver sa vie même si elle aurait préféré qu'il ne me révèle pas son identité. Je n'ai pas pu fermer un œil de la nuit. Je me fais un sang d'encre pour Alya, le Dessinateur est en liberté depuis longtemps et je dois absolument l'arrêter.

Néanmoins, sans mon yo-yo, je ne vais pas aller bien loin. Je l'ai perdu tellement bêtement et je n'ai aucun moyen de le récupérer.

\- Comment vais-je faire Tikki?

La petite bête rouge tourne en rond depuis dix minutes, réfléchissant. Je doute qu'une précédente Ladybug ait été aussi nulle que moi...

\- Le seul moyen que je vois, c'est de demander au Dessinateur de te recréer un yo-yo. Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

J'aurai aimé ne jamais envisager cette possibilité mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

\- Marinette, tu ne vas pas à l'école? S'écrie ma mère dans la cuisine.

\- J'arrive!

Evidemment, je ne compte pas me rendre à l'école aujourd'hui. Du moins, je n'assisterai pas au cours. Ce n'est pas comme si ma propre classe avait explosé hier...

Avant de rejoindre la chaussée avec mes affaires de cours, j'envoie un message, directement au numéro de Nathaniel.

" _Coucou Nathaniel. J'ai bien réfléchi à toute cette histoire, je dois t'avouer que j'étais bien embêtée par vos disputes avec Adrien mais tu dois avoir raison, il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à moi. Au fait, tu avais dit vouloir me montrer ton nouveau projet? J'aimerais beaucoup le voir, je t'attendrai près du pont des amoureux."_

Il va de soi que je n'ai pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. Je prie pour qu'il prenne ma proposition au sérieux et que je n'attende pas pour rien.

\- Marinette?!

\- J'arrive!

Avant que ma mère ne s'énerve de ne pas me voir déguerpir, je dévale les escaliers, lui baise la joue et quitte la boulangerie en courant. Par précaution, je prends tout de même le chemin de l'école, au cas où je croiserais Nino. Le pauvre, j'ai appris hier qu'ils étaient séparés. Alya ne m'a rien dit...Des fois, je me sens mal de prêter aussi peu attention à mes amis proches. Je suis la pire meilleure amie du monde...

Devant, l'école, je croise Adrien. Il a l'air fatigué. Ça doit être difficile de dormir quand tu mens ou que tu essaies de séduire une fille sous deux identités différentes...Oui, voilà ce que je reproche à Adrien, malgré mon attirance pour lui qui n'en est pas amoindrie.

Le grand blond me salue, je l'imite et poursuis ma route. Peut-être voulait-il me parler de ce que j'ai vu hier mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment. Aucune trace de Nino dans la cour, uniquement quelques camarades de classe, spéculant sur les raisons de la dégradation de notre classe. Madame Bustier est en pleine conversation avec le directeur. Je file dans les toilettes pour filles, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours et appelle mon kwami.

\- Bon, il est d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Sauvons Alya! S'exclame Tikki.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi!

Ladybug est de retour, Paris. Je réussis à sortir de l'enceinte de l'école à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je note les messages vidéos expédiés par Chat Noir. Il s'inquiète de la disparition d'Alya. Pourtant, il était aux premières loges lorsque le Dessinateur s'est occupé de son cas. En dépit de ma réticence à le contacter alors que nous venons à peine de parler, je l'appelle à mon tour. Je suis surprise lorsqu'il répond au bout de la seconde tonalité. Adrien comptait-il rechercher Nathaniel lui aussi?

En raccrochant, je donne rendez-vous à Chat Noir au pont des amoureux. Quelle ironie...Mais je ne cache pas que j'ai besoin de mon partenaire pour venir à bout de ce super vilain.

Lorsque j'arrive au point de rendez-vous, je vois que des touristes prenant des photos devant les cadenas de l'amour. Je me pose en dessous des piliers, sur la rive où personne ne me remarquera. Les yeux rivés sur la Seine, j'allonge mes jambes pour que mes pieds trempent dans l'eau. Une légère brise s'engouffre dans ma petite cachette, mes couettes suivent le mouvement du vent, je frisonne à travers mon costume.

Tandis que je ferme doucement mes paupières pour profiter de ce moment paisible, j'ai la sensation d'une caresse dans mon cou jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Je me penche en arrière et rouvre les yeux, croisant ceux de mon partenaire. Il retire aussitôt sa main, ses lèvres sont étirées dans un petit sourire triste. Sûrement tente-t-il de faire bonne figure malgré ses problèmes - qu'il suppose inconnus de ma part.

\- Bonjour Ma Lady, ça fait longtemps.

Longtemps? Ce qui me trouble, c'est l'absence d'ironie dans sa voix. Il ne se souvient vraiment pas de m'avoir vue hier? Comment pense-t-il avoir été sauvé de la collision par Marinette? Je ne suis pas du tout taillée pour un tel exploit pourtant.

\- Bonjour Chat Noir. Le Dessinateur n'est pas encore arrivé.

Le blond dévie son attention vers la rive et le pont, l'air perdu.

\- Marinette n'est pas là?

Il n'a donc pas fait le rapprochement. C'est une bonne nouvelle, j'ai l'impression à chaque jour qu'il passe qu'il va finir par découvrir ma réelle identité.

\- Non, c'est un piège comme je t'ai dit, je ne vais pas faire courir un risque pareil à Marinette.

Il parait rassuré, les traits de son visage se détendent. Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et me lève sur la rive.

\- Il y a un problème, j'enchaîne. Le Dessinateur a effacé mon yo-yo, je ne peux pas utiliser mon lucky charm tant qu'il ne me l'a pas rendu. Il va falloir y aller avec diplomatie et être convaincants.

Ce changement de programme perturbe et embête Chat Noir.

\- Ce type ne m'aime pas du tout, ne compte pas sur moi pour le persuader de réaliser tes souhaits. Hé, une minute, tu t'es déjà battue contre lui? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu?

Ce n'est pas de la colère qui teinte sa voix. On dirait plus de la déception mélangé à un petit malaise. Naturellement, j'élude d'un revers sa première question mais accepte de lui donner de quoi se rassasier.

\- Tout est allé trop vite pour que je t'appelle. Je l'aurai fait si j'avais pu.

Pour appuyer mes mots, je dépose une main gantée sur son épaule. Chat Noir arbore une moue triste, peut-être un peu trop prononcée à mon goût.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à rester en arrière le temps que je parle au Dessinateur. Si jamais il cherche à m'attaquer, je compte sur toi pour venir à mon secours. D'accord?

Il acquiesce. Ainsi, je lui donne plus d'importance. D'ailleurs, une forme se détache plus haut, rejoignant les touristes. Je pousse Chat Noir pour le garder caché.

\- Ne bouge pas. J'ordonne sérieusement.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et remonte la rive. Des touristes me voient et se pressent autour de moi pour prendre des photos.

\- S'il vous plait, pas maintenant.

Ils ne m'écoutent pas. Tout ce qui compte pour eux c'est d'avoir leur selfie avec la super héroïne de Paris. Soudain, ils disparaissent d'une traite, découvrant le super vilain à la peau violette accoudé au pont.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'annihiler comme les autres, _Liarbug_.

Il n'est pas étonné de l'absence de Marinette. Mais, il est venu. J'ai donc un petit espoir de le convaincre.

\- Que veux-tu?

Le Dessinateur éclate de rire.

\- Vraiment? Comme nous tous, je veux les miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir, enfin, d'Adrien Agreste.

Alors que ce nom est prononcé, je repère une oreille de Chat qui dépasse du bas du pont. Ne t'alarmes pas pour si peu, Chat, nous savons tous ici qui tu es. Bien qu'ils se croient discrets, d'autres fans aux abords du pont se volatilisent. Je n'ai pas le choix de le laisser faire, souhaitant dans un premier lieu gagner sa confiance.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attaques aux autres habitants? C'est à moi que tu en veux non?

\- En effet, alors quoi de mieux d'effacer des gens qui tiennent à toi? C'est à l'image de ce que vous avez fait Chat Noir et toi. Vous m'avez effacé du cœur de Marinette!

"Effacé"? Non, Nathaniel a toujours été dans mon cœur, il n'avait juste pas la place qu'il espérait. Mais ça, je ne peux pas lui dire au risque de me trahir. Le souffle coupé, je m'évertue à garder mon calme.

\- Marinette est ton amie. Si tu l'aimes aussi, tu devrais lui permettre de choisir seule qui elle veut aimer. Elle t'apprécie aussi, tu sais.

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'elle m'apprécie. Cet Adrien s'impose toujours pour m'empêcher de l'approcher!

Là dessus, il n'a pas totalement tord. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime quand il m'accorde de l'attention, quand ses yeux émeraude se posent sur moi et que ses lèvres s'étirent pour m'adresser un petit sourire et...Bon, je m'égare. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, je comprends que je ne parviendrai pas à obtenir de lui un nouveau yo-yo. En tout cas, pas sans une concession de ma part. Une idée germe dans mon esprit mais hors de question d'entamer quoi que ce soit avec Chat Noir dans les parages.

\- Dessinateur...

J'ai du mal à croire l'acte que je suis sur le point de commettre.

\- Oui? Tu t'es décidée à me remettre ton miraculous?

Je secoue la tête. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas transparaître ma contrariété.

\- Chat Noir se cache sous le pont.

Mes mots se perdent dans le vide. Je crains qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue. Le rire poussé par le vilain me contredit. Chat Noir, n'ayant pas manqué mon aveu, se hisse jusqu'à nous, me dévisageant un instant. Il n'a cependant pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise car son corps se désintègre en un rien de temps. Mes entrailles se nouent, imprimant dans mon être l'image de l'émotion ayant traversé Adrien à mon égard: désemparé.

\- Merci coccinelle, s'esclaffe-t-il en tournant son crayon entre ses doigts. Je n'aurai jamais cru que nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'ent...

Je suis las de ses moqueries. Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles, les glisse le long de mon lobe et détache les boucles rondes aux couleurs rouges et noires. Comme la première fois, mon costume se remplace par ma tenue urbaine. Le visage du Dessinateur s'effondre, son crayon s'échappe de sa main et s'écrase sur le sol. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fixés sur moi, le vilain conçoit difficilement ce qui se produit devant lui. De mon côté, je jette un œil à mes boucles désormais sombres, songeant à Tikki. Je la protège en enfouissant mon miraculous dans ma petite bourse rose.

\- Coucou Nathaniel, c'est moi, Ladybug.

Ce dernier n'en revient toujours pas, il cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises, se rapproche de quelques mètres et m'évalue de la tête aux pieds.

\- Non, tu es en train de te moquer de moi!

Le déni.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Il est interdit aux super héros de révéler leur véritable identité. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Nathaniel.

L'espace de quelques secondes, j'aperçois son visage l'illuminé mais il se met brusquement à grimacer.

\- Je ne suis pas Nathaniel, je suis le Dessinateur, donne-moi ton miraculous!

Ce satané Papillon le malmène pour arriver à ses fins! Je dois impérativement récupérer mon yo-yo.

\- Nathaniel! Je t'en supplie, dessine-moi le yo-yo que tu m'as pris hier! Je te promets de te libérer du mal!

D'infimes gouttent de sueurs se forment sur le fond de mon ami. Il lutte pour me regarder. Je le conjure du regard, il n'y a que lui qui peut se libérer en me rendant mon yo-yo. Son buste s'abaisse, secoué par des soubresauts. Il cherche à ramasser son crayon!

\- Attends! J'exclame en m'avançant pour l'attraper. Tiens et offre-moi un cookie s'il te plait!

\- Un...cookie? Grogne-t-il les dents serrées.

J'opine du chef. Il ne se pose pas davantage de questions. Je l'ai à tracer sur sa tablette la forme de mon yo-yo et celui d'une douceur pour mon kwami. Je ne pourrai pas me transformer si Tikki n'a plus d'énergie. Lorsque tous les traits sont reliés, les deux objets apparaissent dans mes mains. Le cœur empli de joie, j'attache mes boucles d'oreilles, provoquant un faisceau de lumière rougeâtre. Tikki surgit de l'éclat sous lequel j'ai placé mes mains.

\- Ma Tikki, tiens, reprends des forces!

C'est à peine si je lui enfonce le cookie dans la bouche pour qu'elle se dépêche. Le kwami rouge rechigne un peu à tout avaler. De l'autre côté, le Dessinateur est replié sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains.

\- Tout sera bientôt fini Nathaniel. Je te le promets.

J'évite de trop m'approcher de lui, on ne sait jamais qu'il soit pris d'une pulsion et me subtilise mon miraculous.

\- Tikki?

\- Che fais auchi vite que che peux!

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe, je crains qu'à n'importe quel moment le Papillon ne reprenne le dessus. Les cris perçants du Dessinateur me fendent le cœur, il semble tellement souffrir.

\- C'est bon!

\- Tikki, transforme-moi!

Une deuxième transformation, un yo-yo récupéré, des super pouvoirs à volonté!

\- Lucky Charm! Je m'exclame en le projetant au dessus de ma tête.

Je doute que l'objet conféré par mon pouvoir me soit d'une quelconque utilité. Un crayon rouge tombe du ciel, je vois là une manière originale de remercier le Dessinateur pour sa coopération. Je marche vers lui, assis sur le pont, secoué par ce qui ressemblent être des décharges. Me voyant m'accroupir, il me tend difficilement son crayon. Je l'attrape et profite que son visage soit tourné vers le mien pour dessiner deux courbes sur sa joue, formant un petit cœur

.

\- Merci Nath'. Je souffle avant de me redresser.

Je positionne mes mains à chaque extrémité et casse le crayon en deux. Un papillon noir s'en échappe.

\- Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal!

L'insecte emprisonné et relâché. Il ne me reste qu'une dernière tâche à accomplir.

\- Miraculous Ladybug!

Le crayon rouge s'envole dans le ciel et se disperse dans une armée de rayons lumineux. Nathaniel retrouve sa couleur de peau d'origine - le cœur fraîchement dessiné s'efface à son tour -, les touristes reprennent possession du lieu et Chat Noir émerge du vide dans lequel il était prisonnier. Loin d'ici, j'imagine le retour d'Alya qui va probablement s'empresser d'annoncer son retour à ses lecteurs.

\- Ladybug?

Nathaniel m'appelle. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne possède aucun souvenir des dernières heures, je ne me tracasse pas sur ce qu'il a pu voir et entendre. Je lui adresse un bref sourire.

\- Tu as des amis qui t'aiment, ne l'oublie pas.

Le jeune étudiant me regarde sans rien dire. Je me prépare à déguerpir avant l'épuisement de mes batteries quand je croise mon partenaire à quelques mètres. Lui n'a pas l'air d'avoir oublié...

\- C'était quoi ça?

En dépit de ses traits froncés, sa voix transparaît plus de désespoir que de la rancœur, ce que je peux totalement comprendre.

\- Je suis désolée Chat, tu m'as dit qu'il ne t'appréciait pas alors je me suis dit que je pourrais gagner sa confiance d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je suis réellement contrite, il n'est pas en mesure de comprendre toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussées à agir de la sorte.

\- Et ta merveilleuse technique c'est de sacrifier ton propre partenaire? Me reproche-t-il.

Les passants se regroupent progressivement autour de nous pour épier notre différend. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour s'expliquer mais l'alarme émise par mes boucles d'oreilles me pressent de partir.

\- Chat, on en parle une autre fois mais là je dois absolument partir!

Et alors que je m'apprête à m'élancer en direction du toit le plus proche, je l'entends pester à mon attention.

\- Si c'est ainsi, je ne veux plus jamais être ton partenaire.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour!

Just: Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait plaisir, j'essaie de rester dans la logique des personnages :), j'espère que la suite te plaira.

: Merci :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'amour calme est un luxe que seuls les gens sans histoire peuvent se payer.

" _Si c'est ainsi, je ne veux plus jamais être ton partenaire._ " Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, aussi tranchants qu'une lame enfoncée dans ma poitrine. Ils me lassèrent la peau, transpercent mes organes mais sans laisser de traces physiques.

Affalée sur mes draps roses à contempler le plafond de même couleur, cela fait deux jours que les paroles de Chat Noir persistent dans ma tête. A chaque instant où j'arrive à me concentrer sur autre chose, elles resurgissent de nulle part, accompagnées de leur flot de douleur. Adrien n'est pas venu en cours hier, Nino m'a confié qu'il avait demandé lui-même pour suivre ses cours à domicile mais qu'il reviendrait très vite. Ce matin, je l'ai recroisé, en tant que Marinette, assis à sa place habituelle. Il m'a salué naturellement mais son visage était fermé. Rien de plus n'a été échangé.

A ce moment, j'ai vraiment hésité à lui révéler mon identité et enfin lui avouer que moi aussi, je l'aime.

Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est contre la règle. Tikki me l'a inlassablement répété ces derniers jours. Il fallait laisser le temps se charger de cicatriser nos plaies et d'atténuer la souffrance de nos souvenirs jusqu'à les effacer partiellement.

D'ailleurs, Chat Noir n'est pas revenu voir Marinette non plus. Ma trappe est désormais ouverte, de jour comme de nuit, dans l'attente de recevoir cette fameuse visite. Au fond, je sais que c'est insensé mais je prie au plus profond de mon être qu'il revienne de lui-même pour m'appeler une nouvelle fois "princesse". Et là, je lui répondrais "mon minou" et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas? Il prend juste son temps avant de me revenir, je ne me trompe pas? Hein?

Pourquoi ne revient-il pas?

\- Je suis la pire Ladybug qui existe, je souffle, la gorge serrée.

Posée sur ma table basse, Tikki m'observe, l'air triste.

\- Mais non Marinette, tout va finir par s'arranger. Repose-toi un peu, tu dois être épuisée.

Elle a raison, je suis totalement exténuée mais à peine ai-je fermé les yeux que je me remets à penser, encore et encore, à quelle autre tournure aurait pu prendre la situation.

Si j'avais avoué à Adrien que je connaissais son identité parce que je suis Ladybug, jamais je n'aurai dit au Dessinateur où il se trouvait.

Si je n'avais pas craint de me détransformer au milieu du Pont des Amoureux, j'aurais pu lui avouer ce qui m'a poussé à le faire disparaître.

Si je n'étais pas aussi nulle, Chat Noir ne regretterait pas d'être mon partenaire...

Au cours de mon expérience en tant que Ladybug, j'ai pris des coups, j'ai trébuché sur des obstacles, me suis blessée contre des ennemis trois fois plus grands que moi. Mais nul n'a plus d'impact que le poids des mots de mon partenaire sur mon cœur.

La mort dans l'âme, j'essuie une énième fois les larmes perlant de mes yeux vers mes oreilles d'un revers de la main. A force de vouloir attiser les braises d'un jeu dangereux, on finit par se brûler. Aujourd'hui, j'ai définitivement pris un retour de flamme dont je ne suis pas prête de me remettre.

\- Marinette, Alya t'a envoyé un message...Murmure mon kwami avant de s'approcher de ma joue pour me faire un mini câlin.

La main dans le vide, je tâtonne mon meuble pour trouver mon téléphone. Mes doigts buttent sur une forme carrée, je l'agrippe et l'apporte à hauteur de mes yeux.

 **Alya:** " _Coucou Marinette, je ne te dérange pas?_ "

En dépit du voile embrumant ma vue, je tapote quelques mots sur mon écran.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Coucou Alya, je suis un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ "

 **Alya:** " _Oui, j'ai vu ça. Peut-être devrais-tu aller chez le médecin ou demander pour te reposer un jour chez toi. En vérité, je ne trouvais pas le moment pour te le dire mais il fallait absolument que je le fasse._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Tu me fais peur là. On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer que tu arrêtes le Ladyblog._ "

 **Alya:** " _Mais non, jamais de la vie, plutôt mourir! Je voulais juste m'excuser de ne pas avoir été une bonne amie dernièrement._ "

Voilà un autre point sur lequel je ne suis pas fière du tout. En plus d'être une Ladybug catastrophique, je suis aussi une meilleure amie pathétique.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner pour ne pas m'être plus intéressée à toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais sortie avec Nino, il a fallu que tu sois attaquée par ce vilain pour que je l'apprenne._ "

Au fur et à mesure que nous discutons, je sens mon corps être repris par une série de soubresauts accompagnés de sanglots que j'étouffe. Dans ces moments, on se sent comme le pire des déchets de cette terre.

 **Alya:** " _Je n'ai pas été bonne sur ce coup-là. J'avais peur que si je te parlais de ma relation avec Nino, tu serais complexée par rapport à Adrien._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Mais non, au contraire, je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. D'ailleurs, ça en est où?_ "

 **Alya:** " _On s'est séparé le week-end passé, rien de très grave mais vu l'acharnement avec lequel il a essayé de me retrouver, ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférente. On verra bien, ça ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses._ "

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire...La conversation dévie ensuite sur les cours avant de se terminer par un dernier message d'encouragement de mon amie. La page disparaît de l'écran, Adrien est visiblement connecté. Non...Il est trop tôt. Je pousse un long soupir en déposant mon téléphone à côté de mon armée d'oreillers. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une meilleure amie aussi compréhensive qu'Alya.

Le soleil se lève sur Paris, surplombant de sa grandeur et de sa lumière les maisons et autres bâtiments de la capitale. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, j'assiste à l'aube et pour cause: j'ai profité malgré moi de son décor nocturne. Mes yeux sont lourds, mon visage blanc comme un zombie.

\- Marinette, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. S'inquiète Tikki en me voyant enfiler mon T-shirt blanc imprimé.

Je secoue la tête, étirant mes lèvres dans un petit sourire.

\- On est vendredi, ce n'est qu'un petit effort de plus à faire. J'aurai deux jours pour me reposer après.

Mon kwami croise les bras, contre mon avis. Je feins de ne pas m'en être rendue compte et m'habille avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon portable.

Pas de message. Je soupire en le branchant pour récupérer de la batterie.

\- Allez Marinette, dis-je pour moi-même en me tapotant les joues. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Tu vas aller en cours, écouter puis rentrer pour dormir.

Tikki m'encourage à son tour. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête puis vérifie le contenu de mon sac rose. D'habitude, je n'en ai jamais le temps, pressée à cause d'une panne de réveil ou d'un quelconque akuma. Des bribes de conversation s'élèvent plus bas, je devine que mes parents sont en train d'ouvrir la boutique. Je patiente encore un petit peu dans ma chambre avant de lever la trappe et de rejoindre la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu es bien levée tôt ma chérie! S'exclame ma mère, ne dissimulant pas sa joie.

Mais rapidement, sa satisfaction s'efface pour céder au tracas. Elle s'avance vers moi, une brique de lait à la main, l'autre déposée sur mon front.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant.

\- Mais non, maman. J'ai juste mal dormi, ça devrait passer.

Mon explication suffit à ce qu'elle ne me pose pas plus de questions.

\- Je m'occupe de la boulangerie ce matin avec ton père et cette après-midi je fais les courses. N'hésite pas à appeler si tu comptes rentrer.

\- Merci Maman.

Pas un mot de plus et elle disparaît derrière la porte menant à la boulangerie. Je mange tranquillement, un œil sur l'horloge et l'autre sur la télévision. Les nouvelles sont bonnes, les œuvres d'art ont toutes été récupérées. En définitive, la vie a repris son cours.

\- "Des rumeurs courent sur la dissolution du duo de super héros de Paris", enchaîne la présentatrice en consultant discrètement ses fiches. "Une vidéo a été postée sur le net, dans laquelle le super héros Chat Noir annonce ne plus vouloir être le partenaire de Ladybug. Espérons tout de même qu'ils continueront de veiller sur la ville comme ils le font depuis plusieurs mois."

\- Même les chaînes officielles en parlent...

\- Chat Noir et Ladybug sont inséparables Marinette, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le grand maître ne vous a pas choisi par hasard.

Les paroles de Tikki me mettent du baume au cœur, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour avaler le fond de mon bol de céréale et d'emporter mon sac pour cette dernière journée de cours.

Le temps est couvert, le ciel assombri, le soleil se cache derrière une armée de nuages menaçants. Les citoyens s'empressent de rejoindre des terrasses ou brandissent leurs parapluies de toutes les couleurs en prévision de la pluie. Sentant l'humidité dans l'air, je presse le pas jusqu'au collège Françoise Dupont.

\- Marinette, par ici! M'appelle une voix familière.

Engourdie, je remue la tête, scrute chaque recoin pour enfin apercevoir ma brune à la peau bronzée agitant ses bras au dessus d'elle. Je la rejoins au dessus des marches encombrées par d'autres jeunes.

\- Bah dis donc, tu t'es vraiment décidée à devenir assidue!

Je lui souris, une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Ecoute, je vois que ça ne va pas trop pour toi en ce moment. Poursuit-elle d'un ton bienveillant, la main déposée sur mon épaule gauche. Demain, tu viens chez moi pour une soirée entre filles. Partante?

J'acquiesce sans hésiter.

\- Bien sûr!

Ça va me faire du bien de décompresser un peu avec Alya. Après tout, je veux aussi connaître les détails croustillants de son histoire avec Nino. Depuis le temps qu'elle se mêle des miennes. Avant que la cloche ne sonne, nous nous réunissons avec plusieurs filles et discutons de choses et d'autres.

\- Vous avez choisi votre duo pour le travail de science? Demande Rose en jetant un oeil complice à sa copine Juleka.

\- Un duo? Je répète, étonnée.

La petite blonde hoche la tête.

\- Oui, madame Mendeleiv nous a envoyé les consignes hier soir mais vous n'avez peut-être pas encore eu cours avec elle.

Je suis incapable de lui répondre, je n'ai rien écouté des derniers cours. Juleka ajoute qu'elle n'en a pas non plus entendu parler.

\- Oh, bah vous allez devoir vous trouver un partenaire pour rendre un devoir de science pour lundi. Nous explique Alya, rien de bien compliqué.

\- Parle pour toi, je me plains en baissant les bras. Je suis une quiche en sciences.

\- Alors débrouille-toi pour avoir un duo compétent.

Son clin d'œil appuyé à mon attention insinue beaucoup de choses. Adrien est une bête en sciences, si ce n'est le meilleur de la classe dans ce domaine. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure idée, d'autant plus que ça implique se voir ce week-end pour travailler.

La sonnette retentit, nous nous éparpillons pour gagner nos places. Aujourd'hui, je débute avec le cours de chimie. Je vais être rapidement fixée sur mon sort. Nathaniel me croise à l'entrée de la classe, nous nous asseyons naturellement l'un à côté de l'autre, derrière une série de récipients en verre disposés sur notre banc.

\- Adrichou! S'écrie Chloé une rangée devant nous.

L'envie de tourner la tête me prend aux tripes mais je me refuse à le faire. Les bruits de pas du mannequin résonnent dans mes oreilles, d'abord derrière moi puis à ma droite.

\- Cette place est-elle prise?

Par réflexe, je suis des yeux sa voix et constate qu'il s'est adressé à Juleka, seule à l'autre bout du banc. Elle accepte du bout des lèvres et Adrien prend place. Éberluée, je ne tarde pas à attirer son attention à force de le fixer.

\- Bonjour Marinette.

Son humeur s'est incontestablement amélioré, les poches sous ses yeux verts ne sont plus, son œil droit s'est entièrement remis de son coup. Il rayonne...

\- J-Jourbon! Bonjour Adi-Adrien.

Oh non, ça me reprend. J'avais pourtant fait des progrès dernièrement. Il va se moquer de moi, je fouille dans mon sac pour retrouver une contenance et sors mon matériel. Madame Mendeleiv passe la porte et, avant même d'atteindre son bureau, commence son cours. Pendus à ses lèvres, nous devons attendre la fin de la leçon pour en savoir davantage sur le travail en duo.

\- Lundi matin, je veux retrouver dans mon casier un dossier par binôme, vos sujets vous seront attribués en fin d'après-midi. Vous avez le temps de la pause pour me fournir une liste avec vos noms.

Dans ces moments-là, je regrette qu'Alya ne fasse partie de ma classe. Le choix serait vite fait. Nathaniel, à ma gauche, me lance des regards insistants, comme pour me demander indirectement de faire équipe avec lui. A ma droite, je suis surprise de ne pas sentir celui d'Adrien. Sûrement va-t-il se joindre à Juleka ou Chloé...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, la liste circule, elle se glisse entre les mains de plusieurs camarades et, par le plus grand des hasards, arrive devant Adrien. Du coin de l'oeil, je distingue son crayon traçant deux noms sur la feuille. Je ne parviens pas à réprimer un soupir, attisant la curiosité de mon ami aux cheveux roux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demande-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Non, ça va. Je dois être un peu fatiguée.

\- Mari, tiens. Dit mon voisin de droite.

Adrien m'offre la liste, souriant. Je l'attrape et la dépose sur mon banc. Je parcours les différentes équipes désormais formées. Instinctivement, j'ignore le début et file directement à la fin. "Adrien Agreste et Marinette Dupain-Cheng". Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, suis-je en plein rêve? Presque choquée, je pivote brusquement vers le beau blond n'ayant pas bronché d'un poil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Une main enfoncée dans sa joue, Adrien me sourit avec son air adorable voire charmeur - je dirai presque chat'rmeur.

\- J-Je...

\- Alors, où est la liste? S'interroge le professeur de science, s'impatientant.

\- C'est Marinette, madame mais elle la garde! Me dénonce Chloé en me pointant du doigt.

Madame Mendeleiv me rappelle strictement que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je panique, ma gorge est sèche et mes doigts tremblent autour de mon crayon. Il est toujours temps de barrer mon nom mais...

\- Détends-toi Mari, j'ai juste envie de te parler.

Figée, je détecte une once de tristesse dans ces paroles. La même qui teintait les dernières paroles de Chat Noir pour Ladybug. D'un geste précipité, je glisse la feuille, tête baissée, vers Nathaniel. Celui-ci constate mon choix, ne proteste pas, inscrit son nom et appelle les élèves de devant pour faire circuler la liste.

La fin de la journée ne sera peut-être pas si reposante que ça. Et il n'est que dix heures du matin.

\- Merci, chuchote Adrien ne m'ayant pas quitté des yeux.


	24. Chapter 24

Je ne suis plus fou amoureux de Ladybug...Du moins, je crois.

Durant toute la durée du cours de sciences, je me délecte de mon petit jeu. Même si le Dessinateur a été éliminé par Ladybug, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer le malaise sur le visage de Nathaniel. Mon nom accouplé avec celui de Marinette ne lui a pas laissé le choix de trouver une autre partenaire. En ce qui me concerne, je jubile intérieurement, je vais enfin pouvoir briser la glace avec Mari.

Suite au geste de la super héroïne coccinelle, je me suis remis en question de nombreuses fois sur ma qualité de sauveur masqué. Est-ce que je suis encore légitime à ce poste? Même Ladybug semble en douter vu le coup de Trafalgar qu'elle m'a fait. J'ai refusé de venir à l'école mercredi, au plus grand bonheur de Nathalie pouvant ainsi surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes. Nino m'a poussé à plusieurs reprises à revenir ici, ne comprenant pas les raisons qui m'en empêchaient. Toujours est-il que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec Marinette. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas vendu la mèche à Alya entre temps. Sa fatigue avancée ne m'a pas échappé, des proches ont élu domicile sous ses beaux yeux bleus, attisant davantage ma curiosité.

Madame Mendeleiv annonce la fin du cours, nous rappelant qu'aucun retard dans le travail ne sera accepté. Dans un sens, je rends service à Marinette en faisant équipe avec elle. Mes facultés en sciences ne sont plus à prouver.

Du coin de l'oeil, je perçois ma voisine aux couettes ranger ses affaires avant de se lever armée de becs Bunsen en direction de l'évier. Le souvenir de sa dernière gaffe en laboratoire me revient à l'esprit alors je m'empare vite des miens, sous l'oeil avisé de Juleka et talonne mon amie. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué quand elle les dépose sur une armoire. Je l'imite, glissant dans son dos puis, une fois sûr qu'elle avait les mains vides, je dépose les miennes sur ses épaules. Elle sursaute brusquement et manque d'alerter la classe par un cri. J'en ris tandis qu'elle pivote pour me faire face. Ses joues rougies contrastent avec l'expression faussement énervée qu'elle tente de garder. Je feins l'ignorance.

\- Alors Mari, ça te dit de travailler sur le projet samedi? Je lui propose.

Elle retrouve progressivement son calme pour laisser place à un peu de gêne.

\- O-Oui mais le soir je dois aller chez Alya.

\- Pas de problème, on n'a qu'à faire ça demain matin pour gagner du temps. Ce devoir n'a pas l'air compliqué.

Je crois l'entendre bredouiller "parle pour toi" mais je vais remettre ça sur mon le compte de mon imagination. Appuyé sur le rebord de l'évier, mes yeux se baladent sur la silhouette de Marinette. Celle-ci attrape un à un les récipients et les passe sous l'eau savonneuse.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Je me munis d'un essuie pour achever le travail. Les autres élèves se contentent de refiler leur besogne à Mari, trop gentille pour refuser. Alors que la pause de midi est déjà entamée, nous terminons le travail. Nous sommes seuls dans le laboratoire, même le professeur est parti. C'est le moment ou jamais de mettre les points sur les I.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit que je suis Chat Noir? Je lâche assez faiblement par précaution.

Marinette cesse tout mouvement, l'eau chaude s'écoulant toujours à flot sur le verre et ses mains. Elle relève la tête pour fixer intensément le mur, comme si la réponse s'y trouvait. Je suis pendu à ses lèvres, j'ai moi-même arrêté tout mouvement sur le récipient mouillé, il pourrait tomber que je n'y prêterai pas attention.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix de le cacher, pas vrai? Murmure-t-elle au même volume que moi.

\- C'est ça. Ladybug me tuerait si elle était au courant que quelqu'un connait mon identité. C'est aussi dangereux pour moi que pour toi.

Rien que de mentionner le nom de Ladybug m'insuffle une sensation étrange. Concentre-toi Adrien. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Je comprends, répond-t-elle en coupant l'arrivée d'eau.

Marinette se débarrasse du bec Bunsen en le déposant avec les autres, s'entrechoquant dans un éclat.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux? J'enchaîne rapidement.

Le soupir qu'elle pousse parvient à mes oreilles, probablement aurait-elle voulu que j'aborde le sujet à un autre moment mais j'ai absolument besoin de le savoir pour me rattraper.

\- As-tu...A un moment ou à un autre, essayé de me séduire sous deux identités différentes?

Ses mots se perdent au fur et à mesure qu'elle les prononce. Si bien que je devine la fin de sa question. Embarrassé, je plonge une main dans ma chevelure blonde, la baladant jusqu'à la base de ma nuque. Je me refuse de croiser son regard, m'implorant probablement une réponse. Je ne sais pas, peut-être bien...J'ai toujours été attiré par Ladybug mais Marinette a toujours été là pour m'écouter, aussi bien en tant que Chat Noir qu'Adrien. C'est une des seules voire la seule personne à s'être jamais intéressée à Chat Noir.

Au fond, avoir Marinette à mes côtés sous deux identités différentes me permettait d'essuyer mes échecs auprès de la super coccinelle.

Non, hors de question que je lui dise cela comme ça, au risque de la blesser. Coincé, je cherche désespérément mes mots.

\- T-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu n'en as pas envie.

L'eau s'écoule à nouveau, me tirant de mes réflexions. Elle abandonne? Son visage est baissé sur sa tâche, frottant le verre avec force pour effacer les traces de produits.

\- Je ressens pour toi quelque chose de semblable à ce que je ressentais pour Ladybug.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai tourné mes sentiments au passé en ce qui concerne ma partenaire. Je n'aurai pas dû. Inutile de me corriger. Cela ne regarde qu'elle et moi. Soudain, une idée germe dans ma tête. Je m'avance, assez près pour sentir l'odeur de son shampoing. Elle ne bronche pas mais son visage gagne des couleurs, m'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Et toi? As-tu...à un moment, essayé de me séduire sous mes deux identités?

Contrairement à elle, je prends un malin plaisir à terminer ma phrase à hauteur de son oreille droite. Je suis presque contre son corps et je lutte pour ne pas l'enlacer ou même déposer ma tête contre la sienne. La réponse est évidente, Marinette n'a jamais repoussé les avances de Chat Noir, même après avoir dit à Alya qu'elle avait envie de me voir. Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche, quand même bien je devrais l'enfermer dans le laboratoire pendant des heures. Fort heureusement, je n'attends pas éternellement avant d'entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

\- J'ai embrassé trois fois Chat Noir sans savoir que c'était toi.

C'est tout, elle n'ajoute rien. Elle n'avouera donc pas qu'elle aussi a péché. Pourtant, malgré l'absence d'aveux de sa part, je suis content. Cela me suffit pour le moment, je ne vais pas la presser davantage, du moins pas psychologiquement...Je ne me résous pas à m'écarter d'elle. Au contraire, je remonte ma main gauche au niveau de son épaule, effleurant sa veste pour l'enfouir au creux de son cou. Sa peau est chaude, voire brûlante. Pas autant que son visage rougi. L'eau continue de s'écouler mais Marinette ne semble plus esquisser le moindre geste. Nous profitons ainsi de ce moment paisible, troublé par le flot mélangé à nos respirations.

Tout à coup, alors que je ne me résolvais pas à briser ce moment, plusieurs coups sont frappés à la porte. Je recule par réflexe, brisant tout contact avec la jeune fille.

\- Excusez-moi, nous avons besoin du laboratoire. M'informe un élève visiblement inconscient de l'instant mémorable qu'il venait d'interrompre.

\- On n'en a plus pour longtemps, je réponds simplement.

Nous mettons les bouchées doubles pour essuyer les derniers récipients puis laissons la classe à disposition des élèves. Mes yeux ne parviennent pas à se détourner de Marinette. Je songe à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Même si elle me reproche des événements effectivement douteux, je pense pouvoir lui faire rapidement oublier tout ça.

Ce midi, nous mangeons avec Alya et Nino, comme au bon vieux temps - je sais, ça ne fait que peu de temps mais ça me parait des lustres. Je m'amuse à regarder les réactions de mon ami à chaque fois que la jeune journaliste lui parle.

\- Au fait, vous avez vu ce qui circule sur Ladybug et Chat Noir? Lance Alya, choquée.

Je déglutis difficilement. Voilà un sujet que j'aurai préféré éviter. A mon plus grand désarroi, Nino surenchérit.

\- La vidéo circule sur Internet, il avait vraiment l'air remonté contre elle. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer.

Marinette, elle, demeure silencieuse. Peut-être a-t-elle peur de lâcher une bourde.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Adrien?

J'en pense que Chat Noir a des raisons d'en vouloir à Ladybug et qu'il attend qu'elle vienne s'excuser ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mh...Trop franc, trop dangereux. Heureux sont ceux qui ignorent.

\- Chat Noir et Ladybug sont inséparables en combat, je me force à ajouter. D'ici quelques jours, voire semaines, on n'en entendra plus parler.

Nino est du même avis, il me le signifie d'une simple frappe sur l'épaule.

\- Et toi Marinette? Enchaîne Alya.

Tout comme nos deux amis, je regarde Marinette, curieux de voir son analyse de la situation.

\- Eh bien...Ladybug et Chat Noir forment une équipe. J'imagine que ce n'est qu'une crise passagère.

\- Un peu comme un couple quoi, pouffe Alya.

"Couple", ce mot me prend aux tripes. Techniquement, j'ai encore treize jours avant de lâcher prise. Mais ne devrais-je pas déjà la laisser partir au profit d'une relation plus saine? Instinctivement, je me tourne vers Marinette.

\- Ce serait un peu trop évident qu'ils se mettent en couple.

Si on m'avait dit, il y a une quinzaine de jours, que j'aurai ce discours devant mes propres amis, je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Ma remarque dérange Alya.

\- Pourquoi ça? Au contraire, ce ne serait pas si évident que ça. Les deux vivent déjà une histoire extraordinaire, imagine s'ils s'aiment en plus! Je rêverai de vivre une telle aventure!

Son optimisme ne me laisse pas de marbre. Elle est persuadée que nous sommes supposés tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il est clair que Nino partage son avis. Seule Marinette semble moins enthousiaste ou du moins elle ne le montre pas et se passionne pour son sandwich.

\- Si l'un d'eux avait des sentiments pour l'autre? J'ajoute du bout des lèvres.

Ma nouvelle proposition arrache un sourire à l'apprentie journaliste.

\- On n'est pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Sauf si tu peux apporter des preuves à ce que tu avances.

Son ton est équivoque, elle secoue son téléphone sous mon nez, flairant le scoop. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne compte pas la laisser mener le jeu.

\- Non, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je conclus.

Ma réponse la déçoit, cela ne fait aucun doute. Elle n'insiste pas davantage mais je n'ai aucune inquiétude concernant son esprit d'analyse. Nous terminons notre repas et retournons en cours, Nino et Alya de leur côté, Marinette et moi du nôtre.

\- Très discret, commente-t-elle lorsque nous montons les marches pour rejoindre le local temporaire.

\- C'est ma qualité de Chat.

\- Tu devrais peut-être songer à changer de miraculous.

Elle se moque ouvertement de moi là? Bon, j'avoue que j'ai plus attiré les soupçons de sa meilleure amie qu'autre chose mais le sujet me captive. D'ailleurs...

\- Tu crois que Chat Noir et Ladybug sont destinés l'un à l'autre?

Marinette devient muette, elle fait presque mine de m'ignorer. Ma question est lourde de sens et mérite un peu plus de réflexion que le temps de traîner dans les couloirs. Cela sous-entend: est-ce que j'ai le droit de me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre? Finalement, Marinette ne répondra pas, je ne m'obstine pas et me contente d'ouvrir sa porte devant elle. Peut-être sera-t-elle plus loquace ce soir, quand un certain super héros lui rendra visite.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour!

 **Just:** Merci :p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

La journée se déroule étrangement. D'abord Adrien se rapproche de moi, me demande de faire équipe avec lui, sous-entend à Alya que Chat Noir ou Ladybug aime quelqu'un d'autre sans oublier qu'il me pose des questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre.

Rentrée chez moi, je m'affale sur mon lit. C'est enfin le week-end. Nous avons convenu de nous voir demain, chez moi - il ne doit pas avoir envie de rester chez lui.

" _As-tu essayé de me séduire sous mes deux identités?_ "

Mes joues prennent feu, il a retourné ma question contre moi.

\- Tout va bien Marinette?

Tikki sort sa petite tête de ma bourse pour me rejoindre sur un coussin. Je réponds positivement.

\- Tout va bien mais...Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois faire Tikki. Adrien est en colère contre Ladybug et du coup il s'intéresse à moi. Je me demande s'il l'aurait fait si on ne s'était pas disputé sous mon autre identité.

Mon kwami grimace, incapable de me répondre. L'amour est si compliqué et pourtant la solution la plus simple serait de tout avouer à Adrien.

\- N'y pense même pas, Marinette. Me réprimande-t-elle.

\- Cela se voit tant que ça?

\- Je te connais maintenant. Et puis, si tu lui révèles, crois-tu qu'il ne t'en voudra pas à son tour parce que tu ne lui as rien dit?

Elle marque un point, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Un cul-de-sac, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour définir le pétrin dans lequel je me trouve. Bon. La règle, c'est la règle. Je ne peux pas le laisser découvrir qui je suis. Sentant le poids de la journée s'abattre sur mon corps, je ne me torture pas plus l'esprit et succombe à la fatigue.

Allongée sur mes draps, un courant d'air plus froid que les autres m'arrache de mon sommeil. J'ai oublié de fermer la trappe menant à la terrasse...Les membres engourdis, je gigote légèrement et ouvre les yeux. Une masse me gêne dans mes mouvements, je tressaille en constatant la présence d'un corps étranger, replié de mon ventre à mes pieds. Mon cœur s'emballe mais très vite, je reconnais le costume et les oreilles noires de mon partenaire. J'ai bien cru mourir pendant plusieurs secondes.

D'ailleurs, mon réveil ne lui a pas échappé, il relève le menton et croise mon regard, toujours choquée.

\- Bonsoir princesse, minaude-t-il en s'étirant.

Mon premier réflexe est de chercher Tikki du regard. Je ne la trouve pas, sûrement s'est-elle cachée avant que Chat Noir entre par effraction.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais appeler la police?

Il ne parait pas s'en inquiéter, bien au contraire. Comme enhardi par son costume, il transpire la confiance, à la limite de la vantardise. Je lève un sourcil à son comportement, à des années lumières de celui du célèbre mannequin de Paris.

\- La police serait incapable de m'attraper, je suis beaucoup trop rapide.

Chat Noir s'amuser à tourner sa queue en cuir tel un lasso. Je plisse les yeux, il se croit vraiment tout permis celui-là.

\- Mais je peux partir si tu veux...

Je ne manque pas l'occasion de l'embêter à mon tour.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles...

Mon talent d'actrice ne le convainc pas le moins du monde. Alors que je me redresse en position assise, Chat Noir suit très attentivement mon mouvement et, à quatre pattes, réduit peu à peu à la distance qui nous sépare.

\- Tu serais triste si je disparaissais après tout.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sûr de toi mon Minou.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur le dos de mon sixième sens.

Rien ne le perturbe, c'en est presque troublant. Pendant un moment, j'imagine la réaction de mes parents s'ils faisaient irruption dans ma chambre, me voyant moi, assise sur mon lit et lui, s'approchant à pas de loup. Je ne m'attarde pas sur cette réflexion car interrompue par sa main remontant de mon bras droit jusqu'à mon cou, me caressant à travers ma veste.

\- On dirait que tu as repris du poil de la bête.

J'approuve, même si j'aurais bien dormi encore un peu. Je me décale légèrement pour déposer mes pieds sur le parquet. Mes yeux buttent sur les photos d'Adrien, la température de mon corps explose en deux secondes. Très vite, Chat Noir s'en aperçoit et manque de s'étouffer de rire.

\- Si j'avais su...Chuchote-t-il, sûrement pour lui-même.

C'est incroyablement gênant, je n'imagine pas ma réaction à sa place, si je découvrais sur un mur un florilège de photos ou portraits de moi. Je mourrais de honte.

\- J-Je vais les retirer!

Alors que je me lève à la hâte pour arracher les couvertures de magazine punaisées, une main s'abat sur mon poignet et me tire en arrière.

\- Non, laisse.

Dans la précipitation, j'ai agrippé la ficelle de mon tableau déroulant. Je crois tomber lorsque le calendrier rempli des activités d'Adrien s'exhibe dans mon dos. Chat Noir explose de rire puis plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas alerter davantage mes parents.

\- Que la foudre s'abatte sur moi. Je geins abandonnant l'idée de donner une explication logique et cohérente.

Le jeune homme blond se met à ma hauteur et inspecte le document d'un œil attentif avant de pointer une case du bout d'une griffe.

\- Là, il y a un changement. Mon cours d'escrime a été échangé avec mon cours de chinois, cela doit faire un mois que c'est comme ça.

\- N'en rajoute pas une couche s'il te plait...

Sourd à mes plaintes, Adrien attrape un feutre et corrige mon erreur. Je croise les bras, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle...

Chat Noir hausse les épaules puis tourne le regard vers le mien, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres, éclairant la totalité de son visage.

\- Tu n'es pas la première à le faire Marinette, j'en ai vu des bien pires qui en venaient à stalker mon agenda pour se trouver sur mon lieu de travail.

Si son histoire avait pour but de me rassurer, c'est bien l'inverse qui se produit. Il semble s'en être rendu compte.

\- Mais c'est bien la première fois que ça me flatte.

Bien rattrapé...Chat Noir dépose son feutre sur le meuble. Mes doigts se promènent le long du papier, à l'endroit-même où il vient d'écrire. Pour mettre fin à ce moment pénible, j'enroule le calendrier. Des frissons me parcourent de la tête aux pieds, ses pattes s'agrippent à mes épaules, m'entraînant contre lui. A cet instant, collée à lui, je détecte une petite boule rouge cachée derrière mon réveil, me faisant un petit signe de la main. Je réponds de même puis enlace son dos, apparemment musclé.

\- Quel est ton plan maintenant? Je demande, songeant à la dizaine de jours de son programme.

\- J'ai une nouvelle proie entre mes griffes. Peut-être est-il temps de s'en occuper.

A ses mots, ses mains se retirent de mes épaules pour remonter à ma nuque. Son souffle chaud balaye l'extrémité de mon oreille et s'arrête sur ma joue où il dépose ses lèvres. Un voile de chaleur m'entoure, je ne ressens plus que le mouvement de sa bouche sur ma peau, s'approchant irrémédiablement jusqu'à la mienne pour enfin la recouvrir. Je ne m'y oppose pas. J'en ai envie moi aussi. D'un geste qui se veut assuré, j'enfouis ma main droite dans sa tignasse blonde tandis que l'autre se glisse dans son dos. Nos lèvres se redécouvrent, se caressent, se goûtent. C'est la première fois que je l'embrasse en connaissant sa réelle identité et, étrangement, ce que je ressens est totalement différent.

Nous finissons par mettre un terme à notre baiser, sans pour autant briser le contact visuel qui nous anime.

\- Tu es parfaite Marinette, quoi que tu en penses.

Ses mots me prennent aux tripes. Je peine à soutenir son regard tant il est intense, ses orbes vertes me transpercent comme si elles pouvaient lire en moi. Je ne réplique rien, incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot. De toute façon, ils ne seraient pas assez forts. Emportée par l'émotion, je joins nos lèvres dans une nouvelle caresse, le serrant contre moi, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille. Je regrette presque qu'il soit en tenue de combat.

Nous devons nous résoudre à nous séparer. Je me détache de lui et lui indique de monter avec moi sur la terrasse. Il ne faudrait pas que mes parents nous surprennent. Il approuve d'un signe de la tête et me talonne jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le vent de la nuit s'engouffre dans mes vêtements. L'automne pointe le bout de son nez sur Paris. Nous posons sur la barrière, admirant le paysage sombre, partiellement éclairé par les lampadaires de la ville.

\- Il me reste douze jours, dit Chat, brisant le silence.

Surprise, je me tourne vers lui, les yeux toujours fixés au loin.

\- Douze jours pour tomber totalement fou de toi.

Je me sens défaillir. Sait-il l'effet que me font toutes ses déclarations? Si oui, il prend un malin plaisir à me voir rougir et perdre mes moyens.

\- A qui d'élaborer un plan? Je demande en déviant mon attention vers les lumières provenant des immeubles voisins.

Chat Noir fait mine de réfléchir.

\- J'ai une petite idée: un jour toi, un jour moi.

\- Hein?

Ma réaction lui arrache un rire enfantin.

\- Imaginons que demain je t'invite au cinéma, le jour d'après c'est à toi de m'emmener quelque part. Tu saisis?

Ça peut être amusant mais un détail me chiffonne.

\- Et s'il y a un jour où on ne peut pas se voir? Tu sais, toi avec les magazines et moi avec la boulangerie ou encore si un akuma vient et qu'il...

\- Tu as du talent et de l'imagination Marinette, je sais que tu trouveras.

Un long soupir désabusé sort du fond de ma gorge. Il a vraiment réponse à tout celui-là. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, j'accepte de participer à son petit jeu.

\- Qui commence?

\- On va dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui suis venu à toi alors demain, c'est ton tour!

Bien évidemment. Comme ça je vais me torturer l'esprit toute la nuit à trouver quelque chose de correcte à lui proposer!

\- Marinette? Appelle une voix provenant de ma chambre.

C'est celle de ma mère, nos discussions ont fini par l'alerter. Chat Noir se presse de se cacher dans un coin tandis que je rejoins la trappe.

\- Oui maman?

\- Tu vas attraper froid à force de rester là-haut, évite aussi de garder la fenêtre ouverte, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Oui, un animal errant pourrait entrer par effraction. Je murmure à l'attention du voyou. Oui maman!

Le bruit de ma trappe intérieure qui se referme m'indique que ma mère est partie. Chat Noir sort de sa cachette, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

\- On se voit demain, dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

J'acquiesce, il se penche pour me donner un dernier baiser que j'accepte sans rechigner. Il me laisse un goût de trop peu mais mieux vaut ne pas trop en réclamer d'un coup. Une dernière petite attention et il s'élance pour l'immeuble voisin, à l'aide de son bâton. Le paradis, c'est l'endroit qui convient au décor que je me fais. Ce matin encore je croyais que le dialogue était rompu entre nous mais c'était sans compter sur sa douceur légendaire. Guillerette, je retourne dans ma chambre, descends les quelques marches et m'affale sur mon lit, face au matelas, les mains enfouies sous mes oreillers.

\- Ah Tikki, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui est en train de se produire? Je demande, surexcitée à l'idée d'avoir finalement ma chance avec Adrien.

Mon kwami tarde à me rejoindre dans mon lit, elle reste longuement cachée derrière mon réveil. Bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Tikki? Quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Hum...Marinette?

Sa voix est plus faible que d'habitude. Je crains un moment qu'elle ne soit retombée malade, comme la dernière fois.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien? Tu veux qu'on aille chez le Grand Gardien demain?

Tikki secoue la tête.

\- Non, non, je me sens bien. Je dois juste t'avouer quelque chose.

Je songe au pire, elle qui est toujours positive, elle arbore une mine grave et embêtée. Les secondes qui précèdent son explication me paraissent des heures.

\- Chat Noir...I-Il sait que tu es Ladybug.

Q-Quoi?


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour!

Alors je viens de constater que cette fiction a dépassé les 10.000 vues sur ce site (je publie aussi sur Wattpad) donc je vous en remercie haha.

Sylea: Ah merci c'est gentil, contente que ça te plaise et pour ta question, réponse dans ce chapitre :p

Bubullina: Joli.

Anonyme: Réponse dans ce chapitre mais il est clair que y avait des indices partout. Merci!

Eviexmetal: La pauvre :( moi je l'aime bien Tikki.

Aywen: Merci beaucoup, normalement chaque chapitre est posté tous les matins entre 9h30 et 10h30 :).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis tombé amoureux d'une seule et même personne: Marinette. 

Ce soir-là, j'erre dans les rues de Paris. L'idée de rentrer chez moi ne m'effleure même pas. L'atmosphère de la capitale est agréable, les rues sont vides, illuminées. Les lampes de la Tour Eiffel s'imposent dans l'obscurité. Je les admire un moment, comme si je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le faire auparavant.

Marinette est Ladybug.

C'est un secret qu'elle a essayé de me cacher pendant ces derniers mois. A chaque fois que je touchais au but, que je pouvais la suivre pour découvrir qui se trouvait derrière le masque rouge aux pois noirs, c'était en réalité une fille que je croise tous les jours. Je souris difficilement, il n'y a pas de doute possible. C'est la pièce qui manquait à mon puzzle. Je me suis toujours dit que je la reconnaîtrai une fois que je la croiserai. Grossière erreur.

\- Ahlala Marinette...

Son nom résonne dans ma tête. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire que je sais tout?

Il y a quelques heures maintenant, je me faufilais dans sa chambre par la trappe, curieusement ouverte. M'attendait-elle? C'est possible et je ne vois pas d'autres explications. A ce moment-là, un détail m'a perturbé. Dans l'obscurité, ma nyctalopie révélait le mouvement affolé d'une petite forme. J'ai cru un moment qu'il s'agissait d'un quelconque insecte, entré par la même trappe que moi. Cependant, en m'y approchant, j'ai identifié près du réveil une minuscule bestiole munie d'ailes.

\- Bonjour? Je tente en me penchant sur le meuble.

Elle sursaute et se colle au réveil, feignant de me pas m'avoir entendu. Ahuri, je dépose ma griffe à côté d'elle et déplace l'objet, l'obligeant à se présenter.

\- C-Chat Noir? Couine-t-elle, terrorisée.

Cela ne faisait pas de doute, c'était bien un kwami. Un kwami portant une tache noire sur le dessus de sa tête. Une coccinelle. Il ne me faut pas bien longtemps avant de faire le rapprochement avec Marinette. J'ai cru tomber des nues.

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Je m'appelle Tikki.

Moment de flottement. Nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux. J'hésite un moment avant de reprendre:

\- Tu es...le miraculous de Ladybug, c'est ça ?

Elle se triture ses toutes petites pattes puis, finalement avoue.

\- Oui.

\- Marinette...Ma lady?

Ses deux noms, prononcés l'un à la suite de l'autre, me paraissent irréels. Peut-être suis-je en train de rêver. La fille que je convoite depuis tant de temps et celle que j'ai appris à aimer au fil des jours seraient la même personne? Ébahi par ma découverte, J'en ai presque oublié ma rancœur envers l'héroïne. Au lieu de peser le pour et le contre de cette relation, j'opte pour me reposer un moment, m'allongeant sur le lit, au pied de ma belle. La suite je n'ai pas besoin de m'y attarder.

Vagabondant dans les rues, vêtu de noir, je songe au petit jeu que j'ai proposé à Marinette: un jour, une attention. Évidemment, je ne l'ai pas fait au hasard: je donne l'occasion à Marinette de me révéler sa véritable identité toute seule. Je vais devoir me faire violence pour ne pas mentionner le nom "Ladybug" dans les prochaines semaines mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle.  
C'est seulement au bout de quelques heures que je me décide enfin à rentrer chez moi pour dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille de bonne humeur. Mes cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés, ma tenue correctement repassée et mon charme...ne me quitte jamais.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves intéressant à rester planté devant ton miroir chaque matin. Se moque Plagg, condescendant comme toujours.

Sa remarque ne me vexe pas le moins du monde.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de physique de rêve à entretenir.

\- Une aussi grande confiance doit compenser de quelque chose plus petit.

Je me dévisage, vient-il réellement de sous-entendre ce que je crois? Je...Je laisse tomber.  
Aujourd'hui, je me rends chez Marinette pour travailler, enfin, c'est le plan initial. Elle n'a pas intérêt à avoir oublié notre accord. Des fois, j'ai vraiment des idées de génie.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sors seul avec l'autorisation de Nathalie. C'est assez exceptionnel pour le noter. Mes jambes avaient besoin d'être dégourdies, surtout que je n'ai eu d'action depuis un moment. A chaque fois qu'un akuma pointait le bout de son nez, soit Ladybug m'écartait de la bataille pour une raison X ou Y, soit je n'étais pas mis au courant. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si un jour Ladybug ne pouvait pas affronter un akumatisé. Je soupire. Ce serait le début de l'apocalypse vu mes pouvoirs.

J'arrive rapidement à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Comme tous les matins, elle est ouverte. En entrant, la bonne odeur de viennoiserie empli mes narines, me faisant saliver. Je tombe directement sur le père de Marinette, afféré à ranger les différentes variétés de pain sur le présentoir. C'est un homme costaud, il doit bien faire trois fois mon corps en largeur et deux fois ma taille. En revanche, il n'a pas du tout l'air menaçant, on dirait un énorme ours en peluche, tout le contraire de mon père. J'envie un peu mon amie, ses parents ont l'air gentils, serviables, attentionnés. Je paierai pour pouvoir être dans une famille comme ça ne serait-ce qu'une semaine.

\- Oh, tu es Adrien Agreste, l'ami de Marinette! S'exclame le boulanger.

\- Bonjour monsieur. C'est exact, Marinette et moi devons travailler sur un devoir ensemble.

Son visage s'illumine, il m'indique la porte à l'arrière de la boutique. Je l'en remercie chaleureusement et file en direction des escaliers. Je dois encore frapper à la porte, accueilli cette fois par la mère de Marinette, de qui elle tient ses traits asiatiques.

\- Bonjour Madame.

\- Bonjour Adrien, tu viens voir Marinette? Entre.

L'intérieur est petit mais bien agencé. Il y a un espace cuisine ouverte et un petit salon. A vrai dire, la vie de Mari est totalement à l'opposé de la mienne, je n'en étais jamais vraiment aperçu.

\- Marinette! Ton ami est là! S'écrie-t-elle à côté des escaliers avant de revenir vers moi. J'espère qu'elle ne dort pas encore. C'est une vrai marmotte ces temps-ci.

Je ris à l'idée d'être le fautif de ce manque de sommeil. Chat Noir ne lui laisse pas de répit il faut dire. En attendant que ma princesse daigne sortir de sa chambre, je m'assois à la table de la cuisine. Mon attention se porte directement sur la télévision allumée, diffusant le journal du matin.

\- _Nous n'avons toujours pas de précision concernant le duo de super héros de Paris. Tout deux semblent avoir disparus de la circulation depuis quelques temps_.

"Quelques temps"? "Disparus"? Ils abusent, ça ne fait que quatre jours que Ladybug a vaincu le Dessinateur! Ils devraient se considérer chanceux qu'un akuma ne se soit pas encore manifesté. Parfois, le Papillon enchaîne les attaques et le rythme est assez dur à suivre. La mère de Marinette, en pleine vaisselle, s'approche de la table. Elle suit également les informations.

\- On a de la chance de les avoir ces deux-là. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire doux. Les vilains se sont souvent attaqués aux amis de Marinette et nous craignons à chaque fois qu'on vienne nous annoncer la disparition de notre petite.

Ma gorge se serre à l'idée de voir Marinette être attaquée par un akumatisé. Certes, c'est déjà arrivé avec le Gamer ou Antibug si on prend en compte que Mari est Ladybug mais je n'imagine pas l'angoisse que tout ça doit générer chez nos proches. Raison de plus de ne pas révéler nos identités au monde entier, ils ne s'inquiéteraient que davantage...

\- Qu'en pensent tes parents, Adrien?

La douce voix de la maman me tire de mes pensées. Sur le coup, je suis incapable de lui mentir, même si ça risque de la surprendre.

\- Ma mère n'est plus là et je discute rarement de ce genre de choses avec mon père, c'est généralement axé sur le travail.

Je perçois un léger mouvement de recul, signifiant à mes yeux qu'elle regrette de m'avoir posé la question. J'enchaîne:

\- Mais je comprends que vous soyez inquiets pour Marinette, ma mère le serait sûrement aussi. Espérons que Chat Noir et Ladybug nous défendent jusqu'à la fin.

Ma voix se veut dynamique et enjouée mais je crains qu'elle sonne faux. Peu importe, la mère de Mari me gratifie d'un sourire et me tapote légèrement le dos. A ce moment-là, j'ai une étrange envie: la prendre dans ma bras pour ressentir ce que c'est l'amour d'une mère. Fort heureusement, le bruit d'une trappe qui s'ouvre coupe mon envie.

\- Je suis là! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre Adrien.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Je me lève et grimpe rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de ma bien aimée. Cette fois-ci, je remarque directement que les murs ont été purgés de toutes photos de moi. J'affiche une moue déçue.

\- Ta chambre est beaucoup moins attrayante d'un coup.

Elle comprend vite de quoi il retourne.

\- Mais non, ce sera l'occasion de changer de décor.

Evidemment, le calendrier aussi s'est subitement volatilisé. Marinette a préparé deux chaises près de son bureau, nous nous asseyons. Mais lorsque la jeune fille valide le code d'authentification de son ordinateur, son visage s'enflamme violemment.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié celles-ci.

Son fond d'écran est un simple photo-montage de mes poses. Bien essayé Marinette.

\- V-Vous parliez de quoi avec maman? Enchaîne-t-elle la voix tremblante, les doigts affairés sur le clavier.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la taquiner.

\- De ta taille, j'aimerais savoir le genre de sous-vêtements je pourrais bien t'offrir pour Noël.

Bingo, je ne savais même pas qu'un humain pouvait avoir la peau aussi rouge. Elle n'ose même plus affronter mon regard.

\- C-C'est une b-blague!

\- Evidemment que c'est une blague Mari...Mais maintenant qu'on en parle...

\- Tais-toi!

" _Sinon quoi, Ladybug va m'attacher à son lit?_ " Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui répondre ça. Je veux que ce soit elle qui me l'avoue.

\- Mettons-nous au travail, bredouille-t-elle en naviguant à travers ses fichiers.

Marinette affiche à l'écran les consignes données par Madame Mendeleiv, je hausse un sourcil à la simplicité du devoir. Il ne s'agit que d'équilibrer une série d'équations chimiques, j'aurais juré en avoir déjà fait l'année passée. Pourtant, vu le vide dans le regard de Marinette, je devine qu'elle ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il faut faire. Je décide de prendre les devants.

\- C'est plutôt simple, je pourrais le faire en une vingtaine de minutes mais ça ne servirait à rien si toi tu ne comprends pas.

Elle baisse son visage, embêtée.

\- Mari?

\- Je suis un boulet, c'est ça?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

\- Pas du tout! Je disais juste que vu que je suis là, autant t'apprendre les étapes pour que tu puisses le faire toute seule. Puis ça me permettra d'évaluer si je suis un bon professeur.

Je lui offre un clin d'œil. Elle accepte ma proposition, l'air sérieuse.

C'est ainsi que nous étudions pendant deux heures. Les connaissances de Marinette en sciences sont plus que limitées mais elle se concentre sur chacune des explications que je lui donne. Si bien que j'en oublie la véritable raison de ma venue. Alors qu'elle termine d'équilibrer les premières équations, je lui accorde une pause, le temps que je corrige.

\- Je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter. Dit-elle simplement avant de soulever la trappe et de descendre.

Le feutre rouge entre mes doigts se balade le long de la feuille. Un détail me perturbe dans ma correction.

\- Tu es là Tikki?

A l'appel de ce nom, Plagg s'échappe de ma poche, voltige de meubles en meubles, à la recherche de sa semblable. La petite bête rouge sort de sa cachette, elle attendait derrière une série de boites de couture.

\- Plagg! Ça fait longtemps.

\- En effet, il a fallu attendre une génération pour nous revoir. J'ai du te manquer.

Elle grimace, me rappelant étrangement les réactions de ma Lady. Les deux kwamis discutent, je reprends difficilement ma besogne. Marinette a encore besoin d'une petite mise au point mais elle a intégré les bases. Peut-être devrais-je lui proposer des cours particuliers...

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se font entendre, Tikki retourne se cacher et Plagg s'installe à côté du clavier. La trappe s'ouvre, découvrant Marinette armée d'un plateau de macarons. Je me sens saliver rien qu'à la vue des biscuits verts.

\- Oh? Qui est-ce? Demande-t-elle en remarquant la petite boule noire à mes côtés.

\- C'est Plagg, mon kwami.

\- Enchanté. Répond-t-il d'un air vantard.

Je ne prends pas la peine de les présenter, Marinette s'assoit sur sa chaise aux motifs fleuris, déposant le plateau près de son clavier. Elle ne m'a pas demandé ce qu'était un kwami, ce qui me fait penser que même si Tikki ne l'avait pas trahie, j'aurai fini par le découvrir. J'espère...Alors que je tends la main pour attraper une des pâtisseries, une main étrangère m'en empêche.

\- Hé! Je me plains.

\- Tout d'abord, je te rappelle les termes de notre jeu. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de t'offrir une petite attention. Prends ceci comme une offrande.

Dommage, j'aurai préféré qu'elle me révèle son identité. Dans une dernière tentative, je feins d'être déçu.

\- Je m'attendais à plus créatif de ta part.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Marinette ne semble pas vexée. Un son distinct de mon ventre lui donne raison.

\- Attends de goûter avant de dire ça. C'est moi qui les ai faits.

Pour appuyer ses mots, elle brandit sous mes yeux un des biscuits. La coque est décorée de motif rond formant une patte de chat. Ce dessin se retrouve sur chaque macaron.

\- Tu as pris le temps de le faire sur tous?

Elle acquiesce, souriante. Mon cœur bondit, heureux d'une telle attention. Sur le coup, les lèvres de Marinette m'ont l'air plus appétissantes que la pâtisserie. Je succombe à mon envie et embrasse la jeune fille, son visage en étau dans mes mains.

J'ai bien le droit de craquer un peu, non?


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour!

 **Neko Kirei:** Adrien mode hot activated :p

 **Bubullina:** Je suis totalement nulle en sciences - faut croire qu'on ne peut pas être fort en l'histoire/français et l'être dans les maths et les sciences, ça n'a pas l'air compatible :(

 **Just:** Merci!

Pour vous remercier d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire cette fiction, je vais exceptionnellement poster le chapitre 28 vers 18h-19h.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Allongés sur le lit de ma chambre, mon partenaire et moi avons vite avalés notre en-cas. Si nous comptions dans un premier temps digérer tranquillement, le naturel du Chat Noir revient vite au galop. Sa bouche se promène inlassablement le long de ma mâchoire et parsème ma peau de baisers enflammés. Il remonte progressivement, ses mains vagabondent le long de ma chevelure, s'amusant à détacher mes deux couettes basses. Je le prends au dépourvu en l'embrassant en premier, plongeant à mon tour mes doigts dans ses mèches blondes. Ma chambre vit au rythme de baisers, certains chastes, d'autres plus passionnés. Au dessus de moi, Adrien profite de sa position pour descendre des mains, d'abord sur mes épaules et les glisse rapidement au niveau de mes hanches. Ses doigts se glissent sous mon t-shirt, effleurant ma peau soumise à son bon vouloir. Il rapproche ensuite son bassin du mien, la main appuyée au bas de mon dos. Je frémis, il ne rate aucune de mes réactions.

\- Serais-tu en train de chat-virer princesse? Il murmure au creux de mon oreille.

Je frissonne. Il agit comme Chat Noir mais avec le physique d'Adrien. C'est tellement...troublant mais je ne lui laisserai pas prendre l'ascendant sans me battre.

\- Considère ça comme un petit moment d'égarement, Chaton.

Pour appuyer mes dires, je me redresse, l'obligeant à faire de même. Mes doigts, enfouis dans ses cheveux, les tirent en arrière, découvrant la peau bronzée de son cou. A mon tour, j'avance mes lèvres sur sa clavicule et le noie sous un flot de baisers. Il réprime un frisson. Gagné.

\- Alors, on a donné sa langue au chat?

Je quitte sa peau pour profiter de sa réaction. Je ne suis pas déçue: il rougit et peine à me regarder dans les yeux. C'est assez rare de le voir dans un tel état. La seule avec qui je l'ai vu réagir comme ça, c'est Ladybug. Cette emprise m'arrache un sourire satisfait.

\- Très drôle. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais être plus créative. Ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Malgré ça, Adrien ne s'avoue pas vaincu, attrape mes poignets et me rallonge sur mon lit sans que j'oppose la moindre résistance. Nous ne sommes pas prêts de nous remettre au travail...

Comme je l'avais prédit, les exercices n'ont pas avancé d'un pouce. En même temps, refuser quelque chose à Chat Noir s'avère être une mauvaise idée. Il n'y a que l'appel de ma mère qui a réussi à calmer nos ardeurs. A partir de là, nous avons repris notre sérieux jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Alors que nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié du devoir, un téléphone vibre, c'est le mien. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil pour voir l'expéditeur.

\- C'est Alya. Je dis avant de décrocher. Coucou Alya.

\- Salut Marinette, tu comptes passer vers quelle heure?

Ah oui, je ne vais pas tarder à la rejoindre pour notre soirée.

\- Dans une heure ou deux, je pense. Je dois encore travailler sur le devoir de groupe.

\- Oh donc tu n'es pas seule? Remarque-t-elle.

Son ton a totalement changé du tout au tout, insinuant une ribambelle de sous-entendu. Je sens mes joues chauffer.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Je peux lui parler?

Hein? A quoi est-ce qu'elle joue? Adrien, n'ayant visiblement pas noté mon changement d'attitude, continue d'écrire.

\- N-Non, on est très occupé là.

\- Je me doute.

Je déglutis. Ses yeux sont désormais braqués sur moi, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur son visage.

\- Je te laisse! Je m'exclame avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

Mon téléphone est jeté sur mon lit. Je me penche sur la feuille, feignant de me reconcentrer mais c'était sans compter sur la malice du Chat Noir. Ses prunelles vertes s'encrent dans les miennes, cherchant à me faire succomber du regard.

\- Tu as rendez-vous après?

Son ton est innocent mais son attitude traduit tout le contraire.

\- O-Oui, je dors chez Alya ce soir.

Il fait mine de réfléchir puis baisse les yeux vers la feuille. Ces quelques secondes de flottement me paraissent des heures. C'est tellement déloyal de sa part.

\- C'est une bonne idée ça...Il faudra qu'on y songe.

Et ainsi il se remet au travail, comme si de rien était, me laissant à la fois perplexe et surexcitée. Comment vais-je survivre avec ces deux-là qui ne font que me mettre mal à l'aise? J'aurai dû prendre Nino comme meilleur ami...Quoique, si ça se trouve, il est de mèche avec Alya. Je n'ai donc aucun allié dans la bataille, si ce n'est Tikki. Cependant, même si mes hormones ont la vie dure, je m'oblige à travailler, encore une petite heure, pour que mon nom soit légitime sur la copie. Même si on sait tous que les bons points reviendront de droit à mon partenaire.

Vers dix-sept heures, nous décrétons ensemble qu'il est temps de s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Seul trois exercices demeurent inachevés, je lance un regard interrogatif à Adrien.

\- Je m'en occuperai demain, dit-il en déposant le stylo rose que je lui ai prêté.

Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- Je vais le faire!

Malgré toute la considération qu'il a pour moi, il ne parvient pas à cacher son air dubitatif, le coin de la bouche baissé et un sourcil relevé.

\- Tu es sûre?

Je m'évertue à être suffisamment persuasive. Ma main droite s'abat sur son poignet, je plante mon regard déterminé dans le sien.

\- Si je ne le fais pas toute seule alors on ne saura jamais si j'ai compris! Je les ferai demain et je t'envoie tout avant lundi matin!

Son expression perplexe se transforme peu à peu en surprise puis il reprend un air plus doux et confiant. Il inverse les positions de nos mains, recouvrant désormais la mienne.

\- Ça marche, je te fais confiance Marinette.

Encore une fois, mes joues s'empourprent, à un tel point que je me demande encore pourquoi elles retrouvent leur couleur d'origine. Nous rangeons nos affaires. Mon téléphone vibre, Alya me presse un peu, excitée d'entendre les moindres détails de ma journée avec le fameux Adrien. Celui-ci s'amuse de la réaction de ma meilleure amie.

\- Alya a l'air vraiment impliquée.

\- Elle est...déterminée, je rectifie sans trouver d'autres mots pour la décrire. Imagine un peu si elle savait que tu es Chat Noir!

Et que je suis Ladybug...Peut-être devrais-je le dire, cela détendrait l'atmosphère. Après tout, il est déjà au courant à cause de Tikki.

\- E-Et que moi je...

Le jeune blond se fige sur place, pendu à mes lèvres. Pour une raison que je ne saurai expliquer, ma gorge se serre, refusant de me voir prononcer les fameux mots.

\- Que je suis sa petite copine! Je conclus un peu trop enjouée.

Ses épaules s'affaissent et ses traits se détendent. Je suis incapable de dire s'il est déçu ou embarrassé ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je détourne rapidement les yeux et me dirige vers la trappe. Il m'imite mais, au moment où je me penche pour attraper la poignée, une paire de main agrippent mes hanches. Je réprime un petit cri et me tourne vivement vers Adrien. Pas la peine de protester, je suis déjà perdue dans l'étreinte qu'il me donne, déviant sa bouche vers mon oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te serrer comme ça avant lundi alors laisse-moi profiter un peu.

Cela m'apparaît plus comme un ordre qu'une demande mais je ne relève pas, l'enlaçant à mon tour. Son odeur emplit mes narines, sûrement une eau de Cologne qui coûte plus cher que ma vie. Ce n'est pas désagréable, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de sentir un garçon d'aussi près. Rapidement, nos lèvres se joignent pour une dernière séries de baisers. A force d'en avoir rêvé, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour réclamer encore et encore qu'il m'embrasse. Ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas?

A mon plus grand désarroi, Alya s'impatiente et ne manque pas de me le faire avoir par une armée de sms. Mon téléphone vibre tellement que je crains qu'Adrien finisse par le sentir.

\- Elle ne va pas me lâcher. Je plaisante en reculant nos visages.

\- Je me doute.

Il dépose une dernier baiser, chaste cette fois, sur mes lèvres avant de soulever ma trappe en bon gentleman. Nous quittons la boulangerie, Adrien adresse quelques mots amicaux à mes parents avant de partir. Mon ultime mission est de préparer mon sac pour rejoindre la maison d'Alya, cap vers une soirée qui se veut changée en potins.

Comme prévu, ma meilleure amie m'assomme sous un flot de questions aussi embarrassantes les unes que les autres alors que je n'ai même pas franchi son paillasson imprimé "bienvenue".

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Alya. Je soupire en expédiant d'un revers ses interrogations.

Si elle décide de me laisser tranquille un moment, je ne doute pas qu'elle reviendra à la charge tôt ou tard. Nous nous posons dans sa chambre, sur deux matelas agencées devant la télévision. Deux grands bols sont remplis à ras bord, l'un de chips, l'autre de pop corn.

\- Tu es la meilleure Alya. Je proclame en apercevant le nombre de jus de fruits prévus pour la soirée.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais tout ça a un prix!

Épaules relevées et mains fièrement accrochées à ses hanches, elle me lance un regard équivoque.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout t'avouer mais dans un instant.

Je veux que nous soyons dans de bonnes conditions pour lui raconter mon récit, c'est-à-dire confortablement assises sur des coussins rembourrés à souhaits avec à la main un verre coloré rempli de glaçons - et de jus, sinon ça n'a pas grand intérêt. Une fois armée et parée, j'observe avec amusement la grande brune. Elle me toise comme si j'étais le père Noël sur le point de lui offrir les derniers goodies Ladybug.

Chose promise, chose due. Je lui rapporte les événements des derniers jours - omettant de mentionner les noms Ladybug et Chat noir et modifiant quelques décors, les surnoms comme "Chaton" et "Princesse" sont prohibés. En somme, je lui narre une histoire parallèle à la nôtre mais qui se poursuit comme la nôtre. Certains détaillent lui sautent aux yeux.

\- Attends, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'Adrien, LE Adrien qu'on connait est venu chez toi le jour où je t'ai téléphoné!

" _Bien sûr qu'il est venu, il est même passé par la terrasse à l'aide de son bâton magique._ "

\- Et pourtant...Fut ma seule réponse potable.

En fin de compte, Alya ne cherche pas plus loin et se contente de me gratifier d'un regard doux et compatissant.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous que ça finisse par se faire.

Nous nous sourions.

A mon tour.

\- Alors, Nino?

Le visage de ma meilleure amie gagne des couleurs à l'écoute de ce nom. Bingo, à toi d'être gênée.

\- Bon d'accord, Nino et moi sommes de nouveau en couple.

Je sirote une gorgée de mon verre avant de poursuivre.

\- Et comment?

Alya se met à torturer une de ses mèches de cheveux, l'air ailleurs.

\- Depuis que je me suis faite enlevée par un vilain, Nino s'est montré plus attentionné envers moi. Je lui reprochais beaucoup de ne pas être attentif à plein de détails et de se focaliser davantage sur sa musique depuis qu'on était ensemble. J'ose croire qu'il a compris et qu'il va continuer dans cette voie.

\- C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite.

\- Merci Marinette.

Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je prends conscience de la chance inouïe que j'ai de compter Alya dans mes amies. Même si elle est parfois intrusive sur les bords, je pourrais éternellement compter sur elle.

Sur cette belle pensée, nous passons la soirée à regarder des séries, assaisonnées d'une dizaine de verres de jus de fruits, parsemés de confiances sans oublier la petite touche de potins guises de desserts.

Ce soir, quand je m'endors, je me dis que plus rien ne de grave ne peut m'arriver désormais.


	28. Chapter 28

Bonsoir!

Chose promise, chose due, voilà le chapitre 28! On se retrouve demain matin pour la suite, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis amoureux de Marinette.

Samedi soir est bien terne à côté du début de journée. La présence de ma princesse me manque déjà. Je réprime l'envie de débarquer chez Alya avec mon costume super moulant pour l'enlever et la ramener chez moi.

\- Tu es pire qu'un animal, se plaint Plagg en plein câlin avec un morceau de camembert.

\- Venant d'une créature qui aime se frotter à des morceaux de fromage, je ne prends pas vraiment ça comme une insulte.

Le kwami noir de rétorque rien, préférant son mets. Ce soir et dimanche risquent d'être bien long, à moins que je ne me décide à rendre une petite visite nocturne à ma chère Marinette.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de ne pas lui dire que je sais pour son identité? Je demande, dans le vide.

\- Vous vous êtes engagés dans un jeu bien dangereux. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vous interdit de connaître vos identités.

Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Le plafond me sert de vue pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Je pèse le pour et le contre de chacune des parties. Marinette et Ladybug sont la seule et unique personne et, même si Ladybug m'a déçue par son comportement individualiste, il suffit que je demande à Marinette des explications. Je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête à ce sujet mais une petite voix me hurle de ne rien précipiter. Tikki lui a-t-elle avoué que je suis au courant? Si c'est le cas, ma bien aimée a bien omis de m'en faire part.

Le lendemain, je me lève difficilement de mon lit. Dimanche...Jour sans intérêt, j'aurais dû prévoir une sortie ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais à la vue de la pluie qui s'abat sur la capitale, cette idée me paraît déjà moins exploitable.

Toute la journée, je songe à envoyer des messages à Marinette mais me ravise au dernier moment. Soit elle doit encore être chez Alya, soit elle doit travailler sur notre devoir et dans ce cas je ferais mieux de ne pas la déranger. Le temps est long, beaucoup trop long à mon goût.

\- Sors, dégourdis-toi les jambes mais arrête de marcher comme ça tu me donnes le tournis! Se plaint Plagg.

\- Je vais devenir fou à rester enfermé ici, je n'ai même pas de shooting photo avant mardi! Je grogne avant de m'affaler sur ma chaise de bureau.

Frustré, j'allume mes écrans et navigue sur le Ladybug, lisant les théories du forum - certaines pour la deuxième fois. Personne ne soupçonne Marinette, ils sont à des années lumières de la vérité. Je ne devrais pas me moquer, moi-même je ne suis pas parvenu à faire le rapprochement entre les deux filles. Marinette est très forte, ses deux personnalités sont parfaitement distinctes en présentant d'énormes qualités pour chacune d'entre elles. L'une incarne la douceur, la timidité, le sens de l'amitié et de la créativité. L'autre représente plus la justice, le sens de la répartie et un courage sans pareil. Penser à elle m'emplit d'une sensation de bien être, ressemblant à celle que je ressens en sa présence.

Je ne veux plus jouer. Demain, après les cours, je lui parlerai. Plus aucun secret ne doit subsister entre nous. Si elle sait que je suis Chat Noir et que ça ne pose pas de problème alors l'inverse en sera de même.

Ce triste dimanche après-midi me sert à fouiller les moindres recoins du forum du Ladyblog. D'ailleurs, la mise à jour effectuée vers dix-neuf heures m'indique qu'Alya est seule. J'en profite pour ouvrir une page Facebook et envoyer un message privé à Marinette.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Bonsoir, Princesse._ "

Une écriture en dessous de mon message m'informe que la principale intéressée a capté mon message. Pourtant, elle ne répond que dix minutes plus tard, attisant ma curiosité.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Bonsoir Chaton!_ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Tu es occupée?_ "

Une fois encore, elle prend son temps. Que se passe-t-il? Ce n'est pas son genre.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Non, non! Tu vas bien?_ "

Intrigué, je cherche les raisons de cette latence qui ne lui ressemble pas.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Très bien et toi? Tu fais quoi?_ "

Je perds patience quand, au bout d'un quart d'heure, je suis toujours collé à l'écran sans aucune réponse.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Si tu es fatiguée, je peux te laisser, on se voit demain!_ "

Evidemment, je ne compte pas me coucher si tôt, ce n'est qu'une manière comme une autre de la faire réagir. Mon petit stratagème a l'effet escompté.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Je vais bien! En vérité...Tu ne vas pas être content._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _J'ai oublié de faire le devoir et...J'ai perdu la feuille avec nos exercices d'hier..._ "

Je fixe l'écran un moment, perdu. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'évitait? Bon, je dois reconnaître sur le coup qu'elle abuse un peu mais à l'imaginer paniquée en train de retourner toute sa chambre pour retrouver une simple feuille m'apparaît plus drôle qu'énervant.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _C'est tout?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _C'est déjà beaucoup...J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir glissée dans un tiroir de mon bureau mais elle n'y est plus! Tu crois qu'un akuma a pu s'en emparer?_ "

Son innocence m'arrache un sourire.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Je ne pense pas que le Papillon s'intéresse à la chimie, princesse._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire..._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Plutôt "qu'est-ce qu'_ _on_ _va faire?", je te rappelle qu'on est en groupe._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Tu as raison. Désolée d'être un fardeau..._ "

Quelle étourdie...C'en est presque adorable tant elle est perdue. Il va de soi que je ne vais pas la laisser dans le pétrin.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Je vais m'en occuper ce soir. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, je devrais avoir fini dans une heure au plus tard._ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Je suis tellement désolée._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Considère ça comme mon attention d'aujourd'hui. On sera quitte._ "

A la base, je voulais lui faire une petite surprise en déposant un bouquet de fleurs sur sa terrasse ou sur son lit mais ça m'évitera un aller-retour.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Je te revaudrai ça demain, c'est promis!_ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _D'ailleurs, je voudrais discuter avec toi après les cours donc, ne te sauve pas trop vite!_ "

J'attends un moment avant de recevoir sa réponse. Elle a peut-être compris l'importance de ce que je lui demande.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Ca marche._ "

C'est déjà un aveu en soi.

Si je me suis plaint de cette journée vide, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à travailler ma chimie à vingt heures. Certes, les exercices sont simples mais ma concentration m'abandonne peu à peu pour dévier sur mon écran où sont affichées plusieurs photos de Ladybug. Ses cheveux de jais, ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle est parfaite.  
C'est sur cette pensée que je me remets au travail dans un ultime effort.

Lundi, jour tant attendu. Je me lève avec la ferme intention de réunir Chat Noir et Ladybug aujourd'hui. Cela implique une chevelure parfaitement peignée, des vêtements repassés avec soin et un parfum qui ne laissera pas de marbre ma chère princesse. Plagg ne manque pas l'occasion de ronchonner dans son coin.

\- Pourquoi tu mets autant de produits de beauté? Apres j'empeste l'alcool!

\- Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi et de ton fromage puant si je dois prendre quatre douches par jour et me parfumer autant de fois que tu manges! Je suis le plus à plaindre entre nous deux.

\- Quel insensé celui-là...

Le pire, c'est sûrement qu'il pense ce qu'il dit. Je me demande si Tikki est aussi agaçante que Plagg. Au moins, vu l'odeur sucrée de Marinette, elle ne l'oblige pas à trimbaler des boîtes de fromage partout où elle va. Nathalie en est même venue à informer mon père de mon soudain attrait pour le camembert...Il faut dire qu'en apporter à mes shootings photos professionnels ne doit pas arranger mon image.

Comme à son habitude, le Gorille me conduit à l'école. Je profite du trajet pour vérifier une dernière fois le devoir de chimie. Je mérite vraiment une médaille pour ma bonté. Quoique, j'hésite à piéger Marinette pour la faire stresser. Ça peut être drôle de la voir paniquée. Alors que je ris d'avance, des éclats de voix au détour d'une rue capte mon attention. De loin, je remarque une jeune femme, brune au rouge à lèvres noirs agripper le poignet d'un homme, visiblement sur le point de partir. Elle l'interpelle à plusieurs reprises sans succès. Malheureusement, le Gorille tourne au carrefour suivant, les sortants de ma vue.  
Peu de temps après, la limousine s'arrête. Je descends devant l'entrée et aperçois Chloé et Nino en pleine conversation en haut des marches. Elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, lui non plus mais je ne doute pas qu'elle en soit la raison. Je les rejoins rapidement, curieux de connaître la raison de leur état.

\- Bonjour! Il y a un problème?

\- Adrichou, heureusement que tu es là! Il y a un problème de taille! Tu dois absolument éclaircir le doute qui a envahi l'école!

Oh non, encore cette rumeur de Chat Noir? Ça commence à être dur de nier à tout bout de champ sans oublier...

\- Tu ne sors pas avec la Dupain-Cheng, n'est-ce pas?

Ah...Ce genre de "problème de taille"? Je la dévisage, les yeux ronds. Elle me prend un peu au dépourvu.

\- Plusieurs personnes le pensent sous prétexte que tu lui as proposé par pure charité de faire équipe pour le travail de chimie. Et Nino ose me dire que ce n'est pas que pour le devoir!

Mon ami hausse les épaules, il s'en fiche, c'est évident. Par contre, je ne me vois pas répondre que je suis le petit copain de Marinette. Tout simplement parce que je préfère lui en toucher deux mots avant de rendre notre relation publique. Enfin...Non. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, je veux qu'on nous laisse tranquille et profiter à l'abri des regards des lèvres de ma bien aimée.

\- Non, je ne sors pas avec Marinette. je réponds simplement.

Un mensonge, deux réactions: Nino me lance un regard surpris et perplexe, limite désapprobateur. Il sait pertinemment ce qu'il se trame entre Mari et moi mais ne connaît pas les détails. De l'autre, Chloé est enjouée de la nouvelle, comme si je venais de lui demander de sortir avec moi - ce qui, entre nous, n'arrivera que le jour où je deviendrai aveugle et sourd.

\- Ou mort...

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Adrichou?

\- Non, non.

\- Bien! Je savais que tu ne ferais pas un tel mauvais choix! On se voit en cours!

Sur ce, elle s'éclipse, probablement pour rejoindre Sabrina.

\- Mec, ce n'est pas cool ce que tu fais.

Je culpabilise légèrement devant son air sérieux. Une main dans mes cheveux, je ne tarde pas à balayer ses doutes.

\- Ne te tracasse pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec le coeur de Marinette. Au contraire, je n'ai pas envie que Chloé la prenne en grippe pour rien. Je veux qu'on soit tranquille de notre côté.

Il comprend finalement mon choix et nous devions sur un autre sujet tout en nous dirigeant vers la cour. Alors que la cloche sonne, je remarque au loin la silhouette familière de Marinette filer à toute allure à travers l'enceinte de l'école. Encore en retard, hein? Dans sa course, elle finit par me repérer et s'arrête à ma hauteur. Nino est déjà parti. Quand? Je ne sais pas.

\- Bonjour Marinette.

\- Bonjour Adrien. Répond-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche: Marinette n'a pas bégaya dès le premier mot! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de porter une main à son menton pour relever son visage.

\- O-On y va?

Elle est troublée par mon geste. J'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser mais c'est une très mauvaise idée. Pas au beau milieu de la cour. Mes doigts dévient de leur trajectoire pour replacer une de ses mèches bleutés derrière son oreille.

\- Quoi que dise Chloé aujourd'hui, ne l'écoute pas.

Marinette se contente d'acquiescer. Nous prenons la direction du local de science. Sur la faible distance qui nous sépare de la classe, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui faire une petite blague. Pour paraître crédible, je plonge bruyamment ma main dans mon sac de cours.

\- Attends deux secondes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Je m'arrête et fourre ma deuxième main pour aider la première, remuant mes feuilles sous l'oeil inquiet de ma partenaire.

\- J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il était là!

Je feins d'être énervé mais ça sonne terriblement faux à mes oreilles. Pourtant, la réaction de Marinette ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Tu parles du devoir? Oh non! Tu l'as peut-être mis dans un autre classeur!

Une main de part et d'autre de ses tempes, sa voix tire vers les aigus, ses doigts deviennent blancs à force de les appuyer sur son crâne. Ma petite mascarade ne dure pas très longtemps car je ne peux retenir un rire devant son affolement.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête! J'explose en me tenant les côtes.

Marinette croise les bras en dessous de sa poitrine, moins enclin à rire. Sa moue n'est pas moins adorable. Je tâche de reprendre mon calme tandis que les derniers élèves entrant dans le laboratoire.

\- Comment aurais-je pu oublier?

Elle refuse de m'adresser la parole et marche, m'ignorant totalement. Sur ses talons, je m'avance suffisamment pour me tenir derrière elle et dépose mes mains sur ses épaules. Profitant une dernière fois de la tranquillité de la cour désormais vide, je me penche jusqu'à son oreille pour murmurer:

\- Impossible d'oublier tout ce qui touche à toi, ma Lady.

 _._


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour!

Je suis contente de voir que le deuxième chapitre vous a plu.

 **:** Haha merci, voilà la suite :p

 **Guest:** Merci ça me fait très plaisir! Je vais tâcher de rester aussi fluide!

 **Just:** Merci à toi de l'avoir lu :p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis née pour aimer Adrien Agreste.

Assise derrière le plan de travail, je ne parviens pas à suivre le cours de science - du moins pas plus que d'habitude. Toute mon attention est retenue par un ange blond situé à moins d'un mètre de moi. Nous avons finalement changé nos places, Juleka s'est gentiment éclipsée à côté de Nathaniel en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je vais finir par croire que la terre entière était au courant de mes sentiments pour Adrien. Tout le monde sauf lui.

Adrien s'est chargé de rendre notre copie. Je l'ai fusillé du regard à l'instant même où il a sorti la feuille de son classeur. Quelle idée de me faire une blague pareille aujourd'hui! Je me sens déjà assez gênée qu'il ait dû tout refaire par lui-même parce que je ne suis pas capable de ranger une simple feuille! Quel idiot, c'est bien Chat Noir, il n'y a pas de doute.

D'ailleurs, durant presque tout le cours, je songe à ce qu'il veut me dire. Il semblait sacrément déterminé à me parler par message. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il regrettait notre nouvelle relation et qu'il préférait y mettre un terme avant que ça ne dégénère - ça m'a valu une sérieuse discussion avec Tikki. Mais au vu de ses doigts qui ne cessent de frôler les mains à chacune de nos manipulations, ce n'est définitivement pas au goût du jour. Alors quoi?

A pause de midi, je ne suis pas plus avancée, il ne laisse rien filtrer, sûrement par peur qu'on nous entende. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit Adrien mais Chloé arbore un air encore plus condescendant que d'habitude. Il m'a conseillé de ne pas l'écouter mais c'est assez compliqué quand la fameuse fille du maire ne cesse de clamer haut et fort que "Il ne faudrait pas que la boulangère se fasse trop d'illusions!" Et malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour en savoir plus, Adrien garde le silence.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, je râle alors que nous entamons le dernier cours de la journée.

Finalement, Adrien a repris sa place à côté de Chloé et moi celle près de Nathaniel. Celui-ci affiche une mine contrite. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pris de le temps de le saluer ce matin, ni même de lui demander avec qui il avait finalement travaillé. J'étais beaucoup trop absorbée par mon amour pour Adrien pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Après tout, c'est indirectement grâce à lui que je suis dans les bras de mon bien aimé. Sans oublier qu'il a collaboré avec Ladybug contre le Papillon. Fort heureusement, il a tout oublié une fois l'akumé purifié.

Dans l'espoir de me faire pardonner, je me glisse le long du banc pour me rapprocher. Mon mouvement ne lui échappe pas.

\- Bonjour Nath', tu vas bien? Je chuchote, les yeux toujours rivés sur ma tablette.

Lui n'arrive pas à me quitter des yeux. Je crains que madame Bustier ne nous remarque.

\- Ca peut aller.

Un coup d'œil vers mon ami m'indique qu'il est passablement triste. Je dépose une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Mes chuchotements alertent les deux élèves du rang devant, Chloé ne s'attarde pas en nous voyant, préférant en rire. Adrien, lui, peine plus à nous ignorer. Son regard étonné et anxieux ne m'a pas échappé. Le chaton serait-il jaloux? Pour l'heure, il vaut mieux pour moi de me concentrer sur mon ami aux cheveux roux.

\- Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait subir mes desseins de Dessinateur, une fois de plus...

\- Marinette et Nathaniel, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir. Nous interpelle Madame Bustier.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Sa voix m'effraie un petit peu. Je m'écarte de mon ami tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil, détail tout de suite repéré par Adrien, décidément focalisé sur nous.

\- On en parle après, je murmure assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Le professeur se racle la gorge, ses yeux perçants dans ma direction.

\- Désolée, je bredouille à son attention avant de me remettre au travail.

Je sens brûlante de honte, je déteste me faire remarquer de la sorte. Adrien a tiqué à ma proposition, nous avons nous aussi rendez-vous après ce cours-ci. Mais je ne pense pas que mon entrevue avec Nathaniel durera plus de cinq minutes. Qu'il n'ait crainte mon minou, je ne risque pas de le laisser filer.

Le son de la délivrance s'accompagne avec la fin des cours. A peine ai-je enfoui ma tablette dans mon sac que je me glisse brusquement à côté de mon ami, alors que la cloche sonne toujours.

\- Hé Nath', tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça. C'est le Papillon qui provoque tout ça, tu le sais très bien. Personne ici ne t'en veut.

Il esquisse un faible sourire mais n'est pas convaincu pour autant. Je le connais timide et réservé, tout le contraire de lorsqu'il devient le Dessinateur. Je pourrais presque dire que nous sommes similaires.

\- J'ai vu que tu as retiré ta bande dessinée de ton blog.

Nathaniel hoche vivement la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Ecoute, maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, pourquoi tu ne la remettrais pas? Tu as un talent fou et je comprends que tu aies envie de le partager. Je te donne mon autorisation de la publier!

Ses yeux s'éclairent d'une nouvelle lueur. Soudain, il attrape mes mains et me fixe.

\- Merci Marinette! Tu es extra!

La manière dont il me tient les mains me gène un peu mais après ce que je viens de dire, impossible de le rejeter. Tiens, Adrien a déjà quitté la classe. Est-il fâché? Je dois rapidement le rejoindre pour qu'on parle. Je retire mes mains de l'emprise de Nathaniel, agrippe mon sac à dos et souhaite à mon ami une bonne fin de journée avant de filer à mon tour.

\- Adrien? J'appelle en passant la porte.

Pas le moindre blondinet en vue. Je dévale les escaliers et atteins la cour. Il ne m'a pas attendue? Mes doigts se referment sur les sangles de mon sac. Je soupire. Je ne pensais pas le mettre en colère simplement en discutant avec Nathaniel. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Soudain, une vibration au niveau de ma cuisse répond à ma question, c'est mon téléphone.

Adrien Agreste: Le laboratoire de sciences est vide. Rejoins-moi, princesse.

Son message s'accompagne d'un petit cœur. Parallèlement, le mien bondit dans ma poitrine. Je me hâte vers le local en question, rassurée de m'être trompée. Une fois devant la porte, je patiente un moment, vérifiant que personne ne m'épie. La main tremblante sur la poignée, je finis par craquer et m'engouffre dans la classe puis referme la porte dans la précipitation. Adossée à celle-ci, je tente de calmer ma respiration, le regard irrémédiablement attiré vers le bureau du professeur sur lequel est assis un jeune homme au masque noir.

\- Chat Noir?

Adrien s'est transformé? Mais pourquoi? Il affiche un sourire satisfait, apparemment content d'avoir piqué ma curiosité. Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre et s'amuse à agiter sa queue du bout de ses doigts.

\- Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir te transformer!

Il hausse les épaules, toujours pas décidé à parler. Je m'éloigne de la porte et m'approche de lui. Ses grands yeux verts suivent mes pas puis, à deux mètres de moi, il me tend ses griffes. Je renonce à le réprimander et réduit la distance qui nous sépare, trouvant naturellement ma place entre ses jambes, les miennes collées au bureau sur lequel est toujours assis. Son visage se penche vers le mien pour quémander un baiser. J'accède à sa requête et glisse mes bras dans son cou tandis que les siennes voyagent jusqu'à mes omoplates. Nous restons ainsi un moment, dans le silence entrecoupé par nos respirations. Fort heureusement, personne n'a constaté que le laboratoire était ouvert. Enfin, je recule mes lèvres des siennes, sans briser notre contact visuel.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir aujourd'hui.

Chat Noir reprend un air sérieux que je ne lui connais pas. Il se racle la gorge à plusieurs reprises puis repose ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je voulais qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important.

Je hoche la tête sans savoir pourquoi. Mes pensées sont confuses tant son regard sur moi est intense.

\- Tu sais depuis peu que je suis à la fois Chat Noir et Adrien Agreste, enchaîne-t-il, prononçant ses deux identités à voix basse.

J'acquiesce.

\- Tu ne nieras pas que ces dernières semaines nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés sous mes deux identités.

Il attend une nouvelle approbation de ma part avant de poursuivre:

\- Marinette, je sais que c'est dangereux pour nous deux et qu'on s'expose à beaucoup de problèmes si ça vient à se savoir mais...

Il peine à finir sa phrase, je suis pendue à ses lèvres.

\- ...Mais?

\- Tu es ma princesse et ma Lady...

Sa phrase est interrompue par un cri strident provenant de l'extérieur. Nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes puis d'autres hurlements se joignent au premier.

\- Un akuma! Je m'exclame.

Chat Noir saute du bureau et s'élance jusqu'à la porte. En tirant la poignée, il m'adresse un dernier regard.

\- Rejoins-moi vite, je vais voir d'où ça vient!

Puis disparaît. Tikki sort précipitamment de ma bourse, prête à en découdre.

\- On va montrer à Paris que Chat Noir et Ladybug forment toujours une équipe de choc. Tikki, transforme-moi!

Marinette laisse place à Ladybug, pour vous servir! Je quitte le laboratoire en courant et dégaine mon yo-yo accroché à la taille pour m'envoler vers le champ de bataille. Par chance, l'akuma s'est déclaré à quelques rues de l'école, je ne galère donc pas à retrouver Chat Noir, appuyé sur le rebord d'un immeuble. J'atterris près de lui.

\- Ca faisait un bail. Je lance ironiquement.

\- C'est ça...Notre cible c'est cette femme!

Il pointe du doigt une dame en bas de la rue. Un détail me frappe: elle n'a pas l'air taillée comme les autres supers vilains. Elle est brune, rouge à lèvres rouges, vêtue d'une robe noire moulante et elle paraît normale si on omet le sourire trop prononcé, déformant son visage.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est elle?

\- Tu as entendu les cris comme moi, non?

\- Oui mais...Regarde, elle circule comme si de rien était et les passants ne s'enfuient pas non plus.

Tout cela me rend perplexe. Je fais néanmoins confiance en Chat Noir. S'il m'assure que cette femme est akumatisée alors je le crois. Lui-même n'a pas l'air de comprendre à quel genre d'ennemi nous avons affaire.

\- Allons l'interpeller avant de la perdre de vue, je déclare en accrochant mon yo-yo à un lampadaire sur la chaussée.

Je m'élance dans le vide, Chat Noir m'imite. Les piétons nous reconnaissent et commencent à prendre des clichés de nous deux.

\- Au moins, la rumeur sur la dissolution de notre équipe va s'arrêter. Je soupire.

Chat Noir sourit et, fier comme à son habitude, n'hésite pas à prendre la pose sur certains clichés. Je le dévisage, ce n'est pas le moment de fanfaronner devant les objectifs! Il s'en aperçoit et cesse directement.

\- Désolé, réflexe?

Je pousse un soupir qui en dit long. Le prétendu akuma a changé de rue, nous décampons pour le rattraper. Heureusement, les talons de la dame ne lui permettent pas de marcher aussi vite que nous.

\- Madame! Je m'écrie une fois dans son dos.

Celle-ci se fige puis se tourne vers nous, l'air surprise. J'ai de plus en plus le sentiment que nous nous sommes trompés de cible.

\- Ladybug et Chat Noir?

\- V-Vous...euh...Je pense que vous êtes...Roh...Ecoutez! Est-ce que vous avez été déçue ou énervée à propos de quelque chose aujourd'hui?

La grande brune me toise comme si j'étais devenue complètement folle et ce n'est pas mon partenaire qui va m'aider.

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Pas d'événement triste ou qui aurait pu vous mettre dans une colère monstre? J'insiste.

Je me donne l'impression de souhaiter qu'elle ait été akumatisée. Pourtant, dans la même ligne de conduite, la jeune femme hausse les épaules.

\- Rien du tout mais, vous êtes sûrs que vous allez bien?

On doit avoir l'air de deux idiots comme ça. Je baisse les bras, nous nous sommes simplement trompés. Si ça se trouve, il n'y a même pas eu d'attaque du Papillon. Chat Noir vient finalement à ma rescousse.

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangés, nous avons cru que vous aviez été victimes d'un accident. Je vous prie de nous pardonner.

Fidèle à lui-même, Chat s'avance et tire sa révérence, ce qui semble l'amuser. Sans que j'y attende, elle s'avance vers mon partenaire et dépose un bisou sur sa joue.

\- Merci de t'être inquiété, petit chat.

Chat Noir rougit puis me lance un regard, paniqué. Je détourne la tête de la scène, vexée. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour agripper nerveusement mon yo-yo et partie, sans un mot pour la fausse victime.

\- Attends Ladybug! S'écrie-t-il.

Il n'aura pas le temps de me courser car j'emprunte des rues qui ne mènent ni à chez moi, ni à l'école. J'ai juste envie de m'éloigner un petit peu, rongée par la jalousie.

\- Quel idiot de chat, je marmonne en sillonnant les airs.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour!

J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste. 

Le fil de mon yo-yo me ramène doucement sur ma terrasse. Un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche. Pas de curieux à l'horizon. J'ouvre ma trappe, atterris sur mon lit et dépose mon sac à dos - récupéré à l'école dans le plus grand secret - avant de me dé-transformer, prête à subir le courroux de mon kwami.

\- Marinette! S'exclame-t-elle en croisant ses minuscules bras rouges.

Elle est furieuse et me fusille de ses minuscules yeux.

\- Je sais Tikki...Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme ça mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

Mon explication est loin de lui convenir, bien au contraire.

\- C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle les relations entre Ladybug et Chat Noir sont compliquées! L'akuma aurait pu se manifester et tu n'aurais même pas été là pour t'en occuper!

Je hausse les épaules, je rechigne à débattre sur ce sujet. Ignorant ses plaintes et reproches, je m'allonge sur le dos et pousse un bruyant soupir. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à couper la parole à Tikki, absorbée par sa propre complainte.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'on ait cru à la présence d'un akuma alors qu'il n'en était rien et surtout? Pourquoi Chat Noir s'est-il focalisé sur cette greluche?

Si elle comptait m'ignorer à son tour, Tikki finit par craquer.

\- Je ne saurai pas te dire mais c'est probablement une des facultés de Chat Noir, il a pu repéré l'origine des cris grâces à ses oreilles de chat.

Lui qui s'évertue à penser que Ladybug a plus de mérite que lui...A travers ma fenêtre, j'admire un moment le soleil décliner, il plonge progressivement ma chambre dans la pénombre. Nous sommes lundi et je suis déjà vidée de toute é un ultime effort, je récupère mon téléphone rangé dans mon sac et reprends ma position sur mon lit défait.

\- Adrien doit être inquiet que tu te sois enfuie comme ça, bredouille Tikki.

C'est ce à quoi je songe effectivement. Je culpabilise quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'il ne m'a envoyé aucun message. Oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il est inquiet!

\- Ou alors il boude. J'ajoute en fixant l'écran vide de notification.

Ah...Dur de repartir sur des bonnes bases. Je me souviens aussi que c'est à moi de lui apporter une petite attention.

\- Il m'a dit à demi-mot qu'il sait que je suis Ladybug. Je me demande ce qu'il voulait absolument me demander dans le laboratoire.

Je regrette d'avoir été dérangée de la sorte. Bon, j'imagine que c'est à moi de rattraper la situation. Mes doigts se baladent sur l'écran, peu confiants. J'ouvre une fenêtre de discussion avec Adrien et prends de longues inspirations avant de lui envoyer un message.

Mari Dupain-Cheng: " _Coucou Chaton._ "

Je n'ai pas envie de lui écrire un pavé qui n'aurait ni queue ni tête. Adrien est connecté, il ne devrait pas tarder à voir mon message.

\- Tikki, je stresse.

Malgré notre mésentente, elle se pose sur mes cuisses et me gratifie d'un sourire amical.

\- Il ne faut pas, Marinette. Vous avez parcouru beaucoup d'épreuves tous les deux, il ne va pas t'en vouloir pour si peu, surtout maintenant qu'il t'a toi!

Son discours me revigore. Elle a raison. Je n'ai rien à craindre d'Adrien puis c'est tout nouveau ce qui nous arrive. Tout le monde a déjà connu un début difficile, non? Mon téléphone vibre, les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent lorsque mes mains s'emparent du mobile.

Adrien Agreste: " _Coucou Marinette._ "

\- " _Coucou Marinette_ "? Après un " _Coucou chaton_ ", ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je déplore sentant mon sourire s'éteindre.

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça? Bon, je vais être obligée de prendre mon courage à deux mains et entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Mari Dupain-Cheng: " _Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure?_ "

\- C'est bien Marinette! M'encourage Tikki stratégiquement placée sur mon épaule.

Adrien Agreste: " _T'en vouloir pour quoi?_ "

Il se moque de moi?

Mari Dupain-Cheng: " _Bah pour m'être enfuie en te laissant en plan..._ "

\- Peut-être qu'il te taquine...

Adrien Agreste: " _Ah, tu as fait ça? Je ne sais pas vraiment, les cours étaient finis après tout._ "

\- Ou peut-être pas, j'enchaîne en me penchant davantage sur mon écran.

Mari Dupain-Cheng: " _Tu passes me voir ce soir?_ "

Ses réponses sont bizarres, il n'est pas énervé ni agressif mais...différent. Et cette impression s'accentue au dernier message qui apparaît sur mon écran.

Adrien Agreste: " _Je suis occupé mais on se voit demain, à plus tard Marinette._ "

Sans réfléchir, je quitte l'application et cherche son numéro dans mon répertoire. Je dois l'appeler. Quelque chose ne va pas. La tonalité sonne dans mes oreilles, je croise les doigts pour qu'il décroche au plus vite. Oh mon Dieu, si ça se trouve Adrien a été enlevé par un inconnu dans la rue et ce type lui a volé son téléphone!

\- Allô?

Ouf...C'est bien lui, je me sens un peu bête sur le coup. Bête mais rassurée.

\- Marinette, c'est toi?

\- Oui! J'avais peur que tu aies eu un accident, Chaton.

Malgré mes paroles se voulant rassurantes, Tikki demeure perplexe et colle son oreille près de la mienne.

\- Euh...Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu avoir un accident alors que je t'ai envoyé un message il y a même pas deux minutes?

Son comportement me trouble, il n'est pas froid, ni désagréable. Pourtant jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de me refuser une visite nocturne...

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles "Chaton" depuis tout à l'heure?

Je manque une exclamation peu raffinée.

\- P-Parce que t-tu es Chat Noir! Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Est-ce que je...le dérange?

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Marinette? Je ne suis pas Chat Noir, tu as dû t'endormir en cours et faire un mauvais rêve.

Un mauvais rêve? C'est en ce moment que je cauchemarde!

\- Mais merci de croire que je suis aussi bien foutu que Chat Noir, je m'en souviendrai!

Sa voix se veut moqueuse mais sonne terriblement fausse. C'est une blague tout simplement, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il me fait marcher comme pour le devoir.  
Ou alors...Ou alors il attend que je lui avoue que je suis Ladybug! Mais oui, c'est ça qu'il sous-entendait tout à l'heure en s'attardant sur les "dangers" de notre relation!

\- Mais si tu es parfait en Chat Noir! On forme une bonne équipe! Tu sais moi, Ladybug, et toi, Chat Noir!

Bon, niveau révélation du plus gros secret de ma vie, ça aurait mérité un peu plus de forme et d'intonation mais le coeur y est. Cependant, sa réponse peine à venir.

\- Adrien? Je l'appelle.

\- Ah Marinette, tu es vraiment créative.

Ce compliment...Non, pas maintenant. Dis-moi le contraire, rabâche-moi encore et encore que je n'ai pas d'imagination mais pas ça. Mes doigts se resserrent sur le téléphone, mes phalanges blanchissent sous la pression.

\- Non. Je réponds légèrement tremblotante, je ne suis pas créative.

\- Mh, je vais te laisser, Marinette. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu m'as l'air à cran. À plus tard!

\- À plus tard...

Il raccroche. Mon portable tombe sur mes draps. Mes mains agrippent mes genoux. Je m'efforce de ne pas me laisser submerger par l'émotion. Les larmes sont là, prêtes à couler mais je les refuse, je me bâts contre les sanglots qui ne demandent à sortir de ma gorge. Quelques gouttes parviennent à s'échapper du coin de mes yeux mais je lâche rien. Tikki m'observe, impuissante.

\- Marinette, il doit y avoir une explication...

Je l'écoute mais préfère ne pas répondre. Je ne veux pas savoir dans quel jeu il a décidé de m'entraîner. C'est juste nul. Le soleil est désormais couché et je songe à faire de même, espérant trouver le sommeil ce soir. Sourde aux appels de ma mère pour manger, je ne prête même pas attention à mes devoirs de la semaine et m'engouffre dans mes couvertures. Finalement, je ne réussis pas à retenir le surplus d'émotion et explose au beau milieu de la nuit. Mes sanglots alertent Tikki qui passera des heures à m'embrasser le visage pour me calmer.

Sept heures du matin, mes yeux sont gonflés, autant par le flot de larmes qui m'ont secouée pendant une bonne partie de la nuit que par là fatigue causée par la luminosité de mon écran. J'ai analysé tous les messages, relu tous les sous-entendus. Rien, absolument rien ne laissait présager qu'Adrien changerait d'attitude aussi brusquement.  
J'hésite un long moment à me rendre en cours, de peur d'affronter son regard mais c'est le seul moyen d'être sûre qu'il ait vraiment changé.

\- Marinette? Tu vas être en retard!

Cela ne surprendra personne si je le suis...mes vêtements sont froissés, j'ai dormi avec mais je ne suis clairement pas d'humeur à soigner ma tenue. J'endosse mon sac à dos rose et file dehors, saluant brièvement mes parents pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent ma fatigue. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent encore plus pour moi.

J'ai dissimulé un bon paquet de cookies au fond de mon sac. Avec la fausse alerte d'hier, je veux être prête si jamais un akuma pointe le bout de son nez.

Vu que je suis en retard, personne ne m'attend en haut des escaliers de l'entrée. Je presse le pas pour atteindre rapidement la salle de classe. En additionnant mon bavardage d'hier et le retard de ce matin, je sens que Madame Bustier ne va pas vraiment m'apprécier en ce début d'année. Je frappe trois coups à la porte, renonçant à l'idée de m'immiscer discrètement.

\- Entrez!

J'abaisse la poignée et entre en classe, m'excusant plusieurs fois. Si elle garde l'attitude stricte qu'elle avait envers moi hier, elle accepte que je prenne place pour suivre le cours. Peut-être a-t-elle remarqué les poches sous mes yeux?  
Je m'avance donc vers ma place, Adrien lève les yeux vers moi, surpris. Ils sont plus animés de la même lueur qu'hier. C'est dans un soupir contenu que je m'affale presque sur mon banc et me munis de ma tablette.

Comment Adrien a-t-il pu changer du jour au lendemain? Quelque chose m'échappe mais quoi?

Tout à coup, la cloche sonne. Je sursaute et me fige. Je suis rentrée i peine trois minutes! L'horloge indiqué dix heures et demi. Wow.

\- Marinette, m'appelle Madame Bustier. Tu peux rester ici pendant la pause s'il te plait? J'aimerais te parler.

J'accepte. De toute façon, le contraire m'apporterait plus de problèmes que je n'en ai déjà. Je sens le regard d'Adrien se poser sur moi avant de quitter la classe, je reçois également un signe amical de Juleka. Il n'y a plus que moi et le professeur dans le local.

\- Marinette, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas en ce moment?

Je me contente de la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Hormis le fait que je viens de faire un bon de deux heures dans le temps, je me sens relativement bien.

\- Tout va bien! Je mens pour qu'elle ne cherche pas plus loin.

Elle soulève néanmoins un sourcil à mon exclamation.

\- Tu arrives en retard en cours - même si ça se répète depuis plusieurs mois -, tu bavardes avec Nathaniel en plein exercice, tu sors de la classe sans autorisation.

C'est vrai que là aussi, je peux paraître étrange d'un point de vue extérieur.

\- Bref, si tu as besoin d'aide ou que tu as des problèmes chez toi qui se répercutent à l'école, tu peux venir nous en parler.

Je secoue la tête et les mains.

\- Non, non! Tout se passe bien, je vous jure! Je manque juste un peu de sommeil ces dernières semaines. Il y a des travaux chez moi mais ça devrait bientôt être fini!

Intérieurement, je croise tout ce que je peux pour qu'elle gobe ce mensonge. Elle me toise à la recherche de la moindre faille puis se détend.

\- Très bien, je te fais confiance. Mais si ce comportement persiste dans les prochaines semaines, je vais devoir en toucher deux mots à tes parents.

Mon sang se glace. Ce genre d'ultimatum n'est pas très fair-play! Si elle savait que je sauve la ville dix fois par mois elle me laisserait tranquille. Mais bon, personne n'est supposé le savoir...Elle ne fait que son travail.

\- D'accord.

J'ai enfin l'autorisation de quitter la classe, le temps d'une pause raccourcie. À peine ai-je descendu les marches menant à la cour que je suis interceptée par une grande brune à la peau hâlée.

\- Bah dis donc, tu enchaînes toi! S'étonne-t-elle.

C'est exactement ce que je pensais...J'arbore une tête de chien battu, Rose, Juleka et Mylène ne tardent pas à rejoindre notre petit groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Marinette? Demande la petite blonde vêtue de rose pastel.

Les mots sont coincés dans ma gorge, j'ai peur de révéler des choses qui ne doivent surtout pas l'être. Je leur sors donc la même excuse qu'à madame Bustier.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout.

\- Je t'ai vue connectée sur Facebook à trois heures quand je me suis réveillée, avoue Mylène. J'ai cru avoir mal vu.

\- Il faut que Marinette apprenne à se détacher de son téléphone, se moque Alya.

Le clin d'oeil qu'elle m'adresse insinue qu'elle sait pertinemment que je mens. Soudain, mon poignet est tiré sur quelques mètres. Alya s'excuse auprès des trois autres filles et nous dirige vers le groupe de garçons composés de Nino, Max, Ivan, Kim et...Adrien.

\- Bonjour les garçons!

Je suis pétrifiée à l'idée de m'incruster. Alya jette un œil à sa montre puis, à mon plus grand désarroi, attrape le poignet du beau blond pour nous traîner dans un coin plus calme, ignorant nos plaintes.

\- Je crois que vous devez parler tous les deux. Ne me remerciez pas!

L'apprentie journaliste relâche son emprise et nous abandonne, m'abandonne à mon triste sort! Je la regarde désespérément s'éloigner tandis qu'Adrien plonge une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

\- Marinette, tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

Je joins les mains, refusant d'aventurer mes yeux à proximité des siens. Malheureusement, je me sens comme happée par sa beauté.

\- J-Je...

\- Tu m'as bien fait rire hier au téléphone. Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Ladybug!

Ça recommence...Je perds tout espoir et la confiance en moi, acquise ces dernières semaines.

\- Lady...Ladybug et moi sommes très proches. Tu ne te souviens donc vraiment pas?

Il grimace puis dévie le regard, loin, bien loin de moi. C'est dur, c'est trop dur de garder la tête haute. Je ne veux qu'une chose: appeler Tikki et lui montrer que je suis bien Ladybug.

\- De quoi est-ce que je devrais me souvenir, Marinette? Je ne te suis vraiment plus.

Sur le point de craquer devant son indifférence, je tente une dernière approche. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, place son visage entre mes mains et approche ma bouche de la sienne. Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes. Adrien se raidit et recule brusquement, choqué.

\- M-Marinette! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?!

Tête baissée, mains dans les proches, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. La cloche retentit, annonçant la reprise des cours. Je me retrouve une fois de plus à m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots devant tout le monde. Dans un dernier geste de compassion, Adrien ne s'est pas encore décidé de rentrer.

\- Mh...Allez viens, tu vas être en retard. On y va?

Il se veut gentil et compatissant. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je serre les poings et me mords la lèvre inférieure avec rage.

\- Vas y sans moi.

\- Hé, ne pleure pas...

Adrien esquisse un mouvement en avant, sûrement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais son intention n'est pas celle que j'attends de lui. Il n'a pas le temps de m'enlacer que je le repousse et m'enfuis en direction des toilettes. Là où personne ne pourra me déranger.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour!

Merci pour vos reviews, chapitre posté un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car je ne suis pas chez moi aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis éperdument amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Enfermée dans une cabine des toilettes, pour filles, je me laisse aller contre le mur, sanglotant sans retenue.

\- Marinette, doucement, je t'en supplie.

Tikki essaie par tous les moyens de me calmer, en vain. Les cours ont repris depuis un quart d'heure. Je n'ai aucune envie de remonter là haut pour affronter le regard de pitié d'Adrien. Tout ce qu'on a bâti en trois semaines s'est effondré en moins de vingt-quatre heures, sans raison...Je me sens secouée par un nouveau flot de larmes. Assise sur la lunette, les bras sur mes cuisses, je me penche, la tête entre les mains. Tikki virevolte autour de moi.

\- Marinette...Tu risques de te faire akumatiser. Calme-toi...

Me calmer est la dernière de mes priorités, mais elle a raison. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. La gorge serrée et les yeux embrumés, je me force à essuyer mes larmes, frottant ma peau rougie. Je me redresse et lève le visage vers le plafond, paupières closes.

\- C'est bien Marinette. Tu es courageuse.

J'étire mes lèvres, abîmées par mes dents.

\- Je ne me sens pas capable de retourner en cours Tikki.

Le petit kwami rouge m'embrasse la joue et se colle à ma peau, humide.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Les super héros ont parfois aussi besoin de répit.

Récupérer mes affaires devient le cadet de mes soucis. Mes jambes ont besoin d'être dégourdies, cet endroit est trop étroit pour respirer librement. Je me lève de la cuvette, effaçant d'un revers les dernières larmes, tenace.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi!

Elle ne réplique rien et s'engouffre dans ma boucle d'oreille. Je revêtis le costume de Ladybug. La rougeur de mes yeux disparaît derrière mon masque rouge à pois.

\- Paris a peut-être besoin de Ladybug...

Apres une bonne inspiration, je pousse la porte des toilettes. Personne en vue, bonne nouvelle. Je quitte l'endroit, la cour est également vide. Je dégaine le yo-yo à ma taille et le lance sur le toit de l'école. Je me hisse jusqu'à ma cible et admire la ville de là-haut. Mais pas encore assez haut.

Volant de maisons en maisons, d'immeubles en immeubles, je me surprends à ignorer l'appel des fans sur les avenues piétonnières, des médias armés de leur caméra croisant mon chemin, de ceux qui ont l'espoir de prendre une photo de Ladybug en pleine action. Certains redoutent l'apparition d'un super vilain et prennent naturellement la fuite. Car c'est aussi ce que représente mon identité: un danger pour Paris.

Sous le ciel bleu de la capitale, je parviens à la Tour Eiffel en un temps record. Je grimpe vite jusqu'à son sommet où des touristes admirent eux aussi la vue panoramique du monument. Je m'installe en dessous, sur la structure au métal froid, subissant l'humeur du vent dû à l'altitude. Je frissonne, le tissu élastique de mon costume ne me protège pas du froid. Pourtant, je persiste à vouloir attendre de me calmer. Ici, il y a peu de chance de me faire repéré, à presque trois-cent mètres du sol, malgré les couleurs criardes de mon accoutrement.

Bon, reprenons.

Hier, à la fin des cours, Chat Noir m'invite dans le laboratoire de sciences pour m'embrasser. Il est clair qu'il s'agissait encore de mon amour à ce moment-là. Ensuite, il y a eu ces cris. Nous nous sommes transformés et là, rien. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'akuma. En revanche, Tikki m'a affirmé que Chat Noir a une ouïe assez développée pour repérer l'origine d'un cri. Pourquoi s'est-il dirigé vers cette femme, d'allure tout à fait normale? Ensuite, elle l'a embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier de s'inquiéter.

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour les gens, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on me fait la bise! J'enrage.

Ma voix se perd dans le vide, personne ne m'entend. Entre ce moment là, celui du baiser et le soir où je suis rentrée chez moi, il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais quoi? Chat Noir n'aurait jamais fait machine arrière, sentimentalement parlant, surtout après avoir obtenu ce qu'il attendait depuis tout ce temps. Surtout après m'être rendue compte que c'est ce que je désirais moi aussi...

\- Il s'est peut-être fait attaqué par un akuma en mon absence...

Cette théorie présente une zone d'ombre étendue: aucune trace sur Internet d'une quelconque apparition d'un akuma. Je le sais, j'ai vérifié les journaux en ligne la nuit passée. Se pourrait-il qu'un akuma agisse dans l'ombre? Mh...c'est à des années lumières de la ligne de conduite du Papillon mais pourtant pas inconcevable.

Cette histoire est vraiment louche mais il faut que je me reprenne. Pour Adrien.

\- On dirait qu'une coccinelle a décidé de voler de ses propres ailes.

Cette voix moqueuse, presque provocatrice. Je réprime un violent frisson et retiens une vive émotion surgissant de nulle part. Du coin de l'œil, je croise Chat Noir, arborant un énorme sourire, visiblement heureux de me voir. Mais moi, je préférerais qu'il s'en aille. Je ne réplique rien, lèvres closes, appuyée sur le métal dur et glacé de la structure, le regard évasif.

\- Tu m'as manquée Ladybug, murmure-t-il avant de s'installer à côté de moi.

Va t'en. Tu n'es pas _mon_ Chat Noir. Il semble s'apercevoir assez vite de la tension pesante.

\- Ma Lady? Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire. Je suis là.

Il essaie d'être doux mais ça me donne envie de vomir. Sa main amorce de se poser sur mon épaule mais je me recule brusquement, plaquant tout mon haut sur la structure. Tant pis si j'ai froid.

\- J'ai...fait quelque chose de mal? Reprend-t-il.

Son timbre tremble, dénudé de toute assurance. Au fond, je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir car il agit sincèrement mais hors de question que je subisse seule les conséquences de sa soudaine amnésie.

\- Parle-moi...Supplie-t-il. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour me rattraper, je le ferai, je te le promets.

\- Retrouve la mémoire.

\- Hein?

Je ne saurai dire s'il ne m'a pas bien entendu ou s'il est simplement surpris de ma requête. Toujours est-il qu'il se lève, contourne agilement le colosse de fer et s'accroche comme il peut. Dans cette position, il se penche pour entrevoir mon visage. Je m'évertuais à le dissimuler derrière une poignée de mèches d'ébène Chat Noir affiche une moue désolée.

\- Hé...Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire.

Il est prêt à m'écouter, à me croire moi, Ladybug, mais pas Marinette. Malgré tout demeure l'espoir que ses sentiments pour moi n'ont pas totalement disparu.

\- Je suis Marinette. J'avoue enfin.

Je guette sa réaction, il manque de tomber, surpris. Ses yeux me fixent, fouillant dans les miens la trace d'une plaisanterie douteuse. Il n'en est rien. Chat Noir sombre dans son mutisme.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça? Je poursuis, un peu plus sèchement.

Son mutisme se transforme en gène, sa main libre gratte l'arrière de sa tête puis se glisse dans son cou. Il évite de me regarder.

\- Je...Je ne sais pas.

Je serre les poings, l'adrénaline parcourt mon corps, je me sens prise d'une intense colère qui me hurle de le frapper de toutes mes forces. Ce que je me refuse de faire. Rien que sa vue m'enrage. Avant de regretter un geste de violence, je choisis de me redresser, une main appuyée sur le métal pour maintenir mon équilibre. Aujourd'hui, c'est à lui de me témoigner de son affection mais la seule chose que je désire de lui c'est l'explication de ce soudain changement. Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, je refuse de m'approcher de lui. Ni une, ni deux, j'attrape mon yo-yo et me prépare à partir. Chat Noir se hisse sur notre barre précipitamment.

\- Non, attends!

\- Ne m'appelle pas tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Je brandis mon gadget, prête à le projeter en direction d'un des lampadaires éteints, tout en bas du monument. Tout à coup, Chat Noir s'empare de mon yo-yo et recule, m'interdisant de partir. Je vois rouge.

\- Rends-le-moi!

\- Non! Ma Lady, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, je ne comprends rien. Explique-moi, tu es Marinette? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé tout à l'heure? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que tu avances!

Il panique, son débit est impressionnant. Ses griffes se resserrent sur mon lucky charm et le dissimulent dans son dos, craignant que je ne tente de le récupérer par la force. Et il a raison.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Je lâche, furieuse.

Je tends ma main vers lui, attendant qu'il me restitue le yo-yo. Ses oreilles noires s'abaissent, son visage s'assombrit. Je crois que je viens de le blesser mais sur le coup, je n'en ai cure. Je découvrirai qui lui a subtilisé ses précieux souvenirs mais sans l'aide de mon partenaire.

\- Buguinette...

Je l'ignore, statique. J'oublie temporairement que sous ce masque se cache Adrien. Il est désemparé et finit par me remettre le lucky charm, non sans une mine abattue. J'ai de la peine pour lui mais cette scène n'aurait pas été nécessaire s'il avait lui-même été plus coopératif.

\- A plus tard Chaton. Je marmonne entre les dents avant de me projeter en bas de la Tour Eiffel.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait après. Mon retour se rallonge, je décide de me promener un peu sur les toits, les cheveux au vent, histoire de me changer les idées. Le temps se refroidit progressivement, tout comme l'atmosphère de la ville lumière. Au détour d'une rue, je capte des conversations. Mon nom y est prononcé à plusieurs reprises. Il paraît que Chat Noir et Ladybug se seraient rabibochés. La bonne affaire. Ils auraient été aperçus hier, à deux rues du collège Françoise Dupont.

\- L'akuma...

C'est ma seule et unique piste: la jeune femme qui a embrassé Chat Noir. Dans mes souvenirs, elle est brune et porte un rouge à lèvres particulier. Comment savoir où elle se trouve alors que je ne connais même pas son nom? Mh...Et puis il faut encore que je repasse à l'école, mon sac et mon téléphone sont toujours en classe. Je croise les doigts pour que Madame Bustier soit déjà partie.

L'horloge à l'entrée indique dix sept heures. Normalement, les cours sont finis depuis un petit moment. Sous l'identité de Ladybug, je ne crains rien en me baladant le long des classes. L'endroit est désert, si ce n'est l'homme de ménage qui balaie la cour et qui, visiblement, ne m'a pas encore remarqué. La porte de ma classe est fermée. Étrangement, mes affaires se trouvent sur mon banc. Personne n'a donc pensé à les reprendre pour moi.

\- C'est vexant.

Mais pas plus que tout ce qui me tombe sur la tête depuis hier. Dommage que je ne puisse utiliser mon lucky charm qu'en cas d'akuma, je m'en serais bien servie pour entrer dans la classe. Au lieu de ça, me voilà obligée de m'infiltrer dans la salle des professeurs afin de récupérer les clés. Dans mon élan de banditisme, j'oublie intentionnellement les clés sur le banc de Chloé Bourgeois. Si elle pouvait recevoir un blâme pour ça, ça m'arrangerait. Je ne m'attarde pas plus à l'école et m'envole pour la boulangerie.

Ce soir là, mes parents me sermonnent à propos de mon manque de sérieux en cours. Ils ont apparemment reçu un appel du proviseur en début d'après-midi sur mes retards et mes absences. On dirait que madame Bustier n'a pas chômé. Je suis également conviée à présenter une heure de retenue demain après-midi, ce qui ne résout rien. Je promets mes parents d'être plus attentive et que ce n'est juste qu'une passade. Mon père est trop gentil pour continuer à me faire des reproches. J'ai conscience qu'ils le font uniquement pour remplir leur devoir de parents. Une fois le repas terminé, je suis de corvée de vaisselle avant de pouvoir regagner ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit, les yeux plissés vers la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Tikki...Adrien et Chat Noir me détestent sûrement à l'heure qu'il est.

Le kwami s'assit devant ma lampe de chevet.

\- Commence déjà par t'excuser de ton comportement de tout à l'heure.

Son sérieux me pique au vif. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement désolée.

\- Marinette, Chat Noir ne sait pas de quoi tu parles quand tu lui reproches d'avoir oublié votre relation. Tu l'as envoyé se faire voir méchamment alors qu'il voulait juste t'aider!

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer, toi aussi! Est-ce que quelqu'un ici en a quelque chose à faire de ce que moi, je peux ressentir?

Je croise les bras au niveau de ma poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr que je suis inquiète pour toi Marinette mais tu ne trouveras pas la question à tes réponses toute seule. Tu te souviens de l'incident du Dislocœur?

Je me redresse en tailleur, un coussin entre les bras.

\- Comment l'oublier...

Et pour cause, Chat Noir a passé des jours à me harceler pour savoir si, oui ou non, je l'avais embrassé.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Chat Noir oublie des événements importants. Lui est sûrement aussi voire plus frustré que toi!

Tikki insiste encore pendant de longues minutes et n'arrête que lorsque je sors mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Adrien. Petit hic: il nie à nouveau être Chat Noir.

\- Il est obligé de te croire, tu es la seule à savoir qui il est.

Faux: Nathaniel aussi. Peu importe, je déverrouille mon écran et ouvre l'application de messagerie de Facebook. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort alors que j'appuie sur la discussion d'hier soir. Bon, par où commencer?


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour!

 **Bubullina:** va-t-on l'apprendre dans ce chapitre? Suspens!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis tombé am...amnésique?

Moi, Adrien Agreste, grand mannequin de Paris, fils de Gabriel Agreste, suis complètement perdu au point de me pincer régulièrement. Mais non, il semblerait que je sois bien éveillé.

Ce mardi m'a paru autant interminable que lunaire. Le matin, mon amie Marinette m'a embrassé au beau milieu de la cour, sans raison. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter " _tu as oublié_ ", " _tu ne te souviens pas_ " puis m'a balancé qu'elle était Ladybug. Impossible: Ladybug me rabâche à longueur de journée que nous ne devons en aucun cas révéler nos véritables identités, elle ne viendrait pas me l'avouer de but en blanc.

Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Alors que je voulais calmer Marinette - elle m'a fait un peu de peine avec son visage triste tout à l'heure -, elle est partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je l'aurai bien suivie pour la consoler mais bon...Enfin, les toilettes pour dame, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Je voulais éviter de me construire une réputation de voyeur. A contrecœur, je suis donc remonté en cours, attendant le retour de Marinette. En vain. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de récupérer ses affaires. Elle est probablement rentrée chez elle.

Après les cours, je me suis discrètement transformé en Chat Noir avant d'inspecter la capitale. Ça m'arrive parfois, la menace d'un akuma pèse toujours. A vrai dire, j'ai craint que Marinette ait été akumatisée, ce qui expliquerait son absence. Pourtant, pas d'alerte, ni de cri, mes doutes se sont rapidement envolés. Entre temps, un utilisateur du forum du Ladyblog a posté un message, ma coccinelle aurait été aperçue aux alentours de la Tour Eiffel. Je m'y suis donc rendu dans l'espoir de discuter avec ma belle. Bingo, elle était bien là-haut, assise sur un rebord en fer, les cheveux balayés par le vent. Magnifique, prestigieuse, dommage que son visage était fermé, presque triste. Contre toute attente, elle a refusé de se confier à moi, me reprochant d'avoir commis le pire, d'avoir oublié une partie importante de ma vie.

Elle ne veut plus de moi.

Mardi soir, je me balade sur les forums du Ladyblog. Les Parisiens affirment haut et fort que Ladybug et Chat Noir se sont enfin rabibochés, une photo des deux super héros au milieu de la foule circule de post en post. Je me sens mal, triste et incompris.

\- Plagg, est-il possible que j'oublie d'avoir connu la véritable identité de Ladybug?

Mon combat intérieur n'intéresse pas mon kwami, trop occupé à séduire son bout de fromage. Heureux les simples d'esprits comme on dit. Je devrais peut-être opter pour me marier avec un morceau de camembert moi aussi...Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je débloque complètement!

\- Plagg!

\- Oh, ça va. Pas besoin de crier de la sorte, gamin. Curieusement, je ne me rappelle pas non plus d'avoir su que Marinette est Ladybug mais ça ne fait pas de doute qu'elle l'est.

Je me redresse brusquement sur ma chaise. Elle m'aurait réellement tout avoué tout à l'heure?

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir si toi aussi tu as tout oublié?!

Malheureusement, ma patience est mise à rude épreuve. Plagg sait pertinemment qu'il a des informations qui m'intéressent, alors c'est avec le plus grand aplomb du monde qu'il réclame une nouvelle boite de fromage. Un long soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres, la réserve se situe dans le troisième tiroir de ma commode, dans une boite fermée à clé.

\- Tu ne me fais vraiment pas assez confiance. Pleurniche le kwami quand je referme brutalement la boite.

\- Je suis amnésique et tu arrives encore à me faire chanter pour de la nourriture donc non, Plagg, je n'ai pas totalement confiance en toi et ton estomac.

Après ma petite leçon de morale, je présente son mets au kwami. Il se jette littéralement sur les bouts de camembert, oubliant passablement qu'il venait déjà d'en manger.

\- Bon, raconte-moi maintenant. De quoi te souviens-tu?

\- Hier, tu as rendu un travail de sciences pour lequel tu es allé chez cette Marinette.

Mh...Oui, je me revois tendre la feuille à madame Mendeleiv. Ce qui signifie bien ma venue chez elle.

\- C'est très flou dans ma tête...Il se serait passé quelque chose entre elle et moi le week-end?

Ma question est suspendue par la sonnerie de mon portable. J'ai reçu un message. Je soupire, croyant dans un premier temps qu'il s'agit de Marinette. C'est finalement le nom de Chloé qui s'affiche sur mon écran.

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** " _Coucou Adrichou, tu vas bien?_ "

Amnésique ou pas, je n'ai pas oublié le malaise qui m'envahit à chaque fois qu'elle utilise ce surnom.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Salut Chloé, oui et toi?_ "

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** " _Parfaitement! Au fait, Jagged Stone séjourne ce week-end à Paris. Evidemment, il a longuement insisté pour donner un concert privé à la mairie. Ca te dirait de venir?_ "

Jagged Stone? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai refuser.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Il faut que je vérifie mon agenda mais oui, ça m'intéresse!_ "

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** " _Alors c'est bon!_ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Chloé, je peux te demander quelque chose?_ "

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** " _Tout ce que tu veux Adrichou._ "

Arrête de m'appeler Adrichou. Au moment où j'écris ma question, mon téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois, le nom de Marinette s'affiche sur l'écran.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Coucou Adrien, est-ce que je te dérange? Je voulais m'excuser._ "

Une impression étrange m'empoigne les entrailles. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Plagg entamer son deuxième morceau de camembert.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Plagg.

\- J'ai les infos et toi, la nourriture. Nous sommes destinés à nous entendre.

Il peut être drôle, quand il y met du sien. D'abord hésitant, je finis par répondre à Chloé en premier.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Est-ce que Marinette et moi sommes proches?_ "

Puis j'enchaîne avec mon autre amie.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Coucou Marinette, je suis libre là._ "

Par curiosité, je remonte notre conversation. Il semblerait que nous ayons énormément dialogué par écrit ces derniers jours. En revanche, ces conversations n'ont ni queue ni tête, comme s'il manquait plusieurs messages. D'un coup Marinette m'avoue avoir perdu notre devoir, je lui écris que je veux qu'on se voit le lendemain - soit hier. Pourtant, ce message m'est complètement inconnu.

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** " _Bien sûr que non, je pense que tu l'as juste prise pour amie parce que tu es un garçon bien mais tu n'as pas l'air plus intéressé que ça par elle. Ca peut se comprendre!_ "

Simultanément, Marinette m'envoie un autre message.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Je pense que tu as été victime de l'attaque d'un akuma._ "

Akuma? Un détail de plus qui tend à penser que Marinette est bien Ladybug. Je songe au baiser qu'elle m'a donné aujourd'hui. Aurais-je donc réellement repoussé la fille que j'aime depuis tout ce temps? C'est de la pure folie. Et les réponses de Chloé vont dans mon sens.

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** " _Tu mérites bien mieux Adrien, crois-moi._ "

Au moins, elle ne m'a pas appelé Adrichou cette fois. Je lui remercie de sa sincérité et lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de reprendre avec Marinette.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Je ne me rappelle de rien, je m'en serai aperçu si c'était le cas, non?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Cette femme qui t'a embrassé, tu t'en souviens?_ "

Une femme?

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Quelle femme?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Celle qui t'a embrassé la joue hier après les cours. Tu l'avais identifiée comme étant akumatisée mais elle paraissait tout à fait normale. Je pense qu'elle t'a attaquée sans qu'on s'en rende compte._ "

Encore un détail qui m'a échappé. Hier, je me revois ranger mes affaires dans mon sac puis partir. Le Gorille m'attendait probablement à l'entrée du collège et je suis retourné chez moi. Du moins, c'est ce que la logique voudrait.

 **Adrien Agreste** : " _Drôle d'attaque, un simple baiser? Pourtant les miens soignent les moindres maux._ "

Je me surprends à sourire comme un idiot, fier de ma réplique.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Je ne me sens pas très bien, est-ce que j'aurais droit à un de ses fameux bisous?_ "

Fixé sur mon écran, une infime excitation s'infiltre dans mon corps, me poussant à alimenter ce petit jeu. Mais ce n'est pas le seul détail que je note. C'est une situation...familière, je l'ai déjà taquinée comme ça.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Il faut le mériter._ "

Sans attendre sa réponse, je reprends mon sérieux.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Marinette, je ne suis pas convaincu de ce que tu m'as raconté mais il est certain que quelque chose se trame dans Paris. Quel est ton plan?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _C'est compliqué à dire. Je suis collée demain après-midi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir mener mon enquête mais toi, tu peux chercher de ton côté."_

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Chercher quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas?_ "

Sur le coup, je n'ai aucune idée, j'espérais que Marinette s'en occuperait.

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _Ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir à ces derniers jours. A priori, c'est une brune qui porte du rouge à lèvres._ "

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Tu n'aurais pas une description encore plus vague?_ "

 **Mari Dupain-Cheng:** " _D'accord, dans ce cas tu dois juste te pavaner en Chat Noir dans la rue et tu attends qu'une inconnue vienne t'embrasser! Bonne nuit Adrien._ "

Elle est...fâchée, jalouse ou juste fatiguée? La première option est fort probable, la seconde me plait et la troisième m'ennuie. En dépit des événements, m'imaginer avec Marinette n'est pas si désagréable que j'aurai pu le penser.

 **Adrien Agreste:** " _Bonne nuit Mari._ "

J'espère que mon dernier message lui fera plaisir et qu'elle sera moins agressive demain.

\- Plagg?

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Tu le seras encore plus après notre conversation.

Malheureusement, le kwami n'est pas motivé à accéder à ma requête. J'en connais un qui va être privé de fromage jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le lendemain, j'émerge de mon sommeil sous les coups frappés à la porte de ma chambre. Nathalie persiste jusqu'à ce que je lui réponde. Loin d'être parfaitement réveillé, je me redresse difficilement et m'étire. Cette nuit a été pour le moins perturbée par des bribes de souvenirs. A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de revivre des moments manqués, une force étrange me tirait de mon sommeil. Cela s'est produit une dizaine de fois. Ne reste dans ma tête que des lieux, des odeurs mais aucune parole.

\- Recouchons-nous...gémit Plagg avachi sur un oreiller.

Cette idée m'apparaît plus attrayante que de me lever pour partir en cours. Il faut dire que je l'ai réveillé à chaque fois que cette force m'empêchait d'atteindre mon but. C'est donc avec le plus grand mal que je quitte mon nid de chaleur, déambulant jusqu'à ma salle de bain privée. Ma coupe de cheveux ne ressemble à rien, on dirait que je me suis battu toute la nuit. Je file rapidement sous la douche et m'apprête pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'installe dans la limousine, avec à son bord le Gorille et Nathalie. Celle a insisté pour nous accompagner, peut-être a-t-elle eu vent de mon absence le jour où Ladybug et moi avons combattu le Dessinateur. Si j'étais méfiant, je me demanderais bien si mes vêtements ne sont pas équipés de caméras ou de micro. Les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, je scrute les rues dans lesquelles circule la limousine, dans l'espoir de croiser cette fameuse brune. Je soupire, comment pourrai-je trouver une akumatisée qui n'en a pas l'air?

Le véhicule s'arrête devant l'entrée du collège, mettant fin à ma petite inspection. Je souhaite une bonne journée au personnel de mon père et rejoins l'entrée où m'attend Nino. Pourtant, la limousine ne s'engage pas sur la route.

\- Hey Adrien, ça va?

Je jette des coups d'œil en arrière, méfiant.

\- Allons dans la cour, je crois que Nathalie m'observe.

Mon meilleur ami ne pose pas de question et nous nous éloignons de l'entrée. Quelques mètres plus loin, j'aperçois Marinette en pleine discussion avec Alya. Je ne parviens pas à cacher ma surprise.

\- Marinette est à l'heure aujourd'hui, tout peut arriver! S'exclame-t-il moqueur. Alya m'a dit que l'école a contacté ses parents. La pauvre, c'est nul pour elle.

J'acquiesce. Au fond, j'arrive parfaitement à lier ma vie de super héros et ma réelle identité. Ça m'a l'air plus compliqué pour ma prétendue partenaire. Ah...J'ai du mal à croire que Marinette est Ladybug, je l'aurai vu tout de même! Pourtant Plagg en est persuadé. Il faudrait que je rencontre son kwami pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Ca va mec? Tu as l'air crevé.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Photoshoot, escrime, chinois, tout ça...J'ai juste hâte d'être le week-end pour me reposer.

Je baisse la tête, évitant le regard de Nino. Mentir est devenu un moyen indispensable pour garder mon secret. Je n'oserai pas non plus lui avouer que Chloé m'a invité à un concert privé de Jagged Stone. Mon ami dépose une main sur mon épaule, je relève le visage.

\- Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin? De décompresser, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas vendredi chez Alya? On pensait se faire une petite soirée avec elle et Marinette.

Marinette? Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée mais je ne veux pas m'attirer les soupçons de Nino. J'accepte avec un sourire un peu forcé.

\- Génial, ça va nous faire du bien à nous quatre. Après tout vous êtes en couple maintenant, non?

Hein? Mes yeux s'agrandissent devant l'évidence qui teint sa voix. Ma réaction l'étonne tout autant.

\- Mec, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu m'as dit y a même pas deux jours que tu préférais être tranquille avec elle.

Ma discussion de la veille avec Chloé insinuait tout le contraire. Je suis un peu perdu là. Qui croire? Mon meilleur ami me dévisage, sa bonne humeur se change rapidement en colère.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes mec? Tu ne peux pas dire blanc un jour et noir le lendemain! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi en ce moment?

La sonnerie retentit, interrompant ce qui ressemblait à une brève altercation.

\- J'aimerais aussi le savoir Nino, je chuchote, trop bas pour qu'il puisse m'entendre.


	33. Chapter 33

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste, peu importe ce qui arrive. 

Mercredi, ma mère prend bien soin de me réveiller avant l'heure afin que je ne sois pas en retard en classe. Cette journée se veut longue et bien remplie, que ce soit par ma retenue en début d'après-midi ou la recherche qui va suivre. La veille, je me suis confiée à Alya sur la situation, du moins la partie visible de l'iceberg, bien loin de l'amnésie d'Adrien. Je suis parvenue à la conclusion que seule la jeune fille ou quelqu'un d'autre a pu enchanter Chat Noir. Fini de se lamenter sur mon sort ou de me perdre dans une haine sans sens.

Lorsque je passe la porte de la classe, j'inspire profondément et me décale sur la droite. Les élèves défilent les uns après les autres, chuchotant, bavardant, s'exclamant avant de s'asseoir à leur place. Seulement, au moment où une tête blonde à la chemise blanche ouverte, je me réinsère dans la petite foule. Sans m'avoir remarqué, il s'installe à une table vide. Je m'empresse de le contourner et me pose sur la chaise à sa droite. Ma mascarade ne tient pas plus d'une minute, ses magnifiques yeux verts balaient les alentours puis s'arrête à ma hauteur. Je feins de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

\- Bonjour Marinet...Mari.

Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je le gratifie d'un sourire chaleureux en guise de remerciement. Chloé entre à son tour en classe, elle ralentit le pas à notre niveau, les sourcils froncés. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une table plus loin, la fille du maire de Paris tourne les talons et se poste devant Adrien.

\- Alors Adrichou, comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

Sa voix est niaise, contrastant avec le démon qui sommeille en elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer quand elle se penche un peu plus sur la table. Son comportement n'a pas d'effet direct sur le beau mannequin.

\- Bien et toi?

\- Plutôt bien, j'ai hâte d'aller au concert de Jagged Stone avec toi ce week-end. On va bien s'amuser ensemble.

Même un malentendant aurait compris le sous-entendu, appuyant de manière exagérée le mot "ensemble". Attendez...quoi? Adrien va à un concert avec Chloé? On est dans quel monde là? Je fouille dans mon sac pour me donner une contenance tandis que mes oreilles se baladent plus loin.

\- Ah oui, c'est à quelle heure? Demande-t-il un ton plus bas.

Il a...accepté? D'accord. Progressivement, les barrières qui me retiennent de tester mes pouvoirs de super héros sur elle s'affaissent. Après tout, c'est déjà un super vilain, son cœur doit être aussi sombre qu'un akuma. Non, je n'exagère absolument pas.

\- Vendredi soir, vingt heures à la mairie.

Ses mains se promènent les longs de sa queue de cheval, elle torture une poignée de mèches, les yeux fixés sur le visage de mon Adrien. Lui semble embêté par sa réponse et pour cause: Alya et Nino organisent une soirée à laquelle le blond de mes rêves et moi sommes invités.

\- Ça va être compliqué, Nino m'a invité quelque part.

Évasif, hein? C'est une façon comme une autre de décliner son offre, j'accepte. Pourtant, Chloé n'a pas l'air convaincue.

\- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu refuses un concert de la plus grande rock star de tous les temps pour une vulgaire soirée chez ton copain?

Adrien est en mauvaise posture. Il ne parvient pas à refuser quelque chose devant elle, sûrement se croit-il redevable qu'elle soit son amie ou un truc du genre. Moi, ça m'exaspère et je ne tarde pas à le faire savoir.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas une vulgaire soirée. Je les interromps en pivotant le haut de mon corps vers les deux.

\- Je t'ai sonnée Dupain-Cheng?

\- Calmez-vous les filles...Désolé Chloé, on remet ça à une prochaine fois.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma cage thoracique, enhardi d'entendre Adrien refuser un concert pour une soirée avec moi! La peste n'a pas le temps de s'insurger car le professeur réclame toute notre attention pour démarrer le cours. Et malgré la tonne de travail qui se profile devant nous, le sourire victorieux plaqué sur mes lèvres perdure pendant une dizaine de minutes.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Constate Adrien en baladant son crayon le long de ses doigts.

Une main soutient ma joue, je ignore vaguement les explications du professeur pour m'attarder sur le visage parfait de mon voisin.

\- C'est le soleil.

Son regard dévie vers la fenêtre. Le ciel est couvert de nuages gris. Aussitôt il revient sur moi.

\- Mais il va pleuvoir, dit-il étonné.

Sentant mon visage rougir, je me lance dans un exercice auquel je suis novice: la drague.

\- Je ne parlais pas du soleil dehors. Je bredouille en baissant les yeux sur ma feuille.

Si Alya m'a donné des conseils pour capter l'attention d'un garçon, c'était beaucoup plus simple, spontané et fluide quand il s'agissait de Chat Noir - et que je n'avais aucune idée de la bombe atomique qu'il cachait sous son masque. Malheureusement pour moi, il se passe de longues secondes durant lesquelles Adrien me fixe, les yeux ronds. C'est comme une blague, si on l'explique après l'avoir racontée, elle perd tout son sens. J'abandonne tout espoir d'avoir une quelconque réaction de sa part.

\- Hm...Laisse tomber.

\- Non, je veux comprendre.

Il imite ma position, c'est-à-dire tourné vers moi, coude sur la table, la tête penchée sur le côté et maintenue par sa main. Sauf que lui a l'air craquant, quand moi je dois juste ressembler à une fille qui s'ennuie en cours.

\- Alors? Insiste-t-il.

Gênée, je choisis la solution de facilité en attrapant une feuille et griffonnant la classe. J'indique les mots "Soleil" et "Marinette" assis sur un banc, Adrien représentant ce premier. Je glisse du bout des doigts le bout de papier jusqu'à mon voisin. Le temps qu'il le regarde, je reporte mon attention vers le cours. Mon oreille intercepte un petit rire provenant du blond. Il s'empare à son tour d'un crayon puis m'envoie sa réponse. Mon dessin a subi quelques changements: "Marinette" a été remplacée par "Rayon de soleil". Je cache mon sourire de ma main et fais mine de n'avoir rien vu.

À la pause, alors que je dissimulais mon dessin dans mon sac, une tornade blonde se déclare juste devant nous.

\- Adrien, tu ne peux pas refuser de venir au concert de Jagged Stone.

Elle est si déterminée dans ses gestes qu'Adrien semble terriblement embêté alors qu'il a déjà fait son choix. Cette fois-ci, je décide de ne pas intervenir.

\- C'est compliqué, marmonne-t-il en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux.

Pas vraiment, tu n'as qu'à répondre "Non" et elle te laissera tranquille. Au pire des cas ton père pourra toujours racheter la mairie.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué. Tu vas donc me laisser toute seule là-bas?

Ah, la carte de la pitié, je ne l'avais absolument pas vue venir. Non sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un peut être attendri ne serait-ce que deux secondes par son visage de chien battu?

\- Bon, je vais m'arranger. Capitule-t-il.

Apparemment oui. Sur le coup, je le fusille du regard. Alors il suffit de venir pleurer devant lui pour qu'il accepte tous ses caprices? Le blond se tourne ensuite vers moi, ne se doutant pas des idées néfastes qui défilent dans ma tête.

\- Je n'aurai qu'à vous rejoindre directement après le conseil, ajoute-t-il d'un ton doux.

Si tu crois t'en sortir avec ça. Je hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas envie de me lancer dans une monologue sur le "pourquoi écouter Chloé Bourgeois est nocif". Sur ce, le cours reprend, je tâche d'écouter le professeur, soudainement refroidie par ce volte-face.

À la fin des cours, je suis la seule à ne pas ranger mes affaires pour sortir et profiter de l'éclaircie et du faible vent à l'extérieur. Intérieurement, je me promets de ne plus jamais sécher les cours.

\- Marinette, je voudrai que tu me fasses une analyse de ce poème.

Madame Bustier a l'air de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui, elle concède même à ce que je termine cet exercice chez moi si je ne l'ai pas fini dans une heure. Tout cela signifie que je vais pouvoir quitter l'école plus tôt et me mettre à la recherche de l'akumatisée.

Au final, je n'ai pratiquement rien écrit sur ma copie, trop occupée à réfléchir sur quels endroits je pourrai me renseigner. Je me demande aussi ce que trafique Chat Noir, il a intérêt à y mettre du sien lui aussi.

\- Marinette, tu en es où?

La voix du professeur me tire de mes pensées. Un bref coup d'œil à ma copie est suffisant pour évaluer mon niveau en la matière et ce n'est pas très glorieux. Je joue la carte de la franchise.

\- Pas très loin Madame...Je minaude.

Elle pousse un long soupir puis d'avance jusqu'à mon bureau. Je croise les doigts pour ne pas qu'elle m'enferme ici une heure de plus. À ma plus grande surprise, c'est loin d'être sa priorité.

\- Si tu as des problèmes en poésie, tu pourrais demander de l'aide à tes camarades. Adrien et Nathaniel ont des bonnes notes dans cette matière.

J'acquiesce, c'est une idée intéressante - dans le cadre où je pourrai voir Adrien me parler de poème d'amour durant des heures et des heures. Je crois même que madame Bustier a remarqué mon aura radieuse.

\- Allez, je te laisse partir mais apporte-moi un travail soigné et recherché. Je te laisse jusqu'à lundi pour le faire relire par un autre élève.

Je l'en remercie vivement et me précipite vers la sortie. Les toilettes sont le premier refuge que je vise pour me transformer. Une fois sûre qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs, j'appelle Tikki à sortir de ma bourse.

\- La voie est libre. Tikki, transforme-moi!

Ma peau retrouve les couleurs de coccinelle qui lui manquaient. Pas de message de Chat Noir, soit il baille aux corneilles, soit il est occupé à chercher la jeune femme qui lui a effacé des souvenirs. Je quitte les toilettes et me hisse à l'aide mon yo-yo jusqu'au toit. Je réalise l'énorme travail qui m'attend: comment trouver une femme à l'allure tout à fait banale dans une ville remplie de touriste? Si ça se trouve, c'était juste une voyageuse et elle est déjà repartie...

\- Qu'est-ce que je raconte, le Papillon désire nos miraculous, elle est forcément dans les parages...

On se rassure comme on peut. Dans un premier temps, je me promène, d'immeubles en immeubles, dans l'espoir de tomber par chance sur ce que je veux. Bien sûr, c'est voué à l'échec. Je dénombre des blondes, des brunes aux rouges à lèvres extravagants mais aucune qui correspond à la bonne personne.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin, une silhouette noire à proximité du Louvre attire mon attention. Il ne fait aucun doute que c'est Chat Noir en pleine inspection. Je projette mon yo-yo un peu plus loin, contournant l'entrée du musée afin de ne pas me faire repérer par les touristes. Les pieds sur le rebord du bâtiment, j'observe mon partenaire. Accroupi, ses grands yeux verts scrutent minutieusement la foule, il grimace à plusieurs reprises puis se concentre à nouveau. Visiblement, il ne m'a pas encore remarqué. J'en profite pour me glisser dans son dos.

\- Tu veux jouer à chat perché?

Chat Noir sursaute et se retourne brusquement. Il semble surpris de ma soudaine apparition.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'enchaîne, on a donné sa langue au chat?

Il se ressaisit assez vite.

\- Pas du tout, ma Lady. Tu sais bien que je ne joue à aucun jeu avec toi.

Pour appuyer ses mots, il attrape le bout de mes doigts avec ses griffes et y dépose un baiser. Exceptionnellement, j'accepte l'attention.

\- Dommage, j'avais très envie d'une partie de cluedo.

Ses doigts n'abandonnent pas ma main. Habituellement, je les aurais déjà retirés de son emprise mais ce contact m'est trop agréable pour m'en défaire. D'ailleurs, je laisse mes yeux s'aventurer le long de son visage. Ils sont instinctivement attirés par ses lèvres, hors de portée. Chat Noir penche la tête, me regardant d'un drôle d'air. Il faut que je me reprenne plutôt de penser à l'embrasser!

\- Alors, tu en es où dans tes recherches? Je demande en détournant les yeux vers la Pyramide.

Mon partenaire hausse les épaules.

\- Toujours à la case départ. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin!

Je m'en doutais, la ville est gigantesque!

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que je me suis fait akumatisé par elle?

Je le fusille du regard. Croit-il vraiment que je me démènerai à fouiller Paris pour rien?

\- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes du Papillon de créer un vilain discret qui n'en a pas après nos miraculous.

Il marque un point mais je n'ai rien de concret à lui dire pour le convaincre. Je sens que c'est cette femme et il faut impérativement qu'on la retrouve.

\- Fouillons un peu les environs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Chat Noir ne tique pas que j'ai simplement ignoré sa remarque. Il semble moins braqué qu'hier, peut-être commence-t-il à s'apercevoir que j'ai raison.

Nous nous promenons les longs des toits, inspectant chacun de notre côté les différents passants. Évidemment, je crois reconnaître une femme possédant toutes les caractéristiques puis vient la désillusion. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'échec, je lâche l'affaire.

\- Bon, on s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Je déclare, un peu désemparée.

Chat Noir ne rate pas l'émotion dans ma voix et s'avance vers moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- On va bien finir par la trouver.

Il se veut gentil et doux. Je m'autorise à déposer ma tête quelques instants près de son cou quand la vue du toit d'un immeuble voisin me frappe.

\- On peut aller se poser là-bas? Je demande en indiquant l'endroit.

Il acquiesce sans se poser de questions et dirige son bâton dans la bonne direction. Je le rejoins avec mon yo-yo puis range celui-ci à ma taille. D'ici, nous avons la vue sur un petit parc aux haies fleuries, aux grillages désormais entretenus et surveillés. Prés de la cage d'escalier se trouve un petit banc en fer, posé là depuis deux bonnes semaines.  
C'est ici que Chat Noir et moi nous sommes embrassés pour la deuxième fois - enfin la première fois où il était conscient et consentant. Si seulement il pouvait se remémorer cette scène.  
Passablement fatiguée, je m'assois sur le banc et invite le super héros à me tenir compagnie.

\- C'est un superbe endroit. Dit-il en observant les lieux.

\- Oui...

Je lève les yeux au ciel, le temps se couvre. Il va pleuvoir, nous devrions rentrer chez nous avant que n'éclate un orage.

\- Pourquoi tu souris?

Ah? Je souriais? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Nous restons là, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Sa bouche m'attire une fois de plus.

Peut-être qu'il se souviendrait si je l'aidais un peu.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour!

Merci encore pour vos reviews, je vous embête pas plus.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis amoureux de Ladybug.

Et voilà une après-midi de perdue. J'aurai espéré en savoir un peu plus sur celle qui m'a retiré mes souvenirs. Mais bon, après tout, j'ai pu passer un moment avec ma lady.  
Elle a insisté pour nous nous asseyons sur un banc sur le toit d'un immeuble. Je me demande quand même ce qu'il fout ici ce banc. La vue est dégagée sur un petit parc fleuri. Je devrais noter l'adresse, histoire d'inviter ma Ladybug à venir ici avec moi plus souvent.

\- C'est un superbe endroit, je déclare.

\- Oui...

Le ciel s'assombrit, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir. On n'est vraiment pas gâté point de vue temps en ce moment. Dommage, j'aimerais bien rester encore un peu ici en compagnie de ma coccinelle préférée. En tournant la tête vers elle, je constate qu'un large sourire creuse ses joues.

\- Pourquoi tu souris?

Il s'efface aussitôt, comme si elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue. C'est adorable, moi qui la connais déterminée et sûre d'elle, j'en oublie parfois qu'elle peut être tête en l'air. Ses yeux bleus me fixent, je ne bronche pas. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me regarde de cette façon aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas quel sentiment l'anime.

\- Lady...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon mot qu'elle a fondu sur mes lèvres, enfouissant une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Une fois la surprise passée, je réponds à son baiser et glisse mes bras dans son dos, réunissant le haut de nos corps. Sa bouche est violente, ses dents mordillent la lèvre inférieure puis la tire pour nous rapprocher un peu plus. Ses caresses se font pressantes, comme si elle cherchait à combler un manque. Le baiser s'achève, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, sans pour autant délier mes bras. Elle continue de me décoiffer et de frôler mes oreilles de chat. Pour un second baiser avec Ladybug, c'était plutôt sportif. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

\- Alors? Souffle-t-elle.

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

\- Tu te rappelles maintenant?

Perplexe, je penche la tête. Non, ça ne m'a rien remémoré. Mais si elle me demande ça, c'est que nous nous sommes déjà embrassés...ici? Si c'est le cas, je suis déçu, cet endroit est superbe.

\- Non mais je pourrais essayer de faire un petit effort...

À mon tour de recouvrir sa bouche de la mienne. Elle ne se fait pas prier pour participer au baiser, plus doucement cette fois. Malheureusement, une fine pluie nous interrompt. Poussant un léger soupire, je colle mon front au sien pour ne rien manquer au spectacle de ses joues rougies et de sa respiration saccadée.

\- Je crois qu'il va m'en falloir encore un peu plus.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de profiter de la situation chaton?

\- Ce serait mal me connaître.

Nous serions bien restés ici à bavarder mais le temps nous crie de rentrer chez nous avant de finir complètement trempés. Je suis le premier à me lever du banc et m'avance vers le rebord de l'immeuble, bien vite rejoint par Ladybug.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'akuma? Je l'interroge en joignant nos mains.

\- Je ne sais pas...avoue-t-elle démoralisée.

A cet instant, j'essaie de m'imaginer à sa place. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si ma lady venait à perdre la mémoire sur des détails importants?

Je me sentirai horriblement seul et trahi.

\- On se voit plus tard, Chat.

Alors qu'elle m'adressait un fébrile signe de la main, j'agrippe son poignet et l'attire contre moi, plaquant nos corps déjà trempés par la pluie. J'appuie mon menton sur sa tête et l'enlace.

\- Au revoir, princesse.

Sur ce, je me recule et lui souhaite une très bonne soirée en me courbant. Elle semble touchée par mon étreinte. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle ne m'a pas non plus laissé de marbre. C'est donc à la fois heureux et frustré que je rentre chez moi, sous une pluie diluvienne.

La nuit tombe sur Paris, je suis tranquillement installé derrière mon ordinateur.

\- Adrien, donne-moi du fromage.

Je l'ignore.

\- Adrien! Répète-t-il encore et encore.

La veille, je l'ai nourri avec deux paquets de fromages complets et il a refusé de me délivrer des informations capitales alors aujourd'hui, je suis sourd à toutes ses demandes.  
Mon attention est totalement accaparée par le Ladyblog. J'ai eu la bonne surprise après mon cours d'escrime de voir qu'une annonce dans le but d'aider Ladybug a été postée par Alya. C'est une superbe idée à laquelle je n'aurai pas pensé. D'ailleurs, je ne tarde pas de le faire parvenir à l'intéressée.

Adrien Agreste: " _Bonsoir Mari, c'est toi qui as demandé à Alya de poster un article sur le Ladyblog? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi!_ "

Bien que la description soit vague, plusieurs photos ont été postées dans les commentaires, Marinette n'aura qu'à les consulter jusqu'à trouver la femme que nous recherchons.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, se plaint Plagg pour changer. Pourquoi rechercher une femme inoffensive pour des souvenirs alors que Ladybug et toi sortez ensemble?

Mh? Il n'a pas totalement tord au sujet des souvenirs mais est-ce qu'on peut nous qualifier de couple dans cette situation? Afin d'en être certain, je tape ma question sur Google.

\- Définition d'un couple...

\- Oh mon dieu, ces humains...Et dire qu'on a remplacé les dinosaures par ça.

Cause toujours tu m'intéresses. Alors...les premiers liens ne sont que des renvois vers des dictionnaires en ligne et les suivants sont des pavés philosophiques sur des forums de santé. La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompt mes recherches.

Mari Dupain-Cheng: " _Coucou Chaton, oui, je suis passée chez Alya avant de rentrer pour lui demander de l'aide._ "

Peut-être qu'elle saura mieux me répondre.

Adrien Agreste: " _Dis, est-ce que pour toi nous sommes en couple?_ "

Ça y est, j'ai lâché un pavé dans la mare. Je l'imagine devant son écran à devenir rouge comme une coccinelle et avoir les doigts qui tremblent sur son écran.

Mari Dupain-Cheng: " _C'est une demande?_ "

Ah.

\- Gamin, pourquoi tu trembles?

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Plagg! Je rétorque en lui tournant le dos.

Marinette m'a mis au pied du mur mais je n'oublie pas les paroles de Chloé et Nino. Je prends plusieurs minutes à réfléchir à la meilleure réponse possible. Mais c'est finalement elle qui me l'envoie.

Mari Dupain-Cheng: " _Adrien, tu veux sortir avec moi?_ "

Non, ce genre de choses ne se pratiquent pas par message.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi!

Mon kwami se plaint mais n'a pas d'autre choix que de me changer en Chat Noir. Il est dix heures, il vaudrait mieux que je me dépêche, une certaine demoiselle attend sa réponse.  
J'éteins soigneusement tous les appareils de ma chambre pour feindre de m'être endormi. De toute façon, Nathalie ne vérifie qu'exceptionnellement si je me suis bel et bien couché. Je m'approche de la fenêtre, l'ouvre et m'élance en direction de la meilleure boulangerie de Paris.

La pluie s'est légèrement calmée bien que mes mèches prennent un peu l'eau sur le chemin. L'air est humide et les toits glissants. Je redouble d'attention pour arriver en un seul morceau à destination. Il n'y a pratiquement pas un chat dans les rues, si ce n'est certains errants dans les bars. Je parviens enfin à la terrasse de Marinette. L'intérieur est éclairé, je m'approche de la trappe ouverte pour jeter un coup d'œil. La jeune fille est installée derrière son ordinateur, le bureau couvert de feuilles et de stylos. Mh...Je n'ai pas envie de la déranger si elle travaille mais je ne ne veux pas rebrousser chemin pour autant. Discrètement, je me faufile à l'intérieur, atterrissant comme une fleur sur son lit.

\- Rah Tikki, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir avec ce devoir!

Je tressaute, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à l'entendre s'exclamer de la sorte. Soudain, une petite bête rouge apparaît à ses côtés. S'agirait-il de son kwami?

\- Mais non Marinette, termine au moins cette partie pour ce soir et tu demanderas de l'aide à Adrien.

A l'aide? Je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleure perche à attraper.

\- Je peux déjà t'aider si tu le désires.

Marinette et son compagnon rouge poussent un petit cri de peur. Je descends les marches menant à sa chambre, me courbant pour les saluer.

\- Désolé de l'intrusion soudaine mesdames mais il semblerait qu'on ait besoin de moi par ici.

Sans attendre le moindre mot de leur part, je m'approche de l'écran d'ordinateur. On dirait qu'elle fait des recherches sur de la poésie.

\- Madame Bustier m'a donné un délai jusque lundi pour rendre ce devoir, c'est celui que j'ai reçu en heure de colle.

D'accord, je vois et avec notre quête de l'akuma, elle ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. C'est donc naturellement que je lui propose mon aide mais pas pour ce soir, j'ai une autre idée en tête.

\- Alors tu es son kwami? Je demande à l'attention de la bestiole rouge aux points noirs.

Cette dernière affiche une mine embêtée.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés il y a quelques jours mais oui, je suis Tikki, le kwami de Ladybug.

Donc j'étais bien au courant de l'identité de ma lady. Quel temps perdu pour rien...

\- Mais pourquoi tu es venu Chat Noir? Poursuit Marinette, toujours assise sur sa chaise de bureau.

Je feins d'être triste.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma princesse?

Ses joues se teignent de rouge presque en un claquement de doigts. J'en profite pour me pencher vers elle, à la limite de son espace vital.

\- Il me semble que tu m'as posé une question par message.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent pendant une fraction de seconde. Pour l'embêter, je me rapproche un peu plus mais m'arrête assez près de son visage.

\- Tu veux connaître ma réponse?

Elle déglutit et hoche imperceptiblement la tête, comme si elle était paralysée. Je ne la torture pas davantage et scellent nos lèvres dans un simple baiser. Me vient alors à l'esprit la réflexion de Plagg. Je dois en faire part à Marinette.

\- Si on est ensemble maintenant, ça ne sert à rien de rechercher mes souvenirs, non?

Elle lève un sourcil, visiblement perplexe.

\- On est obligé de la retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour libérer cette femme de ce pouvoir.

Je m'accroupis devant elle sans la quitter des yeux. Marinette n'a pas tout à fait tord mais je préférerais passer plus de temps avec elle à sortir plutôt que de chercher une inconnue. On finira bien par tomber dessus si le Papillon désire nos miraculous. Pour le moment, je n'argumente pas plus. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux rester chez ma lady alors autant le mettre à profit pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Mon corps est entouré d'une douce chaleur. Les yeux clos, je rechigne à bouger le petit doigt tant je suis bien, enfoui dans des draps à l'odeur familière. Cet instant aurait pu durer des heures si je ne sentais pas des griffes m'attaquer le visage en chuchotant mon nom.

\- Adrien! Répètent-ils pour la énième fois.

Je balaie à plusieurs reprises mon visage pour qu'ils s'en aillent mais rien n'y fait. Je dois me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux, devant deux kwamis à l'humeur massacrante - surtout pour une.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je grogne en bougeant difficilement mon cou.

\- Regarde l'heure! Panique Tikki en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Tu as dormi ici, tu dois partir!

Hein? Ayant du mal à émerger, je me redresse sur le matelas et constate effectivement la présence d'une jeune fille à mes côtés. J'ai dormi avec Marinette? Cool...

\- Oh, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le vantard! S'énerve-t-elle.

Plagg, lui, ne se mêle pas de mes affaires et se contente de la contempler de loin. Pour le soutien, je repasserai. Mais Tikki a raison, je quitte le lit de ma chère et tendre - remarquant que je suis toujours habillé fort heureusement. Le soleil a déjà dépassé l'horizon et, en effet, je risque gros si Nathalie ne me trouve pas dans mon lit à son inspection.

\- Plagg, transforme-moi.

Je murmure ces mots afin de ne pas réveiller Marinette, Tikki m'en remercie et me fait signe quand je gravis les escaliers jusqu'au toit. Je prends le temps une dernière fois d'observer ma Lady, paupières closes, respiration calme et silencieuse. C'est la première fois que je dors avec elle mais certainement pas la dernière.

C'est sur cette réflexion que je m'empresse de rentrer au manoir Agreste, risquant quelques sauts périlleux mais comme on dit: un chat retombe toujours sur ses quatre pattes - bon, ça n'a probablement pas été le cas de celui que j'ai poussé en atterrissant sur un des rebords. La fenêtre de ma chambre est toujours ouverte, je m'y engouffre et la referme aussitôt avant de me dé-transformer.

\- Monsieur Adrien?

Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, je réponds presque précipitamment à un mètre de la porte.

\- Je suis réveillé Nathalie! Je descends tout de suite!

Pfiou...Je l'ai échappée belle. Un petit tour rapide dans la salle de bain et le tour est joué, on ne dirait pas que j'ai passé la nuit ailleurs. J'attrape mon téléphone à côté de mon clavier avant de sortir de ma chambre. Tiens, Nino m'a envoyé plusieurs messages cette nuit.

Nino DJ: " _Mec, j'ai un problème, Alya est bizarre._ "

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour!

 **Aywen:** Merci à toi ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis la petite amie d'Adrien Agreste.

Voilà, fin. Je peux mourir maintenant, l'objectif de ma vie a été atteint.

\- Marinette, fais attention quand tu traverses. Murmure Tikki en risquant sa tête en dehors de ma bourse rose.

Enfin non, ce n'est que le premier objectif, le plus dur. Maintenant, nous devons avoir une maison et trois enfants et ça, ça va prendre beaucoup plus de temps. Et dire qu'il a dormi à côté de moi, contre moi, sur moi, à travers moi! Bref, il était là, enfin!

Oui bon, j'en fais peut-être un peu trop.

Me revoilà donc sur le chemin de l'école, enjouée, attirant les regards perplexes des passants et des conducteurs de voiture qui ont manqué de m'écraser à plusieurs reprises. La météo ne s'est pas améliorée depuis hier, le bleu du ciel s'est définitivement enfui sous une avalanche de nuages accompagnés d'un vent glacé. La fin de l'été annonce le début de l'automne avec ses chutes de feuilles et orages intempestifs. Les combats contre les akumas se destinent plus dangereux que les précédents. Malgré ça, il m'en faut beaucoup plus pour me démoraliser aujourd'hui.

L'entrée de l'école s'encombre des élèves habituels, Alya m'attend toujours en haut des marches pour discuter avant le début des cours. En montant les escaliers, je m'interroge si je peux lui raconter les événements de la veille. Mon excitation redescend d'un cran quand je vois le visage aux traits froncés de ma meilleure amie.

\- Coucou Alya! Je m'exclame joyeusement.

Elle me rend mon sourire.

\- Salut Marinette, on entre?

Sa question n'en est pas vraiment une. Alya agrippe mon bras et m'attire jusque dans la cour, sourde à mes plaintes. Ce n'est qu'une fois près des escaliers menant aux salles de classe qu'elle se décide à me libérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Alya?

Cette dernière croise les bras et soupire, le regard dévié vers la sortie. J'espère que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse la mettre autant sur les nerfs. Elle a l'air encore plus à cran que la fois où Chloé a poussé le directeur à la renvoyer.

\- Nino est irritant.

Oh...Un problème de ce genre.

\- Comment ça? Ça avait l'air de bien se passer entre vous ces derniers jours.

Alya lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il me harcèle au téléphone en racontant des idioties. Comme si il m'avait demandé à un moment de sortir avec moi!

Je la dévisage mais me ravise aussitôt. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de la contrarier davantage. Pourtant, elle m'a bien raconté qu'ils se sont remis ensemble depuis l'accident du Dessinateur, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas de la même manière? Je tente avec hésitation.

La jeune fille à la peau bronzée me toise puis hausse les épaules. Sa colère s'atténue peu à peu, elle délie ses bras pour les laisser tomber le long du corps.

\- Je ne sais pas mais ça ne se fait pas de parler comme si je lui appartenais.

Alya nie donc être sortie avec Nino. Étrange mais pas totalement inconnue comme situation. Pour le moment, je préfère changer de sujet pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu qu'une certaine Ladybug t'a demandé ton aide!

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour plaquer un sourire surexcité sur ses lèvres. C'est à peine si elle ne tremble pas par autant d'enthousiasme.

\- Un peu qu'elle m'a demandé mon aide! J'ai cru mourir en la voyant trempée jusqu'aux os devant ma fenêtre!

"Trempée jusqu'aux os", je n'étais pas à la porte de la mort non plus. Je la laisse poursuivre, feignant la surprise d'un moment à l'autre pour paraître crédible. D'ailleurs, ces moments sont sûrement les plus troublants de ma vie de super héroïne. Je connais à l'avance les moindres détails de ce qu'on va me raconter et je me force à ne pas surenchérir avec des détails que seule Ladybug est supposée savoir.

\- Elle m'a dit mots pour mots: " _Hé, tu es bien Alya, la créatrice du Ladyblog? J'ai besoin de toi, je suis à la recherche d'une femme à la peau blanche, cheveux bruns et rouge à lèvres très rouges. Comme tu peux t'en douter, il y a trop de monde dans cette ville qui correspond à ma description._ " Et là, je lui ai répondu " _Si tu veux, je peux poster une annonce sur le Ladyblog en demandant aux abonnés de poster des photos de femmes qui correspondent à ce que tu recherches!_ " Et elle m'a répondu " _Mais oui, c'est une idée géniale!_ "

Je ne perds pas une miette de son récit, Alya se met en scène et essaie d'imiter la voix de Ladybug sans savoir que c'est moi qu'elle veut imiter. C'est plutôt drôle et je ne me cache pas.

\- Et tu sais si ça a porté ses fruits? Je demande malgré la réponse négative.

Alya hausse les épaules, Ladybug ne lui dira probablement pas. De mon côté, je note qu'une fois l'akuma libéré, je lui proposerai une interview soit de moi, soit de Chat Noir. Maintenant que je sais qui est derrière son masque, je pourrais encore mieux contrôler ses faits et gestes en public.

\- Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenue la principale alliée de Ladybug, hormis Chat Noir évidemment.

Alors que nous nous esclaffons, deux silhouettes s'approchent de nous. Il s'agit d'Adrien et Nino. Ce dernier arbore une mine déconfite, ça me fait presque mal au coeur de le voir comme ça. Dans un geste qui se veut affectueux, il dépose sa main sur l'épaule d'Alya, soutenant difficilement son regard devenu dur.

\- Bonjour Alya, est-ce que tu...

Elle ne tarde pas à se défaire de sa main, comme s'il la brûlait.

\- Ne me touche pas, Nino. Bon, Marinette, on se retrouve à la pause!

Et elle file aussitôt en direction de sa classe. Nino pousse un long soupir. Adrien lui tape le dos dans un mouvement amical.

\- Je vais vous laisser, à tout à l'heure les gars...

\- A tout à l'heure Nino, répond le beau mannequin du même ton.

Nous regardons notre ami s'éloigner, grimpant les escaliers pour rejoindre à son tour sa classe.

\- Elle l'a oublié.

Je hoche la tête avant de reporter mes yeux vers le visage du jeune homme. Nino est totalement désemparé et ça peut se comprendre.

\- Tu penses qu'Alya a pu subir la même chose que toi?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Nino m'a montré ses messages, c'est comme si certaines conversations avaient soudainement disparu, comme les nôtres.

Le détail qui me choque le plus dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Alya est une fille. Enfin, ça ne me chose pas qu'Alya soit une fille mais plutôt que l'akumatisée s'en est prise à Adrien donc je pensais que seul les garçons étaient ciblés.

\- Le pauvre, il est tellement au fond.

\- Comme moi quand tu m'as dit qu'on n'était pas ensemble, je rétorque, dépitée.

\- Ne me rappelle pas cette mauvaise passe.

Cela ne fait qu'un jour si j'ose dire, pas un siècle. Mon cœur n'est pas encore complètement rétabli de cette perte de mémoire. Une chose est sûre: nous devons impérativement retrouver l'akuma pour que plus aucun couple ne soit séparé de la sorte.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait patrouiller encore après les cours? Me demande Adrien à distance raisonnable.

Notre dernière patrouille n'a rien donné, je ne suis pas enjouée à l'idée de fendre les airs, surtout par ce temps.

\- Je finis par croire qu'on aura plus de chances de trouver cette femme en Marinette et Adrien. Alors on n'a qu'à se balader à plusieurs endroits de Paris.

La cloche retentit, pourtant aucun d'entre nous ne se résout à se diriger vers la classe. Je vois tout de suite qu'Adrien n'est pas emballé par ma proposition.

\- J'ai cours d'escrime fin d'après-midi et le Gorille vient me chercher presque à chaque fin de journée. Je suis coincé pour le moment mais je veux bien essayer de patrouiller seul en Chat Noir la nuit.

La sienne ne me plait pas plus.

\- Chercher la nuit va t'épuiser plus qu'autre chose. Regarde la météo, personne ne va sortir sous un ciel aussi nuageux. Puis, si tu veux mon avis, on aura plus de chance de dénicher l'akuma si nous nous promenons ensemble.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne s'est attaqué qu'à des couples. Ladybug et Chat Noir, Alya et Nino et sûrement plein d'autres mais vu que son pouvoir ne cause pas la mort, la disparition ou un événement impressionnant, rien ne nous alerte! Il faut être en couple.

\- Adrichou, viens ou tu vas être en retard!

Pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que Chloé l'attend. Je croise les bras, sentant l'adrénaline parcourir mes veines au point d'avoir une cruelle envie d'embrasser Adrien sous ses yeux. Techniquement, c'est légal.

\- On en reparle tout à l'heure, d'accord?

Son air angélique m'empêche d'insister mais je vais quand même garder une faible distance entre nous deux pour enrager la blonde. Si elle ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire, alors qu'elle profite du spectacle au moins. En parlant de spectacle, Adrien a accepté d'assister au concert privé de Jagged Stone avec Chloé demain à la mairie. Pendant ce temps, je vais devoir jongler avec Nino et Alya. Il y en a qui ont de la chance dans ce bas monde. M'enfin, il s'agit d'une soirée avec Chloé Bourgeois, ne nous emballons pas.

Le premier cours se déroule avec madame Bustier. Je reprends ma place derrière Adrien et à côté de Nathaniel. Celui-ci me salue quand je m'assois, simple mais amical. Il m'informe avoir ouvert un nouveau blog sur lequel il poste une nouvelle bande dessinée. Je lui promets d'y jeter un coup d'œil quand j'aurai deux minutes.

De mon banc, j'ai une vue de choix sur le petit manège mis en place par Chloé Bourgeois. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est un hasard si ses affaires tombent tout le temps - et par ailleurs toujours du même côté. On y ajoute aussi le nombre incroyable de questions qu'elle pose à Adrien, majoritairement à propos du cours certes, mais ça me parait bizarre qu'elle demande trois fois combien de syllabes composent un alexandrin.

\- Ridicule, souffle mon voisin, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle.

On dirait bien que Chloé a son public, elle qui a toujours rêvé de devenir une star. Je manque de rire au moment où madame Bustier la réprimande pour bavardage. Adrien, lui, demeure impassible devant ses avances au point d'ignorer la moitié de ses questions. Vers la fin de l'heure, pour le taquiner, je me penche sur mon travail, étirant mes bras assez loin pour tirer doucement une ou deux mèches à disposition. Adrien se retourne vers moi, attirant l'attention de Nathaniel. Je fais mine d'être innocente mais je pense que mon visage m'a trahi.

Par chance, la cloche retentit, annonçant le début de la pause de midi. La plupart des élèves accourent en dehors du local, Chloé ne manque pas de souhaiter un bon repas à Adrien et de lui rappeler qu'elle est là s'il s'ennuie avec nous - sous-entendu avec moi. Toujours à la traîne, je range mes affaires le plus lentement du monde.

\- Tu sais que ça fait mal?

Adrien me fixe avec un faux air fâché, je hausse les épaules en me mordant les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu sais, je minaude en achevant ma tâche. Je me demanderai la réaction de Chloé si elle apprenait ton secret.

Il soupire.

\- Elle deviendrait très certainement amoureuse de Chat Noir. Enfin, elles sont toutes raides dingues de moi, c'est juste qu'elles ne le savent pas encore.

\- Bah voyons.

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas ton cas?

Cela ressemble à une vraie question, l'expression de son visage m'invite dans cette voie. Tient-il réellement à me pousser au pied du mur avec ce genre d'interrogation? J'évite son regard tout en me levant de mon siège.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je craquais pour toi avant de connaître Chat Noir. Mais c'est Chat Noir que j'ai embrassé en premier, et en deuxième. Et en troisiè...

Je m'interromps quand il m'enlace, lèvres sur mon front. Il me serre tellement fort contre lui que je peux à peine bouger.

\- Je veux m'en souvenir. Déclare-t-il d'un ton assuré.

A quoi joue-t-il? Mon visage chauffe à vue d'œil, j'en suis sûre. Quelle idée de me déclare de telles choses en plein milieu de la classe! On pourrait se faire surprendre!

\- Je veux savoir à quel moment tu es tombée amoureuse du vrai moi. Ajoute-t-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour!

 **Just** : On verra :p patience.

: merci ! :)

 **Bubullina** : j'ai explosé pour "l'hallucination collective", Sylvain Duriff, Oriana, Merlin

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis amoureux de Ladybug.

Durant le temps de midi, Marinette et moi nous séparons. Alya ne veut pas manger en compagnie de Nino et je ne peux clairement pas abandonner mon meilleur ami. Nous nous retrouvons donc entre garçons, accompagnés de Max, Kim et Ivan, pour manger à la cafétéria.

\- Je vais finir par croire qu'avoir une copine à notre âge est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un mec, soupire Nino en dévisageant son sandwich.

Je secoue la tête et dépose une main sur son épaule.

\- Mais non, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Alya ne change d'avis. Tu peux me faire confiance!

Malheureusement pour mon côté positif et moi, les autres garçons surenchérissent l'un à la suite de l'autre.

\- Carrément, je regrette toujours la dernière Saint Valentin, ajoute Kim.

En même temps, tu es tombé amoureux de Chloé, c'est une sacré chute en soi. Rien que d'imaginer ressentir ce genre de chose pour elle me donne envie de vomir.

\- Les relations amoureuses sont une perte de temps, déclare Max. La preuve, si Mario ne s'était pas entiché de Peach, il n'aurait pas à risquer sa vie dans tous les jeux.

Nous le fixons tous, perplexe, peu sûr de la pertinence de son argument. Mon dernier espoir réside dans le dernier garçon Ivan.

\- Mais toi Ivan, tout se passe bien avec Mylène, je me trompe?

Comment oublier le couple que forment Ivan et Mylène? Ils sont les premiers Parisiens sauvés par le duo de choc Ladybug et Chat Noir, ça a dû renforcer leur relation!

\- Oh euh...Peut-être.

Merci Ivan, tu m'avances énormément. Ils me dépriment...Si au moins ils essayaient de comprendre le bonheur qu'on ressent quand on serre une fille qu'on aime dans ses bras, quand elle rit à nos blagues - en même temps, tout le monde rit à mes blagues. Ils changeraient très vite d'avis.

\- Et toi Adrien, tu n'as pas de déception amoureuse à nous faire partager? Renchérit le sportif aux gros bras. Avec ta popularité, tu dois avoir beaucoup de filles à tes pieds.

Je grimace. Je n'aime pas cette expression bien que ce ne soit pas totalement faux. Malgré mon jeune âge, je reçois de nombreuses lettres de fan dans la boite aux lettres du manoir Agreste. Il suffit de compter le nombre incroyable de cadeaux que j'ai reçus à la Saint Valentin pour mesurer ma popularité. Dire que je ne suis sorti avec aucune fille jusqu'à Marinette serait mentir mais il s'agissait soit d'une autre mannequin soit de la fille d'une maquilleuse.

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Je réponds finalement, assez mal à l'aise. L'important c'est de trouver la bonne personne!

\- Tu l'as trouvée?

Il fallait que je m'y attende. Mon objectif premier était de remonter le moral de Nino et je me retrouve dos au mur à devoir avouer ma nouvelle relation.

\- C'est possible, j'avoue du bout des lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas important! Ce que je veux dire les amis, c'est que les filles ne sont pas un monde à part et Nino va très vite retrouver Alya.

Il grogne, gémit et se tape la tête contre la table. Mon petit discours n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, pas plus sur Nino que sur mes amis. J'abandonne, ils sont tous beaucoup trop déprimés pour que je puisse y remédier.

Cette pause me laisse un goût amer, cet akuma mérite d'être capturé et n'être relâché sous aucun prétexte. Les cours de l'après-midi débutent, je tâche de me concentrer malgré les multiples tentatives de Chloé d'attirer mon attention. Après les cours, je n'ai pas le choix que de repartir en direction de la limousine, laissant à Marinette le soin de s'occuper de l'affaire.

Chloé Bourgeois: " _Sois là un peu plus tôt demain pour le concert._ "

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, je commence à regretter d'avoir accepté son invitation. Certes, j'ai très envie d'assister à la prestation de Jagged Stone mais mes amis ont besoin de moi en ce moment.

Jeudi soir, les toits de Paris sont calmes mais les rues sont plus fréquentées que le soir précédent. J'en profite pour me balader en tant que Chat Noir, à la vue de tous. Les passants qui me reconnaissent demandent des photos, des autographes et me posent des questions sur Ladybug. J'évite de trop m'étendre sur le sujet. Elle serait capable de surgir de n'importe où pour corriger mes fautes.

\- Si tu es là, c'est qu'il y a un méchant dans le coin? M'interroge une petite fille accompagnée de sa mère.

Un léger malaise s'installe, je me sens toujours bizarre quand on traduit ma présence comme la preuve d'un danger proche. Je suis un super héros mais j'inspire la peur quelque part, ce n'est pas très glorieux.

\- Non, ça veut juste dire que tu es en sécurité!

Chat Noir a une réputation à tenir. Même s'il s'agit de ma véritable personnalité, celle sous laquelle je me sens sincère et libre, je ne veux pas laisser l'appréhension prendre le dessus. Durant ma petite escapade, je croise de nombreuses brunes portant du rouge à lèvres mais sans Marinette, je bloque un peu. Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message depuis la fin des cours donc je devine qu'elle n'a rien trouvé.

\- Chat Noir! S'exclame un autre fan en s'approchant de moi les mains tremblantes. Est-ce que Ladybug et toi êtes en couple?

La question à un million. Qu'est-ce que répondrait Chat Noir? " _Mon coeur n'appartient qu'à ma Lady et il ne tient qu'à elle de venir le décrocher._ " suivi d'un clin d'œil charmeur et mystérieux. Qu'est-ce que répondrait Adrien? " _J'aime Ladybug._ "

\- Paris est rempli de secrets et celui-là en fait partie. Je me contente de répondre avec un sourire.

J'espère que ça leur suffira. Soudain, à travers la foule formée autour de moi, je décèle une silhouette familière, errant le long des rues.

\- Excusez-moi mesdames et messieurs mais le devoir m'appelle! Je fanfaronne en prenant le temps pour une dernière photo.

Afin d'être sûr de me dépêtrer de cette jungle humaine, je me munis de mon bâton et l'étends pour me projeter plus loin, me rapprochant ainsi de ma nouvelle cible. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'y a qu'une personne affublé d'un t-shirt bleu, d'une casquette rouge et d'un casque orange sur les oreilles.

\- Nino! Je m'écrie en arrivant à sa hauteur.

A cause de la musique émise par son casque, il ne remarque pas ma présence. Mais dès que je m'impose devant lui, il est bien obligé de le retirer. Mon meilleur ami me dévisage, surpris d'être interpellé par un super héros. Je ne dois surtout pas oublier que nous ne sommes pas supposés nous connaître.

\- Euh, Chat Noir?

\- Hé, salut Nino, c'est ça?

\- Oui, tu connais mon nom?

Ah, mince. Vite, une excuse.

\- Bien sûr, je connais Alya et Marinette, je vous ai déjà vus avec cet autre garçon, Adrien Agreste.

Mon explication lui suffit, tant mieux, je n'en avais pas d'autres dans mon sac. Nino a toujours cette mine décomposée, je devine qu'Alya ne l'a toujours pas recontacté. Je voudrais éviter qu'il se fasse akumatiser à force d'accumuler tout cette négativité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demande-t-il simplement devant mon silence.

Fidèle à moi-même, je m'appuie d'une main sur le mur à ma gauche et tourne ma queue de l'autre.

\- J'ouïe dire qu'une de tes amies a subi un petit lavage de cerveau dernièrement et j'aimerais te poser des questions à ce sujet.

Tout à coup, Nino s'intéresse à moi. Ses mains s'emparent de son téléphone et coupent la musique. Avant même qu'il n'articule le moindre mot, j'agrippe brusquement ses hanches et le hisse jusqu'au sommeil de l'immeuble le plus proche. Cela ne fait aucun doute maintenant: je préfère les filles et leurs hanches développées, c'est plus agréable à secourir.

\- Nous ne serons pas dérangés ici, je déclare en l'invitant à s'asseoir avec moi sur le rebord.

Il s'exécute avant de commencer:

\- Tu crois qu'Alya a pu être attaquée?

Je glisse mes griffes dans mon cou.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'est pas la cible principale du Papillon mais c'est une sorte de "dommage collatéral". A partir de quel moment a-t-elle changé de comportement?

Nino s'amuït, le regard vague. Je l'imite, prenant mon mal en patience, je suis sûrement incapable de mesurer la douleur que représente l'oubli d'un être cher. Enfin...Pas de cette manière.

\- C'était mardi en début de soirée. J'ai proposé à Alya de la raccompagner chez elle et on discutait tranquillement sur le chemin. On organisait une soirée pour réunir Adrien et Marinette puis une fan du Ladyblog a appelé Alya.

Je feins d'ignorer la partie me concernant. J'ai toujours soupçonné les deux d'inventer des plans ou combines pour me pousser vers Marinette.

\- Une fan? Je répète. A quoi ressemblait-elle?

\- Mh...Les cheveux bruns, plutôt grande.

\- Rouge à lèvres?

Nino acquiesce, pas vraiment étonné.

\- Oui, elle correspond à la description du dernier article d'Alya. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour évoquer cette fille mais elle s'est énervée avant de bloquer mon numéro.

Alya a aussi oublié sa rencontre avec l'akumatisée.

\- Vous n'avez toujours aucune piste? Demande-t-il, une faible lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux marrons.

Mon estomac se noue, je n'ai aucune envie de lui mentir ni même de le déprimer davantage. Une main sur son épaule, je tâche de le fixer dans les yeux.

\- On touche au but. Ladybug et moi savons à quoi ressemble la responsable mais nous devons simplement mettre la main dessus. On a besoin de vous, de toi.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider.

Je secoue la tête et plaque ma deuxième main sur son autre épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers moi. Je persiste à le fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Au contraire, Nino, tu nous es d'une aide précieuse. Grâce à toi, on sait que cet akuma est bien la fille que sous suspections et qu'elle ne s'attaque qu'aux couples!

Je crois percevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire. Ses informations vont irrémédiablement alimenter notre enquête et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la marche à suivre. Fier de ma trouvaille, je retire mes griffes de mon meilleur amie et me relève, prêt à prendre congé.

\- Merci mec, souffle Nino debout à ma gauche.

S'il savait qui je suis, je pourrai le soutenir beaucoup plus mais je reste interdit, gardant une distance raisonnable entre nous deux. Je le ramène à terre ferme, dans une ruelle à quelques pas de la chaussée. Je lui promets de mettre un terme à cette histoire avant de le laisser repartir.

La soirée se déroule dans un calme apaisant, contrastant avec les événements des derniers jours. Sachant que Marinette devait travailler sur son devoir de poésie, je ne la dérange pas ce soir - si ce n'est un message pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Camembert, chèvre, j'agonise...pleurniche Plagg couché à plat ventre sur mon lit.

Et puis il y a ce kwami qui geint depuis mon retour. Sa cure de fromage donne une dimension dramatique à la scène. J'en connais un qui réfléchira à deux fois avant de me la mettre à l'envers.

\- Je vais m'akumatiser si tu ne me donnes pas de camembert...

Il ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là. Devant la détresse exagérée de mon kwami, je dissimule difficilement ma satisfaction.

\- Un kwami ne peut pas être akumatisé, je rétorque.

\- Tu prendrais ce risque?

Cette fois-ci, je l'ignore et me concentre sur un article confirmant la présence de Jagged Stone à Paris. Pour être honnête, j'hésite encore à m'y rendre. Tout dépendra de la suite de l'enquête demain en fin d'après-midi. Le visage décomposé de Nino me traverse l'esprit. Je ne peux définitivement pas laisser tomber mon meilleur ami mais Chloé ne me pardonnera pas de lui avoir posé un lapin.

\- Ah...Quelle galère.

\- Galère rime avec camembert, quel genre de monstre es-tu pour me torturer ainsi?

Bon, il a gagné. Je frotte sa petite tête noire du bout de mes doigts puis me dirige vers ma commode. Cependant, si je suis prêt à lui témoigner de ma bonté, hors de question qu'il se goinfre de camembert. J'attrape un maigre morceau de fromage et le dépose à côté de lui.

\- Oh mon Dieu quelle senteur, c'est donc ça le paradis. Chantonne-t-il en câlinant la nourriture.

Je ne dis rien, contemplant la lenteur avec laquelle il engouffre le morceau au fond de sa gorge.


	37. Chapter 37

Coucou les gens! C'est juste pour vous informer que je suis dans l'écriture du chapitre 40 en ce moment et je peux dire que la fiction s'arrêtera sûrement au chapitre 42. Cependant, je ne suis pas vraiment disponible dans les prochains jours car je suis en déplacement donc normalement, je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre.

MAIS, je vais tout faire pour pouvoir finir la fiction ce soir ou demain pour les publier via mon téléphone. Donc l'heure de parution ne sera probablement pas respectée (ou alors je suis un Dieu) mais je vais essayer de vous laisser un chapitre par jour. Bisous!

* * *

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Rien à faire, Alya ne m'écoute pas ou du moins elle ne veut pas m'écouter. A chaque fois que je mentionne le nom de Nino, la journaliste se referme et refuse de me répondre. Ce vendredi, je me lève, fatiguée, dans l'espoir de retrouver rapidement l'akumatisée.

\- Ça fait cinq jours...je geins après un bref coup d'œil à mon calendrier.

\- Il ne faut pas baisser les bras Marinette! S'exclame Tikki.

Elle a raison. La veille, j'ai presque achevé mon travail, j'alternais entre les analyses de vers et les photos postées dans les commentaires du Ladyblog. Aucune ne correspond à la dame en question. A croire qu'elle se volatilise et n'apparaît que pour séparer des couples.

Je quitte enfin la boulangerie pour m'orienter vers le collège. Sur le chemin, je songe à la soirée qui se profile. A priori, le rendez-vous tient toujours, du moins c'est que m'a assuré Nino par message hier soir. Il semble avoir repris du poil de la bête. Cette situation est vraiment inconfortable pour nous quatre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si Adrien compte toujours se rendre au concert de Jagged Stone. A sa place, je préférerais passer une soirée entre amis mais c'est son choix.

Pour une fois, Alya ne m'attend pas au sommet des marches de l'école. C'est un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts qui la remplace. En me voyant, il m'adresse un signe de la main, balayant de sa simple présence la grisaille envahissant le ciel. Je me hâte de le rejoindre, curieuse de savoir ce qui se cache derrière son large sourire.

\- Coucou Mari, dit-il en me faisant la bise.

Ce n'est pas de notre habitude mais je devine qu'il m'embrasserait s'il le pouvait.

\- Bonjour Adrien, je souffle en baissant les yeux.

\- Viens, j'ai des choses à te raconter.

Nous nous empressons de nous éloigner des oreilles curieuses, la cour n'est pas bondée vu l'heure. Depuis que mes parents s'inquiètent pour mes notes, ma mère me réveille tous les matins, une heure avant le début des cours. Dans un coin discret, Adrien glisse ses mains dans les miennes avant de déposer un simple baiser sur ma bouche.

\- J'ai parlé avec Nino hier.

\- En tant qu'Adrien?

\- Non, Chat Noir. Je parcourais les rues, en pleine patrouille, et je l'ai croisé seul alors j'en ai profité pour l'interroger. Et devine quoi? On est sur la bonne voie, on doit absolument persévérer sur la piste de la brune!

Adrien est si motivé que je me sens emportée par son enthousiasme. Je hoche la tête et le félicite pour sa trouvaille en décoiffant un peu sa tignasse.

\- Et je me demandais. Si cet akuma ne s'attaque qu'aux personnes en couple, je te propose de surveiller Mylène et Ivan.

\- Ils sortent ensemble? Je m'exclame.

\- A toi de me dire, Ivan est trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments devant les autres garçons mais Mylène saura peut-être te le dire. Si je me trompe alors nous n'aurons qu'à les pousser dans les bras de l'autre!

Je suis d'accord pour demander à Mylène si elle sort avec Ivan mais je n'adhère pas à l'idée de les forcer à se mettre ensemble pour trouver l'akuma. Du calme Marinette, toutes les pistes sont bonnes à prendre pour se débarrasser de la menace de Paris. Par contre, il y a un autre sujet que j'aimerais aborder avant d'être dérangée par les cours.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir?

Son visage s'abaisse tandis que je glisse mes bras sur son t-shirt noir, dissimulés par sa veste blanche. Mes doigts remontent doucement dans son dos, j'avance vers lui, impatiente d'entendre sa réponse.

\- Marinette, je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu fais ça. Se plaint-il sans y mettre l'envie.

\- Faire quoi?

\- Tu essaies de me dissuader d'aller au concert en usant de tes charmes.

Je m'écarte, outrée de ses accusations.

\- J'essaie de t'empêcher de passer une mauvaise soirée avec Chloé Bourgeois, la nuance est primordiale.

Le beau blond arbore un petit sourire moqueur puis scrute les alentours. La cour se peuple au fur et à mesure. Nous nous forçons à garder une distance convenable afin de ne pas attirer les regards des curieux et des commères.

\- Mari...

\- Adrichou!

Wow, une tornade blonde a foncé jusqu'à nous et a vaguement ignorée ma présence. Quand on parle du diable...

\- Oh salut Chloé.

Elle sautille du place à l'écoute de son prénom. Loin d'avoir oublié que je me trouve derrière elle, Chloé appuie son bras sur le mur à côté, faisant office de barrière entre mon copain et moi.

\- Tu vas bien? J'espère que tu es prêt pour ce soir. Jagged Stone est plutôt en forme en ce moment.

Bon, gardons le côté positif: Adrien est obligé de répondre - ou non, surtout non - à l'invitation. Il grimace en comprenant dans quel pétrin il s'est fourré.

\- Je ne sais pas trop Chloé, Nino est vraiment mal ces derniers temps et je me dois d'être présent pour l'épauler.

Marinette: un, Chloé: zéro. A l'autre bout de la cour, je remarque Alya accompagnée d'autres copines en train de nous épier. La fille du maire ne tarde pas à contre-attaquer:

\- Oh si ce n'est que ça, Nino peut venir aussi.

Hein? Le regard d'Adrien se tourne brusquement vers moi. Lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à cette possibilité. Bon, on va dire Marinette et Chloé: un point. Je ne suis pas convaincue pour autant.

\- Il y a aussi Marinette et Alya.

Et un second point pour l'équipe de Marinette.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à subir la présence de ces deux filles détestables.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis derrière toi, je rétorque les mains sur les hanches.

Chloé ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner et avance d'un pas en direction d'Adrien.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'une exception, c'est faisable mais je ne veux pas que toute l'école rapplique à la mairie. Je te rappelle que c'est un cadeau que je te fais. C'est vrai ça, la seule personne que je compte inviter après toi, c'est Ladybug.

Hein? Depuis quand je suis invitée?

\- Tu as invité Ladybug? Demande Adrien tout aussi étonné.

Chloé acquiesce. Quel toupet, celle-là! Je secoue la tête à l'attention d'Adrien pour lui signifier qu'il s'agit d'un énorme mensonge.

\- Je vois, c'est sympa de ta part mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle et Chat Noir étaient sur la piste d'un vilain en ce moment. Tu crois qu'elle aura le temps de passer?

Cela sonne plus comme une vraie question d'une remarque. Pourtant, la blonde ne se débine pas.

\- Bien sûr, Ladybug et moi sommes amies je te rappelle. En plus, je sais qui elle cherche, je suis la fille du maire et il m'a été aisé de consulter les noms de toutes les habitantes correspondant à la description du Ladyblog.

Alors comme ça Chloé a la pièce manquante de notre puzzle et elle ne me l'a même pas communiqué plus tôt? Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Quelle garce! Je vais l'étriper.

\- C'est génial ça! Qui s'est?

Adrien ne perd ni le nord, ni son sang froid. Il est plutôt bon acteur finalement, je suis impressionnée. Chloé agite cependant son indexe sous son nez.

\- Je ne vais pas dévoiler les secrets de Ladybug, ce ne serait pas correct. Mais si tu viens ce soir, je pourrai te la présenter.

C'est certes une occasion en or de découvrir qui se cache derrière toutes ses amnésies mais je n'arrive pas à avaler la technique avec laquelle Chloé incite Adrien à venir chez elle. Lui ne remarque pas la colère qui grimpe progressivement dans mes veines.

\- On se dit ce soir à vingt heures? Susurre-t-elle.

\- Ce soir à vingt heure.

Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, ce serait presque vexant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche sonne, nous invitant à rejoindre nos classes respectives. Chloé s'éloigne avec une démarche lui est propre. Moi, j'avance un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Adrien.

\- Tu m'en veux?

\- Non, je réponds peut-être un peu trop durement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

Je me fige, tête penchée sur le côté pour l'apercevoir. Grossière erreur. Adrien en profite pour se coller à mon dos et descendre sa bouche près de mon oreille.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner un pauvre chaton comme moi? Minaude-t-il baladant ses mains sur mes omoplates.

Dépitée, je lève les yeux au ciel. A-t-il la moindre idée des frissons qu'il me provoque? Probablement, c'est ce qu'insinue son air vantard quand il me dépasse pour entrer le premier dans la classe. C'est définitivement Chat Noir.

Vu l'importance que portent mes parents sur mes récents résultats scolaires, je me résigne à redoubler d'attention en cours. Malgré ma bonne foi, cela s'avère plus compliqué que prévu: que ce soit les regards assassins jetés par Chloé, les coups d'oeil appuyés de mon voisin pour une mystérieuse raison ou l'odeur des cheveux d'Adrien. Et dire qu'on a dormi ensemble...J'ose me remémorer ce soir là où nous avons dépensé notre temps en câlins avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. J'ai oublié de le remercier d'avoir quitté ma chambre avant l'arrivée de ma mère. Impossible d'imaginer la réaction de mes parents s'ils avaient découvert un garçon dans mon lit en plein milieu de la semaine!

Non Marinette, le cours, concentre-toi sur le cours. Pas sur le visage parfait du garçon parfait à quelques centimètres de toi.

A la pause, je quitte la classe pour rencontre Alya dans le parc. Nous avons convenu de manger avec Mylène, Juleka, Rose, elle et moi. C'est l'occasion de me renseigner sur la vie amoureuse de chacune. Nous nous installons dans l'herbe, le temps est maussade mais acceptable pour déjeuner à l'extérieur.

\- Des projets pour ce week-end? Je commence.

Rose et Juleka ont prévu un séjour à Disneyland ensemble. Je les envie un peu, songeant à la masse de travail qui m'attend à la maison.

\- Rien de spécial pour le moment, poursuit Mylène après avoir avalé une bouchée de son sandwich. À part un concert ce soir dans le garage d'un ami.

\- Oh c'est génial tout ça! Je m'écrie sans demander l'avis d'Alya. Et tu y vas avec Ivan?

Niveau subtilité, on a difficilement fait pire. Je suis aussi prévisible que Chat Noir quand il me drague. La jeune fille aux dreadlocks colorées me dévisage.

\- P-Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai avec Ivan?

Je feins l'innocente et hausse les épaules.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, vous m'avez l'air proches tout de même et je sais qu'Ivan aime la musique comme toi.

Mylène reporte son attention vers son bout de pain.

\- Peut-être que je pourrai lui proposer de venir...

\- Ça c'est une idée! Je suis certaine que ça lui plaira!

Ça y est, je me considère déjà comme Cupidon. Si seulement une de mes flèches se plantait dans le coeur d'Alya, je n'aurai plus de soucis à me faire.

\- Et toi Marinette? Des sorties prévues?

\- Nino, Alya et moi allons passer la soirée ensemble.

La principale intéressée décide enfin à se joindre à la conversation.

\- Et Adrien? Il ne vient pas?

Tu sais appuyer où ça fait mal.

\- Pas au début, il assiste au concert privé de Jagged Stone à la mairie ce soir.

\- Et qui dit mairie, dit Chloé Bourgeois.

\- Tu as tout compris.

Malgré nos tons légers et la bonne humeur ambiante, Alya ne semble pas à l'aise.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait annuler. Marmonne-t-elle en repliant les genoux devant elle.

\- Mais pourquoi?

Son regard est fuyant, j'ai ma petite idée de la réponse.

\- Bah Adrien ne sera pas là et c'est compliqué avec Nino. Ce n'est que partie remise, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire la fête.

Les autres filles témoignent de leur compassion envers Alya. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'opposer à son choix mais son air triste me brise le cœur.

\- Désolée Marinette.

J'agirai les mains devant moi.

\- Mais non, ne le sois pas. Tu l'as dit: ce n'est que partie remise.

Après tout, elle me donne l'occasion d'assister au fameux concert de Jagged Stone grâce à l'invitation de ma chère Chloé. Je me sens coupable de profiter de la situation mais toutes les occasions sont bonnes à prendre.

Le soir venu, j'informe Adrien par message que le rendez-vous chez Alya est annulé mais élude sa demande d'explications. Par désir de vengeance, je ne lui parle pas du concert et de ma ferme intention de m'y rendre.

\- Tu devrai quand même lui dire, tu ne penses pas? Dit Tikki assise entre mes mains.

\- Mais non, je lui fais juste une petite surprise. Puis il faut que je vois de mes propres yeux celle qui hante les couples de Paris.

Mon kwami renonce à me faire changer d'avis. Ne perdons pas de temps, c'est bientôt l'heure d'entrer en scène.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi!

Un halo de lumière rougeâtre scintille et recouvre mon corps d'un tissu rouge et indestructible. Mon célèbre masque décore mon visage.  
Ladybug, à votre service!


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour!

 **Just** : Coucou alors déjà merci pour tes commentaires et nope, j'ai calculé hier soir et je n'ai pas la possibilité de publier deux chapitres la même journée, d'une part parce que je ne serai pas chez moi et publier en voyage quand je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la connexion ça va être terrible et d'autre part, ça se met bien pour finir un samedi haha.

 **Mypple** : Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'ai rechigné à finir l'écriture haha, je suis bien dedans. Yep, j'aurais aimé la finir avant de partir xD.

 **Mary Titi** : Ahah toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ça fait déjà une quarantaine de chapitres mines de rien :p. Merci :)

Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle! La bonne, c'est que j'ai fini la fiction hier soir - enfin à 1h30 du matin cette nuit en somme. La mauvaise, c'est que contrairement à ce que j'ai mentionné dans mon dernier chapitre, la fin se trouvera au chapitre 41. La raison est simple: en écrivant les derniers chapitres hier, je me suis rendue compte qu'un chapitre 42 serait de trop et que je passerai mon temps à me perdre en descriptions pour fournir un chapitre convenable - alors que ça n'aurait aucun intérêt. De plus, si je parviens à publier durant mon séjour - je pars début d'après-midi pour Paris pour les curieuses (je ramène Chat Noir :p) et je ne rentre chez moi que samedi soir - je publierai le dernier chapitre le jour de mon retour et il est probable que je fasse un chapitre 42 pour les remerciements et autres informations que j'ai envie de partager!

Petite précision, vu que je galère déjà à trouver un moyen de publier mes chapitres suivants, je ne pense pas que je saurais les publier sur ce site-ci (je publie ma fiction sur 3 sites différents). Ils sont tout de même prêts mais, au cas où je n'arriverais pas à assurer mes publications ici, je préfère dire qu'il y a plus de chance que je le fasse via l'application Wattpad. Donc si vous ne voyez pas de chapitre ici demain, essayer de voir à l' story/100129911-30-jours-pour-te-faire-tomber-amoureux s'il n'y en a pas.

Autre chose, je ne pourrais donc pas répondre aux commentaires, c'est pourquoi je pense mettre un chapitre 42 en guise de prologue avec tout ce que j'ai à dire ici parce que bon, vous prenez le temps de me commenter, c'est normal de prendre le temps de répondre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de Chloé Bourgeois.

Peut-être tomberai-je malade ou tomberai-je d'une certaine hauteur. Mais amoureux? Certainement pas.

\- Oh Adrichou, tu t'es fait désirer! S'exclame-t-elle lorsque je descends de la limousine.

Raison numéro une: Elle m'appelle "Adrichou". Je sais bien que les filles aiment donner des surnoms plus ridicules les uns que les autres mais "Adrichou"...rien ne vaudra jamais un "Chaton" s'échappant des lèvres de ma chère Ladybug.

\- Je nous ai gardé les meilleures places devant la scène. Mon père, le maire, les a réservés rien que pour nous!

Raison numéro deux: elle ne manque mas une occasion de rappeler sa position sociale. Évidemment que je sais qu'elle est la fille du maire. C'est comme si je m'amusais à ponctuer chacune de mes phrases par "sans oublier que je suis le célèbre mannequin parisien et fils de Gabriel Agreste."  
Sans attendre la moindre réaction ou parole de ma part, la blonde agrippe mon bras pour m'attirer à l'intérieur. Elle me raconte l'entièreté de sa journée et ne lésine pas sur les détails concernant la pauvre employée qui a dérangé sa collection de chaussures en son absence.

Raison numéro trois: elle parle trop, beaucoup trop et très souvent pour ne rien dire. Par politesse, je ne lui montre pas que ces soucis de chaussures ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est rencontrer l'akumatisée.

\- Elle est déjà là?

\- Qui?

\- La femme recherchée par Ladybug, tu m'as dit qu'elle viendrait.

Le visage de Chloé change brusquement, elle affiche une mine hésitante, presque mal à l'aise. Elle me cache quelque chose mais ne brise la glace que lorsque nous franchissons la porte de la salle aménagée pour le concert. J'observe les installations, il s'agit sûrement d'une salle de conférence, plongée dans le noir pour l'occasion et équipée de nombreux projecteurs de toutes les couleurs.

\- En vérité, je ne connais pas cette fille. Avoue-t-elle en libérant mon poignet de son entrave.

Je pousse un long soupir, les yeux fixés sur elle. Il va de soit que je me doutais de la supercherie, Chloé aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que je suis ici en ce moment. Mais bon, je culpabilise envers mes amis, Alya a annulé la soirée et mon absence a du peser lourd dans la balance.

\- Adrien, reste s'il te plait.

Son ton diffère de d'habitude. Elle qui se vante, grogne, hurle et pique des crises de toutes sortes, me demande bien gentiment de passer la soirée avec elle. Si seulement elle s'évertuait à garder ce comportement envers Marinette et les autres. C'est cette Chloé que j'aimerais que mes amis découvrent: une fille certes bourrée de défauts mais qui possède tout de même des qualités - en dépit des apparences.

\- On va s'asseoir? Je déclare en marchant en direction des sièges.

Elle me rejoint aussi vite, tout sourire. De toute manière, elle peut tenter tout ce qu'elle veut, je quitterai la salle en temps voulu pour rejoindre ma chère Marinette. D'autres célébrités séjournant à Paris entrent à leur tour. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans une soirée mondaine composées des plus grands artistes du pays. Certains entament une conversation avec moi mais je ne leur réponds que par des banalités. Ce monde ne m'attire pas du tout. Le chemin que mon père souhaite me voir entreprendre est écœurant, voilé par l'importance du paraître et de la popularité.

Je suis presque rassuré quand Jagged Stone monte sur scène armé de sa fidèle guitare.

\- Alors _Pa'wis_ on est venu ici pour écouter du Rock'n Roll?! Clame la star du rock avec son accent très _pwononcé_.

Tout à coup, la porte principale de la salle s'ouvre brusquement. Les gardes de sécurité s'apprêtent à interpeller l'intrus quand la fumée s'évapore, révélant le dernier invité manquant.

\- Ladybug?! Hurle Chloé en sautant de son siège.

Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien ma Lady qui nous fait honneur de sa présence - ou plutôt acte de sa jalousie. Elle s'avance jusqu'aux sièges et s'arrête à la hauteur de la fille du maire.

\- Bah quoi, tu es surprise? Pourtant tu m'as bien invitée, n'est-ce pas?

Chloé ne sait plus où se mettre, tiraillée entre l'excitation de recevoir la visite de la super héroïne et le malaise car elle ne l'a pas invité.

\- B-Bien sûr! On t'attendait!

Ma coccinelle lui adresse un faux sourire avant de s'installer à côté de moi. Je ne manque pas de la saluer comme il se doit.

\- Bonsoir Ladybug, content de te voir dans ces lieux.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur Agreste.

Chloé s'assoit à la droite, seul siège libre restant. La scène est plutôt drôle à voir: je suis littéralement coincée entre deux filles follement amoureuses de moi. Autant dire que le concert devient rapidement une préoccupation secondaire. Ladybug semble envoûtée par la musique, je fonds à la vue de son visage, illuminé. Je m'en veux presque de briser son moment en tapotant son épaule. Elle se décale vers la droite, suffisamment pour pouvoir m'entendre malgré le bruit ambiant.

\- Chloé a menti, elle ne sait pas qui est l'akumatisée.

\- Ça t'étonne?

Elle me lance un regard moqueur, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais redorer le blason de Chloé.

\- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est l'irruption d'une certaine Ladybug à un concert où elle ne voulait pas que j'aille. Dois-je mettre cet acte comme de la jalousie ou d'une simple curiosité mal placée?

Elle est beaucoup moins fière d'un coup mais il en faut moins pour que ma Lady ne s'avoue vaincue. Elle ose caresser ma joue dans un mouvement bref.

\- Pense ce que tu veux.

Au beau milieu de sa chanson, Jagged Stone a remarqué notre échange en dépit de la fumée et des projecteurs. Je jurerai qu'il a adressé un clin d'œil en nous désignant Ladybug et moi. À partir de cet instant, nous nous tenons à carreau et profitons de la prestation.

Le concert s'achève aux environs de vingt-deux heures après deux rappels. Au final, je me suis plutôt bien amusé, la présence de ma Ladybug aidant. Lorsque le rockeur quitte la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, je suis le premier à me lever, suivi de l'héroïne. J'adresse un signe amical à Chloé, fière de sa petite soirée.

La limousine m'attend à l'entrée de la mairie, je regarde ma chère et tendre s'éloigner, sans jamais briser notre contact visuel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle projette son yo-yo vers un lampadaire avant de disparaître dans la nuit que je me résous à ouvrir la portière de la limousine. Le Gorille se contente de me transporter, terni dans son silence légendaire. Je suis fatigué, mes paupières se ferment peu à peu. Je réprime plusieurs bâillements, la joue collée à la vitre.

Samedi matin, je suis réveillé tôt par Nathalie mais il m'est littéralement impossible de me redresser. Plagg, couché à côté de mon oreiller, râle et refuse également de bouger le petit doigt. Si j'en crois mon agenda, j'ai un photoshoot en intérieur ce matin et en extérieur cet après-midi.

\- Monsieur Adrien, êtes-vous levé? Réitère Nathalie.

\- Oui, oui! Je crie toujours au fond de mes draps.

Elle m'informe que la limousine m'attend déjà devant le manoir. Pourquoi devrais-je quitter mon nid de chaleur pour des photos? Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas mes fans d'avoir quelques clichés de moi dans mon état naturel. Mais bon, je dois me faire violence et me lever pour un petit tour rapide dans la salle de bain.

Les séances photos de déroulent sans accroc, je m'atèle à fournir mon meilleur profil. Le photographe m'encourage à offrir mon plus beau sourire à l'objectif. Au centre du studio, deux maquilleuses s'occupent de me peindre le visage tel une Youtubeuse beauté de quatorze ans. Suis-je si moche au naturel? Du coin de l'œil, je scrute les vitres du couloir menant à l'entrée. J'aurai juré avoir vu une silhouette rouge défiler en un coup de vent.

\- On est reparti! Déclare mon photographe italien.

Si ma Lady me surveille dans l'ombre alors je vais lui donner le spectacle qu'elle attend. Peut-être qu'un jour je songerais à l'inviter sur une séance pour faire quelques clichés. Après tout, Ladybug et Adrien Agreste, la super héroïne et le mannequin de renom sous les projecteurs. C'est définitivement une idée à creuser.

La coccinelle n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez mais je suis certain qu'elle était là, je l'ai senti. En rentrant dans ma chambre, je dépose mes affaires et m'engouffre dans la salle de bain pour me démaquiller. Et dire que je porte probablement plus de peinture sur le visage que Marinette n'en a jamais porté.

\- Comment les filles peuvent-elles supporter autant de matière sur leur peau? Je me demande frottant mes yeux sous l'eau.

Assis sur l'évier, Plagg se moque de mes réflexions.

\- Il est certain que vous faites pâle figure à côté de la beauté naturelle des kwamis.

Sinon les chevilles ça va? Elles passent encore les portes? En revanche, Plagg vient de mettre la patte sur une intéressante question.

\- Et l'autre kwami, Tikki, c'est ta copine?

Un silence pesant s'en suit, on dirait que j'ai visé en plein dans le mille. S'il n'était pas noir, je suis sûr qu'il imiterait la même couleur que sa bien aimée.

\- Intéressant, je pense que je vais rendre visite à Marinette beaucoup plus souvent.

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul amour et c'est le fromage. Rétorque-t-il au bout d'une minute.

\- Trop tard, Plagg. Trop tard.

Ce soir là, je m'installe confortablement dans mon lit, beaucoup trop épuisé pour me transformer et me balader dans les rues de la capitale. Nino m'a envoyé un message durant la séance photo. Il semblerait qu'Alya se décoince un peu car elle a accepté de discuter avec elle lundi avant le début des cours. De l'autre côté, l'absence de message de Marinette me trouble un peu, nous n'avons pas discuté depuis le concert.

Adrien Agreste: " _Coucou Buguinette, comment va ma belle en cette soirée? Je ne te manque pas trop?_ "

Dix minutes, vingt minutes, trente minutes. Toujours rien. Peut-être qu'elle s'est couchée tôt aujourd'hui. Je navigue sur le Ladyblog, une centaine de photos ont été postées dans les commentaires du dernier article. Je les consulte une à une, dans l'espoir de me souvenir de quelque chose. Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue, je devrai pouvoir la reconnaître!

D'ailleurs, une théorie commence doucement à émerger dans mon esprit. J'ai oublié ma relation avec Marinette, certes, mais elle est maintenant redevenue ce qu'elle était. Si jamais nous venons à découvrir l'akumatisée, à la vaincre comme toujours et que le temps reprend son cours comme si de rien était, vais-je oublier ma seconde relation avec Marinette? C'est tiré par les cheveux, je le sais mais si les anciens souvenirs effacent les nouveaux, alors je ne suis pas plus heureux de vaincre cet akuma que ça.

\- Si seulement je pouvais lire l'avenir...On ne peut pas changer de pouvoir Plagg? Je l'échange contre le cataclysme.

Le kwami me toise comme si j'étais le pire idiot du monde.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais un marchand de tapis? C'est ni repris, ni échangeable.

Bon, d'accord.

Au bout d'une heure, Marinette ne m'a toujours pas répondu. Je dépose mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet et me couche, espérant avoir une réponse le lendemain matin.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour!

Petit aparté pour vous confirmer que la publication restera inchangée. j'ai la connexion chez l'ami chez qui je séjourne jusque samedi. Je vous dis donc à demain pour la suite, sans faute!

 **ShiroAkane:** Peut-être un bon flair...

 **Aterney:** what the fuck xD, merci beaucoup c'est très flatteur! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

 **Fatamorgana73:** Anhw c'est trop mignon, tu t'en sortiras sans mes chapitres ne t'en fais pas xD. Merci à toi de me lire surtout!

 **Just:** haha, j'ai quand même regardé si je pouvais mettre deux chapitres d'un coup, bien essayé. Merci beaucoup d'être aussi "fidèle" si je peux dire xD.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je suis amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste.

Lundi matin, je peine à me lever. Mes membres sont douloureux, mes yeux sont gonflés et ma tête me fait horriblement mal. Ce fut le pire week-end de toute ma vie.

\- Marinette, c'est l'heure de se préparer pour les cours. Marmonne Tikki en consultant l'heure sur mon téléphone.

\- Je n'ai pas envie Tikki...

Mon corps est comme aimanté vers le matelas. Face contre mon oreiller, j'attrape mon téléphone et consulte mes messages, ce que je n'ai pas fait ces deux derniers jours. Les événements ont empiré au point qu'il va falloir que j'alerte Chat Noir pour mettre un terme à cette histoire. L'akuma a causé beaucoup trop de victime.

Adrien, Alya, Mylène...Maman.

Tout s'est enchaîné trop vite. En rentrant du concert privé de Jagged Stone, je me suis permise une petite escapade dans la capitale. Quelques heures auparavant, Mylène m'avait informé qu'Ivan l'accompagnait à sa soirée, je lui ai innocemment demandé l'adresse. C'est donc en début de nuit que j'ai volé jusque là. Malheureusement, je ne les ai pas trouvés. Certes, le concert battait son plein dans le garage mais aucune trace de Mylène ou d'Ivan. Vu qu'il était tard, je suis retournée chez moi.

Le lendemain, j'ai envoyé un message à Mylène, afin de m'assurer que tout c'était bien passé. Elle m'a ensuite rappelé en pleurs: Ivan l'avait effrayé et elle s'est enfuie du concert en fin de soirée. Son flot de paroles n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Elle m'expliquait n'avoir jamais songé à Ivan en tant qu'ami intime voire plus. Elle a été choqué quand le garçon a essayé de l'embrassé au beau milieu d'une chanson. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence: l'akumatisée a encore frappé et elle n'était pas chez Chloé.

A aucun moment je n'ai prévenu Chat Noir. Pour être honnête, maintenant que je sais qu'il s'agit d'Adrien, je peine à le contacter. Mon calendrier m'indiquait que sa journée était chargée, je me suis donc débrouillée seule pour patrouiller dans les environs de chez Mylène. Encore un échec. Entre temps j'ai dérivé vers le studio photo d'Adrien, il posait comme un Dieu. J'espère un jour avoir la possibilité d'assister à une séance en tant que styliste, à choisir ses vêtements. En revanche, je ne serai pas très objective: tout lui sied à merveille, même un sac poubelle.

Revenons à nos moutons. En fin de journée, je n'avais pas avancé d'un poil alors je suis rentrée chez moi dans l'espoir que le Ladyblog m'apporterait enfin des réponses. Mais à peine ai-je passé la porte de la boulangerie que des éclats de voix se sont élevés. Mes parents se disputaient pour une raison obscure, ma mère avait l'air furieuse, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Mon père m'a demandé de rejoindre ma chambre en vitesse, sûrement pour ne pas que j'assiste à leur échange. J'ai obéi et me suis concentrée sur mon ordinateur. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que maman décide de dormir à l'hôtel, sous prétexte que mon père est une horrible personne. En vérité, c'est comme si elle l'avait oublié.

L'akuma.

Ma soirée a servi à m'occuper de mon père, dévasté. Il ne comprenait pas que maman puisse avoir une telle réaction. Ils ne se disputent jamais. Ils font parti de ces vieux couples qui vivent heureux sans avoir besoin de remettre les pendules à l'heure à chaque petit problème. Devant la détresse de mon père, j'étais incapable de rester de marbre. Le Papillon s'est attaqué à tous mes êtres chers et il allait le payer. Dimanche, je me suis occupée de la boulangerie pour permettre à papa de se reposer. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et maman n'a toujours pas rappelé.

Voilà, vous savez maintenant pourquoi je me retrouve à errer dans ma chambre, en quête de vêtements propres et d'une motivation hors de portée.

\- Allez Marinette, tout va finir par s'arranger.

\- Ca va faire une semaine Tikki...

Je perds espoir mais Ladybug est la seule capable de ramener l'amour sur Paris. J'enfile les quelques vêtements propres qui trainent dans ma penderie et attrape mon sac à dos.

Adrien Agreste: " _Coucou Buguinette, comment va ma belle en cette soirée? Je ne te manque pas trop?_ "

Ce message date de samedi soir, il est pas le seul.

Adrien Agreste: " _Mari, si quelque chose ne va pas, appelle-moi. Je ne peux pas passer chez toi aujourd'hui, mon père a l'air bizarre dernièrement._ "

Adrien Agreste: " _On se voit lundi ma douce._ "

En voilà un qui arrive à me donner un peu de sourire. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à passer par la case "collège" aujourd'hui. Si j'entends la voix nasillarde de Chloé Bourgeois de vanter d'avoir eu Adrien Agreste et Ladybug à son concert privé, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir. Avant d'engager le chemin du collège, je réponds aux messages d'Adrien.

Mari Dupain-Cheng: "Désolée de ne pas t'avoir recontacté plus tôt. Mylène s'est fait attaquée pendant que nous étions au concert vendredi. Tout comme ma mère samedi..."

A l'écriture de ces mots, je me sens envahie d'une émotion que je réprime du mieux possible. Hors de question de pleurer avant d'arriver en cours, je ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention des autres. Je traverse la rue avec les autres piétons quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer.

Adrien Agreste: " _Je suis désolé...Séchons les cours ensemble._ "

Quoi? La dernière fois que j'ai séché, je me suis retrouvée en colle. Je n'ai pas envie de mon dossier scolaire soit rempli de notes sur mes absences en cours.

Mari Dupain-Cheng: " _Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu vas avoir des problèmes aussi._ "

Mon téléphone reprend aussitôt sa place une des poches de mon pantalon, accompagné d'un soupire. Je parviens à l'école cinq minutes avant le début des cours, l'entrée est toujours bondée d'élèves, tardant à pénétrer l'enceinte de l'établissement. Alya n'est pas là, Nino non plus d'ailleurs, je n'ai parlé à aucun d'entre eux durant le week-end. Je franchis les premières marches quand je suis emportée par un élan qui me conduit sur le côté du collège, à l'abri des regards. Face à moi, un jeune homme, cheveux blonds ébouriffés, yeux verts hypnotisant, des mains gantées de noirs de part et d'autre de mon visage. Ces gants sont reliés à une combinaison entière, moulant le corps parfait de son propriétaire.

\- Chat Noir?

\- Il paraîtrait que ma princesse ait le cafard. Dit-il en effleurant mes joues de ses griffes.

Je baisse les yeux, pas très enjouée à l'idée de repenser à tout ça.

\- Ta mère a été attaquée?

J'acquiesce et hausse les épaules, le regard porté vers la rue. Chat Noir recule et pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Alors nous devons passer à l'étape supérieure.

\- Mais notre plan est tombé à l'eau, Mylène a oublié Ivan. Je proteste.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut un nouveau couple qui va servir de cible.

Et faire encourir le danger à de nouveaux innocents? Je n'étais déjà pas emballée par les premiers plans et il est hors de question de remettre le couvert.

\- Mi-Lady, ne me regarde pas avec cet air effaré. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux être a-chat-rné quand on s'en prend à mes proches.

Il l'avait préparée depuis quand bien de temps, celle-là? Me voyant insensible à son humour - je suis certaine qu'il me croit hilare à l'intérieur -, Chat Noir reprend:

\- Il y a un nouveau couple en vogue à Paris et ils se feront une joie de nous venir en aide.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il insinue ni à qui il se réfère.

\- Quel couple?

\- Oh deux adolescents adorables: Marinette Dupain-Cheng et un certain Adrien Agreste, il parait qu'il est à tomber par terre.

Oh mon Dieu, il me rappelle étrangement Chloé quand il parle de lui à la troisième personne. Je le toise du regard, il me fixe, déterminé.

\- Allez Mari, l'akumatisée s'en est pris à plein de couples dont toi et moi mais jamais sous nos réelles identités! Ça peut marcher! Fais-moi confiance!

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas mieux à proposer et ça évitera une nouvelle catastrophe. Ce qui me gêne le plus, ce sont les problèmes engendrés par ce plan. Autant moi au niveau scolaire ce n'est pas très glorieux mais Adrien risque beaucoup plus que moi en ne se présentant pas en cours. Chat Noir semble avoir compris ce qui me tracassait. Il se rapproche au point de m'adosser complètement au mur, portant ses lèvres à mon oreille droite.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Tout ira bien et le plus important, c'est de sauver Paris ensemble, rien d'autre m'importe plus pour le moment.

Sa voix est si douce et calme que j'hésite un instant sur l'identité du super héros. Bon...de toute façon, c'est un peu notre dernier espoir. J'attrape son visage en étau et le place à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, constatant la chaleur qui s'empare de ses joues.

\- Allons-y.

Chat Noir sépare les derniers centimètres et m'embrasse. La cloche retentit, les derniers élèvent rentrent. Nous sommes officiellement des malfrats. J'ouvre ma bourse rose.

\- Tikki, transforme-moi!

Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, nous devons nous trouver dans un endroit assez fréquenté pour être remarqué par un maximum de gens. Chat Noir m'indique naturellement le Pont des Arts, au centre de Paris. Les touristes y sont assez nombreux armés de leurs appareils photos. Nous filons en dessous de la passerelle pour nous dé-transformer.

\- Je stresse...

Ma réaction arrache un rire à mon partenaire. Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et s'avance vers le bitume.

\- Imagine que nous sortons ensemble. Oh, attends...

\- Très drôle...

Adrien est plus confiant que moi. C'est d'un naturel déconcertant qu'il dépose son coude sur son épaule, m'obligeant presque à coller nos hanches. Nous marchons le long du pont, mes mains tremblent sous l'embarra des premiers regards se posent sur nous. Le blond lui, se contente de sourire, baladant ses doigts le long de mon cou.

\- On dirait que Ladybug a donné sa langue au chat, se moque Adrien en penchant sa tête vers la mienne.

Un flash surgissant de notre droite me provoque un sursaut, mon coeur ne va pas résister à cette journée.

\- Tu as l'habitude de tout ça, pas moi.

\- Pourtant il va bien falloir si tu veux un jour devenir madame Agreste.

Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une énième taquinerie, celle-ci m'empoigne l'estomac. Je ne supporterai pas autant d'attention toute ma vie. Je ne sais déjà pas gérer la popularité engendrée par Ladybug alors comment pourrai-je le faire dans mes deux identités? Sur le coup, je ne réponds rien, nous devons nous concentrer sur les passants. Je recherche une brune aux lèvres peintes, laissant Adrien s'occuper de notre image.

Au bout de deux heures à nous pavaner devant les petits curieux qui reconnaissaient Adrien, nous nous posons sur un banc, loin de la foule. Je m'affale sur celui-ci, mes jambes ne tiennent plus et mon coeur est sur le point de lâcher.

\- Bienvenue dans mon quotidien, proclame Adrien s'amusant de mon épuisement.

C'est bon, j'ai compris à quel point tu es populaire. Bien qu'il fanfaronne de sa célébrité, je me remémore ses quelques paroles sur son rôle de Chat Noir. Adrien n'a pas besoin d'être connu en tant que super héros, vu qu'il l'est déjà. La seule personne qu'il tente d'impressionner, c'est Ladybug, autrement dit moi.

\- A quoi tu penses? Demande-t-il adossé au banc.

\- Rien, je me demandais si tu préférais être populaire en tant que Chat ou Adrien.

Il écarquille les yeux, sûrement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce genre de question. Une main dans le coup, il réfléchit une minute avant de me répondre:

\- Je n'ai pas le choix d'être populaire.

Cette remarque est tellement hautaine que je ne cache pas ma surprise.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis le fils de Gabriel Agreste.

Ah, surprise?

\- Marinette, je sais que tu te moques de moi.

Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, j'arrête de l'interrompre.

\- Quand tu es le fils d'un homme célèbre, c'est compliqué de ne pas être exposé aux caméras. Dans mon cas, mon père a décidé de m'y préparer en me forçant à poser pour différents magazines.

\- Tu es forcé?

\- Au début oui mais ça va, c'est plutôt amusant en fin de compte. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé à prendre confiance en moi. Tu peux remercier mon père pour ce chaton à la personnalité sulfureuse.

Bah voyons, Adrien appuie ses mots en me gratifiant d'un sourire de star. Je ne manque pas de le faire redescendre.

\- Je dirai plutôt qu'il devrait être mis en état "d'agrestation" pour ce méfait.

Ses yeux s'illuminent d'une lueur que je ne connaissais pas, ils brillent de mille feux tandis que ses mains attrapent brusquement les miennes.

\- A-Adrien?

\- Tu es parfaite Marinette.

\- E-hm, merci?

C'est à peine s'il ne m'avait pas embrassé pour un jeu de mots douteux. Soudain, alors que mon partenaire se retient de pleurer de joie, une silhouette se détache de la foule derrière nous. Ses cheveux sont bruns, ses lèvres couvertes de rouge vif, elle est vêtue d'une robe à volants bleu nuit. Si pour les autres il ne s'agit ici que d'une jeune femme quelconque qui se promène, pour moi, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute.

C'est elle, la voleuse de souvenirs.


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour!

Allez, dernier jour pour moi dans la capitale puis je repars dans ma campagne pour vous poster le dernier chapitre :p

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il faut que je me marie avec Marinette.

Alors que j'empoigne ses mains dans les miennes sous le coup de l'émotion, ma partenaire semble moins emballée. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, légèrement tournés vers la droite, fixant une foule de passants. En scrutant un peu celle-ci, je repère une jeune femme, cheveux bruns, lèvres remarquables de par leur couleur rouge vif.

\- C'est elle, grogne Marinette en bondissant du banc.

\- Attends! On fait quoi maintenant? On ne va pas l'agresser en plein milieu de la foule!

Trop tard, la jeune fille s'enfuit sans moi. Je me lève à mon tour et emprunte un autre chemin, celui d'une ruelle déserte.

\- C'est notre chance, je dis en soulevant un pan de ma veste d'où jaillit mon kwami. Plagg, transforme-moi!

Ce dernier s'engouffre dans ma bague et me change en Chat Noir. Griffes aiguisées et oreilles tendues, je ressors de ma cachette et cherche Marinette du regard. Quand soudain, un cri s'élève deux rues plus loin. C'est elle. Mon sang se glace, mes oreilles pointent vers le ciel. Il est hors de question de laisser ma princesse . Bâton en mains, je me hisse sur un toit et m'élance en direction du cri. J'atterris dans une rue isolée, Marinette est dos à moi, en pleine discussion avec la jeune femme.

\- Alors, c'est elle? Je demande en m'approchant.

Pas de réponse, je suis soudainement envahi d'une frayeur et l'empoigne. Elle sursaute et se tourne son visage vers le mien, me toisant de ses grands yeux bleus lagon.

\- Chat Noir? M'appelle Marinette avant de reprendre ses esprits. Oui, c'est elle!

L'accusée ouvre sa bouche avant de la refermer, elle ne ressemble pas à une akumatisée. Cette fois, on peut dire que le Papillon a mis le paquet. Je m'empare de mon bâton et le brandit devant la brune.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, cette fois.

\- Oh mais on s'est déjà rencontré avant, n'est-ce pas? S'écrie l'inconnue un peu trop confiante.

Je resserre mon emprise sur mon arme.

\- Oh oui et cette rencontre n'a pas été agréable. Ah, attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je ne m'en souviens pas!

Alors qu'elle paraissait paisible et sage, la jeune fille recule d'un pas sans nous quitter des yeux. Ses traits se froncent et un rire strident s'échappe de sa bouche. Bingo.

\- Qui es-tu? Je grogne en écartant Marinette dans un geste protecteur.

\- Je suis Amnésia mais ne t'attache pas trop vite à mon nom, mon minou, tu risques de vite l'oublier!

Les traits tirés par la colère, Amnésia porte une main à ses lèvres et y dépose un baiser bruyant. Soudain, un orbe de lumière en jaillit et fuse dans notre direction. Je m'élance sur Marinette afin d'esquiver l'attaque.

\- Vous êtes rapides mais passez suffisamment pour sauver tous les petits couples de Paris!

Clamant ses mots, elle se précipite en dehors de la rue pour rejoindre une avenue bondée. Cette fois-ci, je ne la laisserai pas s'échapper!

\- Vas y Chat Noir! M'ordonne Marinette. Tikki, transforme-moi!

Un halo rose scintillant s'emparent de ma belle, je me force à ne pas attendre comme un imbécile qu'elle se change sous mes yeux et me lance à la poursuite de l'akumatisée. Il est très aisé de détecter sa position grâce à mes merveilleuses oreilles de chat. Je fends l'air à l'aide de mon bâton et parviens facilement à une dizaine de mètre d'elle. Ma priorité est de trouver où peut se cacher son akuma. Etrangement, elle n'a pas le physique d'un super vilain, d'habitude très colorés à frôler l'épilepsie. Dans ce cas-ci, elle n'est vêtue que d'une robe noire et de talons de même couleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon minet? Tu attends ta maîtresse pour te donner des ordres?

Suite à ses provocations, Amnésia réplique avec une série de baiser lumineux, s'écrasant sur chacun des immeubles sur lesquels je cherche un appui.

\- Désolé pour toi mais je ne suis pas un chat domestique! Je rétorque en passant à l'offensive.

Manque de chance, au moment où j'allais la frapper avec mon bâton, elle parvient à m'éviter et m'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de l'avenue. Avant même que je n'aie le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il le passait, une force herculéenne tire mon pied droit jusqu'au point de départ. Pour peu j'en aurai mal à la tête...Assis sur la terre ferme, je suis du regard ma cheville enroulée par un fil et d'une boule rouge aux pois noirs.

\- Rien de cassé Chaton? S'inquiète ma Lady en me proposant sa main pour me relever.

J'accepte volontiers sa main et me redresse sur mes pattes. J'en profite pour me rapprocher d'elle plus que nécessaire, je penche mon visage près du sien.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu mais tu dois y être pour quelque chose.

Je constate avec bonheur qu'elle ne me repousse pas comme à son habitude mais tapote doucement mon torse pour m'intimer de reculer, les joues en feu.

\- Il faut que nous l'arrêtions au plus vite.

\- Mais comment? J'ajoute, perdu. Amnésia ne porte rien sur elle, ni collier, ni bracelet, pas le moindre accessoire en vue!

Ladybug soulève un sourcil et croise les bras.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien vu?

\- Bah...A moins de la déshabiller, j'en suis sûr. Et non, je ne m'en chargerai pas!

Un large sourire étirent ses lèvres qu'elle dissimule derrière ses mains gantées. Je suis pourtant très sérieux et intransigeant sur la question.

\- Très bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Lucky Charm!

Ladybug projette son yo-yo dans les airs, une ribambelle de coccinelles suivent le mouvement. Une paire de menottes rouges tombe dans les mains de ma Lady.

\- Des menottes?

Une idée des plus étranges me traverse l'esprit mais je ne ferai définitivement pas cette blague.

Non.

Non, je ne la ferai pas.

Pourquoi vous insistez?

\- Chat pourquoi tu grimaces? S'interroge-t-elle les yeux fixés sur moi.

Bon d'accord, vous l'aurez cherché.

\- Rien, je me disais juste qu'il n'y a que moi que tu peux attacher de la sorte.

Contents? Ladybug pousse un long soupire désabusé mais au fond d'elle, je suis certain qu'elle rigole. Tout à coup, nous entendons un nouveau cri. D'un commun accord, nous nous élançons en direction de la scène de bataille. Amnésia s'est dirigée vers un grand parc et au vu de la dispute éclatant entre deux tourteaux, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

\- Près du banc! S'écrie Ladybug en l'indiquant de l'index.

\- Cataclysme!

Bon, c'est maintenant qu'il me faut redoubler de vigilance et ne pas gâcher mon pouvoir. Amnésia nous a remarqués et prends une nouvelle fois la fuite. Je ne la perds pas de vue et la pourchasse, sous les regards médusés des simples passants. Alors qu'elle tente vainement de m'échapper, Amnésia se hisse en haut d'un lampadaire pour servir d'appui. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'enfuir et dépose ma main du chaos sur le poteau. Il se désintègre brusquement, faisant choir l'akumatisée quelques mètres plus loin sur une grille de ventilation au sol. Ladybug saute sur l'occasion et menotte ses mains à la grille en un rien de temps.

\- Bon maintenant reste à voir où se trouve son akuma, je constate en m'approchant d'elle.

Evidemment, Amnésia hurle qu'on la libère, attirant encore plus l'attention sur nous.

\- Ce type m'a touchée! Quel pervers!

Je me recule de trois pas, mains levées.

\- Wow, on se calme, je n'ai touché qu'une fille dans ma vie et ce n'est pas toi.

Ma justification me vaut d'être foudroyé du regard par Ladybug.

\- Je m'en occupe, grogne-t-elle en baladant ses mains le long de la robe noire avant de revenir vers moi. Chat Noir, ferme les yeux, l'akuma est en dessous de sa robe.

...Je n'avais donc pas totalement tord en m'interdisant de toucher cette fille. Je m'exécute et patiente, écoutant le bruit d'un bijou qui se brise.

\- Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça petit akuma. Je te libère du mal!

Oh que oui. J'ouvre les yeux, constatant avec plaisir que Ladybug a rabaissé la robe noire d'Aménsia.

\- Je t'ai eu! Bye bye petit papillon.

Ma coccinelle récupère les menottes accrochées au sol, elle s'apprête à réparer les méfaits du Papillon quand je suis envahi d'un doute.

\- Attends ma Lady! Je l'interromps brusquement.

Celle-ci se fige et me dévisage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? Je veux dire, si je retrouve mes souvenirs, est-ce que ça signifie qu'ils vont remplacer ceux de ces derniers jours?

Ses yeux d'un bleu parfait s'écarquillent, son bras redescend instantanément le long de son corps. Ma lady semble désemparée, tout autant que moi.

\- Ad...Chat Noir, il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

Je baisse la tête, elle a raison. Nino, Alya, ses parents, Mylène et Ivan, je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste pour une vulgaire appréhension.

\- Ma Lady, si j'oublie à nouveau. Je compte sur toi pour tout me remémorer.

Elle dévie le regard pour fixer ses pieds, une expression triste sur son visage. Ses petits doigts serrent les menottes, elle peine à accomplir son devoir, par ma faute. Amnésia est toujours couchée contre la grille comme si de rien était. Je m'approche de ma belle et l'entoure de mes griffes. Je devine non loin les nombreux appareils, immortalisant ce moment que je voudrai intime. La main libre de Ladybug agrippe mon bras, je la serre davantage contre moi et penche mes lèvres vers son oreille.

\- Vas y ma Lady, tout le monde n'attend que ça, nos amis, nos familles...

Elle acquiesce difficilement, se voulant ferme et assurée. Pourtant, je perçois de légers tremblements perturber son corps. Sa respiration me bercerait presque. Nous restons ainsi, immobiles, encrés dans cet instant que je ne briserai pour rien au monde. Ma princesse se trouve là, dans mes bras et nulle par ailleurs. Mes griffes jouent avec ses mèches d'un bleu sombre me rappelant celui des nuits où je visite son balcon, puis sa chambre et enfin ses bras où j'élis domicile. A mon tour je me sens parcouru d'une vive émotion, ressemblant à celle qui m'a secoué la première fois que j'ai vu Ladybug se battre contre Coeur de Pierre. Ce moment dans ma vie où je me suis dit "C'est elle".

\- Mari...Je souffle si bas que j'entends à peine ma propre voix.

\- Adrien? Répond-t-elle au même volume.

\- C'est toi.

Peut-être n'ai-je pas prononcé les mots que tout le monde attend mais je suis certain qu'elle - et elle seule, saura jauger la porté de mes paroles. Son emprise sur mon bras se renforce. Le plus lentement du monde, Ladybug glisse sa main jusqu'à la mienne et l'attire à ses lèvres avant de les baiser - geste que j'ai tenté un nombre incalculable de fois sans succès. Mon coeur bondit, je colle ma tête à la sienne, mêlant mes cheveux blonds aux siens. Mais je sais pertinemment que je fais durer les choses.

\- Paris n'attend pas, je conclus en me détachant progressivement du dos de ma Lady.

Si au début elle accepte que je m'écarte, elle finit par récupérer mon poignet de sa main libre. Je me sens défaillir devant tant de détermination de sa part. Ladybug pivote vers moi, encrant ses perles bleus dans les miennes.

\- Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste, je t'aime.

Ses membres tremblent, les cliquetis des menottes s'élèvent. Soudain nait en moi la furieuse envie de l'embrasser là, devant tous les témoins. Malheureusement, Ladybug ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Elle recule brusquement et, sans me quitter des yeux, s'écrie:

\- Miraculous Ladybug!

Elle jette de toutes ses forces la paire de menotte dans le ciel. Celles-ci se décomposent en une envolée de coccinelles scintillantes, filant aux quatre coins de la ville lumière. Le lampadaire précédemment détruit par mon cataclysme réapparaît, le couple en pleine dispute s'enlace et Amnésia reprend sa forme originelle, celle d'une simple brune à la robe rouge et aux lèvres noires.

Le sourire aux lèvres face à une nouvelle victoire, je lève le visage vers le ciel, apercevant la lignée de coccinelles lumineuses me foncer droit dessus pour me libérer du mal à mon tour. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par une douce brise.

\- Bien joué, je murmure.


	41. Chapter 41

Je suis amoureuse de Chat-drien Agreste.

Je me suis améliorée niveau jeu de mots, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouvez remercier le chat errant qui n'en est plus un.

L'amour est officiellement revenu sur Paris. Ils n'ont rien voulu nous confier mais Nino et Alya se sont curieusement retrouvés main dans la main en arrivant en cours mardi. Maman est revenue à la maison, plus amoureuse que jamais de mon père. Mais bon, cela ne les a pas empêchés de me punir de sortie toute la semaine pour avoir séché les cours - merci Chloé d'avoir transféré les photos d'Adrien et moi dans la capitale.

D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle n'a pas tardé à faire le tour du collège. Mes invitations sur Facebook se sont multipliées par cent et la boulangerie a enregistré un nombre de vente dépassant l'entendement - malgré ça, je suis toujours punie.

Mylène et Ivan se sont également réconciliés. J'ai longuement hésité à en toucher deux mots à mon amie mais finalement, elle n'est pas censée connaître le plan organisé par Adrien et moi.

La suite de la semaine s'est déroulée sans accroc, mes journées se sont résumées à ma mère qui me réveille, les cours durs à suivre à cause des moqueries de Chloé et autres taquineries de mes copines puis retour immédiat à la boulangerie pour donner un coup de main à mes parents. Madame Bustier non plus n'a pas apprécié mon manque de sérieux - sans oublier le fameux devoir de poésie dont elle n'a jamais vu la couleur avant la fin de l'heure de colle aujourd'hui.

Et donc, en ce mercredi soir, je suis officiellement libre de toute obligation!

\- Marinette? M'appelle Tikki posée sur mon lit.

\- Oui?

\- Je pense qu'on a besoin d'une conversation avec Plagg. Déclare-t-elle en croisant les bras.

J'acquiesce, assise sur ma chaise de bureau. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Tikki et moi discutons de notre dernier combat contre le Papillon. Un détail nous a frappé toutes les deux: à aucun moment Amnésia n'a réclamé nos miraculous. C'est à peine si elle a tenté de se battre contre nous. Si on ajoute son style simple et passe-partout, c'est étrange...

\- Peut-être que le Papillon a décidé de changer ses plans...Je songe à voix haute.

Ma voix se perd dans le vide. De léger grattement se font entendre à l'entrée de ma terrasse. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Ce bruit ne signifie qu'une chose: j'ai de la visite. Tikki rit devant ma gêne. C'est la troisième nuit de suite que Chat Noir se déplace jusque chez moi et je me sens toujours aussi bouillante à sa présence.

\- Je te laisse! Chantonne mon kwami avant de filer se coucher.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran de mon téléphone: vingt-trois heures cinquante. Suis-je restée éveillée aussi tard que ça? Les griffes sur mon carreau s'impatientent. Bon, je pense que mon chaton a assez attendu. Je me lève de ma chaise et grimpe mes escaliers. J'aperçois de l'autre côté de la vitre le visage enjoué d'Adrien, derrière son masque noir et ses yeux verts illuminés. Je me hisse sur ma terrasse, bien vite enlacée par le jeune homme.

\- Bonsoir mon Minou.

\- Bonsoir princesse, répond-t-il en baisant ma main.

Après son bisou, il ne lâche pas mes doigts. Au contraire, il m'attire contre lui pour une étreinte, la première d'une longue série, comme chaque soir.

\- Alors, enfin libérée des heures de colle? Me taquine-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je feins une moue triste.

\- Je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir échappé aux heures de colle, moi!

\- Tu n'imagines pas la colère de mon père en ce moment, lui qui gère mon image n'a plus toutes les cartes en main.

Embarrassée, je dissimule mon état en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Suite aux photos d'Adrien et moi postées sur Internet, monsieur Agreste a fait un communiqué justifiant ma présence auprès de son fils. Je suis donc devenue, l'espace de quelques jours, une sorte de stagiaire assistante retouche du célèbre mannequin. Façon de dire que je ne suis pas sa copine.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'étreinte, nous nous séparons pour nous poser près du rebord pour admirer la vue. Des fois, nous partons pour la Tour Eiffel pour profiter de la hauteur sinon ma terrasse est devenue notre principal point de rendez-vous.

\- Tu demanderas à ton père si je peux avoir un contrat à la fin de mon stage?

Chat Noir grimace, visiblement peu enclin à plaisanter à ce sujet. Par réflexe, j'attrape sa queue et la fait tournoyer entre mes mains.

\- Ça tient toujours la soirée de vendredi? Je poursuis.

\- Si tu arrives à te défaire des griffes de tes parents, à défaut des miennes.

\- Oh ça peut toujours s'arranger.

Ce sera l'occasion de les embêter un peu sur leur nouvelle relation. Ils ne se sont pas gênés quand il s'agissait de nous. Chat Noir reprend sa queue de mes mains puis glisse une griffe sous mon menton. Un doux frisson parcourt mon corps.

\- Marinette?

\- Chat?

\- Quelle heure est-il? Demande-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je soulève un sourcil devant sa soudaine excitation, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend.

\- Je ne sais pas, il doit être minuit passé. Pourquoi?

Malgré son sourire charmeur, embelli par ses jolies dents blanches parfaites, je détecte une jolie couleur rouge sur ses joues. Ses mains gantées de noir descendent le long de mes bras jusqu'à mes coudes qu'il agrippe.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est?

L'index sous le menton, je réfléchis un petit moment. A quoi peut-il faire allusion?

\- On est jeudi.

\- Ce qui veut dire?

\- Que demain, je vais galérer à me lever et toi aussi?

Chat Noir lève les yeux au ciel, tantôt excédé, tantôt enjoué.

\- Mais non, on est le trentième jour Marinette!

Trentième jour de quoi? Je le fixe dans les yeux, en quête d'une réponse puis enfin la pièce tombe.

\- Déjà?! Je m'écrie sûrement un peu trop fort.

Le beau blond agite la tête positivement, il sautille presque sur place, sur le point d'exploser de joie.

\- Tu te souviens de notre contrat, n'est-ce pas?

\- "Chat Noir a trente jours pour séduire Ladybug. Si au bout de ce délai Ladybug n'est pas tombée amoureuse de Chat Noir, il s'engage à abandonner l'idée de sortir avec elle."

Je récite ce texte comme si on avait signé un contrat. Ses griffes remontent sur mes épaules.

\- J'attends ta réponse. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je te laisse tranquille.

Je dévie les yeux pour le beau paysage. Je ne parviens pas à ne pas sourire devant tant d'acharnement. Si j'avais su dès ce jour qu'il s'agissait d'Adrien derrière ce masque, nous n'aurons certainement pas attendu trente jours pour nous poser la question.

\- Je t'ai déjà répondu, je bredouille en triturant mes doigts.

Et il n'a eu de cesse de me rappeler ces derniers mots prononcés après avoir libéré l'akuma. Je suis morte de honte à l'idée de devoir le redire dans une atmosphère plus...privée.

\- Mais je veux le savoir...Minaude mon chaton. Ça fait un mois que j'attends ça! Est-ce que Ladybug a finalement succombé à mon chat-rme?

Ses doigts se baladent désormais sur ma peau, navigant de mon cou à mes joues, chauffant au fur et à mesure qu'il me touche. Timidement, je me décide enfin à le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Non. Je réponds déterminée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ses mouvements cessent, ses oreilles noires s'abaissent. Chat Noir se fige brusquement et déglutit, cherchant désespérément une once de plaisanterie sur mon visage. Je baisse finalement les yeux avant de poursuivre:

\- Tu n'as pas fait succomber Ladybug Chat...C'est Marinette qui est tombée amoureuse de toi.

A peine ai-je terminé ma phrase que je me sens emportée dans un élan qui n'est pas le mien. Chat Noir m'a plaqué contre lui, les bras étreignant mon cou, coupant presque ma respiration.

\- Je suis tellement heureux.

Et je veux bien le croire, son coeur bat tellement vite que je le sens, tête posée sur son torse. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse en vérité du mien.

Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Mais j'ai encore une dernière tâche à achever.

\- Adrien?

\- Oui? Répond-t-il en se reculant légèrement pour entrevoir mon visage.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui?

A son tour de se poser des questions. Je laisse mariner quelques minutes avant de finalement lui donner la réponse.

\- C'est à moi de t'offrir une petite attention.

Je peux l'entendre pouffer, de gêne ou juste pour se moquer. Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

\- Et qu'as-tu à m'offrir, princesse?

\- Moi. Je chuchote avant de nous rapprocher une dernière fois.

Sur ce, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. 3


End file.
